Another You
by KatieWoo
Summary: 'Another Me' sequel. After the 'Happily Ever After' the story isn't over. Jeff and Liv's 4 year marriage isn't going the way they expected. Matt and Amy are raising a mini wild Team Xtreme. While both Hardy Boys are totally clueless to what their other halves really want. Will they ever learn?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hello there, I hope you like this new story, it picks up right where the epilogue of 'Another Me' left off. Oh and xErikax I've granted your wish- you'll know when you get to it ;) **

**Lets just say I got inspired by that damn towel shot of Jeff- can you blame me? It's like catnip for the imagination! And don't get me stated on the video of Jeff singing Pearl Jam 'Footsteps' when he tears off his shirt! Jesus Christ! **

**Well, here we go.**

**I only own my Ocs.**

Another You

Chapter 1

It was the usual school morning chaos at Jeff and Liv's place, as Jeff fed their three dogs and their big lazy cat. Liv packed their sons lunch into his little back pack and checked that he had everything. Homework- check, lunch- check, spare socks- check. Liv had learned pretty quickly that Kian was prone to magically losing his socks over the course of a school day, so she now covered her bases.

The sound of a car horn honking signalling that it was time for school-

''Ki honey that's uncle Ken and Erika.'' Liv smiled.

Erika was ken and April's little girl, she was 4 years old and in Kian's class and they were best friends. She was a lovely little girl, but she was also very much her father's daughter. She was loud, a total tom boy, she had a hot temper and called people she disliked 'ass holes' yes, just like her dad.

Liv got a big hug and a kiss from her green eyed little blonde angel and so did Jeff, then he was racing off out of the front door to Ken's SUV. Ken opened the door for the little guy to hop in. Erika waved to Jeff and Liv as Ken buckled Kian into the child seat. Then off they went.

It was 8:30am and they were already exhausted, Jeff smiled at his gorgeous wife of four years, yes she was now 34, but she only looked about 27, she was still full of that youthful glow.

Liv smiled and saw how tired he looked, he was so busy painting the night before that he hadn't made it to bed and it was becoming a habit now. She'd go to bed _alone_ and wake up _alone _too, his side of the bed undisturbed and cold. She couldn't remember the last time she'd woken up in his arms or felt him kiss her neck in her sleep, waking her up to make love to her...then again she could all to vividly remember the very last time they'd had sex...

It'd taken so much hard work to get his attention that it was burned into her memory, because she'd literally felt like she was fucking _begging_ him.

She didn't enjoy feeling like that, like she had to dress up in more and more creative ways just to tempt him. Wasn't she enough for him any more? She'd started going running with Amy and really taking care of her body, just in case that was what had been turning him off- her age. She was in better shape now than when she'd met him 10 years ago. You couldn't even tell that she'd had a baby, her stomach was flat, toned and didn't have a single stretch mark. Her C-section scar was barely visible, so she was just at a loss.

Jeff's head was focused on his painting, trying to figure out a way to create a certain look for what he was going for, he had no clue what materials to use.

''You ok Nero?''

''I'm just kinda stuck, not sure where to go with this picture I've drawn up.''

''Show me, maybe I can be of some help.'' she smiled softly, hopefully. Knowing that it had been a while since he'd reached out for her help on an artistic level.

He smiled and took her by the hand, so glad that she wanted to help him. He wasn't blind, he knew that their relationship was in a strange place at the moment and it didn't help that he had a habit of losing himself in his work so much.

His studio was right beside hers in the newer section of their home, the part that joined their once separate houses. She could see from the racks of work how busy he'd been and there was the newest picture surrounded by study upon study in chalk pastels, a light bulb went off in her mind.

Jeff saw Liv's smile and she looked beautiful, her green eyes telling him that she had the solution to his problems-

''So you want a softer look?''

''Exactly, like the chalk pastels but not as delicate to the touch, more solid.'' he explained running a finger over the framed footprint painting that they'd all made a few weeks ago, as a family. A smile spreading across his face.

''I've got just the solution Jeffro.'' She winked and exited his studio, a spring in her step.

He sat on his ancient paint covered arm chair and saw her return with two blue metal cases-

''Ta-da,'' she smiled- ''My air brushing guns are at your disposal, I've seen the way that you eyed them up.''

His green eyes lit up, he'd been wanting to get his hands on them since she'd done the huge murals at the bar and at 'Gas Chamber Ink.' for Shane and Shannon. He stood up and hugged her-

''Thanks Livvy, you're the best.''

She stood up on her tip toes to kiss him on the lips, but before she could make any kind of contact, his head turned away and she collided with his intricately shaved cheek- ouch! That stung, her pride was withered once again. Sliding out of his arms, not wanting to let him see her hurt.

Jeff was so happy, he didn't notice the way that Liv was blinking back the tears as she headed for the door-

''I'll take good care of them, I swear baby, I really do appreciate this.''

''I know you do.'' she said heading up to their bedroom to get changed for her run with Amy.

Matt would have done the school run, the boys- Nero, Moore and Jack would be at school, causing their teachers no end of mischief as usual.

Liv tied up her long burgundy locks and put on her shades, not wanting her sister to see how upset she was.

Amy knocked on the door and knew the instant that she saw her younger sister that something had happened already. She didn't say anything, but this was getting beyond a joke now, it was becoming a daily thing and she'd seen Olivia go from a bubbly, funny, open woman to a woman who was closed up and hiding behind shades.

''Morning Ames.'' Liv smiled the best that she could, zipping up her fitted hoodie.

''Morning, everything good?''

''Same as usual.'' Liv shrugged.

That was what Amy was afraid of.

Whatever was going on inside that marriage, Liv was determined to keep it a secret, Matt knew something was going on too, but Jeff wasn't talking either. Granted nobody wanted to admit that their marriage was in trouble. Not that Amy was an expert, Matt and herself weren't married.

They got going and passed Shane and Shannon's place and they got talking about Amy's new job, she'd taken over as the DJ on the Raleigh radio station. She was loving it, from 5pm until 10pm she got to escape her mad house of kids and Matt and indulge in 5 straight hours of rock, punk and metal, it was heaven for her, it also kept her sane.

Matt had his own wrestling school that taught all ages of future super stars all they needed to know. Ken, Shane, Shannon and Amy all helped out with training, Jeff was always there to give advise to any up and coming names too.

The girls took a rest on the bench beside Gil's place-

''Liv are you going to talk to me yet?''

''About what?''

Amy cocked a brow- ''About hats wrong. You're not yourself, you haven't been for months. I've seen it, Matt's seen it with Jeff and whatever it is, it's bound to be effecting Kian too.''

Liv sighed- ''Ki is fine.''

''But are you and Jeffro?''

''Amy we're-''

The red head put up her hands- ''If you say that you're _fine_, I'll shake the fucking truth out of you Olivia. What's wrong? Are you two fighting?''

''No we're not fighting.'' she removed her shades, not wanting to think about their last row at all, it had gotten bad, really fast.

''Then what is it?'' She asked gently.

''It's like...'' Liv could feel the tears threatening already, how the hell do you say this and not sound like a fucking idiot? ''It's like I'm...not even there half the time.''

''What do you mean?''

''With Jeff, I'm like the _invisible wife_. Do you know that it's been _six weeks_ since he's even kissed me on the lips?''

Amy saw her shoulders sag- ''Jeez Liv.''

''I know that people go through lulls, but I'm losing him Amy I can feel it and I'm trying so hard. I make so much effort, I get that I'm not the 20-something girl he first met but...it feels demeaning that I have to beg for the attention that he once gave freely.''

Amy hugged her sister close, she'd expected something very different to come from this chat. Amy had expected to hear that Jeff and Olivia were having blazing rows and crazy make up sex...clearly that was just her and Matt.

''Four years of marriage and we're already falling apart.'' Liv wiped her eyes.

''Livvy, it's _not._ It just needs a little bit of maintenance, that's all. He's being a jackass, he's got 90% of the work to do.''

Maintenance?''

Amy nodded- ''You still love him right?''

''More than ever.''

''Well, he still loves you, I can see it. So it just needs a little sparking.''

''I'm not putting that ''_Neko Princess'' _ outfit you got me! I draw the line somewhere.'' Liv laughed.

Amy laughed too- ''Oh come on that was fun, '_princess pussy' _is a sex kitten who wants to purr for her master.''

''It's disgusting, no dress up costume should come with it's own _litter box!''_

''What? Mine didn't!''

''Well, mine did, you fucking pervert.'' Liv said elbowing her sister gently- ''I really hope your boys never see or hear what you and Matt get up to, it's scar them for life.''

''Hell to the no, the joy of sound proofing and a strong lock on our bedroom door and the room of _secrets.''_

''I still can't believe you built a room above the garage on the side of your bedroom just for sex, that's a tad extreme even for you two.''

''Well we've got three nosey- sorry _inquisitive- _ boys living under our roof, we had to do something Matt was going crazy with the lack of sex, if we hadn't built it we'd have...''

''Ended up in a sexless marriage like me?''

Amy sighed- ''It's _not sexless.''_

''You tell that to our bedroom, there's convents that see more action. Three months Amy, three long _dry_ months!''

''How was it the last time you guys did it?''

''Well, it wasn't the sex that was bad, it was the fact that I had to try so hard for it to happen at all. You shouldn't feel like you're _forcing_ your husband, then afterwards it felt like boarder line rape, he ..._finished_ and he had this _look_ on his face.''

Now Amy was worried- ''What kind of look?''

''He looked like he didn't know what the hell had just happened. Leading me to believe that while I was up there riding him, he'd totally _zoned out _on me.''

At the house Jeff had his music cranked up, the mask over his mouth, the air filters going as he worked with Liv's air brushing guns. As usual Liv had handed him the solution, she was still his greatest muse, his beautiful, perfect muse. Yet he knew that he'd fucked up. Three months ago, he'd opened his mouth and let his words wound her. Since then they'd been...distant, he hadn't wanted to push her or crown her. He just didn't know how to bridge the gap, it was just getting bigger with every passing day.

He heard Liv come back, when he was taking a break around 10am. She went straight upstairs to shower, he heard Rage Against The Machine ''Settle for Nothing'' kick away and that was a sure sign that she was pissed about something.

At 2pm after she'd done the books for the bar and paid all the staff, she got a phone call from the school, there'd been an ''incident'' involving Kian. Not liking the sound of that, she got ready to leave. Popping her head it Jeff's studio she said-

''Jeff, the school called. There's something wrong with Ki, I need to head over there now.''

''Shit, is he ok?'' he asked instantly in dad-mode.

''That bitch Mrs Green wouldn't say over the phone.''

''Give me five minutes to change I have to be there with you too.''

He got changed and cleaned up and they got into his car and away they went.

At Raleigh Elementary, they entered holding hands, which Liv hadn't expected at all, the secretary lead them to the principles office. Mrs Green was a stern old battle axe if they'd ever met one. The kids all hated her.

When they got inside, they were surprised to see Matt, Amy, Ken and April all sat too-

''Ah the Hardy's, take a seat.'' Principle Green said.

Silence fell.

''Well as I said on the phone, there was an incident involving all of your children and another boy.''

''What happened with our kids?'' Jeff asked not wanting to beat about the bush.

''Kian was on the swings with Erika Anderson and another pupil pushed him off.''

''Where's our son?'' Liv asked.

''Calm down Mrs Hardy, he's with the school nurse. Erika took it upon herself to defend him and hit the other boy.''

Ken burst out laughing- ''That's my girl.''

Mrs Green scowled at Ken- ''I'm glad that you find this so amusing Mr Anderson. Your daughter is a discipline case and is constantly in trouble for using foul language.''

April looked at Mrs Green- ''This boy- is he the one that keeps biting Erika and Kian?''

''Yes.''

''Then where the hell are his parents today?'' Liv asked scowling.

''Adam Britt's mother wishes to be kept separate from this meeting for personal reasons.''

Liv scoffed- ''_Beth Britt's _seven year old son is bullying our kids?''

Jeff was getting pissed now- ''What are you going to do about her brat of a kid?''

''It's being handled by the deputy head.'' Mrs Green's hard eyes focused on Matt and Amy- ''Your three boys saw Adam Britt hit Kian and Erika a second time and they all jumped in and used what can only be described as a _wrestling move_ on Adam. Pitching him head first into the sand pit.''

There were several smothered snorts from every man in the room, causing the principle to glare-

''This meeting has taught me more than enough! It's no wonder your children are out of all control. _You _Mr Anderson openly encourage bad language and un-lady like behaviour in your daughter!''

Then it was Matt and Amy's turn- ''Any you _Miss_ Dumas and Mr Hardy- your three boys are wild little hooligans in need of guidance and stability, I expected more even if you are _unmarried!''_

That struck a massive nerve with Amy- _unmarried._

Then the principles hard blue eyes fell of Liv and Jeff-

''And Kian is clearly a product of your hippy, liberal brand of parenting. He's got his head in the clouds half the time and doesn't mix well with others. But being an _only child_ has that effect!''

Bullseye! _Only child!_ Jeff and Liv's row all those months ago came back to haunt them, with the worst possible timing. Not standing any more of her preaching Liv was on her feet palms on the desk glaring into the bitches face-

''We're good parents! We've all got smart, loving kids who are raised in loving happy homes and if it wasn't for us in here, this school would have closed down two years ago and you'd have been out on your ass, so shut the hell up _lady!_ You deal with Adam Britt and you tell me where our son is right now.''

5 minutes later Liv and Jeff were at the school nurses station with Kian, he'd had a skinned elbow, a bruised chin and a bloody nose, he was all patched up now curled up on Liv's lap-

''I'm sorry momma.'' he said quietly- ''Adam's just bigger.''

''Don't worry baby, we're not mad at you, it wasn't your fault.'' Liv said brushing his blonde hair from his angelic face.

He looked so much like his father it was uncanny.

''I don't like being smaller.''

Jeff knelt down in front of his wife as she comforted their son- ''Don't worry about not being as big as the other kids. I was small too at your age, but look how much I grew.''

''Daddy, Adam said stuff.'' Kian's big green eyes grew full of worry.

''What stuff?'' he asked softly, stroking his cheek.

''He said that...momma stole you from his momma.''

Jeff looked up at Liv shaking his head-

''Ki, that's not true, I used to be..friends with Adam's mom, but grown ups fall out with each other just like kids do. But then I met your momma, she never stole me from anyone, I promise, I think he was just trying to make you mad.''

In the car on the way home, all Jeff could think about was the principles dig about Kian being an _only child_, that was a sore subject in their home. Every time it was brought up, a very heated row would ensue. Hell it'd landed them with their current situation within their marriage. He was pretty sure an apology was still pending 3 months later.

Amy and Matt were also wary of each other, she just didn't know what the hell to say to Matt, how could she ask him? It was the guys job! Ok, she wasn't the most girlie of women, but she wanted her special day too, but now she felt like it was never going to happen.

She felt like she was destined to be a Dumas forever, never a Hardy! Everyone kept asking if they were ever going to tie the knot and all Matt would say was-

_'We're happy as we are.'_

Amy would them be forced to smile and just nod, holding back the truth.

The truth was she wanted to be his wife. She'd wanted it since they got back together eight years ago now! But he'd never proposed again.

Matt had seen Jeff's face in that office earlier the second the principle had taken her cheap shot. One of them in that marriage wanted more children and the other didn't. But given that Jeff had had a vasectomy, it was a bit late for that surely?

Jesus today had been hell! What was it with guys with the name Adam causing trouble in their lives. First Adam Copeland, now Adam Britt. They were determined to rock the boat!

Matt had a feeling that something was brewing in Hardy Central and it was a feeling that never lead to anything good. Trouble was about to set up camp in their back yard.

**AN: I hope you liked that as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**R&R please .x.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all SO SO much for all of the amazing reviews, I'm really happy that you're all still with me for the second instalment of this story. I'd also like to welcome a couple of new reviewers to this little story, it's always good to hear for you ;)**

**I hope you like this chapter, I got to ''study'' the inspiration material very thoroughly. Lol.**

**Enjoy.**

**R&R**

Another You

Chapter 2

On Wednesday morning Liv had seen Kian off to school and had yet another empty bed to wake up to. She was strangely starting to get used to it now, she no longer woke up holding his pillow, breathing in his scent, that was probably due to it no longer smelling like Jeff.

She'd found him asleep on the couch that morning snoring away, so she'd just left him there. It hurt like hell that he hadn't been bothered enough to make the short trip up the stairs to their bedroom. But could she really still call it _their bedroom_? Especially when he'd apparently vacated it now.

Shut away in her office/her former living room, that still bore her huge mural, she was tapping away on her laptop, when the TV on in the corner of the room caught her eye. A movie trailer, a _very _sexy one that she couldn't take her eyes off came on.

A wicked smile crept across her mouth and she got an idea forming quickly in her mind. A few internet searches later and some notes made and Liv had a very nice plan coming together. She had to call Amy.

''Hey Ames, can you come over? I've got an idea that you're going to love and I might need your help.''

''Ooh intrigue, I'm in.''

Olivia giggled at how willing her sister was to jump into action- ''Great, the office patio doors are open.''

Ten minutes later Amy was behind the lap top watching the movie trailer on YouTube.

''Liv honey, why am I watching the 'Magic Mike' trailer? Channing Tatum is wicked hot and I'm not complaining, just curious.''

''Because I want _that!''_Liv said pointing to the screen as the hunk strutted his stuff oh so well.

''I'll just bet you do! But an affair _isn't_ the answer!''Amy said strongly.

''Who the hell said anything about a damn affair?'' Liv laughed- ''I'm talking about giving the women of this town a slice of heaven. One night of truly beautiful, perfectly sculpted _guy candy.''_

Amy gasped jokingly- ''You're setting up a brothel!''

''Close- a ''Ladies Night'' at the bar, women only, we get to hand pick our line up of 'Magic Mike' type entertainers.''

Amy squealed, bouncing up and down in her chair like an excited school girl- ''Yes yes yes! Not to be inappropriate but your sexual frustration had just paid dividends!''

Liv laughed- ''Glad to see that it's working for one of us, so thanks...I think. So do you really think its a good idea?''

''Hell yes, but won't Jeff mind?''

Liv sighed sitting back in her chair- ''We don't share a bed Amy, he's either asleep in his studio or like last night- on the couch. I doubt he'd care about a few strippers this time, hell I could host a 10 person orgy and he would care as long as I didn't disturb his work.''

Amy hadn't realised just how bad it had gotten between her sister and brother in law-

''Jesus Olivia I'm sorry.''

''Do you know how hard it is having a husband _that_ hot and not being able to have him? It's like pure torture. Plus now I feel like a fucking creep for just _wanting him _because all I can think about when I see him painting shirtless, is sex.''she let out a defeated laugh- ''I just hope he's not getting it somewhere else, because he sure as hell isn't getting it from me.''

Amy shook her head- 'No way, he's a lot of things but he's not a cheat. You don't _really _think he'd screw around do you?''

''Not really, but...if we keep going like this, I think that it's only a matter of time before it happens and I'm not raising our son around that.''

''Honest answer time.'' Amy said holding Liv's hand- ''Do _you _ever think abut doing that?''

Olivia thought for a second- ''In a crazy flight of fantasy way- yes. But never in a _real way_. I love my family and I love Jeff so much it's hurting me, but I _miss_ him. He's under the same fucking roof as me every day and I actually feel myself _missing him_, how stupid is that.''

''It's not stupid at all, your marriage has changed, it's natural. Just so long as you don;t do anything as crazy as cheating. This town is too small for secrets that big and there's too much at stake.''

''I know, I want to bring him closer to me, not break his heart.'' Liv clarified, then waved her hands- ''Back to subject- _strippers-_lets get scouting. Did you know that there's over 2000 in this state alone?''

''What? That can't be true, it's too amazing.'' Amy's eyes went wide with pure wonder.

''Oh yeah and I'm wanting 10 or 15 of the _best_. So we need to find the cream of the crop- no pun intended.''

''Full nude or Chippendale G-strings?'' Amy asked a huge dirty grin on her face.

Liv though for a minute and shrugged- ''hell, we're going for an eye full, lets go all the way- _full nudity._ Lets literally go all out.''

Amy landed a big kiss on her sisters cheek- ''Bless you!''

By lunch time Jeff hadn't seen Liv at all, but he could hear her wonderful laugh along with Amy's in her office, as he was fixing a sandwich for himself in the kitchen. He turned and saw her walk in, she looked so hot. In a pair of little denim shorts, a white tank top, her hair poker straight down to her elbows, and wearing a pair of high wedge heels, they made her long tan legs look endless. He saw her give him an odd smile and say-

''Hey there stranger.''

He felt the sting- 'stranger?'...then again he did deserve that one.

''Sorry, I didn't come to bed last night.''

''_Last night?_ What about every night for the past 3 months? Are you 'sorry' about those too?'' Liv didn't raise her voice at all, by this point she didn't really have the strength to, she just felt exhausted by it all.

He could see how much he was hurting her now- ''Liv come on, I'm _working.''_

''You're _working?_ You can hide behind that excuse if you want to, but I'm at the very least honest- you've changed and you barely look at me. I get it you're pissed at me, but see it from _my _side Jeff just this once.''

He saw that their long since buried issues were coming back up to the surface-

''I do see it from your side.''

''No you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have called me a selfish bitch like you did.''

He cringed at the memory- ''I was angry.''

''And I was hurt Jeff.'' she dashed her tears aside-''I swear it's like you pushed aside the reality of what happened the day that I went into labour.''

He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to block that day out.

Olivia walking right up to him,taking his unshaven face in her hands- ''Open your eyes and look at me for once please.''

His intense pain filled green eyes opened and looked into hers-

''Jeff I'm lucky to be alive. I'm lucky that I get to see our son grow up, to do all of this with _you._ Like it or not, the truth is- I was _dying_ Jeff and all that I could think about in that delivery room was not being around to hold our baby for the first time or to share it with you.''

Jeff let his tears fall, as he recalled the emergency C-Section, all the blood she was losing so quickly, the panic, her pale face, her eyes sliding shut, her heart stopping, the baby crying and Jeff's whole world grinding to a halt, knowing that he was losing her.

''So, if not having any more children makes me a selfish bitch in your eyes, then so be it. I actually want to be alive to see Kian grow up, I don't want you to have to raise him or any other children alone. Right now I'd rather know one way or the other, if I can't give you what you want any more let me know. You know that if I get pregnant again I won't be as lucky.''

Liv didn't even know where all of the words came from, they just seemed to fall out of her mouth, there was no stopping them at all. Now she was just waiting for him to either end or save their marriage.

Jeff didn't even have to think about it, it was an easy answer to give-

''You _do_ give me what I want. I get _you_ and I get _our son_. Just...just don't...''

He was shaking as he stroked her soft hair back from her beautiful face.

Liv could feel that he was trembling- ''Don't what?''

He blinked back tears- ''Just don't...don't give up on me.''

She hugged him tight- ''I'm not going to give up on you Nero. Just stop punishing me for something that I can't change. I would if I could.''

''I'm sorry, god I'm so sorry.'' he said quietly, looking at her very intensely.

Amy had over heard their conversation and hadn't realised how deeply rooted her sisters marital issues went, no wonder Matt hadn't been able to get much out of Jeff.

Liv nodded, she was about to say something, but she was cut off by Jeff's lips softly, almost hesitantly taking her own. Her eyes slid shut, as she felt the kiss that she'd wanted for so long. His hands were clutching the long lengths of her hair, not painfully, just possessively as the kiss grew in intensity. To the point where he was getting really turned on.

It'd been so long since he'd touched his hot wife, he knew he'd only last a few seconds in if they took this further, he groaned against her lips and said-

''Baby, I want you, but I'll cum before you even touch me.''

Liv laughed, feeling how hard he was just from standing against him- ''Lets make a deal.''

He raised a brow- ''Ok.''

''You go and _shower_ and we pick this up tonight when you're feeling less..._trigger happy.''_

He laughed, loving seeing her happy- ''Oh deal, I'll go _shower_ and I'll see you later in the bedroom.''

''Oh so you do actually remember where the bedroom is?'' she teased.

He smacked her on the butt playfully- ''yeah it's where my sexy ass wife will be later, laid naked.''

''Naked huh?''

''Yes naked,'' he nodded- ''I've missed this..._us.''_

''Me too Nero.''

When Liv finally got back to her office, she saw Amy with a huge dirty grin on her face-

''Livvy's gonna get laid.'' she sang.

Liv's fist pumped in the air- ''You bet your ass I am! Hell it nearly happened in the kitchen.''

''Oh because you two _have never done that_. HA! I've seen the scratches on that table, you'd think two wild animals had been going at it on there.'' Amy teased.

''lets not talk about on table antics, Shannon still won't eat in your kitchen and it's 8 years later, that's some serious mental scarring.'' Liv said trying not to laugh at the image of Shannon getting queasy every time he looked at Matt and Amy's kitchen table.

''You'll never guess in a million years who I've gone and found on one of these ''exotic dancers'' sites.'' Amy said, eyes full of glee.

''Who? If I dare even ask.''

Amy held up a printed out picture of a mature blonde, Liv had to take a closer look and gasped-

''Oh my God! is that real?''

''I know right! yes he's stripping under the name- Scotty West. Here look!''

There in all of his...glory, the man formerly known as Scotty 2 Hotty- in chaps!

''I can't believe that I'm seeing this.'' Liv laughed.

''Please, please, please let me call him up and book him, it'll be hilarious.'' Amy begged.

''NO WAY! I want tall, dark and exotic not...short, pale and so far up his own ass that his voice is muffled.''

''Please.'' Amy whined.

''God no.'' Liv shuddered- ''I don't want him going full wang in my bar!''

''can we just keep him in reserve then?''

''Fine- 'Scotty West' is on the reserve list- you freak. Now please can we look for some _real_ sex gods, not just deluded guys who _think _they are?''

''Ok.'' Amy agreed- ''but you do realise that we can't tell Matt or Jeff about nay of this right?''

''I hear you loud and clear, look at Jeff's reaction to my bachelorette stripper or the one for my 30th. He sulked for a week.''

''Tell me about it, he'd just glare at me and say- _'It's all your fault, why didn't you just get her a man whore and have done with it!' _such a drama queen.''

''Yeah but payback was a bitch.'' Liv grinned.

For Jeff's 40th Liv and Amy had gotten Jeff a stripper, but not the kind he was expecting, ''Baby Doll'' was a 6ft former female body builder, that made Beth Phoenix and Chyna look feminine.

So from then on, the word 'stripper' was frowned upon by Jeff.

Liv's green eyes lit up suddenly as she got an idea-

''Maybe we can get some auditions going at the bar one night, we have to see what we're paying for after all.''

Amy was nearly hyperventilating at the thought of some oiled up hunk, gyrating to a sexy song in a sexy outfit-

''I have to be there!''

Liv nodded- ''Let's get April in on this.''

''This is going to be awesome.''

''We really need to keep this quiet, so when the guys _do _find out, it'll be too late to cancel anything.''Liv mused.

That made Amy chuckled- ''Oh yeah like you'd ever cave to what the guys want.''

''Good point- my bar my rules.''

After compiling their list- pictures and contact detail included, they had their dream hunks, they'd gotten the list down to 50.

''Wow.'' Amy drooled as she sifted through the pictures- ''Look at that bulge!''

Liv nearly choked on her Pepsi- ''Will you put that picture down, you've been eye fucking it for 10 minutes.''

''But _look, _he could take your eye out from 20 feet away. Imagine _that _right in your face.''

''No thanks Ames, I'm not letting you near...''Liv checked the guys stage name- ''Joey Oh.''

''Jesus, Mary and Joey Oh, I bet he lives up to his name.''

''Amy he's probably gay.'' Liv teased.

''Shh don't say that.'' she pouted.

''Well, you can't have him either way gay or straight, your ass belongs to Matt.''

''it's not like we're _married.''_Amy huffed.

''What?'' Olivia could see her sister was genuinely peeved about that.

''Nothing.'' she replied, looking at more publicity shots. Not wanting her sister to worry over this, especially when she only just seemed to be finally getting her own marriage sorted out.

Ten minutes later Jeff walked into the office towelling his black and blue hair. The girls quickly shut the lap top and scrambled to cover up the pile of the pictures of the semi naked strippers.

He wasn't 100% sure what he'd stumbled in on, but he had a good idea what he'd just seen on that computer screen.

''You girls ok in here?'' he asked in full on suspicion mode.

Liv's eyes roamed over his buff inked body, Jesus he looked better at 42 than he had at 32! she was already squirming in her seat, all he was wearing was low slung jeans and she _knew _that he was going commando, the fucking tease!

'Erm we're fine Jeff.'' she felt her cheeks heat up, she was now blushing like a teenager.

''Ok, just checking.'' he went closer and leaned down, kissing her so slowly, but thoroughly. Leaving himself slightly turned on again, despite his much needed relief I the shower.

When he exited the office and got out of ear shot he called Matt-

''Hey Matt, I've got a question for you.''

''What's up Jeffro?''

''Do you think that it's at all..._odd_ that I caught our girls...watching _gay porn_ together in Livvy's office?''

Jeff heard his brother coughing up what sounded like a lung on the other end of the phone-

''Jeez Jeffro give a guy some kinda warning, I was eating!''

''Well sorry for not knowing the correct build up to 'caught my wife and sister in law having a group gay porno viewing' excuse my social failings.'' he said dripping with sarcasm.

''Well they're...sisters they share everything else.'' Matt reasoned.

''And you're ok with this?'' Jeff gasped.

''Get the stick out of your ass Jeffro, it's not all that different from when Shannon shows us the crazy shit he's downloaded on his phone.''

Jeff thought about it- ''Hmm maybe but that's a _guy thing.''_

''Well, you know Amy and Olivia they're more...open minded.'' Matt paused- ''So is everything...ok at home?''

''They are. We had a little talk earlier, I'm not saying that it's all fixed, we've got a lot of work to do still but, tonight we're taking the first step.''

Matt easily read his brother- ''Finally! Get laid, you were making us all nervous you were all fucked up and twitchy, nobody wanted to get in a car with you any more in case you killed them in a hormonal sex rage or something.'' he laughed/

''Oh go to hell Matt.'' Jeff laughed hanging up.

He heard Liv and Amy laughing again, just what were those tow girls up to?

**AN: I hope that was ok, the Scotty West thing comes from a friends birthday party, the stripper really did look like Scotty 2 Hotty it was disturbing and NOT sexy at all, where's the Channing Tatum's of the stripping world when you need them?**

**R&R please. xx. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: hello there, thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts- I've loved hearing from you all too, feel free to drop me a PM if there's any questions on the story. I hope you like this chapter because I loved writing it ;)**

**R&R**

Another You

Chapter 3

Later that day Liv had a solid plan for her 'Ladies Night' and had finally pried the stack of screen shots of all the stripper candidates from Amy's grasp. She'd sent her packing with the task of getting April up to speed with everything they were secretly planning.

She'd picked Kian up from school and he was currently sat at the kitchen table drawing as she set about cooking dinner. He was humming away to himself, legs swinging as he twined his fingers in his blonde hair that he refused to get cut.

''Momma?''

She turned hearing his sweet voice, those big green eyes looking up at her so full of innocence. She saw his studying her face, so full of interest, she could see he was working something out in his mind-

''You're back again.''

She sat beside him, stroking his soft hair out of his eyes-

''Back? What do you mean Ki?''

He smiled and pointed to her mouth and said happily-

''Your smile. It came home again.''

There were times when he just amazed her, nothing got past him. Ok Jeff and herself were very careful that they never fought around him, but clearly the tension hadn't been missed, not by their kid.

''I always smiled for you baby.''

He nodded- ''But not for daddy.''

Liv gulped- ''Don't worry about that any more, I've got my smile back now.''

His little face lit up and a smile identical to Jeff's, complete with his dimples beamed up at her. She sat him on her lap and he pulled his picture closer-

''Draw with me momma.''

''Sure thing.'' she kissed his cheek and he handed her a pencil and they started.

Jeff watched Liv and Kian from the kitchen doorway, his family. He was so lucky. He didn't want to imagine how close he came to losing it all. Seeing Olivia being such a natural mother, never grew boring, it was beautiful.

His mind drifted back to the day they'd opened their home up to Jack and Jolene Dumas. They had been married for just over 6 weeks and still nobody but Matt ad Amy knew about Liv being pregnant...

(Flashback)

_Jeff had just dried the last of the dishes and he'd been begging Liv to put off the breaking of the news of her pregnancy. Juts for another day at the most._

_''Jeffro, we're not going to be able to put this off much longer. I'm going to start showing really soon.'' Liv smiled- ''Hell my rack looks bigger already.''_

_A dirty grin spread across his face- ''Yeah I'd noticed that too.''_

_''Well, then we're just going to have to tell them. We're married now, it's what married people tend to do. My dad didn't kill Matt when he got Amy pregnant.''_

_''No, he just hit him with a helmet1'' Jeff cringed recalling the painful sight all to clearly._

_''Well he lived didn't he. Quit complaining, he likes you.'' Liv smiled reassuringly. _

_''So! I've knocked up his baby girl, he's still going to hit me or your mom will.''_

_Liv took his hand and lead him to the lounge where her parents were sat and Jeff felt instantly on edge. Jack's shrewd green eyes followed him every step of the way. Even Liv's loving smile and pat on the back didn't help as much as he'd hoped that it would._

_''Mom, dad, we've got some news for you.''_

_Jack instantly leaned forward and Jeff instinctively drew back, yes there was a coffee table separating them. But it didn't feel nearly enough. Her father's huge inked arms were suddenly looking even more deadly, especially when they could probably put him in a wicked head lock. Who the fuck was he kidding? Jack could probably kill him and not even break a sweat._

_Jolene kept quiet, Jack narrowed his eyes at them and said-_

_''You're pregnant aren't you.''_

_Jeff nodded lost for words._

_Liv looked at her mom who was smiling form ear to ear- ''yes, we're having a baby.''_

_As Liv and Jolene hugged, Jeff and Jack just sat staring at each other._

_Jolene patted her daughters flat stomach- ''Hmm guess that honeymoon in the sun was a good wedding gift after all.''_

_Liv blushed- ''Not exactly mom.''_

_Jo's eye brow raised and she laughed- ''Well, well, well- you're more like me than you care to admit aren't you?''_

_Jack instantly stood up- ''What?''_

_Jo rolled her eyes at her husband- ''Jackson I guess you finally have your answer to why this one wasn't wearing white n her wedding day.''_

_Jeff was ready to run and hide, Jack was glaring holes through him- ''Shot gun huh?''_

_''Yes.'' Jeff squeaked, ready for his father in law to pound his face through the glass of the patio doors._

_Liv waved her hands- ''Hey dad quit trying to scare my husband, this is kind of a big deal.'' _

_she pointed to her tummy- ''Grand child on the way, a smile wouldn't hurt.''_

_Jack looked at his youngest daughter and smiled, trying to hold back he possible tears and pointed to her tummy also-_

_''I pray that you have a boy, I'm too old for any more trouble making little heart breakers.''_

_Liv hugged her dad- ''Well, these Hardy men seem to have a good record for producing boys, so I'd say that the odds are good.''_

_Jack turned to Jeff who was still wary of getting slapped into next week-_

_''So, you're going to be a father- I hope you're ready for that son.''_

_Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he shook his head- ''Nope, I'm scared to death.''_

_Jack laughed at his honesty, still hugging Liv- ''Well, you're honest I'll give you that Hardy.''_

_Jolene came up to Jeff, he'd seen her big friendly smile, then he felt the hard slap around the back of his head from the tiny re headed woman-_

_''Sorry, but it's family tradition.'' she chuckled._

_Jeff rubbed his head- ''It's a bit...''_

_''Harsh?''' Jo smiled and then nodded- ''Well, my mother broke Jackson's nose when we told her that I was pregnant with Amy, so hush up Cream Puff and be glad that I just got my nails done. Other wise you'd be in the E.R with your pretty little face in ruins.''_

(Present)

While Jeff had been so happy about becoming a father for the first time, he'd also been worried about not being a _good _father or his child not _liking _him. Yet Olivia had been positive and excited about being parents, reassuring him that their child would love him. She'd gotten him through his anxiety and managed to keep him sane.

They'd done great as parents, their son was a wonderful mix of both of them. Kian could still surprise Jeff with how smart he was already. You couldn't get anything past him, he'd figured out about Santa all by himself, not even needing the Hardy triplets help.

So, hearing that he'd picked up on Liv's lack of smiles, made him feel so awful, kids weren't supposed to see their parents in a silent war. Jeff knew that people in town expected him to be raising a crazy child, who'd be throwing himself off the roof into the pool as soon as he could walk. But they wanted to keep Kian's life as normal as possible, so they had both agreed that there were a few things that their son would never catch them doing.

1- Fighting.

2- Having sex.

Jeff knew there'd been other things on the list, but those two were the most important and most likely to screw him up. So far their son hadn't caught them having sex- thank god. But he clearly had sensed the well concealed rift.

After dinner, Jeff was tidying up his studio, when he got a call from Shannon-

''Hey Jeffro, I've been hearing some very happy whispers on the breeze.''

''Oh yeah anything good?''

''I'd say so. The whispers tell me that you're _finally_ going to be warming the marital bed tonight, well that is unless this call is being taken complete with a post sexual glow.''

Jeff exhaled- ''Creepy Shan, real creepy and Matt should learn to keep his big mouth shut.''

''Well aren't you worried at all? The pressure is on and you've gotta rock the bedroom skills, it's time to turn it up to eleven Jeffro.''

Jeff actually began to think about it now.

Shannon nodded to himself at the silence- ''Ah-ha, I've got you thinking now huh?''

''No!'' he denied.

''Bullshit, get your stubborn ass to my house and we can talk it out like men.''

Jeff scoffed- ''Why would I wanna do that?''

''Because Shane's working late on someone's ink, Matt is manning that zoo he calls a home, Amy is at work and Ken's idea of romance is text sex and a beer. Face it, I'm your last shot and I'm just next door.''

''Fine! But this better not take too long I don't want Liv to think that I'm bailing on her.''

''Trust me Jeffro, you'll be home in good time.''

Liv and Kian were in the lounge, he was in his Batman PJ's and he'd requested that Liv corn row his hair. Since he'd seen an old picture of his dad with braids, he wanted them too, so mother and son were busy.

''Hey baby, I'm heading next door to see Shannon, he's got some...''wisdom'' to share with me.''

Liv saw her husband fight a grin and knew straight away that something was going on-

''I'm not even going to ask. The last time you got called over there, he'd gotten his lip ring hooked on the pillow case and you had to cut him free.''

Kian giggled- ''Daddy's like uncle Shannon's part time wife when uncle Shane is at work.''

Jeff and Liv couldn't help but laugh and hug their son, he was spot on though. Jeff and Shane were probably the only reason that Shannon still had all of his limbs attached to his body.

Liv kissed Jeff and he whispered in her ear, careful that Kian didn't hear-

''I'll be back soon, I'll text you when I'm on my way, be ready because I sure as hell will be and I'm going to have you screaming.''

His voice, whispering like that just sent chills through her, he knew exactly what he was doing to her, that sexy smirk said it all as he left the room, the man was still pure sex!

Jeff was still smiling as he got to Shannon's house, he was met at the door by his friends dog, the huge St Bernard, the mommy of his puppy Mooch, then out came Shannon's cat and two of her sons, Jeff had adopted on of the black and white litter too.

''Shan?''

''Upstairs, cutting the hawk and that's _not _as dirty as it sounds.''

Jeff bound up the stairs, the ever present stiffness in her right leg still making itself known all this time later. Entering Shannon's immaculate bedroom, he saw his friend in the en-suite, clippers in hand, finishing up his Mohawk. He sat on the bed and the blonde called-

''Did you _really_ catch the girls watching gay porn today?''

''Jesus Matt needs to shut the fuck up.''

''So did you?'' he chuckled.

''Maybe...I'm only 80% sure.''

''Just how badly did you fuck up? You forced your wife to watch two guys bone each other, you're playing with fire. It could have just gotten worse, she could have had lesbian porn on- hang on what the hell am I saying? _That _would have been fucking awesome for you.''

Jeff shook his head- ''Mind off the lesbian porn and focus Moore, I thought I was here for your sage wisdom.''

Shannon shut off the clippers and wiped the hair off his neck and stood I the en-suite doorway, eyes scanning his friend, he had to just shake his head-

''Fuck the sex tips, jeez Jeffro you really let the personal grooming slide didn't you!''

He scowled at the smaller blonde- ''Hey douche!''

Shannon just shrugged- ''Look at that nose hair, I can see it from 8 feet away. One look at that and Olivia is likely to yank on it and expect a British butler to enter the room with a tray of drinks.''

Jeff covered his nose- ''Shut up!''

''Grooming 101 Hardy- _Look_ your best, in order to _get _the best from your make up sex. Other wise you're just messing with your sexual karma.''

''_Sexual karma?_ What the hell?'' Jeff snickered, rolling his green eyes.

''Don't mock me Nero, I know what I'm talking about.'' Shannon insisted, wagging his index finger at him, trying hard to be the patient friend that Jeff clearly needed. After all the guy was totally lost in the grooming wilderness and needed guiding back the the land of the handsome.

''Oh forgive my scepticism, it's just that you haven't had a steady girlfriend in nearly what? A decade?'' Jeff teased.

''So! I still score big time!'' He grinned.

Jeff suddenly leapt off the bed, grossed out by the thought of what could have quite literally _gone down_ on that bed, that was a mental image he could live without-

''I fucking _pray to god_ you've changed these sheets Moore!''

The little blonde just smiled playfully- ''Well I guess you'll never know now will you.''

''You are so gross.''

''Who the hell cares? Get into the bathroom, you're planning a hot reunion night, not a re-enactment of a 70's porno, you need to get trimming some body hair.''

''70's porno? Pot- Kettle!'' Jeff pointed.

''Touché Hardy. Nose hair!'' Shannon snapped his fingers at his friend.

Jeff stood in front of the mirror above the sink looking at his reflection-

''I swear I never had nose hair before I turned 40, now BOOM- it's like a spider is taking a nap up there. I'm even starting to get hairy shoulders.''

Shannon sat on the edge of the tub and laughed- ''That's...weird.''

''You think that's weird, if Matt stopped shaving or waxing he'd look like Big Foot in a week. I think it's the Hardy genetics, one whiff of the big 4-0 and you can practically hear it start to grow.''

Shannon dug around in the bathroom draw and pulled out a pair of tweezers- ''Get plucking yeti.''

''Tweezers!'' Jeff was horrified.

''Oh quit being such a pussy or I'll start plucking that nasal thatch myself.''

''You couldn't have a trimmer could you? Little masochist.''he grumbled, leaning back and getting to work.

Shannon cringed knowing that his friend was going to flip, there was one quick pull and one loud yell-

''Mother fucker! Fucking Jesus whore!''

Then Jeff's nose started to bleed freely.

''Jeff what the hell!'' he shoved a wet face cloth under Jeff's bleeding nose- ''You're supposed to go one hair at a time, not one big pull. Rules of the band aid, _don't _apply Jeffro.''

''Oh _now you tell me,_ thanks so much!''

Shannon looked at the tweezers- ''Well, good news- you got them all. Wanna do the other side?''

Jeff's answer was delivered in the form of a fist to the shoulder.

''Fine, fine keep your one hairy nostril.'' Shannon conceded- ''Just do your _eyebrow_, make it plural again, there is supposed to be two, not just one super brow. You've got that 80's Madonna thing going on- not exactly sexy.''

Liv put Kian to bed, complete with his cute blonde corn rows and started to get ready for her night of passion- long, long, long awaited passion. She was ex-foliated, moisturised, styled and made up, she had just finished letting her nails dry when she got the text from Jeff-

_'I'm on my way home baby, be ready 4 me. xx.''_

Smiling she shed her dark blue silk robe, lit the candles, straightened the silk sheets and took up position against the pillows, wearing nothing but black lace top stockings and a pair of heels. Wow, she was actually feeling nervous!

The second that she heard the front door open and close and then Jeff's footsteps on the stairs, she could feel her body go into over-drive. Her libido was revving like crazy and her heart rate was going through the roof, she hit the remote for the pre-chosen music. On it came at the perfect volume not to wake their sleeping son down the hall. It was a perfect, yet ironic choice-

'_At Last' _by Etta James.

The footsteps got closer, as the opening strings of the violins began and Etta began singing-

_'At last my love has come along- my lonely days are over.'_

The door opened and there was Jeff, tall, handsome and the embodiment of raw sex appeal!

_'And life is like a song- at last- the skies above are blue.'_

The then noticed the tissue up his nose.

Jeff saw her laid there, naked, sexy perfection and...for some reason she had a confused look on her stunning face, then he recalled- tissue up the nose! He quickly removed it hoping to the heavens above it's stopped and dropped the tissue in the bin. The song was perfect, it'd been playing on their first anniversary.

_'My heart was wrapped u in clover.'_

He closed to door behind himself and locked it, he was one very lucky bastard, Olivia was _his wife_, he was the only man who got to see her like this, luck didn't even come close what he felt.

_'The night I looked at you, I found a dream that I could speak to.'_

He walked to the end of the bed , growing more and more aroused with every step, the way that the candle light danced across her heavenly body, it just felt like more than he deserved.

_'A dream that I call my own. I found a thrill to press my cheek to.'_

He threw his hoodie down, not taking his eyes off hers, his shirt was cast aside, he kicked away his loose laced Dr Martins and socks too.

_'A thrill that I have never known.'_

Liv smiled at him softly as he threw down his belt and tore open his jeans roughly.

_'You smiled- you smiled, Oh and then the spell was cast.'_

She bit her lower lip seeing how aroused her beautiful man was. He got a very predatory look in his green eyes as he freed his hair and he began crawling, very slowly up the bed, all very animalistic. He was licking his way up the front of her stocking clad leg as he journeyed upwards.

_'And here we are in heaven.'_

Until he was level with her lips and mere millimetres from her own and sang the final lines to her-

_''For you are mine at last.''_

In a husky, low voice that made her whole body ache for him. She slowly licked along his full lower lip and whispered to him-

''So, now that I'm yours, what do you have in mind?''

''It's a surprise Mrs Hardy.'' he smiled- ''Tonight is all about you. So just relax and let me take care of everything for you.''

Liv smiled then slowly kissed him, rubbing her stocking clad legs up and down his strong muscular thighs, teasingly digging her stiletto heels into his perfect ass cheeks, making his hiss.

''Ooh, baby girl wants to play huh?'' he growled, loving the sexy glint in her eyes- ''Well I'm all for equal opportunities.''

She smirked and quickly flipped him on to his back, on his side of the bed, loving his shock, and she was only just getting going. Straddling him, she raised his wrists up to the metal head of the bed and tied him to it, not too tightly with a long silk scarf. Running her fingers down his muscular inked arms and then down his strong chest as Prince ''Do Me Baby.'' began playing.

''Hmm, looks like I've captured myself a Hardy Boy.''

Jeff was loving that her kinky side was out and playing, he knew that she liked to torment him for a while before letting him have his fun with her. She got him to the point where he was desperate to touch her and begging to be set free-

''Baby I'm at your mercy, are you gonna be _kind_ to your captive Hardy Boy?''

She reached down and stroked his almost painfully hard arousal, not breaking eye contact-

''Haven't you heard that you can kill with kindness? So who knows? I guess you'll just have to trust me.''

Jeff arched up off the bed as her thumb circled over the very tip of him-

''Jesus Liv, please-''

''Please what?'' she teased repeating the action, only this time twice as slow, making him groan through his clenched perfect white teeth- ''Tell me what you're wanting so badly Nero.''

''P-please, I...I want you to.. oh god!''

She let her tongue take over from her teasing thumb.

''J-just like that Livvy.''

He said as the pleasure darted down his spine, causing his toes to curl up and clutch at the warm silk sheets beneath him.

Liv knew every inch of his body, so as her mouth took him on a pleasure trip, she did another little trick that she'd discovered he loved- she scratched her nails softly over his navel, gently tugging in his black titanium ball bar that pierced his skin oh so sexily.

His eyes rolled back in his head, Jesus she was just perfection, how had he lived without this woman for 3 months? Being loved by her, loving her, worshipping her, he must have taken leave of his senses.

Liv knew that if she carried on, he was going to cum, she gave him one last, long, deep throated suck, before releasing his arousal with a playful 'po' from her mouth.

''D-don't stop.'' he begged.

''Baby, you're not coming just yet, I think you might just owe me a little something before you're allowed to cum.''

He grinned- ''Remember the first time we made love?''

''How can I forget?'' she winked.

''Good, then get up here and lets re-enact some of it.''

He indicated with his tied up hands for her to come and sit in hos favourite place.

She did so and linked her fingers with his tied up hands and took her seat high up on his chest as she lowered herself to his eagerly awaiting lips.

Jeff loved making her cum, he'd missed everything about it, now that he'd gotten it back, he was never letting her go ever again.

Liv leaned down and untied his hands shakily and quickly found herself flattened to the silk sheets, his lips claiming her own and she couldn't help but moan as she tasted herself on them and on his tongue.

Jeff's hands caressed up her inner thighs, ghosting softly over her soaked core, as she tugged softly at his lower lip.

''I love you so much Olivia.''

''I love you too Jeff.''

He guided himself so slowly into her perfect tight body.

Liv tensed slightly, realising that 3 months of no sex had had an effect on her body after all. She felt her cheeks heat up ah he looked down at her, realising that he'd hurt her slightly-

''God, baby I'm sorry.''

She stroked his hair back from his face and shook her head- ''Shh, it's nothing baby I promise.''

Liv kissed him deeply, not wanting him to stop, as a further incentive she tensed her walls around his really tightly making him gasp- ''Do you still want me Nero?''

The whisper was followed by her nipping at his ear, knowing that this was yet another one of the things that he found a turn on.

Jeff just groaned, words just failed him and pure sexual instincts took over, he sank deep within her and finally made love to his wife.

Afterwards, they lay together in silence, no music, just candle light, Liv was laid on her tummy, no heels, no stockings as Jeff lay on his side stroking his fingers up her spine, just the way she liked . Her green eyes met his-

''Don't leave me for so long Nero.''

His fingers carried on as he nodded- ''I promise that I won't. I made a mistake a really big, dumb one and I'm sorry.''

''You're forgiven.''

He leaned down and softly kissed her- ''Thank you.''

''Jeff what happened to your nose?''

''I'll tell you in the morning, then you can kick Shannon's ass if you feel the need to.'' he smiled.

'Ok, I'll see how I feel. If it's really bad or funny, I can always cut off his pancake supply.'' she pointed out.

Jeff laughed- ''Ah the ultimate payback- food deprivation.''

They blew out the candles and finally slept together.

**AN: I hope that this chapter turned out ok, let me know ;)**

**R&R please. xx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thank you all so so much I can't believe that this little story has gotten 24 reviews for just 3 chapters. This chapter will explore some of the goings on in Jeff and Liv's marriage and I should warn you now- you might not like it, but stick with me it's all for a reason ;)**

**lets get the chapter on the road shall we.**

**Shout out to ZoeStarRock- great that you're back :)**

**R&R**

**I only own my Ocs**

Another You

Chapter 4

Despite all of the wonderful aches that her body had regained, she still had to get Kian to school and get some wheels in motion for her ladies night, because their town needed this little shake up.

Jeff was still sound asleep when she'd come back from the school run,having no idea what he had planned for the day, she had to wake him up at 9am.

''Jeffro baby,'' she stroked his black and magenta hair back from his face, seeing him stir, a little frown creasing his brow and then his green eyes flickered open.

Jeff smiled seeing his Livvy- ''Morning beautiful.'' he then noticed her clothes- ''Why are you dressed?''

''I had to do the school run, it was my day to take Erika too.''

''Did Kian go in ok?''

''Yes, no problem from that Britt kid.''

''Good, now back in this bed woman, preferably naked.'' he smiled pulling back the covers, flashing her his naked body, not shy in the slightest, he had no reason to be.

Liv nearly caved right there and then- ''I can't I've got so much work to do at the bar.''

''I thought you'd taken on a manager?'' he said running a hand up her silken thigh and played teasingly around the hem of her skirt.

''The manager isn't 100% in charge, I've got stuff to personally take care of there too.''she shuddered as her very naked husband began stroking around the edges of her panties, as he licked up her neck.

''Livvy you don't need these.'' he tore her panties down her thighs and catapulted them across the room, grinning like a horny teenager- ''Ah, that's much better.''

''For you maybe.' she winked.

''Aww, is my baby feeling all exposed? Well I'm ass to the breeze too and it's all good.''

She couldn't help but laugh, how could she say 'no' to a guy like Jeff? It was so good having him back again.

Liv was late getting to her meeting with Amy and April, they both knew straight away why she was late-

''Blowing us off for sex, shame on you.'' April joked as Olivia smiled and joined them in the old meeting room above the bar.

''Yes, shame on me, but it was _really good sex.''_

Amy rolled her dark green eyes- ''No wonder you can't stop smiling and you're legs are looking less than steady. Is that a _hickey?''_

Liv saw her sister point to her collar area, checking it in one of the old mirrors on the wall, she saw it, yes she had a pretty impressive hickey, surrounded by a full set of Jeff's teeth marks.

They got to work right away, they each rang up a stack of the candidates/ Strippers, and called them in for an audition and then Liv laid down a poster for the other two to see-

''This ladies- is our bar staff for the night.''

April and Amy were stunned- ''Fuck yeah!''

As the date of their ladies night had been set for 3 weeks time, she'd booked them some very sexy bar staff, just known as ''_Bar Tenders in the Buff''_ 4 hot guys who tended the bar in nothing but thongs and bow ties oh and a smile.

''I've got the posters and tickets being printed.'' Amy smiled- ''For a very good price too and I'll plug it on my radio show every night too.''

April smiled- ''I've got a great deal on champagne from the suppliers, so our ladies will be happy. Oh and get this, the Hustler Store party bookers agreed to let us host a ''Toy'' party here before our guys hit the stage.''

Liv loved that it was all coming together nicely.

When April had headed back down to the bar, Amy and Liv got talking-

''So you and Jeff are good again right? He's eased up on the whole baby pressure?'' a hopeful smile on her face.

Olivia nodded, picking at her nails- ''We're better...but the whole having another baby thing...it's have been just a temporary fix for a...''

Amy knew that her sister was hiding something, the pain in her eyes was all too real-

''A temporary fix for _what?''_

Liv blinked back tears shaking her head-

''For..for something that needs to die down and get buried.''

Amy saw that what ever her sister was covering up was BIG and that didn't sit well with her at all, Liv clearly needed to voice this-

''You can tell me what happened you know that right?''

Olivia wiped her eyes- ''I know that I can...but it just...I feel so stupid.''

''Why? Did Jeff do something?''

Liv shrugged- ''I don't know...I just don't want Kian to remember any of it, I really don't.''

The silence was thick, Amy had to know- ''Did he hurt you? In front of Kian?''

''He didn't hit me- no...''

Taking her younger sisters hands in her own, she looked into her big bright green eyes and said calmly- ''All kinds of mad shit is flying around in my head, you should tell me, I can help you with this.''

Staring down at their joined hands, he blinked, trying to force back the tears-

''Ok...it was 4 months ago...Kian got sick at school in class, so I left the office here to go and pick him up...I took him to the doctor, then I took him home to put him to bed...I have Kian in my arms because he's too tired to walk...we walk past the lounge...and there's Jeff sat in the lounge _kissing some bitch from this bullshit art magazine he'd done some interview for.''_ She sniffed- ''Kian just bursts into tears in my arms.''

Amy didn't know what to say, words just failed her. _Jeff of all people!_

''He pulls back from this _girl_- she can't be any more than 25 and...he just looks at me like I'm about to kill him or something...I can see that he's _scared_...Kian is clinging to me, his tears are just running down my back...and I hear him cry...'_Why is daddy kissing her momma?'_...I feel like the worst other ever...because I couldn't give him an answer...I didn't know what I'd done to push Jeff to kissing some 25 year old slutty art reporter...what had I done so wrong?''

Liv just couldn't stop the tears as she found herself in her sisters arms.

Amy still couldn't believe her ears, Jeff had kissed another woman! No wonder Olivia had been acting so strangely.

''What happened?''

''I...it took everything in me to turn and walk away...''

(Flashback)

_Liv turned holding her ill, tired son and headed for the stairs, not wanting to hear either of the raised angry voices coming from the lounge. Her knees were shaking as she took him down the hall to his bedroom. She went inside to lay him down but he just wouldn't let go of her._

_''No momma, don't let go, stay.''_

_She lay down beside him on the little bed, as his tears began to subside, she wished that he hadn't seen what Jeff had been doing with that blonde little harlot. Liv had seen the way that girl had looked at Jeff during the photo shoot in his studio that day before. She'd just figured that she was just another starry eyes fan, they'd encountered many of them over their 8 years together. Jeff had always handled his female fans with grace and total honesty, telling them that he was flattered, but he wasn't interested, that he loved his wife and son._

_What had changed? What made that blonde cunt into the exception? Was it the age? The adoration?_

_She laid there holding their child, so full of hurt and confusion and so many questions, refusing to cry in front of him. She had to be strong for him._

_Hearing footsteps on the stairs, she squeezed her eyes shut, dreading the confrontation. She heard him down the hall opening their bedroom door, then soft footsteps, then there he was stood in the door way, watching them._

_Kian buried his head into the pillow, clearly not wanting to look at his father. Liv kissed his cheek, pulling the covers over his curled up little body and stroked his blonde hair-_

_''I'm not going far.''_

_''Love you.''_

_''Love you too baby.''_

_She got up and refused to meet Jeff's red rimmed eyes, closing the door behind herself. She walked past him, but he caught her shoulders-_

_''Livvy please let me explain.''_

_Shrugging his hands off her, Liv shot him a freezing cold glare- ''We are NOT talking about this here. It's bad enough our 4 year old had to SEE you doing that, he doesn't need to HEAR all of the gory details too.''_

_Olivia lead him down the stairs, past the now empty lounge, down past their studios and into the part of the house that had once been her home, into her former lounge/ new office._

_When he closed the door she could see how emotional he was, he was biting his lip, running his hands over his face and hair, his eyes glued to the floor, shifting from one foot to the other-_

_''Jeff I've only got two questions for you- ONE- how long had it been going on? TWO- is she the first one?''_

_Liv saw him cringe, tears falling down his face- ''I swear I've NEVER cheated on you, I swear it was just one kiss, which I didn't even want, she kissed me.''_

_She brushed her bangs out of her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks- ''You can say that all you ant, but you were still kissing her back, I saw you! Who knows how far it's have gone if I hadn't have come home when I did.''_

_Jeff's eyes shot up to meets hers- ''NO! I would never have taken it further, I'd rather die. I', so disgusted with myself.''_

_She felt his hands on her upper arms- ''Yeah well that makes two of us then doesn't it. What did I do wrong? Just tell me, please. I try SO fucking hard for you. I want to know- why her?''_

_He couldn't help but cry silently, his beautiful, strong wife was breaking apart right in front of him and it'd all been done by his own two hands, he was the undisputed bad guy._

_Carefully he pulled her to him, she refused to be held by him, she was just too angry, she fought to free herself from his strong arms-_

_''Don't touch me you bastard. I want the truth, it's because she's younger right? I'm not the hot 26 year old you started dating any more? I'm just the idiot wife tying you down to a life you don't want any more?You're unhappy? Do you want a divorce? Tell me, I'm a big girl I want the truth right now!''_

_Jeff felt sick to his stomach- ''No, no to everything Liv, I don't care about HER. I love you, fuck her age! You're still so beautiful and sexy, I can't lose you, I love being married to you and I've never felt tied down. You make me beyond happy, you and Kian, I can't lose you two, so no I refuse to even say the 'D' word. It was a stupid mistake, it's the first and the last.''_

_Liv sat on the chez that she'd long ago bought in New York when they'd had their first huge blow out row in their early days of dating, when she'd burned all of her art and ran away-_

_''I'd never have done anything like that to you.''_

_he got down on his knees in front of her, wiping his own tears away-_

_''I..I can't lose my family over a stupid mistake and I know you'd never do anything like this to me...just please say that you'll consider forgiving me?''_

_Olivia looked at him- ''I'll consider it- ye. But you need to talk to Kian yourself, did you happen to notice that he turned away from you when you walked it his room?''_

_Jeff gulped and nodded, he'd hoped that he's just been imagining that his own son was mad at him, but it'd been all too real, he agreed._

(Present)

''Fucking hell.'' Amy exhaled- ''No wonder you were pissed at him. So is this how the second baby request came about?''

''Yeah, a month after that kiss, he figured it's heal the rift, bring us closer as a family. Conveniently forgetting about my...well _death_ in the birthing suite.''

Amy remembered that day , they all thought they'd lost Olivia and that Jeff was going to be raising a new born Kian all by himself. But by some medical miracle and 3 blood transfusions, she'd lived. Yet, for 15 seconds for all intents and purposes Liv had in fact been _dead_. She'd had a low lying placenta and a troubled pregnancy, Kian was 6 weeks early and they just couldn't stop the bleeding.

Even Amy knew that if Liv got pregnant again, the chances were that her internal scars would rupture and there'd be no chance of saving her at all.

''Livvy it's going to take a long time for you to trust Jeff again, look at me and Matt.''

''I know and I feel so dumb, he only kissed her _once, _it wasn't like he was even off banging her, but it's more to do with the way I _see_ him now.''

''I get what you mean. Just think how Matt felt I _was_ off banging Adam Copeland. Don't get me wrong, I wanna shoot Jeffro for what he's done, but just don't throw your marriage away, one kiss isn't worth losing 8 years over.''

Liv nodded- ''I know and I love him and I've always said that if you love someone you stay and you _fight for them.''_

''One word of advise for you- _never tell mom and dad.''_

''Agreed.'' Liv replied a smile tilting her lips.

''That'd be so bad, it'd be like that scene from 'Reservoir Dogs' where the cop gets his ear cut off with a cut throat razor.''

Liv nearly choked on her stick of gum- ''Why am I getting images of mom cutting off Jeff's ear with her her hairdressing scissors?''

''Maybe it's a 6th sense kicking in, it's a premonition.'' she joked.

''I hope not, I like my husband with _both ears_.''

''Good, then this stays between us.'' Amy promised.

Jeff was at 'Gas Chamber Ink' getting some of his tattoos touched up, when Shannon said-

''So when do I get my 'thank you' gift?''

''For what exactly?''

''_For what? _ For my grooming tips and ensuring your sex life had _actual sex in it.''_

''Oh, you mean the grooming tips that lead to a nose bleed and then made my nose feel like it'd been smashed into the back of my skull?''

''Small details Hardy, you got lucky at home, so by rights I should still get some kind of gift.'' Shannon said seriously.

''You'll get my foot up your ass, right up to the damn ankle if you try to ''help'' one more time.''

''Ungrateful ass.'' Shan huffed working on the huge dragon tattoo that Jeff had on his right side 6 years over his skin grafts- ''On a more serious note- are you and Livvy ok now?''

Jeff was laid on his side as Shannon worked his magic with the shading needle- ''You know how badly I fucked up right?''

The younger blonde nodded, his mouth tightening- ''Yeah, you spill plenty when you're drunk, I got the basic story.''

''Well, I'm trying to show her that she can trust me, that I'm still the same guy she married, that I'll do anything to make her happy. I just don't want us to get like some couples who go through something like we have and never get over them.''

'I get that Jeffro, but honestly how would you feel if the shoe was on the other foot? If you'd caught her at the bar with some younger guy kissing him? It's kill you, so just let her forgive you in her own time. You rush her and she'll pull away from you.''

Jeff was so confused- ''When did you get so good with the advise Moore?''

''Just because I'm single and a male spinster with his cats and dogs, it doesn't make me clueless. Years of watching you and Matt screw up with your women has made me a highly observant font of relationship wisdom.''

(3 Days Later)

Amy, April and Olivia were very happy girls, they were all set for their very interesting day- all their men had been packed off to the Cameron Fair with all the kids while the girls hosted their ''auditions'' at the meeting room above the bar. They'd set up the sound system, two changing areas inside the two empty offices and the old stage had been cleaned up. The first of the guys and their agents were due at 10am.

''We're never going to get away with this.'' Liv chuckled- ''It's far too much fun, good luck never lasts.''

Then in walked ''Scotty West'' aka former wrestler Scotty 2 Hotty.

''Hey ladies, I'm Scott Garland or Scotty West.''

Amy chuckled, pulling her cap down lower so he wouldn't recognise her.

Liv walked over to him shaking his hand- ''Hi Scott, I'm Liv the bar owner.''

''Pleased to meet you.''

Liv saw him eye her up and down- ''Well, as I said on the phone we're putting on a ladies night and we wanna give the ladies the best.''

His bleached smile grew- ''Good to know, I do intend to bring my A-Game.''

Liv resisted the urge to wipe her hand after their hand shake- ''Well, you con go change in the office there and we'll sort your music when you're good to go.''

He winked at Liv and off he went.

The two women behind her were giggling behind their clip boards-

''The second he starts doing the worm on my clean floors he's _out of here Amy._ I can't believe you actually called him!'' She whispered to her sister as she took her seat.

April cued up his music, on came Kid Rock 'Cowboy' and out he strutted in all his glory. He three of them were both fascinated and grossed out in fairly equal measure. He was in all black leather- the chaps, the boots, the vest, the hat, the fingerless gloves...the studded G string!

Amy's eyes were out on storks, April was bopping along to the song smiling as ''Scotty'' spanked his own ass. Liv was just in stunned silence, then he pointed right at Liv and came strutting right for her, a big shit eating grin on his face.

''Oh fuck.'' she hissed to Amy.

The next thing she knew she was wearing his cowboy hat and he was lap dancing her and her two ''fellow judges'' were killing themselves laughing cheering him on! Liv was glad that she was I all black because the guy was so oiled up, that he looked like a greased Christmas turkey ready for the oven! Trying to smile and resist the urge to shudder as she noticed how close his ass was to her.

She really couldn't have been more pleased when the track ended. Scott took his fake tanned ass away from her lap and took his hat back with a salacious wink.

''Erm..thank you Scott, that was quite literally unforgettable.'' Liv said, forcing a smile.

''You're _very_ welcome beautiful.'' he said licking his lips.

When he went to get changed she waited until the door was firmly shut before she glared at Amy, who was killing herself laughing-

''Amy Christine Dumas I hate you.''

The red head laughed- ''Oh my god that was the funniest 4 minutes I've ever had in this bar, probably since you punched out Shannon so many moons ago.'' she had to wipe tears away from her eyes.

Liv got a wet wipe from her purse and wiped down her arms to clean off his baby oil and fake tan that was now coating her-

''We're _not_ hiring him.''

''He's funny, if nothing else.'' April grinned.

''Funny- yes. Sexy? Not in this life time!''

That day they saw hot guys dressed as fireman, policeman, army guys, bikers, some were booked on the spot, others were given a question mark, but then Amy's lust object arrived- Joey Oh! All 6ft5 of him. They were all stunned, he was even better looking in person and the beautiful, buff god was very sweet. So naturally Amy was a smiling drooling wreck as he talked to them-

''I still get nervous to be honest.'' Joey smiled, showing off perfect teeth and killer dimples.

Amy toyed with a lock of her long red hair- ''No need to be nervous we don't...bite.''

Liv saw him smile at her sister, not flirting with her, just a genuine sweet smile.

''So Joey, do you mind if I ask how old you are?'' Liv asked hoping to break her sisters leering gaze.

''I'm 26, almost 27.''

He smiled, all big dark eyes, dimples and olive toned skin, he might look like a sex god, but he was a sweetheart, Liv could tell right away.

When he went to get changed, Liv rolled her eyes at her older sister as she stared at his ass in his snug fitting jeans.

'Amy he's 26 and barely out of college, quit eye humping him. There's a fine line between checking out the talent and sexual harassment.''

''Or attempted rape.'' April teased.

When Joey Oh came out he was dressed like a gangster complete with Tommy gun, clad in a pinstripe suit, a matching trilby hat and his music was ''Wild Side'' by Motley Crue.

All three of them were stunned, this guy was _incredible_, flawless and could move like Channing Tatum, if not better!

Liv looked at her sister smiling- ''I do believe we've just found our star of the show.''

When the clothes started coming off, Amy was nearly having palpitations, Liv shoved a bottle of water at her-

''I..I want to take him home and keep him.''

''Me too.'' April agreed, loose jawed watching his pelvic thrust with his..gun.

Liv even smirked at that action- ''I'm sure Matt and Ken would just lobe you both for that.''

Then Joey did the splits in his black pinstripe thong and Amy nearly had an immaculate orgasm!

Liv hired him- ''So how do you feel about being the star of our show for the night?''

''Really? Wow, I'd be honoured- Miss...''

''Olivia- Olivia Hardy and it's Mrs.''

''Oh, you're a married lady, I didn't see your rings there.'' he smiled a blush touching his perfect cheeks- ''Well, I'll look forward to putting on my very best show for all the lovely ladies.''

Once Joey had gone to get changed, Amy was fanning herself with her clip board- ''Livvy I officially hate you.''

''Why?''

''Because my lust object was flirting with you.''

''He was not.''

April nodded- ''He _so was_. Didn't you see how gutted he was that you're married?''

Liv smirked- ''After being dry humped by Scotty West, I might have earned a mild flirtation.''

Amy laughed- ''Dry humped? Hardly.''

''Ames, I've still got the guys oily ass print staining my black jeans, that's when you know a guy has gotten _too close_.''

''Ok, now I see it.'' Amy said spying the two butt cheek oil stains on her sisters lap- ''But I should be getting flirted with too, I'm the one without a wedding ring.''

April and Olivia exchanged knowing looks-

''Ames, something tells me that this has nothing to do with a hot stripper do..do you want to marry Matt?''

The red head slouched in her chair- ''Yes, ok yes I want to get married, before my plastic tits hit my plastic shoes!''

Liv smiled- ''Honey you're in Manolos not plastic shoes.''

''Oh...well they were paid for with plastic! Anyway he's _never going to ask me_ and I point blank refuse to do the asking. I'm not living in some cheesy chick flick here. I gave him 3 beautiful crazy sons and I still feel like he's hedging his bets, like he still doesn't really trust me.''

She hugged Amy, realising that their lives were oddly similar to each others in a very strange way- love and trust all wound up and screwing with their once idyllic lives.

''You should talk to Matt about it or you could tell dad and Gil.''She joked.

Finally Amy cracked a smile.

At the Cameron fair, Matt was so nauseous , he'd been sitting out the rides for over an hour now as Jeff, Ken and Shannon took Jack, Nero, Moore, Kian and Erika on the rides. Matt was trusted with guarding the stuffed toys and cotton candy, while he chugged his ginger ale, making sure a trash can was within hurling distance.

The triplets were admiring Kian's corn rows-

''Uncle Jeff?'' Jack called.

''Yeah kiddo.''

''Do you think Aunt Livvy will do our hair like Kian's?''

All 3 boys grinned up at him hopefully.

''How about we win her something to sweeten the deal?'' Jeff smiled, lifting Kian up on to his shoulders.

The 3 boys cheered as Shannon herded them like sheep, the best that he could.

Erika was on her dad's back laughing at Matt as he sat on the bench looking green-

''Daddy Uncle Matt's gonna barf!''

She started making vomiting noises, which tipped Matt over the edge he ran to the trash can and threw up. Erika and ken exchanged high 5's. The little girl called-

''Score 1 for the team of-'Asshole Anderson's' against the team of 'Marshmallow Matty' at ZERO!''

Ken loved his daughter so much, she was a great mix of the helms and Anderson genes.

Jeff laughed at his brother- ''Get it all out now Marshmallow Matty, no way in hell are you spewing in my car.'' he turned to the kids- ''Right guys- what do you think aunt Livvy would like us to win her?''

They got her a big fluffy Flounder the fish from The Little Mermaid. Jeff knew that it was her favourite Disney movie, so it was a great choice.

''Daddy?'' Kian said quietly in his ear.

Jeff looked up at is son and moved him on to his hip- ''Yeah Ki, what's up?''

He had a little frown on his angelic face- ''You're not going to make momma cry any more are you?''

Jeff's heart sank, he sat them down on the bench outside the fairground, letting the others walk ahead to the cars, making sure that they had a little bit of privacy for their father-son chat.

''I didn't mean to make momma cry.''

Kian looked down at his little blue Converse- ''You kissed a lady.''

God this was hard when your kid was as smart as Kian- ''I didn't mean to. I only wanna kiss momma and I hated making her cry and I hated that I made you cry too that day. I'm sorry, I really am, I love you both so so much.''

Kian's big green eyes looked up at his dad as he thought for a minute and nodded- ''We love you to daddy.''

When he hugged Jeff, he found himself blinking back tears as those little arms wrapped around him and he lay his soft little cheek against Jeff's shoulder. He stroked his sons blonde braided hair-

''You ready to go home?''

''Yep I hope uncle Matty doesn't chuck in the car.'' Kian smirked.

Jeff laughed at his son's grin, it was the mirror image of his own- ''We'll leave the window open just in case.''

He winked and off they went, both hoping that Matt was finally empty, he'd been hurling for over an hour, surely there wasn't anything left in him!

**AN: I hope that was ok, it's super long but I couldn't stop writing. Bad boy Jeff huh? **

**R&R please. xx. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Well without further delay- lets get on with our Ladies Night- enjoy.**

**PS- as much as I appreciate hearing about a Jeff Hardy story that might have missed in the archives of this site- I REALLY don't like reading about our beautiful Jeffro getting tortured with acid and his cock melting off, that might turn your crank but not mine. Each to their own with what you like to read but I'll leave the penis melting than you and stick to romance and sexiness ;)**

**R&R**

**I only own my Ocs.**

Another You

Chapter 5

(3 weeks later)

'Ladies Night' had finally arrived and things were crazy at the bar all Saturday, they'd been closed in order to get the place decorated and set up all of the changing areas for the ''talent.'' Some how Jeff, Matt and ken hadn't found out about the very popular show. Amy had taken HUGE offence at this, to her it showed that none of their circle had tuned into her radio show where she'd given nightly updates on tickets and the line up.

But, Shannon and Shane knew, every guy in town that had gone in for ink work had talked about it, guy wives, girlfriends, sisters, mothers, even _grandmothers_, were going. Shan knew that Liv had been _very_ serious when she'd worn him to secrecy, after all Jeffro had his stripper rage, and it's only take one tiny spark for that to ignite into a full on hissy fit roaring blaze!

All the tickets had been sold and it was set to be an incredible night. The guys knew that the girls were at the bar, they'd just assumed that it was just a regular girls night and they hadn't contradicted their men.

It wasn't _technically _lying, it was more like letting the chips fall where ever they may.

The guys had organised a big sleepover for all the kids at Jeff and Liv's place, they had the space and they had it all planned out- snacks, movies, Jeff was doing face painting and Shane was doing hand painted ''tattoos'' for the kids too.

Liv had reserved rooms for the ''talent'' at the local B&B and the tow old spinster sisters were in their element catering to 10 beautiful men.

By 5pm Jeff's house was a full on den of chaos, suddenly having all 5 kids together, hopped up on sugar from the home made snow cones and cotton candy didn't seem like such a good idea after all, this was crazier than their trip to the carnival!

At 'Liv's' the four 'Bartenders in the Buff' had arrived and they were _gorgeous_, they were going to make a fortune in bottles if the women saw them bending down at the fridges! Liv showed them around and let them get familiar with the set up.

Amy was busy with her job for the evening. She was handling each guys music and his introduction. As she was the local DJ, it was her comfort zone ans she also got the best seat in the house.

Liv decorated the tables with glitter confetti and a little box of chocolate dipped strawberries. She was having crazy butterflies about the whole night, she was set to make a lot of money and she wanted the ladies to have the best time possible.

The 'Hustler Store' toy party was getting set up, the order form and catalogues were laid out on the tables. Then the ''talent'' began to arrive. Liv was there to greet them all and said-

''Hey guys, welcome. I'll show you to your dressing rooms and where the shower is, just follow me.''

They all thought Liv was gorgeous and couldn't believe that she was married with a child aged 4. they also thought Amy was hot trouble and that April looked like a naughty school girl. According to their land ladies at the B&B all three women's other halves weren't to be messed with, they were wrestlers and that had scared the guys enough to agree to be on their best behaviour.

When Liv came back, April was polishing the champagne flutes and the silver trays ogling the still fully clothed bar tenders.

''So it's looking good.''

Liv arched a brow- ''Are we talking about the bar or s_omething else?''_

The cute little brunette laughed- ''everything.''

''Oh I agree there. Now we've just got to hope that our men don't find out. I swore Shannon and your brother to secrecy. It's in both of their interests if they stay on my good side.''

''What do you have on that pair?''

''Can you remember at Easter when Shane did his Easter Bunny thing and hid the eggs for the kids then the bottles of booze for the guys? Well our little Prince of Punk and Bunny Boy helms got drunk on the miniature bottles of vodka and ended up falling asleep together in their garden. Leaving me with an incredible photo opportunity.''

Amy joined them- ''What were they doing?''

''Asleep spooning!''

''Oh my god!'' they shrieked at the same time.

''Oh yeah and if they spill to our guys that picture goes public- Face Book and Twitter. They've been warned, a little bit of blackmail goes a long way.''

The red headed sister nodded liking the way Liv thought- ''I think it's time for us to go and make ourselves look stunning.''

In Liv's office they started getting ready, it was a bit of a squeeze but, they had to make the best of it because show time was rapidly approaching.

The guys were all chipping in to get dinner made, Shannon was useless, so he was assigned the task of setting the table.

Erika looked up at her uncle Shannon-

''Uncle Shan- why do you and uncle Shane Live together? Are you like Darren at schools two dads?''

Ken, Matt and Jeff were all in gales of laughter at the stove, as the two house mates stood agog before the inquisitive 4 year old. A red cheeked Shane picked up his niece and said-

''Erika, uncle Shannon and myself aren't together _like Darren's two dads. _We live together because we've been friends for so long and we like things the way that they are.''

The little girl nodded- ''Ok...but you two do hug a lot, just like _special friends.''_

Another snort of laughter came from the three guys across Jeff's kitchen.

Shannon looked at Erika, his face glowing now-

''We're just regular friends not _special friends.''_

''Oh ok then...but _if you were _uncle Shannon- you'd be the wife.''

The blonde was stunned.

Shane pondered- ''She does have a point there, you've got Twink written all over you!''

Nobody could keep a straight face after that, so naturally Shannon was officially in the huff.

At 7pm the girls were all glammed up, the music was on , the champagne flutes were filled and the doors were opened. The ladies began arriving, April was on ticket collecting duty and the 'Bartenders in the Buff' began handing out the free bubbly, the men were a big hit, the booze was just a bonus.

When the ''Toy and Lingerie'' party began, Liv got a second to breathe and call Jeff from her office and check that everything was ok at home.

''Hey baby how are the kids?''

''They're all in their pj's in the lounge, teeth brushed, watching TV and happy. How are you? I was expecting you to come home and get changed.''

She could hear his disappointed tone- ''Sorry Jeff, I got changed at the bar, I just couldn't get away.''

To be honest he was missing her a bit- ''It's ok, I just wanted to see you in that sexy dress.''

She smiled, stroking the fabric of her dark purple body-con dress- ''Well, you'll see me later , but let me tell you this Nero- it's skin tight and when I get home I'm gonna need your help, I'll need those capable hands to get it off, think you can do that?''

He leaned back on the patio lounger exhaling his cigarette smoke, getting turned on by her sexy voice in his ear-

''Stop that or I'll drive down there and show you what bad girls _really _get.''

In a sing song voice she said- ''No interrupting girls night.''

''Tease.'' he groaned.

''Jeffro, you know that it's never teasing when it's leading to something real.'' she smirked, seeing the time- almost time for the first guy to go on.

The call was wrapped up and 10 minutes later she got a microphone and got on the stage-

''Good evening ladies.'' they all cheered- ''I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight and if you will, raise a glass to Amelia from the 'Hustler Store' for her very hot party favours.'' another cheer went up.

''And now, it's time for our _beautiful, talented _man to take to the stage. So please put your hands together for the sexy talents of _Andre!''_

Liv left the stage, turning off the microphone and got in the DJ booth with her sister by the stage and out strutted Andre dressed like a greased mechanic, in his sleeveless over alls, rippling biceps on display, long blonde hair in enviable waves as the Rolling Stones- ''Start Me Up.'' played.

This guys was so hot, then Liv realised something and said to Amy-

''Is it just my eye sight or does he kinda look like...Adam Copeland to you?''

Amy watched for a few moments, then the guy slid his over alls down, revealing his chiselled abs, then with one flick of his waves and one sexy little grin Amy's face fell-

''Jesus, Mary and Joseph! How can I eye fuck him now?'' she shuddered.

Next was Gino, in his white military uniform, doing a full on 'Officer and a Gentleman' he was giving it his all to Destiny's Child ''Soldier'' he picked up a woman from the audience and carried her up on to the stage and sat her in the chair he had waiting. In just a G-string he poured baby oil down his body and placed her hands on his and she started to rub it in.

Liv cheered, this was great!

Jeff was imagining Livvy in that sexy dress, hoping that other guys didn't push up on his wife. He generally wasn't this insecure, part of him actually used to get off on other guys lusting after his wife, but he'd hurt her lately. It was one thing saying all was forgiven, but another thing if a hot guy made a play for her, she might want some _revenge!_

Shane nudged Matt and subtly pointed to Jeff, who was clutching his bottle of Bud, scowling holes through the wall-

''Jeffro? You ok over there?'' he asked, getting zero response from his brother- ''Jeff?''

His green eyes slid to Matt- ''What?''

Matt flinched at the growl Jeff ground out- ''What the hell is wrong with you?''

The kids had been in bed for a while now so the coast was clear-

''Just thinking about Olivia...worried.''

Shannon chuckled- ''Why? Worried she'll score with a strip-''

Shane slapped the idiot around the back of the head before he could finish that sentence-

''Do you specialise in verbal vomit or is it just a hobby?''

Jeff was on his feet in seconds- ''What did you just say? Were you going to say _stripper?''_

Shannon watched Jeff brandishing the Bud bottle and was scared he'd be picking it from his face within the next few seconds- ''Er,...no.''

''Cut the shit Moore, you're a worse liar than I am. What is my wife up to?''

''She...she's hosting a ladies only night at the bar...they're all there, they're all in on it- Amy and April too. Strippers, like 20 of them I think.''

''20! hell no! I'm not having some oiled up...-''

Ken raised a brow- ''Asshole?''

''yes- _asshole, _feeling up my wife! Come on guys we should go get our women.'' he turned to matt and Ken who both just rolled their eyes- ''Why aren't you two pissed?''

''Because my money is on theses guys all being gay.'' Matt smirked taking another sip of his beer.

''Jeff your bro has a point, plus Liv's smart, she's not a cheat.'' Ken said shrugging, totally relaxed as usual.

''Well, I'm not standing for some 20-something asshole, shaking his dick at _my woman!''_

Matt grabbed Jeff's car keys and shoved them in his own pocket- ''Not a chance, you've been drinking, I'm not letting you kill yourself and end your marriage just so you can go and spy.''

Shannon agrees- ''Listen to us please, anyway you can't leave, we'll be a man down. The kids will out number us, we have to keep it even. They're like lions they attack when they sense a weakness.''

In a fit of rage, Jeff stormed off to the kitchen down at Liv's old place and began doing what he now did when he was pissed- baking!

20 minutes later Shannon entered and saw the scene-

''Wow, I guess it's true that after a few years of marriage couples do begin to turn into each other. You need to calm down, just because you you stupidly kissed some other bitch, it doesn't mean that Olivia will kiss some guy.''

Jeff's shoulders sagged, knowing that his friend was right.

Matt stood in the kitchen doorway, stunned at what he'd just heard come from the younger blondes mouth-

''You kissed another woman!''

Jeff and Shannon both jumped and turned to see a crazy pissed Matt, who was ready to kick his brothers ass.

At the bar it was time for the big star of the night to come out and shake his stuff- Joey Oh. He came out dressed like Zorro- black cape, black tear away pants, wide brimmed hat, black eye mask and long black leather gloves, he was dancing to AC/DC ''Touch Too Much.''

Liv and Amy were entranced with his every move, Liv leaned in to her sisters ear and said-

''Amy...I want to be _bad!''_

''Don't you dare! Be a good girl or...or..or I'm telling _dad!''_

That seemed to calm the younger of the two down.

The ladies were going wild for Joey, he could do things with his hips that just boggled the mind, he was walking..well _dancing_ sex!

Olivia was nearly paralysed when he locked eyes with her and began heading her way, carrying a can of whipped cream. He took her by the hand and just lead her to the centre of the stage, sitting her in the chair. Amy was shooting her warning looks.

The elder Dumas had no clue what this little flirt was planning, but this was _not_ the kind of temptation that her emotionally confused sister needed.

Joey shook the can of cream, grabbed her leg and began spraying it up the front of her shin and slowly, teasingly began licking it off, keeping strong eye contact.

Liv couldn't believe the cheeky guy had the balls to do this, so much for him being _shy!_ As handsome and sexy as he undoubtedly was...all she could think about was Jeff doing this to her. It was official- she was now in possession of proof positive that even when handed a hot young stud, she just wasn't tempted to cheat!

He kissed the top of her hand and lead her back to the DJ booth, cream free and smiling. He went about finishing his full frontal show.

''Please Livvy don't so anything stupid.'' Amy begged.

''I won't Joey Oh might be gorgeous, but Jeffro is _way better _than that and I love him to death, so I'd _never _do that.''

''Wow, you got all that from letting him lick cream from your leg? I'm impressed...maybe I should hire Matt a lap dancer for the night and score myself a marriage proposal.'' she joked.

At the end of the night Amy April and Liv got a hostess gift box each from Amelia and it was chock full of naughty goodies to share with their other halves.

Once all the ladies were all drunken;y on their way home in cabs, the handsome bartenders donned their bath robes and helped them collect in the glasses, they were such sweet guys.

It was 1:30am before they got back to Liv's house, but before they got out of the car, Amy realised that she'd received a text from Matt a while ago-

''Oh shit! Shannon let slip about the strippers, Jeff got really pissed and had been _baking? _Ever since.''

Liv cursed- ''No no no no no fucking no! He's gonna be _so pissed_ when I get in there.''

''He bakes?'' April frowned sticking her head between the two front seats.

''Yeah, it's kinda my anger release, I guess he picked it up from me along the way. Like how Ken now cleans the bath tub when he's pissed, just like you do.''

April giggled- ''What can I say? My man looks hot even in pink rubber gloves.''

''Do you want us to make ourselves scarce?'' Amy offered.

''No, he'll be in my kitchen, the shouting doesn't travel that far, we sound proofed. See, you and Matt got the sound proofed _sex_ room, me and Jeff have our sound proofed _fighting _room.'' picking up her black shiny gift box she exhaled- ''Time to go and face the seriously P. O'd music.''

Amy joined Matt in the attic guest room and April joined Ken in the above garage guest room.

Liv was still in her sexy dress and heels, passing their studios, after depositing the box in their bedroom and went to find her husband. The kitchen smelled amazing, he'd baked chocolate chip cookies and heart shaped short bread. To some people his would have been a good sign, but anyone who knew Jeff like she did knew that cookie baking only meant one thing- hard core brooding.

The only other light on was coming from her old bedroom. She bit her lower lip- was he planning on sleeping in there? Had he ditched the idea of sharing the marital bed yet again? Questions! She opened the door and there was her old bed, all made up and turned down, lights down low and the en-suite light on, door ajar.

''Jeff? I'm home...can we talk?''

''Just a second, I think you should sit down and _not _on the bed.'' he ordered sternly.

Olivia heard the tone, he was barring her from her own bed? She sat on the silk upholstered dressing table chair, that was turned facing the room.

The en-suite light shut off and she saw his shadow in the doorway-

''So, little birdy tells me you girls were up to all sorts tonight, is this true?''

Crossing her unsteady legs she nodded.

''Speak up Olivia.'' he sang playfully.

She wasn't fooled by his apparent light heartedness- ''Yes, it's true. I get that you're pissed, the only reason that I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to get you mad.''

''Yet you did it anyway, behind my back of all things. So, were your men beautiful and _young? Did they turn you on?''_ he asked almost casually.

''What?'' Liv was getting worried now.

''Well, you do look beautiful yourself...sexy...desirable, surely they found you attractive too.''

Gulping she managed to say- ''Not really, they all knew that I was married.''

'But if you _hadn't_ been?'' he teased.

''Jeff, what are you getting at?''

''They're jut questions baby...so did you like watching _other men?''_

It was starting to get to Liv that all she could see was his shadowy silhouette in the doorway-

''Ok, some of them were good looking, but I didn't _want them._ I love _you_. _I want you.''_

''Good answer, but you need a reminder of what's at home for you.''

Jeff took a deep breath, very nervous about this, he pressed a button on the remote in his hand and- action!

Liv heard music come on and Jeff stepped out of the shadows and she was in instant heaven! Hw was clearly going to put on a show for her. He was dressed in his old ring gear from back in the day and it still fit like a dream. His hair was wet, his face was painted back white and yellow. His arms were covered with his trademark double sleeves also in black and yellow. He wore his loose fitting jeans and a tight black tank top, Jesus Christ this was insanely hot!

The song of choice was Faith No More ''The Gentle Art of Making Enemies'' to some people it'd have been strange for her to be turned on by his old WWE intro dance, but Liv _still _was all these years later. She watched every move, every caress of his hands over his own body, every flick of his pelvis, he seduced her oh so perfectly.

When his chest was finally bared to her, Liv was getting desperate to touch him, but fearing he'd stop if she did, she gripped the sides of the chair in order to control herself. God damn it he was one sexy guy and he was all hers!

Jeff was just glad that she hadn't laughed at him or that he hadn't fallen over, he wasn't nearly as confident as he was trying to appear to be. Without really thinking about it, he pulled her thighs apart so he could stand that little bit closer to her. He peeled her hands free and placed them on his belt so she could undo it, he was too unsteady to tackle that.

Liv fumbled with the bright yellow studded belt and did the best that she could in her highly aroused state. Once it was open, he leaned in and sang the dirtiest line of the song very close to her lips-

_''I deserve a reward, cause I'm the best fuck that you ever had.''_

Jeff heard her groan softly and he looked at her as he opened his jeans, baring himself to her as they slid down his strong muscular thigh's and he kicked them aside.

Olivia was so ready to jump him, especially when she was hitting dangerous levels of arousal now, he was right there rock hard in front of her.

He stroked her cheeks and asked- ''This good enough for you? Do I measure up?''

Liv took him in her teasing hand and licked up his full long thick length- ''Hmm, Jeff you're the best and nobody beats you, they're not even in the same league and you know it.''

Jeff's ego amongst other things were just getting bigger with ever word that that passed her lips, every touch of her hand and every stroke of her tongue. Her nails trailed up the sides of his thighs as she kissed his well defined abs, her teeth pulling softly at his pierced navel.

''You look beautiful Livvy.''

''Am I forgiven?'' she purred.

''Yes... you were the second you walked in in that dress.'' his fingers threading through her long silken locks.

She smirked- ''Get on that bed my sexy Enigma, I'm not waiting any longer, you're a bigger fucking tease than I am.''

Jeff did as ordered, laid back against the pillows, raised a brow-

''Didn't you always have a fantasy about doing me while I was in full wrestling gear and face paint?''

Liv slowly unzipped her second skin purple dress, leaving her 4 inch heels on- ''Oh yeah and now you're finally all mine.''

''Yours? I like the sound of that, it's only fair after all you're all mine.'' he agreed.

Liv picked up his discarded sleeves and smirked- ''I think these tied around my wrists would make me feel even more like yours don't you think?''

He broke out into a big dirty grin- ''Mmm I love the way you think, get over here.''

Liv winked, oh yes they were going to have lots of fun with this, thank god for soundproofing.

**AN: I hope that that was ok, I wanted it to have a bit of everything. Let me know what you think.**

**R&R. Please. xx.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, what can I say? It's been my fantasy for over a decade to get a private bedroom strip show from Jeff Hardy, as he's an entire ocean away from me and is still very married, so writing about it is the best that I can do. I hope you like this chapter, they're tackling parenting issues now.**

**Enjoy.**

**I only own my Ocs **

Another You

Chapter 6

Liv woke up gasping for breath, Jeff was asleep practically on top of her,his still painted face buried in her neck, his hair was sticking to her lips and tongue. Spitting it away from her mouth, she began tapping him on his shoulder in an effort to wake him while trying to breathe.

''J..Jeffro..wake up!''

He stirred rubbing his stubble covered face into the soft skin of her neck, causing her some serious discomfort-

''Ow! For the love of...Christ...Jeff you h-have to...move!''

Stirring, he finally cracked an eye- ''Morning beautiful.''

''_Move!..._225lb husband...crushing his 120lb wife.''

He moved on to his side and she gasped for air- ''Sorry baby, you were just so...-''

''Comfy?'' she added, catching her breath, then giggled- ''Ooh we need to change these sheets as soon as possible.''

''Why? How much mess did we make?'' he grinned.

''Not _that_ kind, but you fell asleep with your face paint on. It's all over the pillows and sheets and...oh and I suspect my..._everything _too.'' Liv peeked under the sheets and sure enough the black, yellow and white face paint had transferred to her lady parts too- ''Yep, it's _there _too.''

He chuckled- ''Shower time, come on Mrs Hardy, it's still really early, we can sneak in together before the Dark Cloud descends upon the kitchen.''

They went hand in hand to the en-suite, grabbing towel and robes from the linen cupboard as they went.

Jeff looked back at the bed smirking- ''Long time since we've slept in that bed together.''

Olivia smiled- ''The last time was on our wedding night.''

In the shower he got all of the paint washed off and Liv noticed his cheek-

''Jeffro, where the hell did you get that bruise from?''

He gingerly touched the tender swell of his left cheek- ''Oh Matt hit me.''

''What on earth where you two doing to cause that?''

''He over heard me and Shannon talking and he hit me...he fund out about..._that_ kiss.''

Liv nodded, now understanding why Matt had lashed out- ''Oh...ok well it's just one little tap and it's not like he'll ever have to hit you again for stuff like that is it?'' she said softly, but her eyes were broadcasting the seriousness of her words.

''Definitely not, once only I swear.''

Liv smiled, glad that he'd gotten the point- ''Good answer baby, now lets get dried, we're making breakfast for an army.''

Liv, April and Jeff were in charge of the cooking, as every one else tended to setting the table and tried to stop the triplets from fighting. They were in one of their moods where they just woke up hating each other, for no reason at all.

As usual Kian and Erika were happy watching cartoons, not bothering anyone.

Amy shook her head as Matt tried to separate the boys, she caught Moore by the back of his jeans as he went to boot Jack up the butt-

''Hey!'' she warned- ''stop that, I swear you'll all be sent to New Jersey to stay with Alex, Kian and Steven. Then we'll see how much trouble you _dare _cause them.''

The three 8 year olds froze, all recalling the last time they'd gone to visit the Dumas triplets. Being bad kids wasn't an option with those guys around. Alex, Kian and Steven had scared the kids into behaving, with lectures, _loud, scary _lectures and making them tidy out the garage and mow the lawn, anything that showed them who the boss was.

Matt nodded at Amy, he liked her tactic.

''So, any more fighting and I'm calling them, _no arguments. _Now what do you say to each other?'' Matt asked, his thickly muscled arms crossing over his chest, raising a brow.

Each boy looked down at his feet and said- ''I'm sorry.'' at the same time.

Amy nodded- ''Good, now remember that you love each other and you're stuck with each other for life, whether you like it or not.'' she smirked.

They giggled and Nero said- ''Yeah like uncle Shane and _gay_ uncle Shannon.''

Shannon gasped from the couch- ''Hey!''

The three boys ran off laughing like crazy people, leaving Amy speechless-

''Whoa..did I miss something?'' she finally asked.

Matt put his arm around her waist, taking her closer to the door- ''Little miss Erika over there asked Shannon if he and uncle Shane were ''_special friends'' _last night and it's been a sensitive subject since. Especially when Helms jokingly calling him his _twink._''

Amy had to drag Matt into the hall- ''Oh my god, that's funny yet awful for poor little blondie.''

''The boys are going to make his life hell, I told you that you should never have explained what _gay_ meant.''

She rolled her eyes at him- ''I _had to, _there's a kid at their school with two dads, you try answering the- '_Momma, how do two men have a baby?' _question that I got asked. It's not like I sat them down in front of a gay porn flick. I just said that it's not just a man and a woman who fall in love, sometimes it's two men, sometimes it's two women.''

''Are you sure that's all you said?''

''Yes Matthew, now chill out. But they're at that funny age when big questions are coming, I can feel them brewing in their heads already.''

He hugged her- ''It'll be ok, I'll handle the man to man, father-son talks...we've got a couple of years before the scary talks kick in...praise the lord.''

After breakfast, Jeff was painting out in the garden, enjoying the sun, the dogs laid out on the deck eyeing he cat up the apple tree amongst the big ripe red fruit, it was still a miracle how that huge lazy cat got up there, he was almost as big as Jeremy and Black.

Liv was heading to the grocery store with Kian, who was holding the shopping list as Liv steered the cart.

''What fruit's on the list Ki?''

''Apples, daddy wants green ones this time.''

She got a bag and they got picking their apples and popped them in the cart.

''Bananas now momma.'' he smiled, his little dimples popping adorable.

He got a bag ready himself, looking so cute in his little cargo shorts and his own little Hardy Boyz shirt. Matt had gotten all the kids one printed up. So Kian was Jeff's little mini-me, you truly couldn't mistake him for anyone elses child.

Fans were always gob-smacked when they saw any of the Hardy children around town, because they were the mirror images of their fathers.

On Jeff's Twitter, he was always careful what pictures he added of Kian, there were a lot of psychos out there, but he was known for his lovely photographs of them painting together. The fans always Tweeted how much they looked alike and how beautiful Kian was.

They put the rest of the fruit in the cart and out came the list from his pocket- ''Eggs next.''

''Ok honey.''

They headed off the collect the eggs, when suddenly Kian drew into the side of her legs, trying to hide-

''What's wrong Ki?''

He didn't say anything,but his big jade green eyes said that he was scared. The protective tigress within her reared it's head and she scooped him up, then she saw the reason.

Adam Britt flicking the finger at Kian, for a 7 year old, that was disgraceful, even Jack, Nero and Moore wouldn't dare pull that out of the bag. Then the kid looked at Liv and mouthed- ''_Bitch''_ at Liv.

Beth looked at her child- ''Adam what are you doing?''

The dark haired demon child jumped- ''Nothing mom.''

Beth then spotted Olivia and her freakishly small boy and just scoffed- ''Just ignore _those kind_ of people Adam.''

Liv clearly heard Beth, no wonder her son was out of control, when she seemed intent upon raising him to hate others for no reason but her own jealousy.

On the way past the woman even scowled at Kian, Liv wanted to beat the shit out of the dumb bitch, but she was above scrapping like a pair of teenagers.

Adam clearly smiled and said- ''Trash!''

Liv arched a single brow at the kid and said- ''That's _very rich trash_ to you- slum child.''

They were both shocked at Liv and she'd even shocked herself. She'd engaged in verbal warfare with a 7 year old, not the smartest move, but it's shut the pair of them up, allowing her to carry on shopping.

In the parking lot, they'd loaded up the trunk and Kian was in her arms holding a juice box, when Beth got in her face-

''Can I not turn around _once_ today and _not_ see your face, it's like 'Ground Hog Day.' around here.'' Liv sighed, losing patience with this woman.

''How _dare _you call Adam a 'slum child'? You're just a gold digging big city bitch I know what you are!''

''Gold digger? Beth I owned a New York apartment on the upper east side, my hose here and my bar- all without needing a mortgage and this was all _before_ I got with Jeff. I was never after his money, check your facts or lack of _lady!''_ Liv paused for breath, then started again- ''And as for your son, he's already called me 'bitch' and 'trash' so until you teach him better conduct, I'm sticking to my words.''

Beth raised her hand back to hit Liv, not caring that she was holding a child.

Liv saw the blow coming and moved, but what Olivia hadn't anticipated was Kian's actions, he tore back the tabs on the top of the juice box and pitched it at Beth. The contents exploding out on to Beth's white tank top and face.

Kian jabbed a little index finger in Beth's direction and yelled angrily-

''Hey! Don't you try and hit my momma, she could whoop your big butt into next week _lady!''_

Liv laughed, this day was just full of surprises, she kissed Kian's forehead-

''Thanks little man, you're my hero today.''

The black current dripping Beth had caught several other shoppers attention, realising they were all laughing at her, she fled back to her car, where Adam sat pouting.

When they got home, Jeff helped them unload the groceries-

''Everything ok?'' he asked Kian, who kept smiling up at Liv.

''Ask momma.'' he laughed and scampered off after the dogs into the house

He looked at his wife- ''What's going on?''

She recounted the whole tale and he was just stood there blinking in shock-

''Are you really telling me that our angel son threw a juice box over Beth?''

''It wasn't _over _her, it kinda exploded _on_ her. He's got a great arm no wonder he's so good at soft ball when he plays with you guys.''

''Oh god, he's like the best child ever.'' he smiled full of fatherly pride, their son was defending his own mother- ''We made an awesome boy didn't we?''

Liv smiled- ''You bet your hot ass we did.''

She kissed him over the bags of groceries and he said- ''I love you.''

''Love you too Jeffro.''

Later that day Jeff was getting his usual father son bonding time with his boy, they were in the pool, he was teaching him how to swim without water wings.

Olivia was at the radio station with Amy, who was an hour away from covering the regular guy who was off with flu.

''I think we need to set Shannon up with a none promiscuous woman as soon as possible.'' Liv said, sitting beside her sister in the studio.

The red head nodded- ''Definitely, he needs to quit dicking around and find a real woman. Maybe that'll stop the kids from calling him '_gay uncle Shannon'_ .''

''WHAT!''

''Yes, we can thank Erika for that title, little angel that she is.''

''God I love that girl, she's an Anderson all right. Anyway who the hell can we set him up with? He's such a little skirt chaser, he'll already have ''serviced'' the majority of women in this town. The ones he hasn't nailed will undoubtedly _know _or be _related _to one or more of his conquests.''

Amy got thinking- ''Is it too ''public'' to put him on 'eHarmony'?''

''We found the prized prick Scotty 2 Hotty quite literally selling his ass, in a sea of millions, one loud mouthed wrestler sees Shannon on there and he'll pray those old gay taunts were all he had to worry about, so I'd say yes too ''public.'' he's been single for so long, poor guy.'' Liv sympathised.

''Poor guy? It's at least partially _your _fault.'' Amy grinned.

''_My _fault? How did you figure that one?''

''Oh come on- he's been pining for you for a decade. If you recall he was even crying at your wedding, way before even mom broke out the tissues. At one point t honestly thought he was going to jump up and object, then burst into singing- ''_It Should Have Been Me'' _Shane had a death grip on the guys arm when the whole ''_if anyone here has any objection'' _part.''

Liv's jaw fell- ''Fuck! Don't tell me this!''

Amy shrugged- ''Sorry, but I was just being honest, the guy had one big M.F of a crush and it's going to make getting him hooked up even harder.''

''Side-stepping the cringe- lets think logically and list what he likes in a woman. Paper and pen?''

''Bottom draw.''

Olivia leaned down and retrieved them and then found a little something else-

''Amy? Are these yours?''

She held up a stack of bridal magazines and a ring catalogue.

Amy pouted- ''Pathetic but YES, I'm sick of waiting!''

The younger woman opened the bridal magazine at the turned over page and saw a beautiful, aqua green Grecian style wedding dress, it'd look so good on Amy-

''Don't worry and don't give up hope, by the end of this year Matthew _will_ be on the same page as you, if I have to get Jeff involved I _will,_ you deserve your dream wedding.''

Amy hugged her younger sister- ''Thank you so much for even listening and understanding. But now to the task at hand with Shannon, we need to salvage his reputation before a guy tries to hit on him or something.''

Liv let out a very unladylike snort- ''Sorry, slandered by a bunch of kids, thank god they don't have Face Book or Twitter yet.''

Once the list was compiled, it was time for Amy to go on the air, she has her topic for the call in session too-

_Blind dates- harmless fun or total nightmare?_

At home Jeff had told Shannon about Kian's juice box attack on Beth, Shannon had told Shane, Shane had then told and Matt had called Ken, it was around the group within the hour and they were all so proud of the usually timid boy, he was really coming out of his shell these days.

Sat by the pool in their hoodies, eating pizza, Jeff said-

''It's really good that you stuck up for momma like you did.''

''Adam called us trash and his momma didn't tell him off, so momma said that at least we were rich trash.'' he giggled- ''So momma called him a slum child.''

Jeff bit back laughter, pinching the bridge of his nose-

''Well, momma doesn't like bullies, she always stands up to them, doesn't let them talk down to her, no matter who they are. Just like grandpa Jack and grandma Jo taught her.''

Even 10 years later Jeff regretted how he'd treated Olivia in the first two years of her move to Raleigh, he should have known better. Having a child brought back all the memories he'd kept inside from his own school days.

At 9 years old when he'd gone back to school after his mom had died, the kids who's called him names had been relentless afterwards. He didn't want Kian to suffer the way that he had.

''You going to be ok going to school tomorrow?''

Kian carried on eating, and nodded- ''Yes, Adam isn't going to get on my nerves any more.''

Jeff stroked his sons blonde corn rows and said proudly-

''That's my boy.''

He knew that Kian was always going to be a target for kids like Adam Britt, Ki was really smart for his age, he could read and write at an older level, he was small for his age, a quite and gentle little soul who excelled at anything creative.

So, bullies zeroed in. Yet he was a tough kid, the same ones who were giving him trouble now had better watch out in a few years time. If Kian was anything like Jeff, he'd gotten tot he age of 7 and suddenly he'd gone from being one of the shortest kids in the class to one of the biggest in no time at all.

''Daddy?''

Je looked down into those big green eyes- ''Yeah Ki?''

''Uncle Shane said that uncle Shannon could be a _twink_ what's that?''

Jeff gulped, oh hell, he wasn't quite ready for questions like this, he'd thought that he had a few more years before they came along.

Now he knew why Matt and Amy freaked so much when one of their boys got that questioning tone to their voices.

''So, what does it mean daddy?''

Taking a deep breath, he decided to be an honest parent, not confusing a kid with bullshit.

''Ok, here goes.'' he said quietly to himself- ''It's used to describe a guy who might be more _pretty_ than he is boyish who...erm...yeah a guy who's pretty.''

''Ok...like Darren's second daddy, my teacher thought he was Darren's momma.''

Jeff nearly inhaled the pizza crust he was chewing on- ''What?''

Kian nodded- ''She did, Mrs Williams shook his hand and said- _'You must be a really proud woman.'_ and smiled.''

''What did Darren's second daddy say to that?'' Jeff was odd;y fascinated by this story now.

''He laughed and said- 'T_hank you but I use the men's room' _he winked and she kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish, no words coming out, she was just doing this.''

Kian mimed the teachers gaping, making Jeff-

''Well, just don't go using the word _twink_ it might upset some people.''

''ok daddy.''

He exhaled, another father-son mile stone reached with success, dreading the day he had to have the _BIG TALK_ to his son. Matt was going to have to do his with Jack, Nero and Moore first and he hoped that Matt went better than how he'd gotten told from Matt at 10 years old.

Gil had told Matthew at 13 to have a brother to brother chat, because it'd be less daunting that way. When Gil had told Matt, the elder Hardy boy had avoided eye contact with his father for nearly a month afterwards.

Matt's explanation- if you could call it that- had been so confusing and awkward, that Jeff had had no clue what was going on. In the end there'd even been _diagrams_ and given matt's total lack of artistic talents, they looked oddly like a cross between a Rorschach ink blot test and school boy graffiti you found on biology text books.

If it hadn't been for a kid at school stealing a Playboy magazine from his older cousin, Jeff was pretty sure he'd never have gotten to know much at all.

No, when it came time for him to give the Birds and the Bees talk, he'd be prepared, no blushing, no cringing, no getting flustered at questions. It'd be facts all the way, no scare tactics. Jeff could still hear Matt's 13 year old voice telling him-

_'No condoms means no sex Jeffro, there's no out of wedlock brats in this family!'_

Well, didn't Matt turn out to be a big hypocrite, he'd gotten 3 great kids by ignoring his own advice!

Maybe it was time for Matty to get his stubborn butt in gear and present Amy with their mommas ring again! This was getting ridiculous.

**AN: I hope that was ok. **

**R&R please. Xxx.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: thank you all so much for your reviews, I really want this story to work so showing it some love helps me carry on writing happily- I'm a needy writer, I can't help it ;)**

**Let's get this on the road.**

**R&R**

**I only own my Ocs**

Another You

Chapter 7

On Thursday night Liv and Amy were at the bar, still no closer to finding a good woman for Shannon. Liv was cleaning out the drip trays under the beer pumps, when Amy shot her a cunning smirk-

''What about Sally? Shane's protégée ?''

''Not a chance, she's too young for him, she's only 26. The things that she's caught hat guy doing in the shop over the years is disgusting. No way would she _ever _date him, she's too smart for him.''

''We might need to admit defeat on this one. He might have officially whored himself out of potential steady girlfriends.'' Amy pouted, then got thinking.

Olivia knew her crazy sister well enough to know when the cogs of her mind were turning-

''Ok out with it you little plotter.''

''What if...what if Shannon's secretly _bi_ and is too afraid to speak up?''

Liv had to hold her sides, the laughter was killing her-

''Amy- I love you but...not a chance is hell is that little poon hound _bi.''_

''Hey Erika picked up on _something_ last week.''

''Oh I'm sorry for arguing with a four year olds _gay-dar, _I forgot that it was particularly active at her age.''

''Zip it, all I'm saying is _if_ he was It'd double our chances of finding the little beaver chasers a date.''

''If you say so Ames.''

''What's wrong with Jeff by the way? Gil's watching Kian and Jeffro is on our den sofa with Matt watching ESPN.'' Amy said reading the text from Matt- ''Even Matt says that it's a bad sign.''

Liv sighed, leaning her elbows on the bar top, lowering her voice-

''Well, once again Jeff has thrown a huge hissy fit over his own lack of thinking.''

(Flashback- Last night)

Jeff had just tucked Kian into bed, the dogs were asleep and the house was finally silent for the first time in hours. Olivia laid her head back on the couch cushions, feeling the past few days really catch up with her. She heard Jeff enter and sit beside her, feeling him watching her. Her eyes stayed shut, just enjoying the sensation of his eyes passing over her body and face.

It took years of intimacy and sustained love to just know these things and feel them, a small smile crept across her mouth and her eyes opened and sure enough Jeff's gaze was upon her. But it wasn't an appreciative look he was giving her, it was an apprehensive one.

''Ok Jeffro, out with it.''

Olivia sat up straight and hoped that he'd talk pretty fast because she was already getting worried.

''Fine, promise me that you won't go messing with Beth again. She's crazy when she's upset.''

She was for a few seconds speechless- ''W-what _she's _upset? She tried to hit me when I was holding _Kian. _Shouldn't your rampant concern be for our son and I don't know- _me?_ Not your psycho ex?''

Jeff gritted his teeth, pushing his hair out of his eyes in frustration-

''I didn't mean it like _that _and you know it! At times you really love to play the victim, when in reality you've had it pretty easy your whole life!''

Olivia's green eyes went painfully wide in shocked rage-

''Easy? You think my fucking life has been _easy?_ Within one year I watched my husband get sick and then die, I had an abortion, was suicidal and moved to a whole new town where I caught hell form a very hostile local jerk! I would hardly call that _easy, _you asshole!''

Jeff gulped, squeezing his eyes shut- ''Fuck Livvy I'm sorry I didn't think.''

(Present)

''Amy it's getting really strained between us and every time we reach a good place and relax something else comes along, another hurdle to jump. I know marriage is hard and the first few years are the hardest, but this is ridiculous.''

Amy wondered if Matt and Jeff were actually talking about anything or just sat on their asses in silence like typical guys, wishing that the other had the balls to start the chat.

At Matt's he was sipping on a can of Pepsi, waiting for his brother to open his mouth and fess up to what was going on-

''Right!'' Matt turned off the TV- ''what did you do this time? No passing the buck, give me the truth or Amy will beat it out of you just for the hell of it.''

Jeff chewed his gum erratically, feeling his jaw clicking mind numbingly-

''I fucked up.''

''Did you kiss someone else again?'' Matt hissed his fist balled up, ready to pummel his brother if the need arose.

''No! I just said some shit that I really really regret.''

''Tell me.''

Matt was deadly calm, a trait he'd picked up from their own father and it usually meant one thing- tread very carefully or an ass whooping was pretty much guaranteed.

When Jeff was done explaining, Matt had to get up from the sofa and turn his back on the younger guy or he'd have punched him-

''Why the hell are you trying to hurt her? What has she done to you? _If anything at all!''_

''Nothing...but part of me is still kinda pissed that she was so upset by _one kiss.''_

Matt spun around and scowled- ''You selfish prick, you _kissed another woman! _She has every right to be pissed, then you have the brass balls to sound like you're actually defending your crazy ass ex!''

''I did no such thing!''

''From what you said just then it sure sounded that way, no wonder she was pissed. You don't really think she's had an _easy life_ do you?''

''Christ no, she's a walking miracle. She's by far the strongest woman I've ever met, and to have lived the life she has lead and still be sane- amazing.''

''Well, Jeffro you tell her that, because the way you've been treating her I'm _shocked _ she's stayed.'' Matt said, his dark eyes narrowing at his brother.

''What?''

The eldest Hardy saw the flicker of fear in those green eyes- ''I'm serious, any other woman would have walked and you need to be careful over the coming months, because she's not going to just sit there and take it. You just remember one thing- in divorce court, when it comes to parental rights they 90% of the time favour the mother and your criminal record will be _raked over _and used against you.'' Matt paused for a breath- ''So, don't you go off on one and act like a petty little boy, you might turn around and they're not there waiting for you any more.''

A wave of nausea assailed Jeff, drawing in a shuddering breath, the thought of losing his family made every nerve ending in his body react, he couldn't lose the most important thing in his life!

At the bar they'd cleaned up, Amy had driven home and only Liv remained, sat on the edge of the empty stage, curtains of the bar closed, doors all locked, only a few lights on, the bars cordless phone in her hand, knowing she had to call him, knowing exactly where he'd be.

Biting the bullet she dialled the number, laid flat on her back on the wooden stage, knees bent, her Converse shod feet tapping as she waited for him to pick up.

On the third ring he answered-

''Hello Livvy.''

She smiled hearing his voice- ''Hey dad, can you talk?''

Jack sat back in his study chair, setting his book work aside, putting his feet up on the corner of the desk as usual-

''I can talk any time, you know that, so you spill why you sound so...nuts.''

Liv smiled- ''Thanks, love you too dad. Any way- I kinda wanted to ask your advise and pick your brain.''

''About what exactly?''

''About marriage.''

Jack exhaled, knowing that really hitting a rough patch if she was calling up her old dad-

''You ask away, I'll do my best for you.''

''Ok, I'm not going to to that whole- _I have this friend- _crap because I don't, it's me and Jeff so...when you and mom got married, did you ever get to a stage where you couldn't go a week without fighting?''

Jack ran his big inked hand over his now mostly grey hair and pursed his lips-

''Honey the first 5 or 6 years of marriage are hard as hell, your mom and I went through a lot of fights, we got to the point where we were both having doubts about our future. I won't lie about that to you, you need the truth.'' he said lighting a cigarette and exhaling-

''So, if you're having issues it is normal and not to be judgemental but you got married and you never had a chance to just be a _married couple _for a few years, you had Kian. He's a huge blessing to all of us, but every thing moved so fats for you and Jeff. Within one year you went from fiancé, to wife, to mother, so you two are bound to have a few problems, you haven't found your balance yet as a _married couple._ It takes time and patience.''

She felt better than before, finding out that her parents had survived something similar-

''I just don't want to feel like I'm constantly at war in my own home, we can only hide so much from Kian, he's too smart not to know.''

''Well, believe me, when I tell you that what ever you and Jeff are going through will level out in time...he hasn't _done_ anything has he?''

Liv sat up- ''What do you mean by _done?''_

''Oh so he _has _huh?''

''Dad calm down.''

''If that little rainbow drop has laid one finger on you and Kian, I'll wrap a chain around his neck and drag him behind my bike for 50 miles and see what a big man he is after that!''

''Dad! He hasn't hit me or Kian.''

''Has he been screwing around on you?''

Jack was like a pit bull , once he got the bit between his teeth there was no chance of him letting it go, he'd get his way.

''_No!_ He hasn't slept with anyone else.'' she rubbed the bridge of her nose with her index finger- ''It was _one _kiss.''

Liv heard a massive thud and an even louder crash on the other end of the phone- ''What the hell dad?''

Jack had pounded his huge Dr Martin clad feet against the heavy antique desk in anger and it's fallen backwards on to the wooden floor deafeningly loud-

''Olivia Caroline Dumas!''

''It's Hardy now, remember.''

''Whatever-''

''Not _whatever _dad, a kiss is-''

''A kiss is _still _a kiss.''

''Yeah and _a sigh is just a sigh..._we are singing 'As Time Goes By' aren't we?'' She joked in her usual quirky way.

Jack stood there rubbing the bridge off his nose with his inked index finger, just like his youngest daughter-

''Yes- _and the fundamental things apply as time goes by.''_ he said playing along with her game of distraction- ''Music references aside, I expected this kind of shit from Matthew not from Jeffrey!''

''Leave Matty alone, you two get along great now and you know it. Anyway Jeff isn't some kind of evil villain here dad, it was _one _kiss over three months ago.''

''That you're _still_ fighting about. Face it honey, you're pissed, he's pissed and now _I'm _pissed.''

Liv frowned- ''Don't be, and don't even think about calling Jeff, this was a call for advise, not a call to arms.''

''Fine, no calls, I swear my advise is this- sit down just the two of you, when Ki is at school and talk it out, every last gruesome detail. Sweeping shit under the rug only ends up with someone tripping over and getting hurt.''

Jeff was waiting up in bed for Liv to get home, he knew she was an hour late and it was getting to him more and more, every minute that ticked by felt like an hour. So this is what she'd felt all those nights she'd been alone up here? Fucking hell the tables had been turned, this was like torture, all the waiting, the emptiness of a double bed, the gap that should be filled beside you laid empty and cold. One hour was bad enough, how had she done this for over 3 months?

He'd tried to sketch and hopefully plan out his next painting, but his hands felt too clumsy and they weren't moving right, his concentration wasn't worth shit. Hearing the rumble of her Mustang engine sent a wave of sheer relief flooding through him, silencing that nagging voice at the back of his mind that'd been telling him for an hour that she wasn't coming back at all.

Entering the bedroom, Liv saw Jeff sat on the bed only wearing sweats, looking so hot it was unreal, then he shot her a gentle smile-

''Hey, busy night?''

''Not really, just the usual.'' she sat on the edge of the bed removing her blue gingham Converse and got undressed, knowing that he was watching her.

Jeff took in every graceful movement as she revealed her beautiful body, the lacy white boy shorts and matching bra must be new, he'd never seen them before. He pulled back the covers for her and she slid in beside him, a sweet smile on her naked lips.

''Jeff things are weird between us at the minute and I really want us to get better.''

He nodded, stroking her cheek- ''Me too, I just don't think at times. The mouth engages before the brain, clearly being thrown from ladders, through tables and hit with chairs is having a delayed effect.'' he smirked- ''But my Swiss cheese brain aside- I don't ever want to lose you.'

''You won't, but we've got work to do, because people don't stay married long if they just coats along hoping that things will get better on their own.'' she whispered.

He understood and made up his mind , he was man enough to do this and like Liv had said from day one- if you love someone you fight for them!

The next day after the school run, Liv was baking muffins for Saturday, it was the towns bake sale and the girls were all chipping in and the money raised was going towards the funding for the high schools cookery lessons, Liv wads also going to donate some money of her own too.

''Mmm, smells so good in here.'' Jeff said stepping over the pet gate, covered in paint, as Jeremy, Black and Mooch peered into the kitchen drooling at the smell too.

''Bake sale, so hands off my hot muffins Hardy.'' she winked, a sexy smirk tilting her lips.

He tapped her cute little butt- ''bad girl.''

''You love it. Oh and keep your eye on Matt's place.''

''Why?''

''Matt called 10 minutes ago, he's banished himself from the house for his own safety.''

''What the hell for?''

''Amy is attempting to bake a cake _again.''_

''Didn't she learn anything 3 years ago? No cake is supposed to be crunchy on the outside and liquid batter in the middle.'' he laughed, shuddering at the memory.

''Well, she's insisting she's cracked the recipe, Matt has removed anything combustible from the kitchen and said a prayer to the St Lorenzo figurine you bought her and ran.''

Jeff grinned, he'd bought Amy the St Lorenzo because he was the patron saint of cooks and he figured that she needed all the help that she could get really.

''Oh Christ, I _have _to see this cake.''

''You will, it'll show up tomorrow at the bake sale.''

His eyes twinkled as he bit back laughter-

''She's not going to try and _sell _it is she? Liv she's going to poison someone! She couldn't even melt cheese for a fondue without nearly costing Matt a foot, what the hell is this one going to lead to?''

''Behave, no she's not selling it...I don't think.''

''I hope not or there'll be a mass vomiting, like in 'Stand By Me' at that pie eating contest.''

Liv swatted his with the hand towel- ''Get out of here you mean man!''

''I'll go on one condition.''

''What is that?''

''That I get that muffin there.'' he pointed to the monster chocolate muffin that had nearly engulfed the whole batch.

''Fine.'' she handed it over, causing him to smile from dimpled cheek to dimpled cheek, like a kid.

He laid a kiss on her lips and off he went with his muffin.

At 2pm she took a much needed break and grabbed a box and put one muffin from each batch inside and took them along to Shane and Shannon's, it'd save the little Prince of Punk coming over to steal them later. She found the blonde on the back deck reading-

''Delivery of baked goods.''

''Hey Livvy, thank you.''

''You're welcome.''

''Grab a seat.' he indicated to the empty lounger.

''Thanks.'' she sighed, finally able to put her feet up.

''No flames from the Hardy-Dumas abode, her _''cake''_ must be less drama than the last one. _Even I _know that a cake should not be sizzling like a burger fresh off the grill when it comes out of the oven. Nor should it need a straw when you get to the middle.'' he grinned- ''Thank god that you got your dad's cooking skills.''

She did a mocking bow and noticed the book he was reading and raised one impeccably groomed brow at him-

''You're reading '_50 Shades of Grey'_? Wow Moore really not helping to crush those gay rumours are you honey?''

Huffing at her teasing, he waved the book under her nose- ''Shut it Hardy girl, this is supposed to be pretty dirty stuff.''

Rolling her eyes she shook her head- ''Believe me when I say- _it's not._ I have done sexier things in my sleep. It's like Twilight with badly written sex, very un-sexy sex too, you could hardly even call it _light _bondage it's so tame.''

''Says you, a known _deviant.''_ he joked.

''_Yes says me!_ Clearly the writer has never engaged in any thing close to S n' M in her life. Sorry but a bit of light spanking does not constitute a _beating_. What a prude.'' she chuckled, then frowned- ''Wait a second- where'd you get this book anyway?''

''Shane gave it to me, he got it from Ken, lord knows where he got it from.'' Shannon smirked.

Liv nodded- ''he got it from April, because April got it from me.''

''Who's you get book porn off?''

''Amy of course and it's not ''book porn'' it's crap, you want some steam read some of the Black Lace books.'' she patted his shoulder- ''Anyway enjoy the book and the muffins, I'll see you tomorrow at the bake sale.''

''Yes you will, I'm not missing Amy's _cake of doom_. I wanna see if anyone of the guys has the stones to dare eat it.''

''Matt should, he should support the mother of his children in her culinary exploits, no matter how illy advised and detrimental they are to his health.'' she smirked.

''He is _so _having the first bite!''

Liv agreed and headed home.

At 3pm she'd just taken her batch of cherry-almond muffins out of the oven when the door bell rang. Wiping her hands off she headed to answer it, knowing that Jeff was in his studio working, she could hear him singing along to Pearl Jam and couldn't hear a thing.

Opening the door she was stunned-

''Dad?''

''You said not to _call _Jeff, you said nothing about coming to _visit you_.'' he smiled, his bike helmet in his hand, his aviator shades perched on his nose.

''You rode all this way?''

''Gave me an excuse to escape your mother, she's dead set on remodelling the house _again. _That woman gets crazier, Matt has all this to come with Amy. But I told her ''_Touch that kitchen and it's divorce time.''_ she just nodded and turned the catalogue page.''

Liv laughed and hugged her dad, once again feeling so tiny compared to his huge 6ft5 frame-

''Come in.''

In they went- ''Smells good in here.''

''Bake sale, and I'm betting you that Matt can't say that right now without feeling dread,''

Jack stopped walking, pocketing his shades- ''Amy's baking?''

''Oh yeah.''

''Jesus Christ, tell me that Matt and the kids are outside out of the risk zone?''

''Yes and we get to see this _cake _tomorrow.''

''This should be worth seeing.''

Liv patted his arm nodding- ''Exactly, let me make up the guest room.''

Jack nodded, so glad to see his little girl smiling, he couldn't wait to see all of his grandsons and of course his son in law Jeffrey. He'd have to have a nice little chat with that boy soon enough.

**AN: I hope you liked it. Yes I did read '50 shades...' and found it to be utter crap, I'm not claiming to be a writing genius here but that book could have been written by a 12 year old it's so bad. **

**There's so many who love it but not me I'll stick to writing hot smut that is based in reality and leaves the prudishness at the door. Lol.**

**Anyway rant over.**

**R&R please ;) xx.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: thank you all so much for reviewing, every single review still means the world to me. Lets get the new chapter going shall we?**

**I hope you like it R&R**

**I only own my Ocs**

Another You

Chapter 8

Jack Dumas went with his youngest daughter to pick Kian up from school, he'd get to see the triplets there too, he loved his grandsons so much, they were amazing little guys. As much as they were clearly Hardy's, there was so much Dumas blood in them too, so much so that they never failed to surprise him. Nero, Jack and Moore had Amy's smart mouth and sense of fun, the kind that people couldn't help but be drawn to. Just like Amy as a child.

Kian, he might be the image of Jeff, but with his big heart and quiet creative nature- he was all Olivia. Jack didn't was Kian to ever feel left out, because he knew that was how Olivia had felt growing up. Jack and Jolene had always tried hard , but some things just happened.

With Amy being famous and successful at the WWE/ WWF she was the one who got asked about all the time never Liv. Whenever Liv achieved something big, people were always proud as hell of her, but then Amy would do something ground breaking on TV and it'd get talked about for twice as long.

Jack knew that his baby girl had shut herself off more and more in her teens, feeling hurt and like she was being over-shadowed by the sister she loved so much. Jack never wanted Kian to feel like Liv had, never getting to shine because others around always burned so brightly.

When Kian saw his grandpa at the school gates, he ran straight to him, which made the mans heart soar. The little guy did a flying leap, which jack caught easily.

Matt was waiting for his three boys, when he saw a really tall guy in a black leather jacket, with very familiar neck ink- Jack Dumas! A lot of water had gone under the bridge in the eight years since his rightly deserved beating from the guy. They actually got on really well now, the arrival of his sons had really helped their relationship. Jack got to see what a great, natural father he was and how much he truly loved Amy.

Once he'd herded his unruly brood they met up with Liv and Jack-

''Hey Matthew, I see you got out of your kitchen unharmed.'' Jack smirked shaking his son in laws hand, as the boys clambered noisily into the back seat of Matt's SUV after hugs.

''Well, she's on her fourth attempt at...whatever the hell she's baking, so we could go back to chaos yet. The fire blanket and extinguisher are by the door.''

Jackson smiled- ''Well, I'm staying at Livvy's place for a day or two.''

''Is Jolene decorating again?''he smiled suspiciously.

''She is and the kitchen is still hallowed ground.''

Matt was so glad that they'd finally gotten to _this _place, where they could talk happily, it was all he'd ever wanted. To not feel like an unwelcome guest at a family only party. He could read Jackson Dumas a little better these days and the determined/worried look in his green eyes told Matt that this visit to their neck of he woods wasn't just a social call to escape the wife and her team of decorators.

Once the boys were buckled in, he looked up at his father in law-

''Are you here to _catch up _with my brother too?''

jack only nodded once- ''Tomorrow after everything has calmed down, me, Jeffrey and yourself, will have a quiet _family _talk.''

Liv had no idea what they were chatting about, she got Kian comfortable in the back seat, when her dad rejoined them.

''Grandpa?''

''Yeah Ki?''

''Did you bring the bike?''

''I sure did, you wanna come for a ride sometime?''

His little face lit up, he looked at Liv for confirmation and she smiled-

''You'll love it, we got you your own helmet for a reason.'' she winked- ''Just hold on real tight, you don't wanna do what aunt Amy did as a kid- she let go and fell off.''

Kian giggled- ''I'm smarter than that momma. Daddy's rule- _you hold on until it stops or the police pull you over._''

Liv chuckled getting behind the wheel- ''Sounds like daddy all right.''

Jackson couldn't wait to see the youngest Hardy brother, they needed a nice long chat later, but at the minute he'd settle for making the guy _very uncomfortable!_

Jeff was packing up for the day, the music was off, the dogs were fed and he was happy with his work, kinda tired, but that was normal for this stage of his collection.

Hearing the door open, he caught Kian's voice, he'd missed his son all day, so he quickly exited the studio and nearly collided with the huge expanse of his father in laws back.

''Ah, Jeffrey.''

Jeff froze, he knew _that tone _and that odd cold smile, team it with his stern, narrowed eyes and there was trouble afoot. The world had been turned on it's head, wasn't this the type of shit that Matt usually got? Had they slipped into some bizarre alternate reality? What had gone wrong? Why was he getting the _Dumas Death Stare?_

Oh fuck! Did Jackson know about the kiss?

''H-hey Jack, long time no see.''

''Hmm.'' was all he said before carrying Kian off to the lounge.

Liv saw the tension between the pair and took her husband along to the kitchen.

The second they were inside Jeff finally exhaled-

''Why is your dad looking at me like he wants me dead?''

''Probably because you had that scared bunny look on your face the second you laid eyes on him. You looked guilty of something.''

''Well, I wasn't expecting him.''

''Neither was I, but from what I gathered he needs time away from my mom.''

''Decorators?'' he smirked.

''Yeah, again.''

''Ah, understood.''

All through dinner Jeff was waiting for Jack to say something, but nothing came. Every time they were alone, the atmosphere got thick with tension, he was beginning to wonder if it was all in his head. He began to silently pray that Jack didn't and would _never _know about that stupid kiss, because if he did, Jeff knew that the man could very well kill him.

By the time everyone was off to bed, Jeff had worried himself into a coma, face down in the pillows.

The next day Liv was up at 7:30 am getting ready for her Saturday bake sale. Jeff didn't exactly relish the thought of being stuck with his father in law at the moment, not when the guy was acting so strangely towards him.

He got showered, changed and shaved, ready to go and start cooking breakfast. Only to find jack had beaten him to it, there Jack was at _his _stove, expertly flipping fancy cactus shaped pancakes, for _his son!_

Kian smiled at Jeff form his seat at the table-

''Morning daddy, grandpa is making me his special cactus shaped strawberry pancakes.''

Jeff dropped a kiss on to the top of his blonde head and smiled-''Great.''

Then he looked at Jack- ''You didn't have to make breakfast, I could have done that.''

The older, much larger man just looked down at him- ''Oh don't worry yourself Hardy, I didn't want to disturb your work or _whatever you get up to when my daughter isn't around.''_

The guys tone was calm and cordial, as not to alarm Kian, but the look in his eyes would have scared any man rigid. So Jeff found himself very hesitant to take the plate of pancakes being offered to him-

''Bon apetite Hardy.''

Jack smirked at the way the guy was trembling, that man just reeked of guilt!

Liv dashed in, picked p her last box of muffins, kissed her three favourite men goodbye and away she went to the high school to get set up.

Matt came over with the boys and Jeff finally got to talk to his brother alone in the garden-

''Matty I swear to god that the guy is pissed about something and he's just biding his time before he beats me to death.''

The elder Hardy grinned-

''Ha! Finally the tables have turned on you! Welcome to the hell you found _so _amusing for _so long_ when I was wallowing there. Lets just say I kept the seat nice and warm for you to park your ass on!''

''Hey! Where's the support?''

Matt laughed as Jeff went pink in the cheeks-

''Where was _mine,_when he was laying me out with a god damn bike helmet? Huh?'' Matt smirked- ''Open you eyes- you screwed up and _he knows it, _the shit end of the stick is pointing right at you, prepare to get a nice firm grasp of it.''

''This isn't fair!'' he hissed.

''_Life _isn't fair little brother.''

''It should be _you _he doesn't like!''

''How'd you figure that one asshole?'' Matt laughed.

''Well, you've pissed him off for years.''

''So! I never kissed another woman while married to his daughter.'' Matt rolled his dark eyes, hoping that this fruitless argument would soon be wrapped up- ''Face it Jeffro I've made amends and you've pole vaulted right onto his shit list, your reign as the golden boy is officially over.''

''No it's not! Quit enjoying this so much!''

Jeff lit another cigarette hoping to the high heavens that Matt wasn't right. He'd always loved how he'd gotten on with his father in law, it'd been an instant thing, nothing had to be forced and for that to fall apart now was just heart breaking. He couldn't lose his bond with Jolene either, she was the closest thing he had to a mother these days, he didn't have it in him to lose another mom.

At the high school, Liv realised that herself, Amy and April weren't exactly dressed for the occasion all the other mothers were in pastels, floral and pearls. Amy was in low rise snug, black cargo pants and a skin tight black tank top with her shocking pink bra straps on show, flashing cleavage, inked arms and her flat stomach. April was in a little blue tartan pleated skirt, a cropped white blouse and school girl braids. Liv was in Daisy Dukes, a tight low cut red and black plaid shirt and biker boots-

''Jesus, we stick out like a sore thumb!'' Liv giggled.

''We do?'' Amy frowned.

''Look at us compared to everyone else.'' Liv pointed between the three of them- ''Amy you're rocking your 'Lita' look, April looks like a school boys wet dream.''

Amy laughed- ''And what might you be rocking Mrs Hardy?''

Olivia looked down at her outfit, the legs, the D-cup cleavage- ''Country whore chic, I think.''

They couldn't contain the laughter, then Amy said-

''Hey we're the table of MILF's.''

Liv cocked a perfectly groomed brow- ''We're the Muffin MILF's.''

The other mothers weren't very amused by the three mothers choice of clothing or their loud laughter- no wonder they weren't ever invited to the parents tea meetings on Saturday lunch times.

The teenage boys who's been roped into helping out set up the tables, couldn't have been more helpful to the three women.

Liv saw who was at the next table, it was Darren Simmons two dad's- John and the ultra feminine Ollie-

''Hello ladies.'' Ollie waved- ''See they put us parental out casts all together.''

The girls agreed as the guys set out their array of home made jams, pickles, scones and pastries.

John saw the looks they were all getting and being very much the alpha males, he gladly flipped them all off, much to everyone in their corners amusement.

Then Beth Britt showed up with her friends, giving them all a scowl. Ollie hated the woman and when she walked past, the mouthy raven haired man said-

''Must be a really ego denter.''

''What is?'' Beth snapped.

''Well, another _man_, balls deep in your husband of course.'' Ollie smiled cheerfully- ''have a lovely day toots.''

Beth stormed off.

Amy and April's jaws were on the polished wooden gym floor. Liv asked-

''Is that true?''

Ollie nodded, his long silky black hair bobbing- ''Oh yes, she caught them, broad day light too. _In the kitchen!''_

John chuckled- ''Anyway, sex scandal aside, any of you ladies entering the cake competition?''

''Yes! _I am.''_ Amy smiled bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly.

The red head bouncing happily wasn't missed by a single teenage boy in the room, their eyes were out on stalks. Just like every time Olivia and April bent over, they had a captive audience that day.

Not wanting to shake her confidence they all smiled and wished her good luck. The contest wasn't until later, so Amy was keeping her cake under wraps.

The sale got under way and it was going well until a pair of trouble making seniors walked past John and Ollie and said- ''Fags.''

John thought nothing of it, he picked up a scone, pitched it at them-

''Hey! You bigoted little pricks- you come any closer and I'll bend you both over this table and shove my fists so far up your tight asses, I'll use you as sock puppets!''

The two kids ran, the girls were so happy that the couple weren't afraid to fight back against the jerks of this town.

When Matt, Jeff, Ken, Shannon and Jack showed up with all the kids, it was almost time for the entries for the competition to be collected in.

Jeff asked Liv-

''So, have you seen the Cake of Doom yet?''

''Not yet, it's in one of the boxes still.''

''It must be well sealed because I still can't smell it.'' he grinned.

''Stop it, she's excited about this, so lets not rain on her parade.''

Amy was filling in her entry form happily, when Matt and the boys came over-

With a huge smile Moore asked- ''Mom do we get to see your cake yet?''

Amy smiled, glad that her sons were all smiling up at her and being supportive, this was her _real_ attempt at the whole- _domestic goddess_, thing that Liv and April excelled at. She really wanted to try out the whole hands-on in the kitchen mom thing. She lifted up the big pink Tupperware box, set it on the table and opened it.

Everyone looked in, not sure what to say.

Nero's big brown eyes flared in delight-

''Erm mom? How long did you have to wait behind the cow for _that _to fall out of it?''

Matt saw Amy frown- oh no she was upset.

''Shannon take all the kids to get drinks.'' he handed a wad of cash at the blonde.

Matt hugged Amy- ''Babe it looks..great!''

Jeff leaned in and ventured a closer look and then took a sniff at the ''cake'' it _smelled _like chocolate, an improvement on the last one already, which was a charred wreck. But this one didn't look like a _cake,_ it was _flat_ only about an inch and a half thick

Jack looked at the ''chocolate cake'' once his son in law had moved-

''Amy honey how long did you cook...this thing for?''

''Dad! I read the recipe _correctly.''_

''Ok, what flour did you use?''

''The _right kind!''_

Ken chimed in- ''Then why is it so _flat?''_

Amy huffed- ''Because it's a brownie cake you dumb ass!''

Liv patted Amy on the back- ''Finally one that looks like it's supposed to.''

Amy eventually broke into laughter and hugged her sister- ''Thanks Livvy, even if my kids think it looks like cow shit.''

''It's a brownie cake, it's supposed to look like that. Just remember who has to eat it.'' Liv pointed to the judging table.

The two sisters were sharing high 5's, there at the table was the elementary school head- Mrs Green, in her tweed and pearls.

''Ooh, now I can't figure out if I want it to taste gross so she has to eat it or awesome so I can win.''

Over at the lemonade stand Shannon was enchanted, he'd found heaven in the form of a curvaceous blonde Canadian kindergarten teacher called Miss Neidhart.

''You've got your hands full today.'' she smiled, as the kids sat on the benches, chattering away with their lemonade.

''Well, I like to help out when ever I can, they're great kids.'' he smiled, taking in her lovely big smile and long blonde curls.

''You're really great with them, do you have children?'' she asked, smoothing her candy pink t-shirt down and adjusting her black skinny jeans.

''No,not yet.'' he said, hoping he got to be a father one day- ''And you?''

''No not yet either. Sorry I didn't get your name.''

''Oh Shannon Moore.''

''Nice to meet you Shannon, I'm Natalie Neidhart, but you can call me Nattie.''

They shook hands, not wanting to let go.

Over at the cake competition Amy had submitted her brownie cake and they all had their fingers crossed for it.

Liv nudged Jeff and pointed to Shannon smiling-

''He's putting the moves on Miss Neidhart.''

April and Ken took a peek- ''Finally he's improved his standards.'' she smiled, hoping that this one went well and Shannon's crazy mouth didn't screw it up.

''Aww, they look so cute.'' Amy said returning happily, seeing the two flirting bashfully.

Liv put her arm around Jeff's waist- ''Nattie is a lovely woman, the kids all loved her.'' she sipped her lemonade- ''Wow and she makes awesome lemonade, if she can cook, Shannon will be putty in her hands.''

Jeff kissed his wife- ''Finally the boy does good.''

The guys saw several teenage boys eyeing up their wives, they heard the term MILF getting whispered several times over the afternoon, making the guys feel very proud.

But Liv just hoped that nobody realised what a close eye she was keeping on Jeff as women swooned over him as they bought the muffins. At one time she'd have been flattered and found it funny that women were trying to hit on her hot sexy husband, but now she didn't feel this way, something had changed. They didn't feel like faceless females, one kiss had shaken the foundation of their marriage.

Everyone gathered for the results, fingers were crossed for Amy.

_''In third place is Miss Beth Britt with her bunt cake.''_

Their group groaned.

Then Nero opened his loud mouth and and shouted-

''Eew gross! She made a _butt _cake!''

He was up on Matt's shoulders, so it was impossible not to see him pointing at Beth, laughing, joined by his brothers Jack and Moore.

The gym was filled with smothered laughter, but none of the Hardy's, Dumas and Anderson's held back as Beth got her little trophy.

_''In second place- April Anderson for her mocha cake.''_

Ken was clapping so loud for his hot wife and from his shoulders Erika let rip an ear splitting whistle and a cheer, then a loud yell-

''MOM-SKIRT! WE CAN SEE YOUR ASS!''

April pulled her skirt back into place as she picked up her trophy proudly.

_''In first place is Ollie Simmons with his lemon and ginger cake!''_

They all saw Amy's face drop, but the flamboyant raven haired guy hugged her and it perked her up as the guy bounced up to the stage and got his ribbon and his trophy, she gang all cheered for the guy. He swiped the microphone from Mrs Green-

''Thank you, I've never won anything before, so here's to my son Darren and my husband John.'' Ollie heard the gasp- ''Yes I said _husband- _lower the pitch forks, extinguish the torches. Thanks guys.''

Miss Neidhart got the microphone handed to her by her friend Ollie-

''Congratulations to all of our winners and all of our entries. It's not over yet, I'd like to hand over my own special ribbon. For four long years in a row I've won this one, but today someone elses _unique _baking style has even out done me. Our winner of the- ''_Ugly but Tasty'' _ribbon goes to MISS AMY DUMAS with her brownie cake!''

Amy was in the middle of a big group hug, everyone was loving this, she made it up to the stage to accept the ribbon from Nattie.

''A title no longer filled with shame.'' Nattie smiled.

Amy hugged the curvaceous blonde and took the microphone-

''Thank you Miss Neidhart I'll wear _our ribbon _with pride. Yes my brownie cake lives up to the '_Ugly but Tasty' _name and I promise my boys and Matt- I _won't _bake it again for another year. After all it did get likened to something a cow left behind in a field, so thank you and the judges for _daring _to taste it.''

That day jack had noticed many things- Liv keeping an eye on Jeff whenever any woman talked to him and how Amy looked at every married couple longingly. He was definitely taking the tow Hardy's for a guys only talk later that night. They were screwing with his two daughters heads and not even realising what they were doing. No way was this going on any longer.

As they were packing up, Jack took the tow brothers aside and said-

''Tonight, you two and I are having us a little talk, no getting out of it or bailing you hear me?''

Matt nodded- ''Yes Jack.''

''Yes Jack.'' Jeff replied feeling utterly terrified.

''Good, 9pm Jeff's garden.'' Jackson said walking off to help his daughters.

Matt and exchanged looks, the elder said-

''I think I'll be ok, don't fancy your chances though Jeffro.''

Jeff gulped, fuck Jack was going to drown him in his own pool and bury him under his roses! One mistake and he was going to be paying for it for the rest of his life...well id jack was intent on murder, his life span had gone from 30 more years down to 5 hours. Shit!

**AN: I hope that was ok, the ribbon Amy won for the ''Ugly but tasty'' cake is what my sister won at our summer fête, brave people who tasted that one! **

**R&R please xx ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you to RKOCMJHGIRL, Miss Gibson and mellysaurus for their reviews, I am trying not to lose heart with the story because I love writing it so much. So this chapter is dedicated to you three ladies, you kept me going when I was close to thinking I'd lost my audience, cheers girls ;)**

**Enjoy. R&R. please.**

**I only own my ocs. **

Another You

Chapter 9

Jeff and Jack were sat on the patio chairs in silence, the outside lights on, each with a cigarette in their hands, watching Matt make his way across the back field and enter the garden.

When both of the Hardy's were sat Jack took his time making them sweat, not once breaking the silence, just smoking his cigarette leisurely, at his own pace.

Jeff and Matt tried to relax but it was impossible, Matt knew why his brother had been summoned- being a bad husband warranted a shit storm. He just wondered if he was there as moral support or to supply Jack with damning evidence against his own brother. Either way there was no escaping for either brother.

''Ok, you two need to hear this because it's like water torture having to watch you two trying to handle this by yourselves, you're driving me fucking insane here.''

Both brothers got identical frowns, which caused Jack to let out a genuine surprised chuckle-

''Jesus fucking Christ, don't you _dare _look confused, you two must know why you're here.'' he then pointed the index finger with the coiled snake inked on it, about a inch from the tip of Jeff's nose- ''Don't _you_ dare play the innocent buy, you know exactly why _you're _here, you're as good as an _adulterer!'' _

Matt saw his brother gulp and tug at his hoodie sleeves, but he personally couldn't stand the suspense-

''Jack why am _I _here?''

He took a deep draw of his cigarette- ''You Matthew are here for _guidance _ and for me to give you some unsolicited but still much required advise or you'll lose everything you love.''

Jack saw the guys face fall down to his shoes- ''_See!_ You can't even see that it's happening right under your nose. Don't give me those accusing eyes you moron, I won't be involved in you losing anything. You seem to be doing _really _well all y yourself.''

''What? What am I doing?'' ha panicked, wondering what his father in law had seen, that he'd personally clearly missed.

''I'm..I'm _not _an adulterer.'' Jeff gasped snapping out of his dazed state.

Matt shoved his brother- ''Shut up and wait your turn, I'm going first.''

Jack bit back a smile as the two Hardy's exchanged glares and Matt turned back to him-

''What am I doing or _not _doing? I'm a good father, I'm home _every_ night, I _never _miss birthdays and I'm always there for Amy.''

''I know that you are all of these things, but my daughter wants something so badly it's painful seeing her bereft, not daring to ask for what she wants.''

''Can you tell me what it is she wants. I don't want her to miss out on anything?''

Matthew was leaning forward, eager to get the answers that he now craved.

Jack nodded- ''She wants to get married.''

A big hopeful smile curved the elder Hardy's mouth- ''She does?''

''Of course she does, so why haven't you asked her?''

''I..I don't really know why...ok maybe it's because we were doing so well, I didn't want to jinx it, you know. In the past when I've had something amazing, it tends to just...go away.''

Jack smiled gently, leaning over and patting his son in laws shoulder-

''It's been 8 years since all that, she's not going anywhere without you, so take my advise – take a chance and quit acting like you don't want it too.''

Matt felt his cheeks heat up and an even bigger smile broke out, he had zero control over it now. He seized jack's much lager inked hand and shook it-

''Thanks Jackson.''

Matt stood full of nervous energy and excitement.

Jeff's hand shot out and grabbed his brothers wrist-

''Where do you think you're going?''

He saw his younger brothers alarm- ''I'm going to talk to Amy, oh and I don't know _propose!''_

Matt prised his wrist free.

Jack laughed at the guys dopey grin and lit another cigarette-

''Best of luck to you son.''

Jeff frowned as Matt received the 'son' title and a hand shake, it was 100% official Jeff's seat as the Hardy of choice had gone to Matt now.

''Good luck Jeffro, but I can't hold your hand through this one, I need to go and do something life changing.''

Once Matt had departed, practically skipping off across the field, he and Jack were alone. The older man could see how shaken he was and said-

''Then there were two.''

Jeff looked at him, chewed at his thumb nail, ignoring the pain and the metallic tang of his own blood hitting his tongue-

''I'm not an adulterer.''

''just because you keep saying it, doesn't make it any more true. You took vows, _forsaking all others-_ ringing any bells? You might not have slept with her, but you sure as hell kissed her. Who was she then?''

''Just some random girl who did an interview with me.'' he said being honest.

Jack felt his anger spike- ''_Just some random girl?_ You hurt my beautiful little girl and my grandson, for a _random girl_, that you never even knew? You fucking idiot!''

He cringed-''It was a mistake.''

''Mistake? You bet your life it was. Do you even realise how that one kiss has changed Olivia?''

''We're getting better, we're working on our marriage.''

''On the surface all the work is getting done, but if you take a look, a long hard look at her, then you'll see what I saw earlier today- a woman who is hanging on by a thread, who doesn't trust the man she's married to any more.''

Jeff felt like he'd swallowed a lead weight, she didn't trust him, he ventured a look at his father in law-

''If it makes any difference- I never initiated that kiss.''

''Not a shred of difference! Because _you _never stopped it until you got caught. I thought you were a better man than that, I welcomed you into this family the very first day that we met. Yes I might have given you a bit of hell along the way but you took it like a man. Never once in 8 years did I _ever_ think we'd be sat here having this kind of talk.''

Jeff felt ashamed, bone deep, gut wrenching shame, he looked up to Jack as much as he did his own father and he'd let the man down. All the trust Jack had placed in him, it felt like he'd gone and thrown it back in the mans face-

''Part of me knows that I never really deserved your daughter, all my life I've screwed up whenever the amazing stuff came my way. I did it at the WWE, at TNA, I even did it when I first started dating Livvy...I thought that marrying her and becoming a father would break me out of this circle of screw ups.''

Jack listened, letting the kid talk it out, it'd hopefully get his head out of his ass and on straight and maybe he'd have an epiphany or something along the way.

''But it turns out that I haven't stepped out of that circle...I've just started drawing bigger, newer circles right around the edges of the old tired ones. Only this time the mistakes hurt more people and come at a much higher price.''

Jeff let the long cigarette ash fall to the tiles beneath his feet, ignoring the cigarette completely- ''I've never loved anyone more than I love Olivia, she gave me Kian, she's everything to me...it'll sound dumb and overly dramatic but without her I can't breathe...she's my all...I'd die on my own, _she's my air.''_

When Jack heard that, something inside of him sighed- there it was- the dedication, the determination and the honest love.

''Jack I want to go back and undo my mistake, but I can't I'm trying to be the man that she deserves and the father that Kian deserves too.''

Jack nodded- ''I know you are but you need to do something to show Olivia that you're still the man that she married, that you're worth trusting and that you're not going to just jump ship the second that the waves start getting a bit rough. She's already had enough pain in her life, don't be the one break her.''

Jeff finally ground out the cigarette and couldn't help but frown-

''How do I even start this?''

Jack beckoned the younger man to follow him, once they were in the lounge he said-

''Take a seat.''

He handed Jeff the 3 huge photo albums and their wedding DVD and said-

''A history lesson, remind yourself how it all began, how you got so damn lucky in the first place and then you set about rebuilding the trust she placed in you when she first took a chance on you. She did that despite how you'd spent two years treating her. Sometimes you've gotta look back of you're gonna have a hope in hell of sustaining a future. So, goodnight hardy and enjoy the homework.''

As Jack headed out of the lounge, Jeff said-

''Thanks, I honestly appreciate this, all of it.''

the man smiled to himself and carried on out of the room.

Over at Matt and Amy's the boys were in bed asleep and Amy was at the bedroom window, no lights on.

''What are you doing?''

Amy jumped a mile, nearly dropping her binoculars- ''Erm..nothing at all.''

''Liar.'' Matt chuckled- ''Who are you spying on?''

''Fine, I'm spying on Shannon, he's doing some crazy shit over there. Something tells me that that boy has got s hot date coming up.''

Matt stepped out of the lit up hallway, into the bedroom, taking the binoculars from Amy-

''What's he up to?''

Taking a look, he saw Shannon stood shirtless at his bedroom mirror, spreading something shiny on his chest-

''What the hell is he...? OUCH- the little masochist is waxing his chest!'' Matt cringed, man did he not miss those days at all.

''Still? How hairy can that one little guy be?''

Matt looked back at her- ''Dare I even ask what else he's been doing?''

She smirked- ''Do you know that the guy even _manscapes below the belt?''_

''Oh tell me you're joking.''

''Nope, our Prince of Punk is like Edward Scissor Hands when he gets going.''

Matt smirked with sick curiosity- ''Gross...so what was Edward Scissor Bush creating in man land?''

Amy cringed and giggled- ''Three lightening bolts.''

Looking back through the binoculars Matt flinched- ''OOH nasty! I think he just nearly tore his nipple off.''

''He'll be fine.''

''Not when he left the nipple ring in and waxed it up then tore the strip off...fuck he's bleeding...and he's just fainted!''

''Call Shane quick!''Amy panicked.

20 minutes later all was well in the Moore-Helms household, Shane had patched him up and he was tucked up in his bed for his own safety.

So, finally Matt got to talk to Amy, he sat her on the bed, they were facing each other. She didn't know what he was about to say, but she figured that it had something to do with his trip over to Jeff's earlier-

''Amy, I got talking to your dad over at Jeff's and god he's smart...in 24 hours he's picked up on more than me and my brother have in about a year.''

''Where do you think out Livvy gets her big brain from?''

Matt agreed with her there- ''yeah they are freakishly alike...anyway, he saw something that I was too dumb to see and too scared to even wish for.''

This was getting intriguing now, she leaned forward taking his hands in hers, feeling how they were shaking-

''Just talk to me babe.''

Her thumbs caressing his knuckles in that soothing way that she knew he'd always liked.

''Babe, I've been afraid of asking in case you didn't want to, but according your dad you do, so here goes...Amy Christine Dumas...will- will you marry me?''

Amy gripped his hands, hoping that he was being serious and not toying with her, but then she saw the sincerity in his brown eyes and they alone spoke every word of reassurance she ever needed. Against her will, she felt tears roll down her cheeks and she nodded-

''Yes.''

Matt drew her on to his lap and buried his face into her lavender scented red locks-

''Thank you Amy, so much.''

''I love you Matt, I love you so much.''

''I love you too babe.'' he stroked a thumb across each of her cheeks trying to stem the flow of tears- ''Weird question- do you want a whole new engagement ring or do you want _yours?''_

She bit the inside of her lip, never expecting the diamond ring that she'd once worn with such pride, to be offered up again. It'd been Matt and Jeff's mom Ruby's and it's been an honour to wear it.

Matt knew the answer from her face alone, reaching back into his night stand he retrieved the old black leather ring box and opened it. The solitaire diamond caught even the dimmest light they had on in the bedroom, he took her trembling left hand and the ring slid easily into place, like it had never been free of her hand.

She had half expected it not to fit any more, but like everything else that night had brought her, there was one last surprise- the perfect fit.

''Let's not wait too long to get married.'' he smiled warmly, kissing her hand- ''I think we've waited long enough don't you?''

''I'd certainly say so Hardy.''

Jeff had gone over every page of their 3 huge photo albums, assailed by so many incredible memories. Right from their antagonistic years, to their early dating days, their first trip to New York when he first met Alex, Kian and Steven, their Christmases, the engagement, the wedding, the honeymoon, Kian being brought home form the hospital for the very first time, birthdays, anniversaries, every significant occasion in their life together.

Yet, it was when he watched their wedding video, which as shameful as it was, he hadn't even watched since their return from their honeymoon- that he had an actual small scale emotional melt down. He found himself looking at the 30 year old Liv, in her amazing blue wedding dress, the way she looked up at him with total love and total trust. Jack was right, Liv did still _love _him, but the _trust_ wasn't I her beautiful green eyes at the minute, not like it was on the screen right then.

As he listened to their exchange of vows, the tears fell even faster, he knew what he had to do, show his wife that he could be the man that she married, that _was still that man._

He had a lovely idea taking shape in his head, as he tidied up and headed up to bed, Olivia wouldn't be waking up in an empty bed. She'd spent far too many nights alone, it was at an end now, no matter how busy he was, if he was under the same roof as Olivia they'd be sleeping in the same bed.

Getting into bed beside her, in just his boxers, he felt her reach out for him, his muscular arms enclosed around her much smaller frame and drew her into him. Her arms slid over his stomach, legs entwined with his and her cheek came to rest right above his heart, he kissed the tip of her nose, she let out he most adorable sleepy giggle that he'd ever heard-

''I love you Liv.''

''Mmm, love you too Nero.''

''Do you think we could do something tomorrow night? Just us two?''

''I'm sure my dad would babysit Kian,'' she agreed, laying a kiss on his chest, resuming her position listening to his steady heart beat.

''Great, because I've got a very special something in mind for my amazing wife.''

Liv was liking the sound of this already- ''Special?''

''Dress up fancy, I'm pulling out all of the stops.''

True to his words, Jeff got Kian and Jack having a ''guys night in'' and he booked a table at the new French restaurant in town, picked out a suit and tie, shirt, shoes, everything had to be perfect. He even brushed up on his rather dodgy French, not wanting to look like an ignorant customer in the new posh hot spot. Hell, it was the language of _love, _so he picked out a few choice French endearments to use on his wife too.

She put her afternoon to good use and she's just put her hair treatment mask on, when Amy rang, Liv put her on speaker phone-

''Hey Amy-cakes.''

''You'll never guess what happened last night.' Amy said nearly bursting with excitement.

''If this is about Shannon's torn nipple, I saw the pictures on Shane's Twitter- utterly disgusting!'' she shuddered.

''No- but I agree totally gross right! Listen up last night- _Matt popped the question!''_

Amy and Olivia descended into frantic screaming, so much so that Jeff came dashing into the master bedroom-

''Are you ok baby?!'' he panted.

''Matt and Amy are _engaged!'' _Liv said happily bouncing around the bedroom.

Jeff was relieved that his wife was ok despite the screaming and so happy, he called-

''Finally! Congratulations Amy.''

''Thanks Jeffro.'' Amy called back.

''I'd better call my useless brother as he seems to have _forgotten to tell his only brother.''_

The girls went over every detail and were full of happiness-

''Well, Livvy, I'm gonna call dad, then mom and the rest of the family. You two have fun on your hot date, we'll get together tomorrow when the chaos had died down a little. Oh and if you and your man have come up for air in the bedroom.''

Liv laughed- ''You'll be lucky there, anyway congrats honey, I'm so happy for you two.''

Amy thanked her- ''Hey it's you and dad who made this possible.''

''From the sounds of it, it was all dad, he was solo Cupid for this one.''

They smothered a chuckle at the image of their huge inked dad being Cupid.

In the guest room down the hall where Jeff was getting ready, he was ironing his red shirt with Matt on speaker phone-

''I can't believe you actually did it, proud of you Matty.''

''Thanks man, ok it wasn't a conventional proposal but since when are ours ever that? Look at you and Liv.'' Matt teased.

''Nothing wrong with my proposal, it was under the moon and stars.'' Jeff grinned to himself.

''You were skinny dipping in the lake at the time too.''

''She said _yes, _I'd call it a 100% success and we didn't get caught.''

''Fine I'll give you that one then, what are you doing?''

Jeff carried on with the task at hand- ''Ironing my shirt, I'm taking Livvy out for a very fancy date, no expenses spared tonight.''

''So where are you taking her?''

''That new French place.''

''French? Snails and Kermit.'' Matt teased.

''Very funny you philistine, I'm brushing up on the old language skills too, so I don't end up with anything odd on my plate.''

''Since when do you speak French?''

''I've..seen that movie 'Amelie' a bunch of times!'' Jeff said defensively.

''Oh well then you're practically a native.'' Matt smiled just imagining Jeff trying to speak the language- ''Good luck, sounds like an interesting date you've got planned.''

Later that evening Olivia pulled on her dark red crinkled silk dress, with it's spaghetti straps and burgundy lace hem, hoping that it wasn't too much, she didn't want to be over dressed. She was even wearing her new sexy red lingerie from Victoria's Secrets, so she was feeling pretty good about herself.

She had her long hair in loose tumbling curls over one shoulder, her jewellery was minimal, just some diamond studs, the locket from her wedding day that had once been Jeff's mom's and her rings, nothing more. Sliding her black patent leather heels on, she picked up her clutch bag, feeling the butterflies in her stomach. Smiling at her reflection she realised that she hadn't experienced them in quite a while. The anticipation was back, it was like their early days of dating all over again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door bell, she called for Jeff to go and get it, her dad and Kian were in the pool so they couldn't hear a thing. She sprayed a light mist of perfume and realised that Jeff wasn't getting the door, so she quickly dashed downstairs, bag in hand and opened the door, a smile at the ready for who ever it was.

There on the other side of the door was Jeff, in his black suit, red shirt, black tie, hair neatly tied back, immaculately groomed, looking very Mr GQ! Holding a single fresh cut red rose-

''Jeff you look gorgeous.''

He found himself at a loss for words, she looked like his very own super model, so tall and sexily dressed in red silk-

''Wow..just wow Olivia.''

Her smile became shy and her cheeks pinkened- ''Thank you.''

''I wanted this to be like a real date, so that's why I'm calling at the door for you, to pick you up and the rose.''

She received the offered bloom, it was a deep crimson, it's sweet, heady scent teasing her senses, knowing instantly that he'd grown this flower and he had cut it especially for her-

''Thank you again.''

They said farewell to jack and Kian and he lead her out to his car. Tonight they were travelling in style, they were taking his now rarely used black Corvette, he got the door for her, being the gentleman he always prided himself on being.

At the restaurant they got seated at one of the more private, romantic tables over looking the gardens and the river. The couple didn't fail to miss Shannon and Miss Neidhart on their first date, the couples exchanged smiles and little waves.

''They're on their first date, that's so sweet.'' Liv smiled happily.

''It's about time he met someone nice and settled down. Who better than a kindergarten teacher to tame our man-child?'' he grinned happy for his best friend.

When the menus arrived, they ordered a bottle or rose wine and started picking their starters.

''I've been brushing up on my French.''

She saw the look of pride, but never in her 10 years of knowing Jeff had she _ever _heard his speaking the language-

''Oh have you now?''

He nodded- _''Oui mon petite champignon.''_

Liv had to cover her mouth with her napkin or she'd have coughed wine all over the table-

''Jeffro you do realise that you just called me your _little mushroom _right?''

Jeff bit his lip going bright red- ''Oh my god really?''

''_Oui mon chou-fleur.''_she teased.

He thought about it, this sounded familiar, he'd read it in the app-

''Did..did you just call me your _cauliflower?''_

Liv nodded grinning- ''I figured we could keep up the vegetable theme in our endearments.''

Jeff was so glad that she'd found it funny-

''Where did you learn French?'' he asked.

''One of the art colleges I applied for was in Paris, so I picked it up just in case and I got pretty good at it too.''

''You've never told me this before.''

''See nearly a decade on and I'm still full of surprises.''

After 3 amazing courses, copious amounts of flirting and even a candle lit dance to the French version of 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' they were ready to get home, the romance of the evening, the sharing and the re-connection had lit a spark.

On the way home Liv hoped that everything would be ok, she thought that she might have over indulged at dinner and didn't want to wind up feeling sick in the heat of things. Jeff was sober as the designated driver and wanted this night to be special for him too.

All this was cast from their minds when they got up to their bedroom and into bed. Things were going great, Jeff was achingly slowly making love to her, until she started getting a touch of motion sickness. Not wanting to say anything to kill the mood, she simply rolled them over so she was on top. The sexy French talk didn't stop, thankfully his bedroom French was faultless, clearly porn did pay off in more ways than one.

Jeff loved the sexy sheen that her skin had in the candle light, as she slowly rode him, he was beginning to feel oddly sick though-

_''Comment vous sentez vous?'' _( How are you feeling?) he asked.

Suddenly Liv stopped and drew a shuddering breath-

_''Je ne me sens pas tres bien.'' _(I don't feel very well) she replied.

Liv gulped, leaping off him- ''I'm gonna be sick!''

There was no time for sexy talk when vomiting on your husband during sex was imminent, she ran to the en-suite, slamming the door shut behind herself.

He could hear her throwing up and his tummy began churning and it had nothing to do with the sounds coming from the bathroom, he wasn't a effected like that at all, he had a pretty strong stomach. His mouth began to fill with saliva, he was going to throw up too.

Liv had only just flushed the toilet, when Jeff came charging in naked, he looked almost green, she backed away from the danger zone as he threw up too. She didn't dare stand up to grab her robe from the bedroom, she pulled one of the big bath sheets from the heated towel rail and wrapped it around herself to try and combat the shivers of being naked. She curled up and wallowed in her own nauseated misery.

He flushed the toilet, sat back against the wall and looked at Olivia wrapped up in the huge black towel, a world away from his sexy super model from the beginning of the date, but she still looked adorable to him. She looked every bit as sick as he felt too.

At that exact moment Nattie and Shannon's romantic moon light walk through the park had become a nightmare of mutual vomiting into trash cans and bushes.

For the next two hours Jeff and Liv never moved from the en-suite, where they were periodically hurling every 15 minutes, blaming every item they'd eaten that night. They brushed their teeth, curled up in towels, rinsed each others cold wash cloths and basically spent two hours comforting each other through the hell they were going through internally.

''See this is _romance.''_ he croaked, cuddling his wife- ''We faintly smell on barf, we're both a little green,naked, laid under bath towels and we _still want to cuddle.''_

They bumped knuckles it was all each of them could manage to do in their current condition- ''Now that's _romance.''_ she agreed.

''I bet you don't see many other couples doing this on a first date.'' Jeff thought about his words then it hit him- ''Oh shit- Shannon and Nattie!''

Liv didn't dare laugh too much or she'd throw up again- ''I hope they weren't as unlucky as us, first dates aren't supposed to included food poisoning.''

''That's at the very least a fourth date experience.'' he smirked.

He lay still, stroking her hand, hearing it turn midnight, the clock in the kitchen chiming-

''Guess what today is?''

''What?'' she smirked, hearing the amusement in his voice.

''Today marks 10 years to the day since we very first met, it's a special day wouldn't you say?''

The sickly pair exchanged a soft smile.

''Sure is Jeffro, a decade later and we're still making each other sick.'' she joked.

''Very funny Mrs Hardy. Do you think we can chance going back to bed yet?''

Liv grumbled in protest- ''Babe, if I stand I can't promise that I won't hurl again.''

He gave her the sexy smile she loved so much- ''Me either, lets live on the edge and risk it.''

Thankfully they made it to safely to the bed without any more throwing up. Once they were cuddled up she said-

''Crippling agony aside- I had a great night.''

Jeff laughed, it hurt his throat and stomach but he couldn't hold it back- ''Me too baby, and we almost had great sex too.'' he joked.

She giggled- ''We almost did. I'm sure we'll make up for it soon enough. But right now we need bed rest and lots of water.''

''Sounds like heaven.''

The night hadn't quite gone according to plan, but his intentions were at the very least a step in the right direction.

**AN: I hope you liked this, I had a great time writing it, it's a bit long but I just couldn't stop writing it. **

**R&R please- I need the boost in morale at the minute.**

**Thanks dudes. Xxx ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts list, it still means so much to me. This chapter will be conversation lead, sorry if it's boring but I had to get this Amy and Liv chat out of my head, it's been bugging me for 3 days now.**

**R&R**

**I only own my Ocs**

Another You

Chapter 10

On Monday morning Liv cracked an eye open, her stomach began rolling in protest as she shut off the alarm. She dragged herself to the edge of the bed, drawing a shuddering breath. Jeff groaned behind her, sounding equally as sick-

''M- morning Livvy.''

She turned and saw that he was still deathly pale, yet still handsome, with the slight hint of a smile on his now slightly chapped lips-

''Morning Jeffro, feeling like hell too?''

He nodded weakly- ''How do I still need to throw up? I'm running on empty.''

Olivia gave him a sympathetic smile, pulling the covers over him-

''You go back to sleep, I'll get dad to help me with Kian.''

Jeff knew how ill she was and wouldn't hear of it-

''No, we're a team, an ill one, but still a team.''

They shakily got up and put on robes, brushed their teeth and felt like the walking dead as they exited the bedroom, but they heard Jack and Kian were already up.

Jack saw his daughter and son in law enter the kitchen looking very put of sorts.

''Morning you two, now don't you look _healthy.'' _he grinned.

''Momma you look sick, so do you daddy.'' Kian said, once he'd swallowed his bite of banana pancake.

Jeff nodded gently- ''We both are son, something we ate last night.''

''Sure it's not something you maybe _drank?''_ Jack inquired, one black brow raised.

''_No dad!_ I only had two glasses of wine and Jeff only had one,he was driving. It's food poisoning.'' Liv gulped getting a whiff of the food, it sent her running to the closest bathroom.

Jeff drew a slightly laboured breath- ''Jack if you could, can you please take our little man to school? my keys are on the hall table under that damn lazy cat of ours.''

''Sure thing son, now sit down before you fall down.''

Jack guided his sickly son in law to the nearest chair, it just happened to be by the open back door, allowing him to get some much needed fresh air.

Liv was in her old guest bathroom, a cool, wet wash cloth resting on the back of her neck, as she rinsed her mouth out. This was a horrific combination of every illness that she'd ever experienced in her life, her skin actually felt like it was _aching._ If this was what happened to you in the line of romance, it was no wonder people gave up. She looked at herself in the full length mirror mounted to the back of the door and mumbled-

''Maybe the bitter spinsters are the smart ones after all, you don't see them in this situation. Romance is a dangerous pursuit.''

Half an hour later Jack came back from dropping his grandson off at school, he popped his head around the lounge door and found Jeff in the arm chair, pulled over by the open patio doors, surrounded by the dogs, a bottle of water in his hand, looking nearly green, but still breathing.

He went to check on his daughter, he found her asleep, head resting on the rim of the bath tub, the smile came to him as he thought back to when she was a little girl, about Kian's age. When she'd get sick, no matter how comfy he'd get her in her bedroom, he'd come back to check on her and she'd always be curled up in the bathroom, with her pillow. So 30 years later, not much had changed.

The front door opened and in came Amy, full of smiles, jack hugged her close-

''Congratulations honey.''

''Thanks, dad. _Really_ it's thanks to you.''

''I like to look out for my girls as much now as when you were little. You two need it considering the guys you've both chosen.''

Amy rolled her dark green eyes- ''_Dad,_admit it- Matt and Jeff are great guys, not perfect, but we could have done a hell of a lot worse.''

Jack crossed his inked arms over his broad chest-

''Those two aren't the _worst _but Jesus Christ they're fucking clueless, I've never had so many sleepless nights.''

''Yeah ok, whatever dad. So where's our Livvy?''

Amy saw her dad point to the guest room- ''Lets just say _date night_ got a little more interesting than even they bargained for.''

She chuckled walking in and opened the en-suite door slowly, she had to chuckle when she saw her sister crawling over to the toilet holding her stomach-

''very attractive little Livvy.'

Liv retched to no avail.

''Shut it smart ass.''

''Wine?''

''I'm _not hungover _Amy.''

The red head gasped shutting the door behind herself-

''Are you prego?'' she hissed eyes wide as saucers.

''No I'm not, it's food poisoning, we spent all night throwing up.''

''Gross.'' she replied kinda let down by the lack of gossip to be had.

''We got sick _during _what should have been some hot fucking action. Lets just say it kinda killed the atmosphere right then and there.''

''I'd say.''

Liv sat back- ''I just hope Shannon and Nattie are ok, they were at the same place for their first date.''

Amy's eyes lit up as she sat on the wicker laundry hamper-

''Funny story about that pair, this'll cheer you up. Little blondie didn't make it back from his date last night, Shane called Matt this morning asking him if he'd heard any gossip from Jeff, you know how the guys are after dates.''

''Oh yeah, totally worse than we are, always have been. Gossiping like old hens.''

''Exactly. So minus any gossip, Shane goes to work early and out stumbles Shannon from the staff toilet with Nattie, looking really sick. Their romantic walk in the park apparently turned into hurl central. So she's off sick the kids have a substitute. They were too sick to drive, so they only made it as far as the tattoo shop and now we know why.''

Liv smiled- ''Aww, first date from hell.''

''Well, something must have clicked because Shane text Matt and the new Moore and Neidhart love connection are cuddled up at her place as we speak.''

''Jesus, I've never heard of a case of projectile vomiting bringing a couple _closer_, at least this way the ice is broken.'' Liv nodded, happy for the pair.

''Yeah, it's been broken all right, a huge paving slab was thrown through it.''

''So.'' Liv said, sipping slowly on her bottle of water- ''Tell me _all _about the proposal.''

''Again?''

''Yes, it's wonderful, tell me.''

Once the sisters were in full on swoon mode, Amy got that grin on her face that let Liv know that something was coming-

''Livvy, I wondered...as Matt and I want this wedding to happen soon, will you be my maid of honour?''

''Of course I will.''

Before Amy could hug her she turned and threw up all the water she'd just drank.

After a few minutes of silence, while Amy played with a long lock of her red hair and Olivia pulled her head out of the loo-

''Liv...can I ask you something...about marriage?''

''sure you can'' Liv croaked.

''Erm..what's it like- you know- being married?'' She asked sitting Indian style on top of the hamper.

''I'm hardly the authority on it.''

''Well, you're more experienced in it than I am, you have done it twice, I'm still on the starting blocks. Tell me what you know.''

''Ok...first off people who tell you that it doesn't change your relationship are full of shit, but don't look scared, it's _not a bad thing at all_. It's like...no matter how _adult _you feel as a couple right now or how well you know each other, marriage will really flip a switch. You'll really feel like it's finally an honest to god _adult _relationship, that what you had before was more like young adult, college years. Does that make any kind of sense?''

The elder sister found herself understanding very well- ''I'm just glad you're being honest, I could have gone to mom about it, but she's so happy about the engagement she'd have chosen that one time in history to sugar coat the facts, just to keep me smiling. I..I kinda look up to you and Jeff as a couple, even before you two got married.''

This was news to Liv- ''You do?''

''I do, you were made for each other, you got past seething hatred and found that there's this whole other life beyond loss and disappointment, a life that was still amazing.''

Jeff sat on the guest room bed, listening to the two sisters talking. He was always fascinated by their talks, they always gave such brute honesty, he listened, hoping to maybe learn something new.

''Liv that wasn't just some random happening, you two both suffered and still had something _real_ to give each other and it wasn't just something _left over _it was something..._whole. Not incomplete.''_

Olivia smiled softly as her sister talked- ''That was very deep.''

''I think motherhood had given ne wisdom or..age has.'' She winked- ''See age isn't all grey hair and frown lines.''

''Well, you wanted to know about marriage right? Reality? No censorship?''

''Right.'' Amy agreed.

''Ok, can you remember that game Alex and Steven could never beat our Kian at? The one with the marbles and the straws.''

''Kerplunk?'' Amy had zero clue where this was going now.

''Yes! Well that's how I visualize the stranger days of marriage. You build it up to perfection, all the pieces are in place and it's sturdy, then these straws that hold everything in place start to vanish, either at your hands or someone elses, when you don't want them to, because you know that there'll be a big pile of chaos falling down soon.''

''Yes, chaos and _balls.'_Amy smirked.

''Hey, cut the _blue jokes_ I'm having a small scale revelation here.''

''Sorry, no more _ball_ jokes- carry on.''

''So...where was I?...oh right- the falling chaos...well I used to be terrified of all the falling and I worried that one day Jeff and I would revert back to the old hate we had 10 years ago. But...after everything we've been through over the last 4 months, we're a strong couple, we've survived the straws being removed, the wreckage has landed and I realised one thing.''

Amy was wide eyed and totally hooked- ''What was it?''

''I realised that _yes_ you can build something, pull the wrong thing and royally fuck up, but what's really out there stopping you from just starting fresh? _Nothing at all.''_Liv smirked- ''That's the point, yes there's mess and noise and there's that chaos you didn't mean to make, but like I said- _starting fresh is always your option_. Don't ever be too quick to pout and pack up the game.''

The red head gave a gentle smile as she took in her sisters words-

''Guess you really are the smart sister.''

''Well you're the hot sister, so I had to get something in the genetic deal.''

Once they stopped laughing Amy asked-

''So, are you and Jeff good?''

''Yeah...we're getting there, it's not easy, but I just need to get my brain to register that not every woman under 60 who makes eye contact with him is out to start an affair with him.''

''It just takes time honey, you've gone through a huge shock. It's no wonder you're feeling this way, it's not uncommon to feel insecure.''

Liv blinked back the tears and gulped- ''Do you wanna hear something really strange?''

''The stranger the better.''

''two months ago, I wasn't at my best, you saw it. I was all over the place, home life was weird as hell..well, I'd just gotten Kian off to school, Jeff was locked away in bis studio as usual and I got this relentless niggling in the back of my mind that I was forgetting something. I drove myself nuts all that morning, I checked everything- bills, my diary, the bar books nothing was missing or wrong or late, but the feeling wouldn't go away...until I sat down in my office chair and saw the date on my calender. I started shaking, I couldn't catch my breath, everything in me was screaming-_'You forgot! You forgot!' .''_

''What was the date?''

''March 13th.''

Amy knew straight away- ''Oh god.''

Liv just nodded- ''I forgot and I _never _forget.''

''Jesus it's been 10 years already.''

Outside Jeff was confused, 10 years? March 13th? He didn't understand, that date meant nothing to him, until he heard Olivia say-

_''It was 10 years since he died and I forgot.''_

Then he got it, it was 10 years since her first husband Rob had died. At times he forgot that Liv had had this whole life before they'd ever met. In their years together, Jeff had gotten to know a lot more about Rob Right, he'd even seen the work he'd done for Marvel. The guy had been a very talented guy. He didn't feel jealous or shut out of that part of her life, she'd always made sure to answer any and all questions that he'd asked.

Jeff knew that what Olivia had shared with Rob during their marriage wasn't anything like what they shared now. Not better, not more loving, not worse, just different. He listened and hoped he wasn't about to over hear anything that would break him, because he knew that eves droppers very rarely heard anything good.

''Livvy, don't see it was _forgetting_ it did come to you in the end, look at it as finally not dwelling any more. I know this might sound harsh, but you've moved on so much in these 10 years, you didn't focus on it this year because there's more important things happening.''

Liv thought about it and smirked in a bitter sweet way- ''You're right, I'm just being crazy...Jesus...I could have had a ten year old child.''

Amy saw the thoughtful look on Liv's pale but still stunning face- ''Yes you could have, but would you have the life you have right now?''

''No, probably not, I'd still be in New York. Likely as a single mom, lost, with mom and dad on my case about being single.''

''Exactly, so no regrets Livvy, you made the right decision back then, you know you did.'

''I did, I love my life here, I've got an amazing husband and he gave me the most beautiful. Smart son. I'm one lucky woman, hell we both are.''

Jeff smiled to himself, it'd been something surprising yet comforting, nothing bad had come to light. He slowly got off the bed, his body aching slightly and he left the guest room and he saw jack stood outside smirking at him-

''Oh you're done? I was just going to get you a glass to put against the door, wouldn't want you to miss anything son.''

He pinched the bridge of his nose- ''Sorry, I just...I needed to hear something, maybe get a clue if anything was getting better with us, make sure that it wasn't just in my head or wishful thinking.''

''And is it getting better?''

''I think it actually is.''

''Good because you've got a phone call from Shannon.''

When Jeff picked up the call in the lounge, he took his old spot by the patio doors-

''Shan what's up?''

''Everything, _quite literally._ Did you get sick too?''

''Oh yeah, at a really bad time too, how about you?''

''Nattie and I were in the park.''

''I'll see you one park and raise you one _bedroom.''_

Shannon's throaty chuckle rang out over the line.

''Aww Jeffro cut down mid seduction, that sucks. At least you and Livvy made it home, we only made it as far as Gas Chamber.''

''Matt text me something about that, I had no clue what the hell he was talking about. So I take it the date was a bust then?''

''Actually no, we're at Nattie's place now, feeling sick and gross and I swear I've never had more fun in my life. My dating Karma had finally come good.''

Jeff laughed, his throat so sore- ''Really? That's great, same here, everything with Olivia is sorting itself out, slowly but it's happening.''

''Man, I'm glad for the pair of you. The group needs you guys, you're our proof that good things can happen even when things grew from total hatred.''

After the call had ended, Shannon rejoined Nattie on her couch, as she snuggled up in her Snoopy pyjamas-

''So did they get sick too?''

''Oh yeah, Jeffro said that it happened when they were- you know.''

Nattie giggled- ''Nasty, so are they ok? You sounded worried about them.''

''Jeff is my best friend ever, since school and Olivia is my best female friend and they're perfect together right?''

''Oh yeah, I've seen the way they look at each other.''

''Can you believe that they used to hate each other to the point where they could barely stand to be near each other at parties?''

''Honestly?''

Shannon nodded- ''Oh yeah, one time they were having this argument and she has a way with words, so she was talking rings around him, and she said- _'Listen up Hardy, you can talk to me like I'm shit all you want, it won;t change a God damn thing. Not that you're not hilarious when you're pissed- you are, but change your material, it's getting like Ground Hog day, just without the laughs.'_ then one day it all changes.''

Nattie got comfortable and frowned- ''How did it change?''

''A huge row, it got very personal and it all changed, I saw then reach this silent understanding...it was strange because I used to _like _Livvy back then and she was starting to fall for Jeff.''

''You were in love?''

He shrugged- ''Don't know if it was _love, _but I _liked _her. After a bit of pouting, a black eye and a chat, I got my head around the fact that Jeff was a better person when he was around her after that row. Not as angry, he was the old pre-retirement Jeff. So when they hit this bad patch the whole group were like kids watching their parents fall out. Matt and Amy might be the oldest of the group, but Jeff and Liv are the glue holding us together,''

He saw Nattie's understanding smile and he continued-

''They're the ones we loom up to. Liv is the one we all go to for advise, help, anything at all and Jeff is the ideas man, the one to cheer you up no matter what's got you down. So, when the core of your social circle finds themselves in marital trouble...''

Nattie put her arm around the former wrestlers waist and said softly-

''It shook you all up?''

''Yes, it shook us all up, like I said, _we're _the kids and _they're _the parents, we all fall apart without them.''

''I know you and I have just had the worlds most bizarre, eye opening first date...but not to scare you..but you've got me now too. So if the pseudo parents of your group ever freak you out again, you can always come to me.''

He didn't need words, every feeling of gratitude was conveyed to her in one simple action- a sweet tender kiss.

**AN: not the most exciting chapter, but I had to address the past- 10 years after the death of a husband- you're going to remember it and be effected by it, I wanted to keep this real. **

**I hope that it was ok.**

**R&R please.**

**Cheers my dears ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: thank you to my loyal reviewers, sorry if the last chapter sucked the big one, but I'm trying not to lose momentum here, I promise not to ditch this story ;) **

****WARNING: in the later stages of this chapter if you find anything ''odd'' about Jeff and Liv's antics- tough shit you know I often have them thinking and fucking outside the box so you shouldn't be too surprised. Lol. **

**Oh and yes it is physically possible to do this safely if you have great balance and you trust who you're with- read on and this will all be explained.**

**R&R please.**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another You

Chapter 11

By Friday it was Jack's final night in Raleigh and he finally felt like his work there was done, his daughters were once again happy and he was spending his last night there the best way he could think- camping in the back field with all four of his grandsons.

Liv was at the bar with April, working hard, Jeff and Ken were playing pool and were both getting seriously competitive.

''Would you look at the pair of them.'' April laughed as Ken waved a twenty dollar bill under Jeff's nose teasingly.

''Oh god are they playing for money now? They are slowly getting worse with age.'' Liv said pouring the beer that had been ordered.

''It's probably my fault too, I made his watch 'The Colour of Money' with me last night.''

Olivia smirked to herself and carried on serving her customers.

''So, is Erika with Shane tonight?''

''Yes she is, they've got this really cool bond. Right now she'll probably be torturing him with questions, he's her go-to-guy for all the big scary ones Ken and I nicely side step.''

Over at Shane's place, April's words were ringing true, as they watched Aladdin. Erika frowned-

''Uncle Shane?''

''Yeah sweetie.''

''You know the genie grants wishes. Right?''

He looked at his niece and nodded- ''Yes he does.''

''Well,when I asked mom and dad where babies come from, they said that they came from _wishes. _But if the genie said he can't bring people back from the dead...then how can he be ok with making a whole new little person? And why would they put it in a tummy? It doesn't make much sense uncle Shane.''

He saw her utter frustration on this issue written all over his nieces intelligent face, as he quickly racked his brain about how to possibly answer this and not land himself knee deep in shit. Or scar her for life.

''Well...erm...you see it's...hmm.''

''Uncle Shane, I know they're telling me fibs, like with Santa. I even know that it's you inside of the Easter Bunny costume, so why can't I know this?''

''Well, first off there's no genie involved in baby making.''

''HA! I knew it! So they're _not _from wishes?''

He saw he cute but suspicious look, it was so April when she was a kid.

''It's from a _special _kind of wish, that two people very much in love make together...like your mom and dad...uncle Jeff and aunt Liv, uncle Matt and aunt Amy too...''

''But why in a tummy?''

She clutched the baseball size jawbreaker in her little hand, he couldn't help but wish she'd gone back to simply noting down the many colour changes in the damn thing.

''The babies are in tummy's because...they're safest there and girls are better at taking care of special things.''

Erika nodded- ''Boys forget everything, like daddy, he always loses things. That's why mom says no dogs, she's scared that he'll go out with it and then forget to bring it home with him.''

Shane had to laugh at that, she was right Ken was really forgetful, if the survival of the species rested on Ken's shoulders, there'd be crisis talks, he'd likely forget to show up to those too.

Seemingly satisfied with his explanation, Shane saw her go back to her jawbreaker and Aladdin. Then as the cartoon couple were riding on the magic carpet singing she said-

''Weird.''

''What is sweetie?''

Her eyes slid to him, an innocent smile curving her mouth-

''it's weird because I guessed babies came from sex.''

Shane blushed, causing her to giggle, what the hall had his 4 year old niece gotten _that _information from? Damn it he'd been played!

At the bar Jeff and Ken's competitive natures had lead to smack talk and neither of them being any further forward financially, they were too evenly matched. They both now had aching backs from hogging the pool table for nearly three hours-

''Face it Jeffro.'' Ken said draining his Bud- ''We're just not the fit young bucks we used to be any more.''

''Speak for yourself Anderson I'm still in my prime.'' Jeff said, feeling his right leg protest as he got on to the high stool at the end of the pool area.

Ken saw his wince- ''You were saying!''

''_Fine! _On the inside I'm older than my 42 years, but I'm _not_ on the outside, that part of me _can't change!''_

''You can't beat the clock Hardy, at least not without surgery and taking a dump on you dignity. Would you risk looking like Mickey Rourke?''

''Hell yeah I'd risk it. Our wives are considerably younger and guys younger than us check them out all the time and we have to keep up with that.''

''Jeff I'm proud of my hot young wife, you're proud if Liv too, don't act like you're so offended by the attention she gets.''

''Ok part of me gets off on it, but I want to look my best for her, you know- keep the home fires burning.''

''_Home fires burning?_ You two probably have more sex than anyone we know...well apart from Matt and Amy, that pair are freaks of nature.''

Jeff smirked around the rim of his beer bottle as he drank- ''We do ok and be so glad you've never seen half of what Liv and I have when it comes to my brother and Amy.''

At the bar April saw a new face, a _very hot_ new face, just quietly sat with his beer, a softy smile on his face as he stole covert glances at Olivia as she sang along to the music.

''Livvy, you've gained an admirer, a _very cute one.''_

''Where?'' she asked, not looking as she changed the vodka in the optics.

''End of the bar at the payphone.''

''Ok.''

Liv knew that she wasn't going to do anything, but look, after all she was happily married and they had just just their problems behind them. When she ventured a look, Liv was stunned, April was indeed correct, they guy was gorgeous-

''Oh my god it's Jordan Catalano.''

''What? You know him?''

''No, didn't you ever watch 'My So-Called Life' ?''

''Yeah and?'' April thought hard.

''Jordan Catalano was played by Jared Leto, look at the fox and tell me that the resemblance isn't uncanny.''

April looked at the fox, the collar length dark hair, the hypnotic blue eyes, the stunning almost too pretty to be real features, the style of his clothes and he really was a dead ringer for Jared Leto.

''Oh yeah, now I see it.''

''Please stop staring at the guy, your husband is just across the room.''

''I'm fine the Jared clone isn't ogling _me._ So Ken won't care, it's your husband you should be thinking about.''

''Jeff is not the jealous type.'' Liv denied.

April patted her friend on the shoulder- ''If you say so Olivia, we both know that he's not exactly Mr Relaxation when it comes to hot guys being any where near you in general.''

''He's not that bad.''

''No time for that Jordan Catalano guy is in need of service, in the drinks capacity only.'' April winked- ''Enjoy.''

Liv turned and met those wonderful blue eyes, getting closer she saw his smile grow, the guy really was almost painfully beautiful in a delicate way-

''Hi, what can I get you?''

''Corona please.''

''Sure thing.''

She began wishing her denim skirt was a little longer, as she ducked down to grab the bottle from the cooler. Yet something told her that he it wasn't her legs he was looking at, he was following the movements of her hands and arms. It was a welcome change.

Once he'd paid, she saw his spot her wedding ring and he gave her an even bigger smile, she'd never figure some guys out. Unless he was one of those types who had a hard on for married women, he could see them as a challenge, for all she knew.

''Hi, I'm Jared.'' he put his hand out to her.

Liv's stomach tumbled- holy shit he wasn't some look-a-like, hewas _the _Jared Leto!

''Well, hi I'm Liv.'' She smiled shaking his hand.

''Ah, so this is your place?''

''Yes it is...'' she looked down at their hands, he still hadn't let go- ''Can I have my hand back? I can't tend the bar with only one hand.''

His smile nearly blinded her- ''Sorry.''

Once she drew her hand back she smirked at his charming smile- ''So, if you don't mind me asking- what brings you to Raleigh of all the places in this country?''

''I'm shooting a movie a few towns over.''

''Well, you won't get too much unwanted attention is this town, people will leave you alone.''

Over the bar Ken spotted the guy at the bar-

''Hardy, I believe a fox is scratching at the hen house door.''

Jeff saw where the guy was pointing and he took in the scene, some pretty boy was putting the moves on _his wife!_ His first instinct was to break a chair over the guys head, then beat the guy until he was crying for his mother.

Ken grabbed the back of Jeff's shirt-

''Whoa there Jeffrey, you'll land yourself in jail if you hit that guy. Just keep an eye in him, if he goes and gets fresh with her then you step in and play the hero.''

Jeff gritted his teeth, sitting back and waiting _wasn't_ his usual tactic, it was just the longer route to the same outcome- protecting _his wife!_

Liv was very flattered by the attention of the movie star and musician, it was harmless flirting and nothing more. At one point she'd looked over at Jeff and he'd been looking right at her, she had expected a very public scene, but he'd just smiled at her, ok it was a very odd smile, but it was a better reaction than she'd expected. That was the point where she'd felt like he truly trusted her, like there was another new level to their marriage. They had gained new ground in their trust of one another.

Jared left just after Ken and Jeff had and he'd been really sweet when he'd said his goodbye offering to see her to her car after she locked up, not wanting her to be alone in the darkened parking lot. She'd reassured him that she would be fine.

Once the bar was tidied and locked up she got to her car about 1am, when she saw someone hunched over on at picnic tables-

''Hey are you ok over there?''

Liv called out cautiously not getting too close, the person looked up slowly, holding their jaw, wiping blood away-

''Jared?''

''Oh Liv, some fucking guy just bust my lip for no reason.''

Walking closer she asked- ''What did he look like?''

''He was taller than me, black hair with green and blue streaks.''

''Jesus I'm sorry.'' she pulled a fresh tissue from the pack in her bag and held it to his lip.

''Why are you sorry? It's not your fault.''

''Actually it kinda is, it turns out that it was my husband who hit you.''

''Oh, well he can throw one hell of a punch.''

''He used to be a wrestler.''

''I thought he looked familiar.'' he smiled over the tissue.

''How are you getting out of here?''

''My friend is getting picking me up, I called him...wow I just got hit by Jeff Hardy, do you know how fucked up yet cool it is for a fan like? If it'd been a Swanton Bomb off this picnic table I'd be wanting your CCTV footage.'' he laughed clearly tipsy.

Once Liv had packed him off into his friends car, she was on her way home, knowing that she needed to have a little word with her husband, she was actually thankful that her dad had taken Kian camping with his cousins for the night.

Jeff was in the kitchen drying his hand after dousing it under the ice cold water, when Liv came home. He didn't feel any anger, that had all been worked out on the guys face and his angry walk home, now he just had to face his wife and see if she knew what he'd done. He saw her enter the kitchen, scowling at him-

''You are unbelievable!''

She knew.

''Well, thank you honey.'' he smirked cockily.

'Cut the shit, you fucking asshole, why did you hit him?''

''Oh I'm sorry, some pretty boy Jared Leto wannabe was hitting on you and you ask me _why?''_

''Jeff you need to listen up- _first of all-_ he wasn't hitting on me! _Second up-_ that guy tonight _was_ Jared Leto!''

He was stunned, he'd hit an actual movie star, the guys band wasn't too bad either-

''Whatever! He _was _hitting on you and you loved it too! And the way you kept looking over at me and smiling, nice touch, a really bang up job. You won, mission accomplished, you made me jealous.''

''Jeff, I wasn't trying to make you jealous, you're just crazy with paranoia.''

''Can you blame me? Some pretty boy is up in your face and you're loving it, I know that you were. At one point I thought you were just going to fuck him on the bar top! But don't forget to look over your shoulder, you know to check I'm still watching! I'd hate for you to think I was missing out on a second of the action!''

Liv couldn't believe the insanity of his rant- ''Jeff how drunk are you?''

''I'm sober!''

''High?''

''Fuck no! I'm insulted you'd even dare ask me that, I've been clean every day that we've been together.''

''Well you're clearly messed up in some way, because it's not like you to go around hitting innocent people.''

Liv was looking up into his green eyes, searching for any sign that he was ok, or even willing to give her a clue. But he was blank, the shutters were down and when Jeff got like that nothing could bring him back or get through to him.

''If it makes any difference at all, I _never _flirted with him and when I was looking over at you I was letting you know that there was _nothing _going on.''

he wanted to believe her, but his pride was wounded and he was stubborn too-

''Do you have the first clue how it felt?''

''What?''

He looked at her, with her young beauty and endless patience and he felt...at a loss-

''Watching you, while he looked at you, talked to you, made you laugh, I felt like I should be the one doing that.''

''Babe, you do all of those things and _more,_ this week we've had some of the best times we've _ever _had. Three nights ago we stayed up until 3am laughing and talking about everything. Do you know how long it takes other people to find that type of connection? Years! Some never find it!''

Jeff must have gotten really caught up in her words as they circled inside of his head, because the next thing he knew he was sat on the swing that hung from Olivia's apple tree, in the pitch darkness, his aching legs, braced, holding the swing still.

Liv didn't want their night to end this way, with Jeff walking away from her, because that kind of behaviour lead right back into old habits. Before they knew it they would be back to sleeping alone and he'd be kissing random strange skanks. She'd lived through that once, but it was not happening again, not a second time!

Jeff heard Liv's soft footsteps coming across the grass, her hands took his face and he was forced to look at her and she didn't look amused at all-

''Don't you walk away from me Hardy, we weren't done, so listen to me- do you think I enjoy having all of this trouble laid between us? Both of us having to work so hard at having the _normal_ that others take for granted every day. No, I hate it, but I do it because I love you, I love our boy and I love the life we built together.''

''I love all of it too.'' he spoke quietly, his hands resting on her shoulders.

''Jeff, I'll never want anyone but you, why would I?'' she asked sliding her fingers around to the back of hi head and loosening his hair, letting the soft strands fall between her fingers, then she gave it s not so gentle tug- ''I asked a question- _why would I?''_

Jeff had no idea what was going on, but it was beginning to actually turn him on, so he gladly played along-

''I don't know baby, but I only want you to want me.''

''Good, but I'll tell you now I wouldn't want you if you didn't trust me, there's no point if there's no trust...do you trust me Jeffrey?'' she purred, leaning down, still gripping his hair, her lips only a fraction of an inch away from his.

''Yes..yes I trust you baby.''

''Good boy.'' she lowered her lips to his and gently nipped his lower lip, sucking it into her mouth, loving her mans soft moan. Then she pulled back before he got to kiss her.

Jeff cursed her sensual brand of torture, his hands went to her hips, playing around the waist band of her denim skirt, his arousal, painfully constricted by his own jeans, already begging for just a scrap of her attention.

Olivia took his inked hands from her body and placed them on the rope handles of the swing, not saying a word, just reaching down for his studded belt. She unbuckled it, popped the button and eased the zip carefully down, knowing that he was going commando.

Realising her plan, his eyes went wide- ''Are you gonna-?''

Liv's face snapped up and she grabbed his long dyed strands and asked- ''Are you _daring _to question me?''

Despite her sweet tone and loving smile, Jeff knew by her very firm grip on his hair that he was not to fuck with her at that moment-

''No baby, I'm not questioning you.''

She licked his lower lip, causing his arousal to nearly beg for her unrivalled attention and skill.

''Good, because after your behaviour tonight, you have no right to question me. Just let me take charge of you.''

Liv's free hand took his freed arousal and softly stroked him, loving the way he bit his lower lip, the sound of the ropes creaking within his strong grasp. She ran her cupped palm around the very tip of him, then back down his full length, a nice little manoeuvre he just adored, causing his hips to jump beneath her perfect ministrations.

He felt her remove her hand from his hair and his cock, pouting from the pleasure ending, he watched her smirk and then raise the hem line of her skirt and raise one knee to the side of his hip, grab one of the rope handles, then raised her other knee so she was straddling him on the swing.

Jeff then realised that she wasn't wearing any panties!

''No underwear?''

''Must have left them in the kitchen, damn I'm so forgetful at times.''

Liv was playing her game faultlessly and it was one hell of a turn on , she took his long, thick, rock hard length in her hand and slowly lowered herself down on to him.

Jeff braced his legs to hold the swing still, one hand on the rope, one arm around her waist as she took him deep within her tight wet body. He'd expected all of her rough treatment to be forgotten, until his hair was tugged and he was forced to look up at her beautiful face, high lighted perfectly in the pale moon light as she rode him.

''Are you just going to let me treat you roughly? I thought you liked to be as _hands on _as me.''

Jeff kinda liked the taunting way she was baiting him, with that sexy glint in her eyes. Then she nearly knocked him breathless with one hard deep thrust of her hips.

''Fuck Olivia!'' he groaned.

''Come on Jeff, don't be letting me get away with this, show me what you've got for me. Don't let me dominate you _so easily_.

He wasn't sure what she wanted until she slammed her hips sown, crying out so sexily, god her throaty little moans unleashed something primal and dangerous within him. He removed his arm from around her waist and for some unknown reason he latched his big inked hand around her slender throat, not too tight, just firm enough to surprise her.

Liv was shocked and it turned her on even more, he wasn't choking her, he was simply holding her by the throat and taking back some power. She smiled at him and then pulled his hair again, causing him to hiss and her to begin fucking him a little faster. Getting off on their power struggle.

He didn't know which one of them was in control, it was an equal thing right then, their free hands were on opposite ropes and it was only his aching legs stopping the pair from either falling off the swing or taking the most unusual duel swing session their garden had ever played host to.

''Harder.'' he gasped, needing her to ride him with more force, he needed something, anything that she could give him to get them closer to their release.

''No Hardy, you do it harder.'' she growled defiantly.

He punched his hips up unsteadily, impaling her so hard he could have hurt her, but she just shook her head-

''Not like that!''

Jeff realised what she meant, she wanted him to do something else entirely.

He slightly tightened his grip on her throat as she rode him, and she shot him a grin and a wink, gasping for air as he released his grip. Jeff was shocked when she actually laughed-

''Do it again.''

He didn't want to hurt her, so he was very careful not to get too carried away even when she was fucking him so hard that he clearly heard the ropes protesting, over the top of all the noise they were making.

When she came, she was seeing stars an Liv had no idea which part of her husband was responsible for them, his cock or his hand cutting off her air supply.

Jeff let go of her as she came, then picked her up under her ass, as she shook and whimpered and while still buried deep within her, backed her against the apple tree and he prolonged their love making by very slowly taking her. He looked deep into her glazed eyes and smiled, lowering his lips to her marked neck and showering it with tender kissed.

Olivia hadn't been expecting this kind of sweetness to come from him, even as the bark of the tree clawed at her clothes, she loved him right back and whispered-

''See how perfectly we fit.''

Jeff kissed her soft full lips and never once stopped or slowed his hips as he made love to her, getting closer to his own climax-

''Made for...you...I was...made for you.''

He didn't know how much longer his burning leg muscles could keep holding them up as he rapidly began losing control.

Liv held him close as came in her arms, shaking, whispering unintelligible sweet nothings against her skin, as he lowered her legs to the soft grass.

Jeff released from her loving body and his unsteady legs just gave out on him, he thought that he was going to bust open his face on the damn tree, but Liv caught him in her deceptively strong arms-

''Don't worry baby, I've got you.''

''Sorry.'' he said correcting his clothes, leaning his shoulder on the tree, waiting for his knees to get back in the game.

''Don't be.'' she smiled kindly, straightening her skirt and reaching up to lay a kiss on his slightly swollen lips- ''It's never a bad thing to find out that I still have the ability to weaken your knees.''

Her cute as hell smile warmed his heart-

''Lets get your sexy ass to bed, there's still plenty of this night left and I'm not tired just yet. The house is all ours for another 6 hours at the least.''

Over at Matt and Amy's, Matt was still cringing at what he's accidentally seen through the binoculars. All he'd been checking for was simple confirmation that the tent containing his sons, father in law and nephew was still standing and he'd wound up seeing his brother and sister in law fucking.

''Matt would you quit being such an up tight jerk, so what you saw them fucking.'' Amy laughed- ''It's not a big deal, look at what we've been caught doing over the years.''

''Babe, they were fucking on the _swing! _The one I helped Jeff put up for Kian. It's just kinda wrong.''

''On the swing? NICE! You should be happy for them, I certainly am.''

''Of course you are, I just don't wanna see it, _ever!''_

''It could have been worse Matthew considering they're like ten times kinkier than we are.''

Matt shuddered- ''Stop right there! Don't tell me any more. I don't need any more mental scarring, he was like..._choking her.''_

Amy's dark green eyes flared- ''What?!''

''Not in a _murderous _way, in a purely _kinky _way.''

Amy chuckled, this just got better and better- ''Hey if there's a safe word, it's all good. Jeff's not going to hurt her, not unless she asks him to. Unless there's belts and ropes- not swing ropes- involved, they're fine. Get the look of shock off your face, my delicate flower, it's no ore taboo than me whipping you with that 5ft length of red rope liquorice.''

Matt blushed at the memory- ''Fair enough.''

''Good now get back over here.'' she demanded patting the bamboo cane in her palm and school boy Matthew walked back over to her- ''Now who's been a bad boy forgetting their homework?''

He flashed her his brown eyes- ''I have Miss Dumas.''

Amy smiled, just another normal night for their group in Raleigh.

**AN: did you enjoy that? lol. As previously mentioned you were warned, but connecting adults and all that ;) **

**R&R please, let me know if I did ok.**

**Cheers my .**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts you keep me smiling. Here I was thinking that my auto-erotic swing session would kill my story. lol. Good to know that I'm not the only open minded pervert on here- cheers my dears ;)**

**get ready for some surprises too.**

**I only own my ocs**

**R&R please.**

Another You

Chapter 12

''Daddy, I need your help.'' Kian requested from the kitchen doorway.

Jeff stepped back inside after finishing his cigarette, being careful to keep the smoke as far away from his don as possible, it was his own habit, one he wouldn't have Kian suffer for-

''Sure Ki, what do you need?''

He handed his dad his set of instructions and said-

''It's the last one before the summer break, so it has to be good.''

Jeff smiled- ''Ah you need to make a picture book of your life so far, I think that we can do that without any problems at all.''

He swept his son's small frame up in his arms and they got to work.

Liv was too busy for her usual Sunday routine, all thanks to Shannon, who wanted to host a barbecue to properly introduce Nattie to their group. Liv had thought that it was a great idea until he had handed her a list of instructions a mile long.

''Since when am I your party planner Mr Moore?'' she frowned, as she put the marinading chicken in to the fridge.

He grinned sweetly- ''Since you showed up in Raleigh and made my life so much easier.''

''You mean I turned you into a lazy ass.'' she teased washing her hands.

Nattie watched the pairs chemistry from the lounge doorway and had no idea what to think, after all he'd admitted to _liking _ Olivia, which in Nattie's book was just a less direct way of saying _in love with _in her book. Yet she couldn't make herself look away from the pair of them.

''Lazy ass? I'm helping here- look.'' he pointed to the salad he was busy cutting up.

Olivia scoffed- ''Tell me that when you're done and there's not a severed finger or any traces of your blood in it.''

''You have no faith in me.''

''History dictates this, sorry Moore.''

''I'm not some clumsy idiot you know, OW!'' he screamed.

Liv's head whipped to him as he held out his bleeding finger. Biting back laughter she pulled him over to the sink and stuck his ginger under the cold water tap and retrieved the first aid kit from under the sink, pulling out the antiseptic wipes.

''Dry your hand off then wipe it over with this.''

He did it and she got the box of band aids-

''Jesus Christ '_Hello Kitty' _band aids? Really? Very butch Moore.''

''They're Erika's I swear.''

''Horse shit, she'd never let you near her with anything this girlie, whether she was bleeding or not, she'd rip your balls off first.''

Shannon huffed as she put the band aid on his finger- ''Coming from the woman who owns 'Wonder Woman' panties, you've got no room to talk.''

Liv flicked his ears- ''How do you know about them?!''

''Jeff told me.'' he grinned liking her peeved little glare.

''Please stop discussing my underwear with my husband, it's creepy as hell.''

Nattie had all kinds of things running through her mind, they talked so intimately, like a couple would. Had they ever been _more than just friends? _

''We're best friends Mrs Hardy, he tells me all kinds of crazy shit.'' he then tapped her neck, right above the red mark that lay there- ''Straightening iron burn huh?''

Liv slapped his hand away as he laughed- ''Shut up! What did he tell you?!''

''Oh nothing...you little perv!''

''_I'm _the perv? What about you? Your _solo _sex life is one of the most indiscreet in town, I'm probably the only one in the group who hasn't caught you literally _red handed.''_

''Aww you feeling left out?'' he winked.

She erupted into laughter- ''Don't flatter yourself Shannon, I'm in no dyer need to see your deer caught in head lights face, as your 70's porn plays to an audience of you and your junk.''

''Hmm, there was a time when I'm sure you'd have loved to see that.''

Liv rolled her eyes- ''You're playing fats and loose with the facts of history these days huh? If I recall correctly _you _kissed _me_ not the other way around. And what did you get for your troubles?''

He got a sheepish look on his boyishly cute face-

''Amy threw me in the trunk of her car.''

''And if I'm not mistaken I punched you in the face for it too.''

''That was a sucker punch if ever there was one.'' he pouted trying to salvage a shred of his dignity, if that was at all possible.

''No it was not, I kicked your ass like it was my job.'' She smiled mixing the sauce for her pasta salad.

''It was technically assault.''

''Which you kinda deserved and you know it.''

''I know.'' he replied seriously- ''I'm still sorry for being an ass to you and calling you what I did.''

''Shannon honey, it's been 8 years, you're forgiven.''

Watching hem hug it out, just made Nattie feel insanely jealous. The brunette was gorgeous, she was one half of the very heart of the group and clearly she held a special place in her new boyfriends life too. She didn't have enough information to be completely comfortable with it all yet. Maybe with time she'd grow more at ease with it all.

Jeff and Kian were in their dining room surrounded by a pile of multi coloured card, Jeff's laptop, the photo printer and the scanner, as Kian looked at the photo albums, Jeff went through the hundreds he had saved to his computer.

''Daddy who's this man?''

He looked at the picture his son was holding out to him and he exhaled, knowing that this day would come eventually. There was the framed picture of Liv and Rob covered in paint, that had long since been packed away. Jeff just hadn't realised that it'd been packed in with their family pictures.

''Erm, he was called Robert Right.''

''How does he know momma''

''Well, a log time ago, before I met momma...''

They'd already agreed to tell him the truth about this if it ever came up.

''Momma used to be married to him a long time ago.''

Kian frowned, looking at the dark haired man, smiling with his arms around his momma-

''Daddy where is he now?''

Jeff took a deep breath and tried the best he could to explain this and not scare him-

''Well, ten years ago now...he got really sick and the doctors he was seeing couldn't help him any more and they tried real hard, but sometimes run out of ways to help even when people really want to get better.''

Those big jade green eyes looked up at him, so full of innocence-

''So, he's up in heaven now, where grandma Ruby is?''

It choked Jeff up slightly as he nodded- ''Yes, that's where he is.''

Kian looked at the picture again and said- ''But momma didn't stay sad, you made it all better. After you stopped being mean to her you made her smile again.''

He had to force his smile into submission, their son was so honest and to the point, he was just like Liv-

''Yes, I made her smile again. Then we had you and we kept on smiling.''

Kian's big smile just warmed Jeff's heart and they got on with their project for Monday. They printed out his baby pictures from when he was still in the incubator in hospital and Jeff couldn't look away from the one Matt had taken of the first time he'd ever held his son.

It brought it all back.

_(Flashback)_

_Liv was sleeping in the hospital bed, exhausted by her hellish ordeal and still hooked up to the drip and pain medication. He was finally able to hold his son, he looked down at him in his blue blanket, he was so tiny. He looked at the nurse nervously-_

_''How...how do pick him up and ...not hurt him?''_

_From the bed a sleepy voice said- ''Jeffro, one hand under his butt, one under his head.''_

_Then she was out like a light again. _

_The nurse showed him how to put his wives words into practice and then left him to it._

_He held the tiny bundle in his arms and just when he'd thought that every tear in his body had been shed, more still came stinging his eyes as he gazed at his perfect baby boy. With his blonde hair peeping out of the little blue blanket._

_The second that Jeff had started softly speaking to him, his eyes had opened and looking right up at him, they weren't blue like most other babies, they were already a clear green._

_''Hello there, little man, I hope that you're comfy...because son, I've never held a new baby before...I'll get better with practice I promise.''_

_They walked to the window, the sun was setting and the sky was a deep shade of peach._

_''I know we're naming you after three crazy men...but don't hold that against us, mommas cousins are nuts, but they'll love you so much...but not as much as momma and daddy always will.''_

_The tears ran down his cheeks and as if spotting them, Kian's wrinkled little hand popped through the gap in the blanket and his tiny little index finger pointed right up at him. Surprise had laced through him so deeply that he didn't even hear the click and beep of Matt snapping a picture of the private moment._

(Present)

These pictures made him smile and feel...confused about where all the time was going, Kian was going to be 5 soon, he was growing up so fast. It didn't seem two seconds since he was taking bis first steps or saying his first words, which thanks to Shannon was 'Ass.' Liv had been gob smacked and then busted up laughing with the rest of them.

Over the field Matt was trying in vain to get his three sons to listen to him-

''For the love of all things holy, will you please get out of that tree before you fall and break your necks?''

Nero was hung upside down from a branch about 10feet from the ground, by his legs, grinning at his father-

''Dad you're _so old_ and you did way worse at our age. Grandpa said you jumped off the roof on to a trampoline, how is this worse?''

Jack laughed at his brother- ''You and uncle Jeff used to jump from huge ladders- _hypocrite!''_

''Oh _now_ you pull out the big words?'' Matt huffed , seeing Jack hop from one branch to the other with the grace and balance of an acrobat.

Moore grinned from way up in the highest branch- ''Quit worrying about us dad, it's not that far down. We're more likely to get hurt if we land on _you _than on the lawn.''

Matt shook his head- ''You never listen to me, well don't come running to me when you break your legs.''

Nero smiled, still hung upside down- ''Dad, we won't be running anywhere on _broken legs_ so don't sweat it genius.''

''Shut it smart ass!'' Matt glared, stalking into the house as his sons laughed- ''Amy?''

''In the lounge, got some news babe.'' she called happily.

He joined her as she set the phone aside- ''The kids are in the tree_ again, _not listening to me _again! _So what's the news?''

''Three months.'' she smirked.

''what for?''

''Our wedding date.'

At first she thought he was going to resist, but he smiled-

''Wow, sounds awesome, damn we've got a lot of planning to do.''

She was relieved he wasn't bolting out the door, she barely had a second to think before he was hauling her up into his arms.

''One thing though.''

''What's that baby?'' he inquired.

''I'm not wearing a white dress.''

He agreed with her thinking- ''Deal, after three probably not such a big problem.''

When it was time for the barbecue to begin, Liv left Shane in charge while she went home to get changed, no way was Shannon being trusted to light the grill, he'd probably end up torching the whole garden and take the woods with it.

In the bedroom Liv had just slipped on her red denim shorts and a black tank top, when Jeff entered smiling.

''Hey handsome, had a good day?''

''Great, we got Kian's picture book all done for Monday.''

''Thanks babe.'' she kissed him, seeing instantly that he had something on his mind- ''Talk to me Jeffro.''

He lay his hands on her petite hips at first, then he raised one inked hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb caressing her lightly freckled skin-

''In the box of pictures Ki found the picture of you and Rob.''

''Oh, did he ask about it?''

''Yeah he did and I told him the truth, all of it...was that right?''

Liv exhaled- ''Yes, I'm glad that you told him, I don't want him to be confused by anything, especially not by something like that. Was he ok about it?''

''Curious, but not upset. He just seemed glad that you got to smile again.''

Liv knew that their son was such a kind child, this just proved it- ''That's one amazing boy we have.''

''We sure do.''

Jeff looked so hot in hi nice fitting light blue jeans, white wife beater, ink on show, sun kissed skin that just looked so soft and touchable. Damn it he was incredible!

He saw her checking him out-

''See something you like Mrs Hardy?''

''Damn right I do.'' she replied full of pride at having such a hot husband- ''I married one sexy guy.''

He couldn't help himself, he leaned down and kissed her- ''Well, I have to keep up with you some how, you're gorgeous.''

Kian entered- ''Gross, stop swapping spit and come on.''

Jeff swooped down and grabbed his son, making him squeal as he threw him over his shoulder-

''Ok Mr Impatient, your wish is my command.''

Nattie and Shannon were both on drinks duty, when they saw Jeff and Liv arrive with Kian. Nattie couldn't help but feel inferior around this woman, especially when she looked that good in shorts and tank top and minimal make up. She knew that it was ridiculous, she was was very much married and looking at her husband like she could devour him right where he stood.

''You're late.'' Shannon teased.

_''They're late.''_ Kian said- ''Because they were kissing, tell them off Uncle Shannon.''

''Shame on you two, total disgrace.'' Shannon exchanged a high 5 with the smiling youngster.

The little blonde smiled happily and waved- ''Hello Miss Neidhart.''

Nattie adored Kian Hardy, he was by far the most truly sweet boy she's ever had the pleasure to teach and so smart for such a young age too-

''Hey Kian, if it's ok with your mom and dad you can call me Nattie outside of school.''

They agreed and he smiled at her her happily and she took him to get a drink.

''Shannon swear to me that you haven't messed with any of the food.'' Liv raised one arched brow quizzically.

''I haven't, Shane said I'd be on clean up duty alone if I did.''

Liv patted Shane on the back- ''Good move Helms. One nearly severed finger in the salad was enough.''

Shane chuckled, flipping the pre-cooked chicken- ''Ah yes, I spotted the 'Hello Kitty' band aid.''

Pretty quickly Jeff and Liv were bombarded by the Dark Cloud, who dragged them over to where the gang was seated.

Nero said- ''Aunt Liv, tell dad that it _is _ok for us to shave out hair off for the wedding.''

''Hey, don't get me involved kid, I spent 6 hours corn rowing all your hair, I'm not ready to see it get shaved off just yet.''

Jack huffed just like his dad did- ''You're supposed to be on _our _side.''

Moore giggled- ''They're getting married in three months, help us out aunt Livvy.''

That got her attention- ''Three months? You set a date?''

Amy and Matt nodded, full of smiles- ''As of 2pm today, the date is set.''

It was a sea of congratulation and raised glasses.

Erika and Kian were on the trampoline with April, while Ken was full of smiles seeing his wife having so much fun.

Matt and Jeff spotted his dopey smile and Matt nudged him-

''Hey quit the ogling in front of my boys they're at a very impressionable age.''

Ken nearly choked on his beer- ''Oh sorry, I forget that your boys are angels. I guess it wasn't them that got caught mooning each other in gym class a few months ago.''

Even Matt had to laugh at the memory, Shannon and Nattie sat down by Liv and Jeff as the triplets went off to talk to Shane/ possibly interrogate him about something.

Amy smiled- ''I swear I'm not raising hooligans, I'm trying my best but they're so..wilful.''

Matt patted her knee- ''Can't think how we ended up with kids like that.''

''Be glad that they're not out fighting with other kids.'' Shannon said sipping his Bud- ''That'll be in a few years time when they reach their teens. Like Jeff and Matt at that age.''

''I was a good boy, Jeff was the brawler.''Matt said a smug grin curving his lips.

''Nice to see nothing has changed huh Jeffro.'' Liv winked kissing him on the cheek.

''Who the hell have you hit?'' Matt nearly vaulted out of his chair with shock.

''Keep it down I don't want the kids to hear about this.'' He complained.

''Jeffro punched a bona-fide movie star.'' Liv said seeing her sisters shocked face.

Everybody asked at once- ''Who?''

Jeff's head was in bis hands in embarrassment, so Liv gave in and said it for him- ''He hit Jared Leto!''

''What? How?'' Amy was too stunned to make any bigger sentences, how the hell had this all gone down in Raleigh and nobody had found out.

Once Olivia had explained it all, everyone was in fits laughing their asses off at him.

''Jeffro, he's probably going to have your ass thrown in jail.'' Matt said trying to be the sane voice of reason.

''Not likely, he's a fan of Jeff's and seemed to be pretty honoured to get hit by him.'' Liv added.

Shannon slung an arm around her shoulders-

''Ooh deja vu, two men fighting over you.''

for that comment he received a swift elbow in the ribs for his troubles.

Jeff saw Natalie's face as Shannon teased Liv. The blonde had such an open face that she couldn't hide much from the world and the tinge of jealousy was as clear as day to him. Hmm, it was probably going to be a good idea for them to share a quiet word later, to put her mind at ease.

Once everyone started eating, they were in separate little groups full of chat, music was playing, the girls were talking about the wedding and the kids.

The guys were talking about work and out of no where Ken was on his feet, his beer sliding from his fingers, his jaw hung open. The guys all looked across the garden and saw what had the usually very vocal man lost for words.

There was Erika laying the lips on Kian as they sat on the porch steps together.

Jeff was shocked but amused that bis 4 year old son was having his first kiss, he was almost proud of his son. While Ken was going to have a coronary over his daughter having her first kiss. Ken was over there like a shot, scooping her up under his big muscular arm and carting her off-

''Erika Jane Anderson no kissing boys until...you're 30! and that's only a maybe!''

The four year old squirmed in her dad's grasp-

''Daddy put me down you're being an asshole!''

The other girls saw April grab her bag and go after her husband and furious daughter.

Nattie smirked- ''Wow that's one protective father.''

Olivia agreed- ''Dad's and their little girls, we know it well.''

''Our dad has made our Matt and Jeff's lives hell over the years but it passes.'' Amy said sipping her red wine happily.

Liv sighed- ''My little boy had his first kiss, I swear I might cry.''

Amy hugged her- ''Well think of it this way- just think what _firsts _ my boys are going to be having in the next decade, _that's _something to cry about.''

Olivia headed to the kitchen to get the desert out of the fridge, she'd made double chocolate fudge cake. When she caught sight of the calender stuck under a big tomato shaped magnet, she realised that there was something missing. Setting the cake aside, she racked her brain.

Shannon entered the kitchen to help her, when he saw her counting on her fingers, then whisper-

''Shit, shit, shit, bastard fucking shit!''

''Erm you ok?'' he inquired seeing her jump a mile and go pale beneath her slight tan.

''N-no, not really.''

He quickly guided her into a chair at the table and got his serious face on- ''Tell me what's wrong.''

''I'm _late.''_

She saw his confusion and the eventual clearing of the clouds and then the shock that crept into his eyes- ''Oh! How late?''

Liv winced- ''At a rough estimation- enough to worry.''

''Like a week?''

''Lets try 3 of them and we're getting somewhere.''

Shannon's blue eyes went even wider than she thought they possibly could-

''Oh my freaking god. If you don't think it's too personal, but _how?_Jeff had the big snip, a long time ago.''

She laid her elbow on the table and sighed- ''It's not fool proof, nothing is, things can..._rejoin_. He has to go and get checked every so often.''

''When was his last check up?''

''About...6 months ago, maybe more. Oh my god.''

''This is huge!'' Shannon gasped.

''Shh! You _can't _tell anyone, not Nattie, not Shane, _nobody. _Swear to me that you'll keep this to yourself Shannon.''

He saw her look totally freaked out, so his loyalty wasn't going to waver, not in her hour of need-

''Ok, my lips are sealed, your secret is safe with me. Just don't look so scared, this might all be for nothing, you've been stressed to hell lately that might have messed things up..down there.''

Liv smiled- ''Since when did you become the gyno-buff?''

''I've read Cosmopolitan, and you women are always complaining about something down there, so I know plenty.'' he smiled.

''Well thank you for being so sweet.''

They shared a quick hug.

''Good now cut this cake or I will.'' he pointed to the huge cake that was tempting him like crazy.

''Let you use another knife? I already made that mistake once today, I'm not risking you losing an arm or something.''

Out in the garden Jeff was talking to Natalie about Shannon, when he saw her watching the man in question hug Liv through the open kitchen door.

''You don't have to look so worried Nattie.''

''Pardon?'' she inquired trying not to look nervous about Jeff's words, had she really been that transparent?

''You don't have to look so worried about Olivia and Shannon. I know my wife and I know my best friend, there's never been anything romantic to worry about.''

''Really?'' a hopeful tone creeping into her voice.

''Positive, if he had tried anything beyond that one kiss before I got with Liv, he'd have been beaten to a pulp by every person here. Also if she'd tried anything, she'd have come straight to me about it, in a state of total guilt. Shannon also can't keep a secret to save his life, so you'll always know where you stand with him.''

Nattie smiled happily at his words- ''That's what I like about him, he never bullshits you, he's an open book, who has time for games? Life is just too short.''

''Exactly.'' Jeff agreed- ''I trust Olivia and I trust him, you'll get to know her and see that she's loyal to a fault and I can vouch for that.''

Nattie actually believed him, he very obviously loved his wife and his friend, this ink covered, rainbow haired guy was actually surprisingly normal under all of the eccentricity of his work and appearance.

''Thanks Jeff, I know that you hardly know me, but not many people would sit and tell someone what you have, I really appreciate it.''

''It's ok, you make hi happy and he likes you, plus the kids were starting to tease him about being single for so long too.''

Natalie laughed- ''They were?''

''Yeah, much to his embarrassment they started calling him to _gay uncle Shannon_, so you can imagine that went across well.'' he smirked lighting cigarette.

The two came out of the kitchen with plates of cake for everyone and Jeff noticed instantly that his wife looked a bit...off. He also knew to wait until they got home to inquire about it. In the mean time they just cuddled up on one of the loungers together as he shared his cake with her, then they were joined by Kian.

Liv got thinking about the possibility of being regnant as she lay I her husbands arms with their son on his chest. All of the negative medical issues that could very likely come along with it, the risks to her life, plagued her. There was a lot to consider. Yet, there was a small part of her, beneath all of the caution and fear that was hopeful. Hopeful that by some natural miracle that she was pregnant with Jeff's second child.

First thing Monday morning after Kian went to school, she was buying a test and finding out for sure.

**AN: I hope you liked it, I promised a surprise, I've got an idea how I want it to play out, so stick with me ;)**

**R&R please, reviews make me a happy writer.**

**Cheers my dears.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: hello there- thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, they are always awesome to read. Sorry for the late update, I've had to go to two weddings in one weekend, one was ok but the second was a 12 hour chore especially when the bride is a demanding bitch and that's before she put on the white dress!**

**Anyway, I hope you like the chapter ;)**

**R&R please.**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another You

Chapter 13

Liv knew that Jeff was on to her, because the more that she'd tried to act normally, the stranger that she'd found herself acting. To be fare to Jeff, he hadn't commented on it once, he'd simply put Kian to bed after his bath and curled up on the couch with her in front of a movie.

Not that Olivia could remember which one he'd chosen, she'd been laid along the couch with her head resting on his knee, mind wandering as hid fingers combed through her loose hair, massaging her scalp, lulling her body into a state of relaxation. While her mind ran riot, for about two hours.

Jeff knew that something was going on, but from the look on Liv's face even _she_ hadn't gotten to grips with it, so he couldn't force it out of her. That was one of the best things about their relationship- they could always rely on each other to tell it like it is. That kind of thing came with time and true _patience._

On Monday, Jeff was in his studio painting, singing along to music and getting _so close _to completing his exhibition pieces, she didn't see this as a bad thing, because this let her slip in and out of the house without being seen. This was going in her favour especially considering that she was going out to buy a pregnancy test and she wanted to get away with it too.

Once Kian was dropped off at school, she figured that doing the test at home was just asking for trouble, he could catch her, find the test, find the box. That had _farce _written all over it and she was in no mood for that shit. She wanted this to be as civilized and mundane as humanly possible.

So, she pulled her vintage Mustang into the car park just off main street and headed over to Mr Morgan's Pharmacy. Every step of the way her heart was thundering in her ears, her stomach was in knots and she was positive she'd gotten to run into every casual acquaintance along the way.

Finally making it to the door of the pharmacy she took one look inside and gave up. How had _this_ slipped her mind? Beth Britt worked there and she was stood behind the counter in her white smock, hair all pinned up, smiling politely to the customers.

Liv was shocked that Beth had kept her job there, considering she used to lie to doctors all the time about ''back pain'' to score main killers for Jeff during their relationship. The most stunning thing is that Beth hadn't been dipping into the supply of pain meds right under her nose at work.

Stepping away from the door, she headed over to 'Gas Chamber Ink' across the street. Shannon's car was parked around the side so he was there on time.

Sally heard the bell above the door chime and saw Olivia enter-

''Hey Liv, I didn't know you were booked in today.''

''Hey Sally, I'm not. Just here for a word with your boss man.''

''Helms or Moore?''

''Moore.''

''He's in the office, ploughing through breakfast as usual.''

Liv smiled- ''Sounds about right, thanks.''

Liv knocked on the office door and heard the usual chirpy voice call- ''Come in if you're sexy.''

In she went smiling- ''Morning, do I pass?''

''Like you have to ask Mrs Hardy.'' he grinned- ''So did you do the..._test?''_

Despite the door being shut, he still found it necessary to whisper the last word.

Sitting in the old arm chair in the corner of the office Liv shook her head-

''No, there was a small flaw in my plan. _Beth_ works at the pharmacy, I don't want my private business becoming idle gossip for her and her friends.''

He nodded, dropping his empty take out box into the bin-

''Good point, so what's the plan then?''

''What? You mean that I _can't _hide out here until this all blows over? Damn it, and you dare call yourself a friend.'' she joked, giving him a little smirk.

''I'm obviously the biggest bastard not only in town but clearly in the state.'' he winked- ''Ok, I'll make you a deal Olivia, _I'll _go and buy the test for you, on one condition.''

Her heart was once again galloping, this was such a sweet gesture-

''Anything.''

''The second that you get a result you go home and you tell Jeff the truth, because the text that he sent me this morning tells me that he's worried about you.''

''Ok, I agree but...what did he say to you?''

''That he put on 'Pulp Fiction' last night and you never ran a single line with him and you never so much as blushed during the _foot massage _ chat. So given the pair of you and your foot massage _history, _it set alarm bells ringing for Jeffro.''

Liv's head fell into her hands- ''Shit, I didn't want to make it _that_ obvious.''

Shannon smiled to himself- ''It's ok, just don't keep him in the dark too long. So come on hand over the money for the test, I don't think even I can claim a pregnancy test back as a business expense.''

He was happy to see her laugh as she pulled out her money- ''Thank you for doing this for me.''

Shannon looked at her wide, green eyes so full of confusion and fear, he just melted, leaned down and wrapped her up in his arms-

''I wouldn't do this for just anyone Mrs Hardy.''

''Good, I'd hate to be just one of many.''

''You know that you're not. So you sit tight here, I'll go shopping.''

He grabbed his hoodie and headed out to buy the pregnancy test. Beth didn't put him off, her gossip couldn't hurt him, plus she was in a position of trust too, so surely spreading gossip about peoples medical purchases could get her fired right?

Shannon entered the pristine white pharmacy and went straight to the ''women's'' isle, he skimmed past everything until he found the boxes that he was after. He picked up the 'Clear Blue' one, he'd heard of that one and seen the adverts on TV, so that seemed like a safe bet to him.

He marched right up to the counter that Beth stood behind with a fake smile on her face-

''Morning.''

''Good morning Beth.'' he said matching her fake sincerity.

He couldn't help but see her do a double take of what he was purchasing and rolled his eyes-

''What?''

''Erm..nothing.'' she replied, fumbling with the box as she rang it up.

''Liar, what do you have running through that vacant head of yours? A male pregnancy perhaps? You've been reading too much fan fiction sweet heart.'' he handed over his money.

Beth put the box into a bag with the receipt and gave him his change. He loved seeing her shocked face, so he leaned closer and said in a low whisper-

''Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't take it up the ass, unlike _your husband.''_

After giving her a smug smirk he headed out the door.

He still had a strong dislike for Beth, she'd nearly killed Jeff with all of the pain killers she'd plied him with during his wrestling days, so she was _never _to be forgiven in any way! She was a selfish bitch who deserved every bad thing that had ever befallen her.

Jogging back to the tattoo parlour he was grateful that his first appointment wasn't until lunch time, because Olivia really needed his help. Amy was up to her eyes in wedding arrangements and clearly Liv was too nervous to trust anyone else with this possible development.

She hadn't moved from her spot in the arm chair, but when he handed her the white paper bag, he saw her gulp and exhale-

''Livvy, it's going to be ok, whatever the results are.''

She shakily got up and headed to the staff bathroom, they read the instructions and it was a digital test so it would give it to her in pain English. No little pink lines in windows to confuse you when they blurred and ran, just a 'Pregnant' or a 'Not Pregnant.' simple!

He hugged her- ''Good luck...you know and aim well because we're running low on soap in this bathroom.'

She laughed hugging him back- ''I'll keep that in mind.''

Being alone in the small windowless blue bathroom, made this all feel too real, but she couldn't put this off, the results could be life changing and running from that would only hurt everyone involved more in the long run.

Shannon waited anxiously, until his door opened and Liv came in-

''So?''

''Two minutes.'' she's put the blue cap back on the end and then lay it on top of the box as she sat down.

''Ok...so can we talk about something, well can I _ask _you something?''

''Yes, please take my mind off this.''

''Why can't you tell Jeff about any of this?''

''Because...I'm..I'm not really sure if I _want _to be pregnant...I know that sounds bad but it's true. It's be so easy to get caught up in the fantasy of the situation- having Jeff's second child. Yet there's the glare of reality that reminds me that I didn't just _nearly _die, I _did die_ and there's a 90% chance that they won;t be able to save me a second time. So, how do I face Jeff knowing that I can't hide anything from him? He'll see that I _don't want _to be pregnant and how can he not fail to take that personally? I can't do that to him when I don't know for sure if I'm pregnant or not.''

Shannon saw the pain on her face-

''You're not being deliberately cruel, you're actually being smart and wanting to be alive for the family that you currently have.''

''Yeah I've got that part down, but Jeff wants more kids and we've talked about it not being a safe option. But if he was sat where you are, he'd be hoping for a 'Pregnant' to flash up on that test. Even if he knows it's dangerous for me. I couldn't take the hope that'd be in his eyes, it'd be torture.''

The test beeped and she let out a shaky breath and looked. It felt unreal, like all the words that she'd just spoken had been said by someone else.

''What does it say?''

''I'm...I'm not pregnant.''

Shannon tried to read her body language and he saw her eyes fill up with tears and a breathy laugh escape-

''Jesus look at me, I'm crying over it. How dumb is that?''

He stood up shaking his head as he sat down on the chair arm- ''It's not dumb, it's an emotional time.''

Liv dried her eyes and rested her head against his side- ''Thanks Moore.''

''No problem Livvy...but it's ok to be sad. It can't be easy having these feelings, you won't _allow_ yourself to want it, because you medically _can't_ have it. It doesn't mean that deep down you don;t wish for things to be different.''

She buried her face into his side and just cried it out, he was spot on, if it was medically safe, Jeff and herself would have a whole brood of baby Hardy's running around and it hurt that she couldn't have that or give Jeff that.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that, in the silence, but they got busted in on by Nattie, on her lunch break and she didn't look happy what she found at all, no matter how innocent it truly was.

The pissed off blonde stormed out of the tattoo parlour and got into her car and took off, with only one destination in mind.

Jeff stopped for lunch and was so happy with how his final piece was coming along, the air brushing guns of Liv's were just perfect. He was sat on the shaded back porch with the three dogs when Natalie's car pulled up. The blonde leapt out of the vehicle and marched up to the house coming to a huffing stop at the bottom of the porch steps-

''Jeff! Do you have the first clue what your wife is up to?!''

Total confusion assailed him- ''Huh?''

The woman's blue eyes narrowed with impatience at him- ''You're fucking blind Hardy! I've just caught your wife in the arms of _my boyfriend!''_

Jeff was on his feet and stood right in front of her now-

''Tell me what you _think _you saw and you'd better be _real _careful what you say now Natalie.''

She couldn't fail to understand him, he was pissed already.

''What I _saw_ was Olivia practically wrapped around Shannon, in the privacy of his office at 'Gas Chamber Ink,' her hair was all over the place, cheeks flushed and when they saw me they looked guilty as sin!''

''So, are you honestly insinuating what I think you are?'' Jeff gritted his teeth and wanted to throttle this woman.

''An affair? Yes!''

His face got closer to hers and she flinched back,

''_You, _you're going to shut your poisonous mouth, get back in your car, go about your day and forget what you've _dared_ accuse my wife and best friend of doing. You don;t come to our home, into out circle of friends and throw shit like that around. Because you don't know the first thing about our group, we're _family_ and you're just an _outsider.''_

Nattie stepped away from him, feeling scared- ''J-Jeff I saw-''

''No!'' he pointed a paint spotted inked finger right in her face- ''No, you saw something else and your _jealousy_ filled in the blanks. I saw more than enough of it yesterday, but I gave you some solid advise, which you have very clearly and stupidly chosen to ignore. But _you will listen to me now _because you sure as hell are done talking!''

He narrowed his green eyes at her, using his 6ft1 height to it's full advantage-

''Shannon is my oldest friend and I trust him with my life and you might not know this but we had a talk a very long time ago, back when I was first dating Liv. Where we agreed something- that no matter how much he liked Liv, he swore on his life that he'd _never_ over step the mark with her and if you're _daring _ to come here without proof or real facts, calling him a liar, you'd better be ready for what comes along with that territory.''

Nattie gulped- ''I..I-''

She was very intimidated by his height, his unflinching stare and his tone. The eccentric artist clearly had a mean streak that ran deep and it was honestly unnerving.

''Get in your car, go back to work and take some time to really think all of this through.'' he said scowling at her.

She nodded and fled to her car.

Shannon and Liv couldn't believe that Nattie had acted like that.

''Olivia I'm so sorry about that, it's the last thing you need right now.'' he helped her into her coat.

Liv nodded- ''It's certainly helped to take my mind off the whole false alarm...thing. Jesus, was I accidentally grabbing ass or something equally suspicious looking?''

A chuckle escaped, he couldn't help it-

''No, we were just hugging, nothing untoward at all...shit I'm really going to have to talk to her about this...that's gonna suck.''

Liv had to agree there- ''It's not going to be easy,no.''

She didn't like feeling like she was to blame, it was a very uncomfortable feeling- ''Did I do something bad and not see it?''

''Not at all. You came to me for help, she totally got it all ass first, don't you dare blame yourself.''

When she finally got home,she walked to the lounge and found her handsome husband reclining on the sofa with his sketch book-

''Hey Jeffro.''

He saw her big smile and as always it made his smile instantly-

''Hey beautiful, where have you been all morning?''

''To see Shannon.''

''Oh yeah the delightful Natalie Neidhart told me that.''

Liv joined him on the couch- ''Oh she did huh?''

He closed the sketch book and set is aside- ''Once she'd done tattling on you, she also accused you and Shannon of having an affair too.''

''What? She came here and _said _that?''

''That she did.''

''Well it's bullshit.''

''I _know that_. I never doubted either of you for a second, but what exactly did that crazy woman see? Because she made it out to be this hot clinch.''

Shaking her head in shock she began- ''I saw sat in that ratty old arm chair in his office, you know the one that smells like pipe smoke? Well anyway, Shannon was on the arm, one arm around me, giving me a hug, that's it. No kissing, no groping, no nothing.''

Jeff saw the honesty- ''What were you doing there?''

Liv knew that there was only one way to explain this and it was with one simple thing.

Jeff watched her dig through her bag by her feet and pull out a white stick with a blue cap, it was offered to him and he took it. A few seconds of confusion passed until he saw the little window had writing on a digital screen saying- _''Not Pregnant.''_ it all fell into place- the chat with Shannon at the barbecue, the spaced out looks, the meeting today at the tattoo parlour.

''He..he was helping you?''

She nodded- ''I didn't know if I was pregnant or not, he found out accidentally, like only he can. Amy's so busy with the wedding and the kids and...I was so scared to tell you Jeff.''

He put the negative test aside and saw her green eyes fill with tears-

''Don't cry.'' he wrapped her up against him- ''Why were you scared baby?''

''Because I hate being the reason you can't have more kids. My body is a failure and if I had been pregnant, chances are I'd have died having it and I can't...I _won't _lose out on being with my family.''

He held her closer- ''Baby, your body _is not a failure._ You've already given me a perfect son, I don't need more children. If I had to choose between more kids and you, Olivia you'd win every time. You never have to be scared to tell me anything, ok?''

''I know...I'm sorry.''

''Don't be, you've got nothing to be scared of or sorry about. Just tell me that Shannon helped you to the best of his unconventional abilities?''

Liv giggled and nodded- ''Yes, he bought the test for me too.''

Jeff was impressed- ''The boy really is growing up.''

''That he is. But I think I've accidentally screwed up his relationship with Nattie.''

''Honey, that girl might have done that all on her own. She can't go around talking about people like that, when it's all based on a misunderstanding.''

''Guess not, but I don't see Shannon _that _way, I never have. We joke on, tease each other, but that's it. It's what friends do.''

Jeff kissed her softly- ''Baby, she'd just jealous, she's really threatened by how close you two are. We both know that he's always going to have a special place for you, and she might not like it one little bit, but that crazy bitch needs to deal with it or she's going to find herself cut loose.''

The couple had no clue what Shannon was going to do, but they knew that he had a very low tolerance for anyone who messed with his friends. So throwing around accusations about affairs was hardly going to do her nay favours.

They'd hate to be in Nattie's shoes the next time she faced Shannon...or Amy if she found out about any of this!

**AN: I hope you liked it, once again sorry it's late but life gets crazy at times ;)**

**R&R please. xx.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: a big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, but as reviews have died down over the past 3 or 4 chapters I'm lead to believe that interest is waning too, so I'm not sure how much longer this story will continue. I will promise you one thing- it will get finished, I won't just abandon it, I love it too much to do that.**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter because I LOVED writing it so much.**

**R&R please.**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another You

Chapter 14

It had been a full week since Nattie had made her wild accusations and Olivia hadn't seen or heard from Shannon since that fateful day. Considering she used to regularly find him raking through her refrigerator and kitchen cupboards, Liv found herself genuinely missing her friend.

The school was out for the summer now and the girls were taking the kids up to the lake for the day. It was going to be a chance for the guys to just do their own thing for the day and mainly for Jeff to go over the final plans for his exhibition, now that all of his paintings were done.

While the kids were having their picnic lunch, Liv, Amy and April kept an eye on them,but took a chance to dish the dirt and have a good gossip about Natalie and Shannon.

''I haven't heard from either of them.'' Liv shrugged.

''Seriously?'' Amy was stunned- ''Not even an apology?''

''Not one. I think she truly believes that she's on to something real with her accusations.'' Liv explained- ''It's insane the whole thing is!''

April swallowed a bite of her sandwich- ''Well, Shan The Man hasn't dumped her ass. Shane said he's at her place all the time now, he hardly sees him.''

''I despair with him, I really do.'' Amy seethed- ''Just when he seems to be growing up, he reverts back to the guy who was barely able to be let out in public, hiding his boner behind KFC buckets.''

That caught both April and Liv's attention and they both said in perfect sync- ''WHAT!?''

The red head grinned from ear to ear and put her shades back in place-

''Oh yeah, you can guess what the sight of you-Olivia- eating hot wings did to the little pervert back in the day.''

Liv cringed- ''Oh god! Don't tell me any more, it's bad enough knowing that he knocked one off the wrist here at the lake in the old 'Rape Chamber' toilets. Now you've gone and ruined KFC for me for life.''

''Sorry, but the way he used to watch you licking hot sauce from your fingers was like a teenager watching his first porno! Now he's right back to that immaturity with the added bonus of all this shit that Natalie is pulling. She's got Glen Close in 'Fatal Attraction' written all over her, all she needs is the perm!''

Amy only stopped her rant for a few seconds to adjust her bikini top then she was off again-

''That short little shit must have told her something about liking you Livvy, to spark the 'Bunny Boiler' fun she's cooked up.''

Liv didn't want to think too much about Nattie and her crazed musings-

''I'm just glad that Kian and Erika are no longer in her class any more. I'm even beginning to wonder if she's mentally sound enough to be around our kids or _any _kids really.''

Amy sipped at her can of Pepsi-

''Well when she's caught boiling Shannon's stuffed rabbit- Snookums- we'll know you were right.''

April giggled- ''Shan has a toy bunny called Snookums?''

Liv shook her head- ''No, it's this creepy as hell taxidermy thing that his grandfather left him when he was a kid. It looks like something off 'Water Ship Down' when they're all sick and dying. Shane banished it from the lounge and it currently resides in his bedroom window.''

''Whoa that _is _creepy.'' April shuddered- ''Maybe Nattie should boil it after all.''

Jeff was at the point in bis work that he really hated, it just bored him senseless, when Lisa and Mitchell came around and began cataloguing every item he'd painted and smothered him with mountains of paper work.

He really wished that he was at the lake with Liv and Kian. The past 5 months he'd spent cooped up in his studio with his work, he'd put his marriage in jeopardy, hardly spent any quality time with his son, so now he just wanted to get his real life back and spend the summer with his family and friends.

''Oh quit looking so put upon Hardy, we aren't here to torture you.'' Lisa said not even looking up from the stack of paper work- ''And I'm pretty sure the money you're going to make won't suck either.''

Ok, Lisa had a point, he did make very good money, he was making just as much as when he was wrestling full time. He had somehow become very respected in the art world too, yes there were still some critics who would never give him credit, but he'd gained a lot of ground over the past 5 years and he was very proud of himself.

By 1pm, he finally got rid of his manager and agent , damn them for still being happily married they always ganged up on him when they visited. The house was so peaceful, so he went up to take a quick shower.

In the mirror he noticed that he really needed to re-colour his hair, his natural blonde was starting to show through at the roots.

During his shower he got thinking about maybe dying his hair blue, it was Liv's favourite colour, he got very distracted, until he looked down casually and spotted something very worrying, especially for a man of his age and south of the belt. He thought he'd long out grown the stages of getting surprises down there!

In a blind panic he bolted from the shower, slipping carelessly on the tiled floor as he grabbed the towel from the rail and threw it around his waist, not even feeling the pain as his knee hit the side of the bath tub. He had to call someone!

Matt was on his lunch break at his wrestling school in town, when Jeff's call came through. His big brother instincts were taken up a notch when he heard Jeff's shaky breathing-

''Jeffro, calm down, I need you to tell me what's gong on, what's wrong? Is it the girls? The kids?''

Matt heard the breathing level out- ''N-no they're fine...I..I need your help Matty, I don;t know what the hell to do.''

_Matty? _He hadn't called him that without a joke being attached to it, since they were kids, so Matt knew that something was very wrong.

''Ok, you sit tight over there, I'll be there in 5 minutes.''

''O-ok, hurry, I'm freaking out.''

Matt ditched his lunch, passed his two trainees over to Ken Anderson and got the hell out of there. He knew that Shannon was MIA from the group and for once he was kinda glad, because it gave him a chance to step up and be the one to help his brother through something. He'd been missing being Jeff's go-to-guy lately.

He broke the speed limit getting to the house in about 3 minutes flat, it was a blessing that they lived out here and that the Police weren't too vigilant when it came to speeding on country roads.

Matt waded through the dogs that greeted his entry to his bothers home and dashed up the stairs-

''Jeffro? You up here?''

''In here.'' a voice croaked.

Entering the master bedroom, he didn't know what to expect, but it sure wasn't what he found- Jeff sat on the end of the bed, soaking wet, in a towel, head in his hands, water dripping from his hair into a puddle on the carpet, shoulders and knees visibly trembling.

There was no sign of injuries or blood, so that was one plus.

''Jeffro, look at me.''

Jeff looked up at his brother, not knowing what to say or what to do.

''Ok, now tell me why you're freaking out.''

Matt sat down beside him, pulling the white towelling robe that was laid on the bed, around Jeff's body, to ward off all the goose bumps that were littering his soaked body.

Pushing his dripping hair back from his face, he began-

''I was in the shower and I..I was just thinking about dying my hair and that's when I _found it.''_

Matt braced himself- ''Found what?''

''_Down stairs,_ it wasn't there before, I'd have noticed. You don't miss shit like that Matt, you just don't.''

''Fuck Jeff...sorry but you need to get to a doctor right away.''

Jeff was now totally lost- ''What? Why?''

''WHY!? Are you dumb with shock? This could be cancer, you could die Jeff!''

Seeing Matt's irate slightly crazy stare had Jeff frowning, he wiped away a rivulet of water from the side of his face with the sleeve of his robe.

Matt let out an exasperated sigh- ''You did find a lump didn't you?''

''NO!''

''Oh...then what the hell am I over here for? And why are you freaking out like a girl getting her first period?''

Jeff found himself blushing- ''I'm freaked because...it's fucking devastating_,_ the only thing that it'll kill is my pride as a man! Liv can not see this!''

''See what?!'' Matt growled losing patience with his brother now.

Jeff got to his feet, robe open and shed the towel, causing Matt to quickly turn his head, in no mood to be at eye level with Jeff's junk.

''I'VE GOT A GREY HAIR DOWN THERE MATT!''

The elder Hardy pulled the robe shut and clipped Jeff around the ear-

''You're telling me that this hissy fit freak out is all over you getting a grey bush!? Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought that this was one of those male cancer things, like Lance Armstrong or that idiot Tom Green, not a _male grooming _crisis!''

''Sorry! But this is scary shit. I'm getting old _everywhere, _it's one thing to get a few lines on the face, sprout some nose hair, but _this!''_ he pointed to his now covered crotch- ''_This _can _never _get old!''

''Well, I'm three years older than you are, so I've been there three years sooner than you have. I had to deal with it like a man, just like you're gonna have to do.''

Jeff hadn't thought about it like that, Matt had gone through this too-

''What if Liv sees it?''

''If she hasn't seen it already, I doubt that she'd care. Look at what you two have faced in the past, she accepted your burns and the scars, she's never known your body any other way and she loves you. One or two grey hairs below the belt won't matter.''

Jeff nodded.

Matt patted his back- ''Women like Olivia and Amy won't think any less of us, we're lucky. Have you ever heard them demand man-scaping?''

''No.''

''Exactly, so chill the fuck out and if you're worried, you can always pluck it out.''

Jeff cringed- ''Don't say the word _pluck, _my nose still aches just hearing that word.''

Matthew laughed- ''Fine, but don't try to dye it, it's asking for trouble and I doubt even Liv would welcome a rainbow streaked surprise down there, even from you.''

Jeff did see the humour in this too, but he sighed-

''It's kinda hard feeling like this.''

''Old?''

''Yeah, at times I still feel like I'm 21, then I get the lower back pain or my right leg cramps up and then it hits me- that I'm twice that age really.''

Matt understood- ''Yeah, we all feel it now, Ken does, Shane does, even Shannon. But we're only in our 40's, we're not dead just yet, plenty of life ahead of us all.''

At 4pm Liv and Kian got home and he was so pleased to see them both, he son came and gave him a big hug-

''Guess what daddy.''

''What?''

''I swam with momma, without water wings, all on my own too.''

Jeff was so proud of his boy, the swimming lessons in their pool had paid off.

''Then momma and aunt Amy showed us how to safely do back flips into the water too.'' he beamed so full of excitement.

Jeff looked at his wife- ''You can do back flips?''

''Don't look too surprised Hardy.'' she came closer and whispered in his ear teasingly- ''You know first hand what my body is capable of.''

He felt her teeth nip at his ear lobe, sending chills through him- ''Oh yeah I do.''

Before they could even unpack the car a voice asked-

''Hey Liv, Jeff, hey Kian.''

They all saw Shannon stood, looking really uncomfortable.

''Hi uncle Shannon.'' Kian waved as Jeff hefted him up on to his shoulders.

''You wanna come inside?'' Jeff asked.

''Erm..no, it's Liv I need to catch for a few words.''

Jeff was a little bit worried but he nodded anyway- ''Sure go ahead, I'm gonna start dinner.''

He dropped a kiss on to Liv's lips and headed inside with their son.

Liv set the picnic basket down on the porch by the front door, shut the car up and joined a very nervous looking Shannon on the steps-

''Long time no see Moore.'' she smiled trying to hopefully break the unnecessary tension that lay between them.

''I know it's been ages, but...I've been trying to get things straightened out with Nat.''

''Ok, how's that coming along?''

''Good...she's really sorry about what happened.''

Liv shrugged- ''I'd have appreciated this more, if it was coming from her.''

He sighed- ''Come on Liv, you've been in her position.''

''I have? I have never once accused two innocent people of having an affair!''

''No, but you were once the outsider in this group and you know how hard it is to find acceptance.'' he said narrowing his blue eyes at her.

''I agree, but I never jumped the gun or misread an innocent situation or went tattling to someone's husband.''

''Maybe not, but see it from her point of view, we have a pretty strange relationship.''

''Which she knew was innocent from day one I might add.''

''So! She feels weird about it around y-..._around the group.''_ Shannon said hastily trying to cover up his near slip.

Liv caught on straight away- ''_Around me?!_ That _is _what you were going to say right?''

He looked away not wanting to say the words out loud, he knew that it was a cowardly move, but being here with her, doing this is person was ten times harder than he'd figured it would be.

Olivia got a feeling way down deep in her stomach where this was going-

''So, come out and just say is Shannon.''

He squeezed his eyes shut- ''Don't make this harder for me please.''

''If this is how this situation is going to play out, I'm sure as shit not going to make it any _easier _for you.''

Losing his temper, he got to his feet-

''Fine I'll just say it then! I think that you need to back off, not just with your views on my relationship with Natalie, but from _me _in general. We just can not be friends like we used to be.''

It was like a slap in the face and a punch in the gut all at once, but her fighting spirit wouldn't let her take this lying down. She was on her feet in seconds and she got right in his face-

''You've done some dumb shit in the 10 years that I've known you, but _this,_ goes a step beyond. You're being deliberately mean. Ok walk away from being my friend, in favour of a girl who has got you by the balls. Go have your fun, how ever long it lasts, because it'll be short lived. Yes I'm being a bitch, but only because _this hurts!_ Unlike what you're doing now- ditching me- I'm not rejecting you. So when it all goes to hell, I actually _will_ be here ready to be your friend!''

She swiped the angry tears away- ''My friends actually mean something to me, something so real, that I don't just give up on them. But I guess today you showed me that you don't share that sentiment with me.''

As much as her words stung him, he held firm to his words-

''Whatever Liv. I've said my piece and you just have to accept that you can't always be the centre of everything that goes down here. This time you don't get to have all your own way.''

She shook her head, really feeling hurt by him now, looking right at him, not ashamed of the tears-

''Fuck you Moore, this isn't about me wanting all my own way, it's about _you_ and how you're tying yourself up in knots to fit in with what _she _wants.''

''Don't you dare!'' he yelled right in her face.

''Dare what? Defend myself? Honey you can scream in my face all you want but it comes down to this- you are ne threat to me. I've taken down guys twice your size at the bar and believe me you really don't want to test me. One punch from me years ago is nothing compared to what you deserve right now!''

He stepped away from her, knowing that things were very quickly escalating out of control-

''I've made my choice, I'm picking my relationship over a fucking tease like you!''

On that note he turned and walked away, half expecting her to jump him from behind. Yet that wasn't really Liv's style, she wasn't a coward at all, if she was going to resort to violence, it'd be face to face.

Liv dropped down into one of the porch chairs and played his words over and over. _Tease?_ Is that what he thought she really was? Did he believe that she'd just been _teasing_ him for 10 years? When he was wrong, he was so wrong it was disturbing!

Jeff had been shocked to hear the conversation/row, that his wife and his best friend were having. He'd taken Kian out of the kitchen where they'd been making dinner, out to the garden to give Mooch his daily brushing.

Kian looked up at him with those adorable big jade green eyes-

''Daddy? Why doesn't uncle Shannon like momma any more?''

Jeff knew that honesty was the best policy here-

''Because uncle Shannon is confused and and not thinking straight. His head is in a different place, that's all.''

Kian carried on brushing Mooch and said frankly-

''Sounds like his head is up his own butt to me!''

**AN: I'll explain the taxidermy rabbit thing- it's based on something real. My guy inherited a stuffed cat from his gran and we HATE it, it looks like the evil one out of Scary Movie it lives in the spare room because it scares the shit out of my niece. And yes it's called Snookums! We'd get rid of it but my guy likes bringing it out at Halloween to scare everyone with. lol.**

**Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. **

**R&R thanks xx.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter you guys made me keep this little story going. As this is later than usual I'll apologise but I write all of my stuff on the tiniest net book known to man and I think I've nearly killed the thing, so it now has it's off days. But I'm trying as usual.**

**I hope you like it and xErikax I hope you like what Kian and Erika get up to .lol.**

**R&R please. xx.**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another You

Chapter 15

Jeff hadn't heard a peep out of his wife for the of the day, she'd gone upstairs to bet changed, then she'd shut herself in the home gym, while she blasted the hell out of the speaker system. He knew to leave her alone, especially when her music of choice was Rage Against The Machine. That sealed it, Liv was seriously pissed.

Kian looked at his father as they ate pop corn and watched the movie-

''Momma is going to whoop his butt now.''

Jeff hated to imagine what his wife would do once all of this trouble came to a blows, which it was guaranteed to.

''Daddy?''

''Yeah son.''

''Why does uncle Shannon think momma is a tease? What does he think she's teasing him _with?''_ Kian asked an adorable little frown on his face.

Jeff gulped- whoa hot potato topic!

''Erm...he's just acting nuts, so who knows what he means? Maybe... maybe he...''

He had no idea how to deliver their usual father-son honesty and not bring up the subject that was black listed in their circle since Jeff and Olivia had gotten married- Shannon's _love _for Olivia!

''Your momma and I have been real lucky, we found each other, then we had you, we made a home together and well...uncle Shannon doesn't have these things...maybe he feels angry or sad because of that.''

Kian seemed to stop and think about it for a minute-

''But Jack, Nero and Moore once said that-'' he looked up at his daddy, wary of repeating his cousins words.

''What did they say?'' Jeff made sure to use a calm gentle tone, to make him see that he wasn't going to get into any trouble for telling him.

''They said...that uncle Shannon wanted momma to be _his _girlfriend and that's why he makes all those excuses to cuddle her now. But that momma doesn't know about it.''

Jeff exhaled, resting his head on the back of the couch, clearly once again the Hardy kids were one step ahead of he adults.

''It's a little bit more complicated than that, but basically your cousins are kinda right.''

Liv threw down her boxing gloves, sweating, exhausted, still mind numbingly hurt and angry. She'd given that little blonde punk 10 years of friendship, support, guidance and trust and for what? For it all to be thrown into the gutter like old chewed gum!

A lot of girls would have been put off by his old crush and not wanted any kind of close friendship. But not Olivia, she didn't want to put Jeff in any kind of uneasy situation, where she was avoiding his best friend. No, she'd seen past that old crush, to the person beneath it, to the sweet goof ball who had made her laugh, asking very little in return in all honesty.

She'd had no hidden agenda, she wasn't _teasing _him, Liv had just figured that his feelings for her had gone away, but now they seemed to have changed into this bitter resentment. Which Natalie was no doubt fuelling.

It was quite late when she emerged from her shower, a little calmer, so she went to check on Kian, but he wasn't in his bed yet. Heading downstairs, she found her two special guys asleep together on the couch. The sight raised an instant smile, they were in identical sleeping positions- laid on their backs, heads turned, one arm beneath their head, the other hand on their stomach, the matching innocent looks in place.

Kian was by his dad's side on the extra wide couch and it was the perfect photo opportunity. Taking out her iPhone from her robe pocket and she snapped several pictures of the touching scene. Before putting one on her Twitter page, saying- ''_Like father- Like son?''_

Amy saw the snap and showed it to Matt-

''Aren't they adorable?''

''Totally, I can't get over how much Kian looks like Jeffro did at that age, it's incredible. How come our kids never seem that peaceful?'' he mused, puzzled.

''Probably because our three have different sleep patterns, one will sleep the clock around and there's still two up and about trying to 'Twist of Fate' you on the rug.''

Ah great memories.

''Oh Matt, the dress measurements are happening here tomorrow, but the suit guy is coming first, so are all the guys still clear for that?'' Amy asked not wanting any more panic.

''Calm down honey, yes I spoke to Jeff earlier, it's sorted.''

Matt had also heard about Liv and Shannon's bust up from his brother and ever the people person- Matt had taken it upon himself to heal the rift before the wedding. Tomorrow he was dead set on having that pair being firm friends again. They just didn't know about it yet!

Ok, the row had sounded nasty, but they'd gotten past much worse, at the very least there was no blows traded, so it was looking good in his book.

The next day Liv, Jeff and Kian were getting ready to go to Matt and Amy's, it was probably going to be an even bigger mad house that usual. Also Liv had been asked to make the wedding cake and her sister still had no idea what she wanted, so they had that to go over too.

''Liv chill out baby, you weren't even _this _stressed before our wedding.'' he smiled as his wife gathered up a stack of wedding cake magazines for her sister to study.

''Oh I was, you just didn't see it. It's never a good idea to spook the groom before a shot gun wedding.'' she teased, giving him a pat on the chest.

''There was no chance of me jilting you.'' he said sweetly kissing the tip of her nose.

''Good thing too, thanks for telling me.''

''You're welcome, because as much as I love your family they also scare the crap out of me, so my fate was sealed really.''

Gasping, she rolled up on of the glossy magazines and tapped his butt with it as he tried to duck out of the way.

''Baby, you know that I'm just messing.''

''You'd better be Mr Hardy, I'd hate to think that you were suffering in silence.''

''Never been happier.''

Before they could kiss, Kian came running in, in his socks, skidding to a horrified halt. He held up the Converse in his hands and slapped the soles together, making a satisfying crack, jolting his parents apart-

''Hey keep it PG, child here!'' he pointed to himself, a big Jeff-like grin spread across his face, complete with gorgeous dimples.

They smiled and Olivia swept him up into a hug-

''Consider us officially warned little man.''

Once they got to their siblings house hold, it clearly was every bit the scene of chaos she'd been imagining that it would be. The triplets were once again up the tree, only this time they were pelting their father with handfuls of rock hard sugared almonds that they'd swiped from the box in the dining room. They were supposed to be used for the wedding party favours, but in the hands of that three they were ammunition.

On the lawn Erika had Shane in what looked like CM Punk's Anaconda Vice, while Ken cheered her on and gave her pointers.

Jeff looked at his wife and genuinely did not want to let their son down from his shoulders, this was bedlam!

They saw a pink sugared almond crack Matt right in the eye, causing him to stumble around cursing up a storm. Once his vision cleared, he pointed to Nero-

''Right! You little brat, you're gonna be sorry for that!''

Liv saw Matt climbing up the tree trunk-

''Jeff stop him or there might be a funeral instead of a wedding taking place.''

Jeff had to agree, matt wasn't as agile as he once was, so he finally set Kian down and dashed over to his brother, catching him by the back of his jeans-

''Hang fire, this could end badly bro.''

Matt had a feeling that maybe he was over reacting, so he listened to Jeffro and came back down.

Then Moore hurled another sugared almond down and this time it hit Jeff on his now painfully sensitive nose. The agony radiated through his entire face, he was lucky that it hadn't started bleeding, since the nose hair plucking, all it took was one good sneeze and it set it off.

He glared up at his nephew, shed his hoodie, hurling it to the ground, pointing one inked digit at the kid-

''You're gonna get the ass whooping of a life time kid!''

The three kids knew that they were in deep shit now, as their uncle began climbing, swiftly up the tree. They had no where to run to and unlike their dad, uncle Jeff still had no fear of height of danger, when it came to their tree based point of attack.

Liv shook her head, having no desire to try and stop her husband, if he set his mind to something he was usually relentless. So it was best to leave him to it, so she went in to find Amy and April in the dining room, getting measured by the seamstress.

''By lunch time someone's gonna be in the ER.''

She sighed setting down her heavy bag of wedding and cake magazines.

''Are they _still _in that damn tree?'' Amy glared out of the back window.

''Oh yeah and now Jeff is on his way up there too, when is he going to realise that your boys always win?''

''Probably never. Can you imagine when they all hit the WWE or TNA?'' Amy shook her head not wanting to think too hard about that one.

Liv chuckled knowing that the new generation of the Hardy Boyz were going to be a real handful for the McMahon's or Carters. Their reign of terror would probably end up being legendary.

The girls were all measured and they got talking about cakes, totally oblivious that Shannon and Nattie had just showed up all smiles, holding hands.

Kian glared at his uncle Shannon, then whispered something to Erika, letting her in on his well thought out plan.

Jeff hadn't seen his friend since yesterday and he needed to have his say. He stepped closer to the pair, not noticing his son or Erika creeping closer to them.

''You've got some balls the pair of you showing up here today after the stunt you pulled on Liv yesterday.''

Ken had no idea what was happening, so he just sat back with his beer beside Shane who seemed equally content to watch all of it unfold in front of him too.

Matt herded his sons into the kitchen to get something for them to drink,no way were they seeing a possible fist fight. Knowing them they'd join in!

Jeff couldn't help but notice the faint smile on Nattie's face as she clung to Shannon's arm. His piercing green eyes shot to her-

''And _you, _don't think I don't know how you've brain washed _him _with that _sewer rat_ between your legs!''

They ignored Ken choking on his beer with laughter.

Jeff saw her gasp in shock, but he pointed right in her face- ''Shut your mouth!'' turning to his friend he said- ''You're acting like a fool!''

The adults still didn't see the two conspiring kids getting ready to make their move. They didn't notice Erika expertly pick Shannon's pocket, stealing his house keys.

He glared at Jeff- ''Don't you talk to Natalie like that! How dare you? You treat Olivia like shit, but I guess that a lot changed when you realised that you could get into her pants, fucking hypocrite!''

Jeff wanted to beat the shit out of him now, his temper was hanging by a thread-

''You take that back right now Moore!''

the smaller blonde smirked cockily, knowing how much of a rise he was getting out of his friend- ''Not gonna happen Hardy. Can you tell me one thing though- how does it feel knowing that you married a cock tease?''

Jeff drew back his fist, ready to beat that arrogant smirk right off his smug god damn face, as Nattie had the audacity to giggle. But that annoying giggle quickly turned to shrieks of horror when Erika launched herself off the picnic table and on to the blondes back. Tugging wildly on the woman's hair, while yelling-

''Not so funny now, huh bitch!''

Before Shannon could intervene for his girlfriend, Kian executed a very impressive drop kick to his uncles nuts, which sent the man crumpling to the lawn gasping for air.

Matt, Nero, Moore and Jack were all watching in awe as the two young kids attacked.

Kian glared down at him-

''Don't you talk about my momma like that1 you're just jealous that my daddy married her and that she didn't want you!''

Kian drew back his little Converse clad foot and delivered a second stinging blow to the guys already painful junk.

Erika tumbled from the flailing blondes back and saw that she was still holding a chunk of Nattie's cheap weave. Leaping to her feet, she brandished it like it was her spoils of war-

''Ah-ha! Skank hair!''

Kian seized Erika's hand and the pair ran off laughing like a mini Bonnie and Clyde, right out of the back gate.

Jeff was too stunned to move, so Ken and Shane said they'd go after the pair of them. It wasn't hard to track the two kids as they raced towards Shane's house. But the kids cut through the woods and this had the two slightly tipsy adults at a disadvantage when it came to tripping over tree roots and getting smacked in the face with low hanging branches.

Kian and Erika quickly made it to the garden and ran up to the house, unlocked to door, by-passing the excited pets in the kitchen, clearing the pet gate all to easily and took off up the stairs to their idiot uncles bedroom.

Ken and Shane finally made it to the house too, a little bruised and scratched from falling in some brambles and heard the pair laughing upstairs. That couldn't be good, so up they went and caught the cute pair red handed.

They smirked at the pair as they were about to do a runner with one of Shannon's most prized possessions.

''Where are you going with that...thing son?'' Ken inquired.

Kian smirked mischievously- ''Oh, we're stealing it.''

The two grown men just loved the youngest Hardy's honesty, he was such a sweet kid. Ken knelt down- ''Well, how about we make this a little more interesting?''

Erika hugged her dad- ''Thank you, so what did you have in mind?''

Shane smile down at the kids- ''It's time to pass on some wisdom.''

Back at Matt and Amy's the triplets had just excitedly re-told the tale of the fight to their mom and aunt Liv and aunt April.

Nero said- ''It was so cool Erika looked like she was in a freaking rodeo!''

Jack then chipped in with- ''Kian did this awesome drop kick from the picnic table right into uncle Shannon's nads, then he stuck the boot in them too! It was _way _cooler than these.''

He discarded a pocket full of sugared almonds on to the dining table.

Moore waved his hands- ''Best part- Erika pulled out huge chunk of Nat's weave!''

All three women charged out to the garden, only to see Matt practically wrestling Jeff as he tried to beat the shit out of Shannon with the skimming net from the pool, as Nattie yelled, while pointing at a raging Jeff-

''Kick his ass baby! Kick his ass!''

That enraged the two sisters, this woman was an instigator of utter mayhem, Amy marched up to the smaller blonde woman, who's hair looked like it'd been styled by an 80's hair metal band, never mind ravaged by a scrappy four year old. Amy pulled her away from the guys and shoved her down on to the picnic bench.

''Hey! Watch it red!'' she squawked.

''Shut you hole Neidhart. Be very very glad that it's me over here and not my sister, because she'd wreck your pretty face. Any way it's not like I hurt you, your big fat ass cushioned that collision.''

As Jeff struggled in his brothers strong arms, he point blank refused to give up his hold on the net. Liv got between the two and glared at the angry blonde guy-

''So, I'm a ''cock tease'' huh?'' she lowered her voice, knowing that the three boys were behind them.

The triplets stood on the patio wall, as jack said to his brothers- ''Damn our family is so cool!''

Olivia saw Shannon gulp, daring to look shame faced.

''You _should _be ashamed, you said that in front of _five children._ But you've done so much dumb stuff within a short space of time lately, that I shouldn't be too surprised really should I?''

He silently glared, holding unflinching eye contact.

So she gave him the same courtesy-

''Never in the ten years that I've known you, have I _ever _knowingly lead you on! Being very _happily married_ to your best friend should have been your first clue there. Yet here we are ten years on, and you're still throwing the same type of bitch fit, that you did back then, only this time I'm not going to take it. So go on, run along with your flavour of the month little _gutter rat, _because both of you are now barred from my bar, my house and _you-'' _she pointed to Nattie-

''You so much as look in the direction of my son or speak to him out of turn and you'll wish you never laid eyes on me. You just ask your little hairless boy toy here what I'm capable of when someone fucks with me!''

Amy could see how scared Nat was of her sister, damn Liv was good at this.

Olivia stepped closer to Shannon-

''Moore you look pissed, just don't take it out on Jeff, it's _me_ you've got the issue with, so come on- if you're acting like the big bad ass around here, _hit me instead._ I fucking dare you to, give me your best shot and an excuse to knock you the fuck out!''

The triplets were itching for a fight to break out, their aunt Livvy would win. Grandpa Jack, had told them that when she lived in New York she was great in a fight. It'd puzzled them why she hadn't become a wrestler too like their mom.

Shannon backed off, knowing that he couldn't win this fight at all. He drew the line at hitting women, he could all to happily put her across his knee and smack her ass. Yet that would just end badly for everyone, especially himself when they saw how much he enjoyed it.

He grabbed Nattie's hand and carelessly dragged her from the garden and in the direction of his house.

The three boys all groaned in frustration, getting everyone presents attention-

''I can't believe nobody threw a punch!'' Nero huffed.

Matt shook his head- ''Hey kid, that's a good thing! You're all a scary mix of Seam Penn and Russell Crow on the rage front at times.''

The boys all exchanged knuckle bumps, liking the sound of that.

Liv looked at her red cheeked husband, who appeared to also have a small bruise on the side of his nose-

''Where's Kian and Erika?''

''Bonnie and Clyde are with Ken and Shane, they're heading to our place to keep out of the path of...John and Yoko.'' he explained, then hugged his wife- ''My god, you really did inherit your dad's skills at intimidation, didn't you?''

''Hell yeah did I!''

Shannon got home to find that he's mislaid his keys, but there stuck on the front door was an envelope with his name scrawled on it. He tore it open, ignoring Natalie's frustrated sigh at having to wait.

He pulled out a single Polaroid picture and was horrified , there was his beloved stuffed rabbit Snookums, laid on a barbecue rack, a lit match hovering above him. Under the snap the scratchy writing read-

_''BAD MANNERS=BAD TIDINGS!''_

He nearly kicked the door off it's hinges gaining access to his home, once again ignoring his girlfriend as he ran up to his bedroom. Sure enough Snookums was missing from his perch on the window ledge. There were some real sick bastards in the world, but taking a taxidermy rabbit was just...wrong!

Shane and Ken helped the kids hide the truly awful stuffed rabbit under the bed, wrapped in a towel. It was stashed in Liv's old bedroom, so Stage 1 was complete.

Stage 2, would be executed tomorrow and they were going to try and recruit Jeff, after all he was housing the evidence.

It was officially war!

**AN: I hope you liked it, I loved writing it ;)**

**R&R .**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: thank you all so so much for all the reviews, the alerts and the chats via private message, you made the last chapter so much fun for me.**

**Please join me in wishing out gorgeous hunk Jeff Hardy a happy 35th birthday! still looking hell fire hot!**

**Any way I hope you like this chapter.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another You

Chapter 16

The next day Liv was hoping for a quiet morning with her two favourite guys, she'd just made breakfast for Kian and Jeff when the phone rang-

''Morning April, are you ok?''

''No, not at all,that scum bag that I trained to boarder line perfection has bailed on me!''

''Bailed? How?'' Liv was already heading to get changed.

''As in been _cheating on his wife_ and skipped town. Oh and get this- it's with that bitch rep from that bakery in Cameron.''

''How did you find all of this out? It's barely 8:30am.''

''The wife came and told me, she's currently crying in a booth by the pool table, _help!_ Our breakfast rush is like half an hour away and I'm the only one who can cook.''

''April honey, calm down , I'll be there in 15 minutes at the very most.''

Olivia had always planned on going back to work in the kitchen at the bar, just not this soon, but she figured- no time like the present. She quickly got into her black 'Liv's' tank top, her black denim shorts and her Wonder Woman Converse, pinning all of her long hair up in a bun.

When Jeff saw her, it was like a little trip back in time, to the very early days of knowing her, she looked exactly the same and it brought a big smile to his face-

''Duty calling you back huh?''

''Well, my vacation had lasted roughly seven and a half years.'' she said pulling her ridiculously handsome husband in for a kiss.

Kian ran out to the porch to hug her goodbye, when she had gone he grabbed his daddy's hand and dragged him inside-

''Where are we going son?''

''I've got a secret...well me, Erika, uncle Ken and uncle Shane have a secret.''

''Are you allowed to tell me?''

''Yeah, but you're not allowed to tell me off daddy.'' he said, arms folded over his chest, a stern look on his face.

Jeff held back his smirk, folding his arms too, then he realised where his son had learned that gesture-

''Ok, I'll agree to that, but just this one time son.''

Kian nodded happily, unfolded his arms and carried on leading his dad to his mommas old bedroom.

Having no clue what his son was up to, with an impressive number of cohorts, he just followed him. He was then sat on the dressing table chair and Kian then scrambled off under the bed, only to emerge holding something wrapped up tightly in a bright purple towel. If Jeff wasn't mistaken it was his old hair dying towel-

''So, what's hidden in there son?''

''The secret.'' he whispered- ''Now don't tell anyone, Erika and me did this for momma.''

Jeff watched his son unwrap the item and when he saw it, he tried so hard not to laugh, but it just couldn't be held in. Once he had gotten a hold of himself, he had to ask-

''You stole uncle Shannon's...dead rabbit? What are you going to do with it?''

''We're holding it hostage until he apologises to momma. It was uncle Ken and uncle Shane's idea to take pictures of his misadventures.''

''Oh that makes sense kid, but you have just made me _the proudest _dad ever.''

Kian's smile beamed up at him- ''Thank you daddy, so today is Stage 2, got any ideas?''

Jeff popped his son on his knee, along with Snookums and nodded- ''I sure do, but lets rally the troops first kid.''

After a high 5, Jeff pulled out his cell and sent a text to Shane and Ken telling them that he was so down with this plot.

At the bar, Liv finally found a way of stopping the former chefs wife from crying so loudly- pancakes and big syrup covered stack of them.

In the kitchen April chuckled-

''Good on her, she gave up carbs for that cheating son of a bitch.''

''But she's stick thin and depressed, it's the least I could do.'' Liv then paused- ''I hope that this doesn't become a regular thing with her, I'll look like one of those creepy _feeders_.''

''I think you're safe for another 6 months there, that woman needs a good meal.'' April said looking over the dining tables to the poor woman, then back at Liv- ''God I've missed _this.''_

Olivia saw April point between them and understood-

''Yeah I've missed us being in this kitchen together too. How would you feel if I came back?''

''You really want to?''

''I do, you'd still get your full wage, that's safe but...not to sound like a bitch...but I need a life away from the house too. God does that make me any sense at all?''

April nodded- ''Of course it does, you're not cut out for the whole _stay at home mom_ routine, you're just like me, you're used to working your ass off and you feel a bit lost without it.''

Liv breathed a sigh of relief-

''Exactly, plus Jeff isn't doing any more publicity for his art show, so he's wide open for the summer. I think he's kinda missed out on a lot of father-son bonding when he was working around the clock, so now could be the time for that.''

They carried on cooking as they talked.

''Yes and you're lucky Livvy, your husband and child aren't up to no good during their bonding sessions. You don't see Jeff and Kian in the ER because your husband stepped on a nail trying to repair the tree house or with a broken nose from a game they now call _Hard Core Catch. _Summer vacation now scares the crap out of me already, because who knows what they are getting up to without us being there.''

3 hours later the two busy women got a small clue to what their husbands were up to with the kids, when Shannon stormed right into the kitchen, mad as hell.

''You! I know you're behind this!'' he yelled.

''Behind what? And keep your voice down I've got customers out there! Oh wait you're barred from here!'' she scowled pointing her metal spatula at him, so tempted to hit him with it, damn food hygiene laws preventing her.

''_Behind what?!_ Don't play innocent with me missy, I don't buy it for a second. This!''

He practically shoved the Snookums barbecue Polaroid into her face. Once she got a good look at it, she had to show April.

''Is this a joke?'' Liv giggled.

He scowled- ''No! I suppose you had nothing to do with this either?''

He thrust a second picture at her, this time Snookums was hung by his back legs, from a rope hung over the bridge in town, with the rope getting cut. Scrawled beneath the snap in scratchy but familiar handwriting were the words-

_''BUNNY CAN'T SWIM WITH HIS FEET TIED!''_

Liv couldn't stop laughing, which clearly pissed Shannon off more than ever-

''Give me my rabbit back you sick bitch!''

Ok, customers had clearly heard him that time, so she snapped and dragged him by the wrist out of the kitchen and out of the main door to the parking lot-

''Moore- I don't have that creepy_ thing_, I'm _not_ behind this, but your childish attitude has brought this on. So do me a favour- keep out of my place of work and I'll extend you the same courtesy, oh and if I had taken that rabbit, it'd be a smouldering pile of ash on your drive, not taking the tour of Raleigh.''

She walked off clearly pissed, hmm, maybe she wasn't behind it, but someone in their group was. He'd come from his lunch break with Nattie and found the envelope under his wind shield wiper. Sick bastards.

Then he realised Liv must be back at work properly now, damn he was missing out on so much already.

At 3pm Liv went home and found her husband and son in Jeff's studio painting together-

''Hey guys I'm going up to grab a shower, I smell like burgers and pancakes. So I'm going up before Mooch tries to lick me.''

Up she went and got cleaned up, her feet were aching and she felt gross when she first came in the house, but she'd honestly missed the feeling of being hands-on at her own business again. Yes, she did the occasional bar shift, but there was something different about getting in that kitchen, the rushing around, the chaotic feeling and then coming home all tired, that made it feel so much more rewarding.

After her shower Olivia was getting a fresh towel for her hair from the linen cupboard when something furry fell out on her from the higher shelf. The scream she let out sent the dogs crazy downstairs in the hall. Then she saw what had fallen on her- Snookums!

Her suspicions had been right.

Jeff and Kian knew what she'd found and they were bracing themselves for the wrath of Liv. She appeared all flushed, in her robe, hair still dripping holding the stuffed rabbit away from herself-

''I'm not going to ask _how _this thing ended up in our home, but answer me this- _why the linen cupboard?''_

Jeff cringed- ''My bad I thought it'd be safer there.''

''Safer?'' Liv frowned.

''Sorry that it scared you baby.''

''Sorry momma.''

''It's ok, but now I know how Sam in The Lost Boys felt when he woke up and found that stuffed bird looming over him in bed.''

Jeff smiled- ''The Lost Boys? Total classic.''

She nodded happily- ''What can I say? I like my vampires bad ass, not all sparkly, overly emotional and sexually repressed. You didn't see Kiefer Sutherland and the gang schmoozing some annoying clutzy chick in a field of flowers, hell no. They tore it up at a bonfire _literally, _while Aerosmith played.''

''You are obsessed with that movie, it's Pulp Fictions main rival beside Halloween.''

''It's a classic, just promise me that I won't find any more dead things in the cupboards,''

''See daddy I told you that my hiding place under mommas old bed was better.'' Kian said wiping his hands.

Liv had to agree- ''Ok honey you go put it back there, so you're the brains of the operation huh?''

Kian nodded- ''Someone has to be.''

When the little blonde boy had had ran off with the rabbit, Liv grabbed a hold of her husband and gave him a long slow kiss.

''Hmm what'd I do to deserve that?'' he wondered, enjoying every second of it too.

''Nothing I just needed it and...'' she mumbled something into his neck as she kissed his array of ink, teasingly nipping at it, hoping to distract him.

''Whoa whoa whoa- what are you telling me?'' he inquired.

Olivia sighed and looked at him, seeing that he really wanted to know this-

''_Fine,_ at lunch time Shannon came into the bar and accused me of stealing that rabbit and he really pissed me off, the place was heaving and he called me a _bitch, _which they all heard. Then I...I may have vented all of this shit with him and Nattie to my cousin Kian in a _huge text.''_

''Erm...ok, so what's wrong with that exactly?''

''Alex, Kian and Steven are on their way here to put the _big frighteners _ on Shannon, their words not mine. I even tried to talk them down- no chance.''

Jeff broke into a huge beautiful grin, that in any other situation would have made her insides turn to mush, but this just worried her-

''Liv this is great, they're gonna freak him out!''

''Freak him out? They're going to probably torture him.''

''He's been a total jerk to you on a huge scale, I wanna hit him too. Come to think of it, I still might. You should be glad that they're coming, I can't wait to see them, it's been about 6 months since we were all together. It'll be great.''

''Yeah if we can keep them out of jail.''

Kian came running in-''Keep who out of jail?''

Jeff said happily- ''Alex, Kian and Steven are coming to town, they seem to be in a big rush to see uncle Shannon.''

Kian gave a matching grin- ''Ooh he's in trouble now!''

At 8pm, Kian was bathed and nearly ready for bed when the Dumas triplets arrived in a sea of noise, hugs and teasing. The lounge was buzzing and when the two Kian's were together everyone had to over come the confusion by calling Kian hardy ''Kid Kian'' and Kian Dumas ''Old Kian'' which he hated.

But the two Kian's had a real bond, Jeff was still floored that his son had mastered sign language to silently communicate with his deaf second cousin, while Jeff had never gotten the hang of ASL at all.

When Liv had put their sleepy son to bed, everyone got talking, Jeff couldn't resist telling them all about the kids antics at Matt and Amy's place the day before.

''Our Ki drop kicked Shan I the nuts then kicked him in them too, I've never been prouder.'' Jeff smiled sipping his beer- ''Well, maybe if he'd Swanton Bombed him.''

Steven rubbed the scar in his eye brow, out of habit-

''I can't believe we missed that, life is unfair,''

Alex nodded, flicking his lip ring- ''So, we're here, I just wanna go over there and scare the crap out of the little blonde shit. But where do you stand on this Jeffro? He's your life long friend.''

''I can't believe he's being such a douche, we all figured that his crush had ended. Then he calls Liv a cock tease in front of the kids and it gets ugly. So say he's gotta learn a lesson and that bitch he;s dating has got him all fucked up in the head.''

Liv laughed- ''I'm sure stealing his rabbit hasn't helped matters either.''

Ki looked at Jeff- ''You stole a pet rabbit?''

''No no, it's long dead, it's stuffed.'' Jeff explained speaking clearly to him- ''Lets just say Erika and our son are like Bonnie and Clyde, it was their idea and they picked his keys from his pocket too.''

The triplets were impressed.

''Worry not.'' Steven said patting Liv's shoulder- ''I've got a plan coming together in my dark twisted mind. Just give me until morning for it to really take shape.''

''Ok, I'm instantly worried, just stay out of jail and don;t draw any blood, his or your own.'' she warned.

''I make _no _promises.' he joked, giving her his usual devious and slightly evil smirk.

She looked at Kian Dumas, who was playing with a lock of his long black hair- ''See Ki, if you'd just kept your mouth shut, none of this would be happening.''

He shrugged- ''Hey, we're only helping, nobody messes with a Dumas.''

''Ah- well I'm a _Hardy _now, so that doesn't really apply any more.''

''Olivia, you're a Hardy by marriage, you're a Dumas by blood.'' Ki replied with a big smile of victory.

''For my sins.'' She said throwing a Dorito at him, which he caught in his mouth easily- ''Wow, you're like a trained dog.''

''I'm insulted.''

''Well, it wasn't meant as a compliment, blabber mouth.'' she teased.

''I'm going to look like small change, _they _packed ski masks.'' he pointed to his two grinning brothers.

''_Ski masks?''_Jeff laughed seeing Liv's face drop into her hands- ''Don't worry babe, I'm on board with this. That guy might be my life long friend, but he's treat you too badly to be excused, so he's brought it on himself.''

The three brothers all exchanged knuckle bumps with Jeff, pleased that he was on board with avenging their Olivia.

Liv wasn't surprised that they were all still single, they were all still 21 at heart, no where near their actual 38 years. Well, maybe Kian was the most emotionally mature of the three, but only by a few years.

Once everyone was in bed, Liv had some serious tension to work out and Jeff could see by the look in her eyes that she was wired. He he might love the thrill of getting it on in a house full of people, but when it was her crazy cousins, even he felt the need to be cautious.

She crawled up his naked body, her tongue and lips tracing over the inked words of the poem _'Want You'_ on his hip, her teeth less than gently tugging at his soft skin.

He hissed-

''Careful...but...I guess you don't wanna do anything gently tonight.''

''Got that right.''

She checked the knots in the black silk rope that bound his wrists and ankles to the bed were still holding firm-

''Baby you just get comfortable, I'll take care of you, I promise.''

He looked up at her, her long dark waves flowing down to her elbows, her green eyes darkened with sexual hunger, damn, she looked so beautiful when she was like this. He felt like the luckiest bastard alive, for having a wife this stunning. Seeing her _wanting _his, was still one of the greatest gifts that his life had given him.

Jeff struggled against his bindings as she sank down his quickly, all he wanted to do was hold her, touch her, taste her skin, but he was denied that luxury. Her finger nails bit into his chest, just the way he liked as she rode him. He'd never put himself at any other woman's mercy like he had with Olivia and he loved it. Relinquishing control to her, letting her use his body like her own personal playground, treating it roughly or softly, either way he gladly took it all, very gladly.

''You pissed baby? You can tell me, you know you can.'' he asked, his voice even deeper, his accent even more pronounced, due to the levels of arousal he was feeling.

She never stopped making love to him as she leaned right down and kissed him and said against his soft, parted lips-

''Yes I'm pissed baby.''

''Hmm good girl, you should be, you were disrespected.''

''Fucking right I was.''

Jeff was trying like hell not to make too much noise, but it was virtually impossible, he was so close to the edge and she hadn't gagged him. When he felt her body grip him so very tightly as she came so hard around him, it was his undoing. There was no holding it back, every nerve ending in his body was alive with the overwhelming sensation and the thrill of it all.

Liv felt all of the tension drain from her body and the yell he let out made her smile, Jeff was happy too. She pulled the ropes free and the second he was released from his bindings he drew her into his arms, she could feel that they were still trembling as he kissed her deeply.

''I should go and check on our Kian, the last thing we want is him busting in on us.'' Jeff said sleepily, letting out a yawn.

''Good idea, I don't want to explain ropes ans nakedness to him at 1am.''

''Or the scratches on my chest, you animal.''

She winked- ''Meow.''

Thankfully their son had slept through it, unlike two of the Dumas brothers, who were currently hiding their heads under a pile of pillows, unaware that the action was over.

No matter how relaxed Jeff felt on the outside, his mind kept telling him that Shannon would be lucky to see the prank that the Dumas brothers were planning because Jeff was ready to simply beat the shit out of him. The only thing he was worried about was landing himself in jail...some things were worth the risk.

**AN: sorry if it was boring. So who will get to teach Shannon the lesson? The Dumas brothers or will Jeff deliver the beat down of a life time?**

**find out soon.**

**R&R .**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: thank you for all the reviews and fave alerts, they still mean as much to me as they always do.**

**Oh and before I forget- the bit with Steven and the story of the cow, is actually a real story, so the one with Gil talking to Kian Dumas, after all the triplets are basically my real life cousins.**

**This might not go the way I set it up to, but I had this planned all along.**

**Hope you like it.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another You

Chapter 17

The say wasn't supposed to end the way that it did, in a wave of panic, pain, fear and with the least likely of pairs being the saviours. It had started out like every other day really, with an alarm at 7:30am waking her up...

Liv's hand slapped the alarm into silence as she reached out for Jeff, who was curiously absent from the bed, replaced by a bright green Post-It note. It took her a few seconds to regain full focus of her eyes, before she could read it-

_''Morning, gone running, didn't want to wake you. Gotta keep in shape for my hot wife. Love you baby. J. xx.''_

She smiled and set the note aside against the lamp on the night stand, when she heard little footsteps running down the hall. Soon the door was flung open and Kian's big green eyes and sunny smile greeted her as he took a flying leap on to the bed-

''Morning momma.''

He snuggled up to as she was all cosy in one of Jeff's old TNA shirts. Kian was already washed, dressed and teeth brushed-

''Hey early bird.''

''I got up with Alex and Steven at 6. I'm going horse riding with grandpa today. All three of them are coming with me now too.'' He smiled so happy to get some quality time with the three Dumas brothers.

Liv laughed, grabbing her robe, feeling a dull ache below the waist, not wanting to think too hard about that one.

The guys were all in the kitchen waiting patiently as Kian Dumas cooked breakfast.

''Morning guys, little bird tells me that you're going riding today.'' she couldn't hold back the giggle.

''Why is that so funny?'' Steven inquired sipping his coffee.

''Hmm I don't know, since _now. _You've never ridden in your life.'' she replied.

''Oh yes I have.'' he said with a smug smile in place.

''Ok enlighten me, when did you become the Lone Ranger?''

''When I was 12.''

Liv shook her head- ''That was 26 years ago and if you're talking about when you jumped over the fence at my riding school, I hate to break it to you, but that wasn't a horse, it was a _dairy cow.''_

Alex nearly choked on his juice- ''You rode a _cow?!''_

_''NO!_ It was a horse!''

''With udders?'' Liv chuckled- ''No wonder you needed laser eye surgery, _it was a cow!''_

Steven huffed, rolling his dark green eyes- ''Whatever! The point is I was on it's back and never once did I fall off!''

On his run Jeff was hoping to bump into Matt for a bit of a chat, but instead he managed to meet up with the last person that he wanted to see- Shannon Moore, who had the brass balls to dare and glare at him.

The glare was more than enough to rile Jeff, he'd had enough, so in the lane that lead to their little corner of the map, it kicked off between the two guys. Plots with taxidermy wild life and ski masks, were the furthest things from the Hardy Boy's mind. This was serious now and they were sorting it like men!

Liv was still aching when she got to work, but she tried to ignore it, but even April began to notice her friends discomfort-

''Livvy are you ok?''

''I'm fine, just got a little..._carried away _last night that's all.'' she smiled as she mixed up her pancake batter ready for all the orders she expected in the breakfast rush.

''Wow, you and Jeffro are still at it like rabbits.''

Liv shuddered- ''Don't mention_ rabbits_, our husbands and our oh so angelic children are behind that farce Shan The Man was screaming about yesterday.''

April rolled her brown eyes-

''I freaking knew they were up to something, is my brother in on it too?'' she asked full of suspicion.

''Yes, I swear they have gotten worse with age.'' Liv sighed.

''I'm beginning to think that I was happier when Ken and Shane hated each other.'' April said not too fond of the idea of them becoming a double act of trouble.

''Ah but imagine them when the kids get to their teens.'' Liv suggested.

''Oh god don't! All those crazy hormones from the kids and our men in mid life crisis. If I have to listen to Ken go on about his damn receding hair line, I'll _was his head_ and just have done with it.''

Olivia had to laugh at her friends frustrated look-

''Think how I feel, my three cousins are conspiring with Jeff to find the ultimate payback on Shannon. They even brought _ski masks. _This is going to be Matt and the paint ball guns all over again, but without the light hearted tale to look back on.''

April saw Olivia's worry- ''Don't stress over this, Jeff will know when to stop.''

''I don't know that any more. This whole situation is getting out of hand, it's got Jeff really up set. It's making me think hard about my part in all of this.''

''In what way?'' April slid a tray of scones into the pre-heated oven.

''Am I really _that _different from Natalie? I'm coming between Shannon and Jeff, just like she's come between Shannon and I. Ok mine is unintentional, but I'm hardly going out of my way to stop it.'' Liv explained the best she could.

''No no no, don't think like that, you're _nothing_ like her. She's being a vindictive bitch because she's _jealous _of his feelings for you. You're just reacting to the position he's put you in. Jeff is just backing you up, because Moore is now thinking with his cock and you're in the right. You didn't start any of this, that bitch Neidhart did, Shannon is just too caught up in the sex to realise that he's getting played like a violin.''

Mean while Jeff and Shannon were really getting pissed at each other.

''Just admit is Moore you're jealous as hell, you still can't stand the fact that Olivia chose _me. _Ten years on and it still eats you up inside that no matter how obvious and open you were, she still didn't see you as anything more than just a friend.''

Shannon looked up at his friend, so full of anger and total humiliation and seethed-

''Why should I tell you anything? You showed me what kind of _friend_ you were back then, even knowing that I liked her first, you still chased her. The second you found out about her being a widow and not some evil bitch, you were like a dog sniffing at a god damn bitch in heat!''

Jeff shoved the growling blonde away from him-

''That's _not _even when it all first started for me! If you'd seen beyond what you wanted , you'd have seen that, Amy saw it, my dad too!''

Shannon shoved him back, quickly shoving turned to a head lock, to kidney punches, to a flat out brawl on the country road, blood began to fly and it got messy. With Jeff being the larger of the two he naturally got the upper hand.

Nattie got sick of waiting for her boyfriend to come back for breakfast, so she's put on her running shoes and followed his usual route from his place. She'd gotten about half way around when she found the pair of them in the middle of the road, caked in dirt, blood and grass arms bloody from the gravel burn, knocking the hell out of each other.

She ran at them, trying to pull Jeff off her man by his shirt, when that proved fruitless, she snatched up a handful of his black and blue hair and yanked it roughly-

''Get the hell off of him you fucking freak bastard!''

Jeff felt his neck jerk back painfully as the blonde tore at his hair, he released Shannon from the throttle he'd locked in with the guys own hoodie draw string. He put his hand on Nattie's sizeable hip and shoved her off him. The jolt of pain that radiated through his scalp, told him that a piece of his hair had gone with her. Was the witch getting pay back for Erika tearing out her weave?

Natalie was caught off balance by the not so gentle push, she slipped on the damp dewy grass, she couldn't stop herself, gravity was in fact an evil mistress, especially as she rolled into the two foot deep muddy water of the ditch. The scream she let out was deafening, it caused the two men to spring apart in fright.

Shannon heard the scream and thought she'd been beaten within an inch of her life or something, but no, there she was clad in mud, wet rotting grass, gunk and leaves.

The blonde woman felt something swim past her arm, screaming again she made a frenzied leap, clawing her way up the small bank out of the stinking ditch, not caring about her once perfect pink polished nails or her her now ruined clothes she was hysterical!

Once she had gained her freedom, she ran at Jeff and clocked him on the jaw, it was the surprise rather than the force that sent him stumbling to the gravel-

''I'm having you thrown in jail Hardy trash!''

She pulled her cell from her pocket only to find it water logged-

''Give me you phone Shannon, this ends now!''

He could see the woman's fury. So he did the only thing that he could- he handed over his phone and watched his girlfriend call the police on his best friend, knowing now that it had gone too far.

Twenty minutes later the police car pulled up.

Gil and his grandson were laughing at the three brothers on the horses, at the very least Kian Dumas wasn't as useless as his tow brothers, he appeared to be learning quite well. Alex and Steven had fallen off so many times already, but Gil gave them credit where it was due, they didn't take off in the huff, they got back on each time, they were clearly too stubborn to admit defeat.

Gil learning sign language from his grandson and the eldest Dumas brother.

''I swear those two are gonna kill themselves.'' Gil smirked watching them on the other side of the field- ''Did your brother really ride a dairy cow?''

''Yes sir, Steven was as blind as a bat as a kid and point blank refused to wear glasses outside of the house, said they ruined his rep, hence the cow riding.''

''Sounded like a danger to himself.''

''Oh yeah, school was interesting, they thought he was dumb as a bag of rocks, until they realised he wasn't stupid, just too proud to wear glasses, after that it was a brave kid who dared make fun of him.''

Gil was curious about Kian Dumas for the entire time he'd known him, but he'd never dared to ask. As they were getting to know each other better, Gil just came out with his question-

''If you don't mind me asking, were you born deaf?''

''I don't mind you asking at all.'' Kian replied, easily lip reading the older mans clear speech- ''No, I wasn't born like this. It happened when I was eight years old, I used to sleep walk and one night I was staying at a friends house when I took a little walk. I ended up in the garden of all places and I slipped off the edge of an uncovered pool, hit my head and I was under the water for so long that my inner ears ruptured, but it was a small price to pay for being alive. I'm lucky in a lot of ways.''

Gil nodded, seeing a lot of the same strength in him as he'd seen in Amy and Olivia over the years-

''I've gotta say son, you're a strong bunch in your family.''

He smiled back at his cousins father in law-

''You've got to be, it's the only way to win against all of the crazy we have in our blood.''

That made the Legend laugh-

''You're talking to me about crazy, you've met my sons right?''

Gil heard a yell and pointed to Alex who had slid from his saddle and wound up belly to belly beneath the horse.

Olivia had taken some pain killers to combat the aches in her lower abdomen but nothing was easing it, it was like the sickly ache of period pain and it was slowly starting to creep into her lower back too.

'Are you sure you're ok? You don't look so good, maybe you should go grab some air, the breakfast rush is over.''

Liv agreed, grabbing her third bottle of water from the cooler in the bar, ditching her apron, she headed outside, hoping to rid herself of the cold sweat she was experiencing.

Jeff had just been put in his cell after being allowed to get cleaned up. Thanks to Shannon's silence and Nattie making him out to be some kind of psychotic, who'd attacked them both, this was going to take all morning if not all afternoon too.

The police weren't so stupid, they knew Natalie was feeding them a tall tale, Shannon was in the cell next door to him and they'd be giving their side of the story as soon as an officer as free.

Something inside of Jeff told him that he had to call Liv as soon as he got the chance, his husband instincts were twitching for some reason and they were usually scarily right about stuff like that.

Shannon got to give his statement, as mad as he was at getting into a fight with Jeff, he wasn't sending his best friend to jail for something as dumb as this. He'd used his call to get I touch with Shane and got him to tell the group hat was going on.

Liv was no better when April came out to check on her and deliver the news-

''Shane just called, Jeff and Shan are in the town jail.''

Holding her aching lower back she stood up slowly-

''Oh shit why? If I don't already know.''

''They were picked up for beating the hell out of each other. Looks like they couldn't wait fr the ski mask treatment.''

''Jesus Christ, never a dull moment around here.''

April patted her on the shoulder-

''Fuck it, you go and see if you can get him out, I'll manage for an hour or two and go to the pharmacy to get something for your back too, it's not going to fix itself.''

Liv agreed and got into her car feeling shaky, hating driving when she was like that. Somehow she made it into town without incident and pulled up at the town jail, only to be told that Jeff was giving his statement and he'd be freed in about an hour and to wait quietly.

With her patience wearing wafer thin, she headed down the block to Morgan's pharmacy to get something, anything for her back, she had to rid herself of this pain. Feeling the rivulets of sweat creep uncomfortably down her back she wasted no time in doing so.

When she got inside, she didn't care that Beth Britt was behind the counter.

''Hello, how can I help you?'' she asked, ice gracing the edges of her tone.

''Could I talk to the pharmacist about getting a muscle gel for my lower back please?''

Beth nodded- ''He's busy in the back, but if you'd like to take a seat I'll let him know that you're waiting.''

Liv thanked her, glad that she was being professional, turned feeling a little light headed, she saw Shannon and Natalie waiting too. Oh this should be fun! Making her way over she saw the blonde grip Shannon's grazed hand, making him wince noticeably, but her overly possessive streak clearly ran deeper than her caring one because she didn't surrender her grip at all.

He could see that Liv wasn't firing on all cylinders, she looked very pale and slightly feverish too-

''Erm..is Jeff out yet?''

Nattie glared at him as he asked his question.

Liv looked to her left at him and was momentarily confused about what was going on...what the hell was happening to her?

''P-pardon?...Sorry, erm no he'd still giving a statement.''

He saw her wince in pain and draw a sharp breath as one of her hands shot to her stomach and the other one to her back.

Mr Morgan came to the counter-

''Mrs Hardy?''

She struggled to stand.

Shannon saw her take two steps, then scream in pain as her legs just folded beneath her, clutching at just her tummy, shaking. He went to run to her, but Nat's vice like grip prevented him from his goal.

''Don't you _dare_ help her!''

That was the last straw for him, he painfully wrenched his swollen hand free-

''You evil bitch! She's still my friend!''

Beth ran to her as Mr Morgan dialled 911.

Shannon and Beth were carefully moving her from the centre of the seating area, when they both saw something very worrying- blood creeping from beneath the hem of her shorts.

Everything personal that'd happened over the past few weeks was forgotten by him he looked into her eyes-

''Livvy honey, listen to me- after you took that _test _did you go and see a doctor?''

She shook her head- ''No, I never went.''

Another crippling stab of pain tore through her.

Beth stroked Liv's hair out of her eyes as she knelt behind her supporting her lower back, realising what he was asking Jeff's wife and why-

''Don't you worry Olivia, the ambulance will be here any minute, Jeff will be too, right Shannon?''

''No, he...he's in jail.'' Liv cried- ''For hitting Shannon.''

Beth had to keep her as calm as possible, so she carried on talking to her-

''Do you really think that a tiny detail like that will stop him? If he has to kick through 3 feet of jail cell wall he will do it, just for you.''

''Why..why are you both being so nice to me, neither of you can stand me?'' she asked a ghost of a smile touching her mouth as her teeth chattered as she shook in Beth's arms.

Shan called Amy telling her to meet them at the hospital as the sirens got closer every second.

Beth said in her ear-

''Because this is so much more serious than some stupid old feud.''

Natalie sat in shock as her probable now ex-boyfriend tended to Olivia like a true friend, the ambulance crew got her on to a stretcher and swept out of the door, still the blonde hadn't budged an inch.

Beth said- ''You go with her Moore, I'll head over to the jail catch Jeff on his way out, go take care of your friend.''

''Thank you for being so good with her.''

''it's ok, just go Moore.''

Amy had no clue what was going on, Moore's call was insane, all she'd gotten was that Liv was heading to hospital after a collapse, Jeff was in the town jail and to get to the hospital ASAP.

So, the boys were packed off to Gil's with Matt and she got into her car and kept replaying that call, the little blonde punk had sounded terrified, so she was naturally scared for her baby sister.

Jeff had gotten a caution due to nobody being willing to press charges and he was let out. He was told that his wife was waiting, but when he got to the reception he didn't see his Liv, he saw Beth in her work clothes-

''Well, you're not my wife, what's going on?''

''Liv collapsed in the pharmacy, she's on her way to Raleigh general, don't worry she's not alone, Shan's with her. Don't be mad at him, he's helping.''

They quickly exited, his head was racing with what could be wrong, Matt's SUV screeched to a halt at the curb-

''Get in Jeffro.''

''Thanks Beth bye.''

He appreciated her help he just didn't have time to waste with words to her, he was in beside his brother in a flash. All he could think was that Livvy had been fine last night. He shouldn't have gone for his run, if he'd just stayed in bed, woken up with her, maybe he'd have seen something. Noticed if she was showing any signs of ill health.

''Calm down Jeffro, we don't know what's going on yet ok?''

''You don't get it, I could have stopped this!''

''How?''

Matt knew that he had to keep Jeff talking now or his freak out would kick in and then he'd start to literally pull his hair out.

The ambulance ride was harrowing for her, she was in so much pain and Shannon had brought up something very key to the medics-

''She- she took a pregnancy test but it said that it was negative.''

After that her brain was like cotton wool, how could she have ignored common sense? She should have seen a doctor! All she could think about was dying and never seeing her husband and son again.

''Shan! Tell..tell Jeff and Kian that I love them so much.'' she cried.

That scared him, she didn't think that she was going to see them again after this.

''You'll be seeing them yourself real soon Livvy you'll tell them that yourself.''

The doors were thrown open and daylight flooded in, the rest of it was a blur of doctors asking questions about her situation, her medical history was thrown around and then she was taken for an ultra sound.

In the private waiting room, Jeff, Matt, Amy and the Dumas brothers were sat waiting as Shannon sat in shock in the corner, not responding to anything that was going on around him.

After over half an hour a doctor entered and shut the door behind himself-

''Can I speak to the husband of Olivia Hardy?''

Jeff stood up, arms wrapped around himself shaking like a leaf-

''Can you just tell us all...we're all family.'' he asked unable to say anything much.

The doctor agreed and they all sat again-

''Ok, Mr Hardy your wife Olivia was admitted bleeding, not too heavily, but enough for concern, and in a lot of pain. We're lead to believe she took a pregnancy test lately is that correct?''

''Erm, yes, but it was negative.''

''Well, that doesn't seem to have been accurate sir, they are only 95% accurate at best.''

Jeff felt his heart crack, tears rolled freely down his bruised cheeks as he heard Amy sniffing, he drew enough breath to ask-

''D-did she lose my...?'' he couldn't bring himself to say it, it hurt too much.

''We managed to stop the bleeding quickly and your wife is going to be fine. You also have a _very resilient_ child on the way Mr Hardy.''

''She's still pregnant?'' Amy gasped, wiping her cheeks, mascara streaking everywhere.

''yes, she is indeed. By our calculations from the ultra sound, she's eight weeks pregnant. Still very high risk given all that's happened and her medical history and she won't be allowed to leave for a few days, but there's nothing to suggest that she won't have a very healthy baby.''

Jeff was elated, scared to death and many other chaotic emotions- ''Can I see her?''

''Of course, she's tired and a little groggy, but she has been asking for you, you must be the Jeffro she's been asking for.''

Jeff smiled and nodded following the doctor out of the room.

Liv was laid in a surprisingly comfortable hospital bed, aching slightly and still feeling a bit of shock from not only not dying, but from finding out that she was two months pregnant and _still pregnant_ even after today.

She looked at the hazy grey image in her hands, this was very clearly one strong Hardy baby, this kid was hanging on in there real tight and not letting go.

The door opened and she looked up, seeing a really battered and slightly bruised and very shell shocked Jeff-

''There's my jail bird.''

He saw her smile and those big green eyes and just found himself unable to stop the deluge of tears, no amount of deep breathing was helping at all. She patted the bed beside her-

''Come here water works.''

He joined her on the bed, kissing her gently, wrapping her up in his arms and she said holding up the picture-

''Here's our little surprise.''

Jeff's jaw fell, that one little shadow- ''Wow...guess I wasn't firing blanks after all huh?''

''Nope, clearly not.'' she smiled, seeing his green eyes were showing a little less shock now.

He frowned- ''Babe, do you think that we have a valid case for a law suit?''

She knew he was joking and asked- ''For what? Shoddy vasectomy results?''

''No, for false advertising.'' he winked- ''I'm back in action and firing on all cylinders.''

Once they stopped laughing she asked-

''So are you happy or in shock?''

''Both, but mainly _very _happy. Are you?''

''Scared, very scared but happy too.''

Jeff was glad to hear that- ''Good...I didn't know what was happening at first, fucking Beth of all people told me.''

''I'll give her her dues, she kept her head on straight and made sure that Shan came with me.'' she explained.

They fell into silence, just the clock ticking, when he said-

''The Hardy genes defy even medical science this time.'' he then pointed to his junk- ''Guess the little swimmers had a secret plan all of their own.''

''Glad _they _did, because we sure didn't.'' she smiled- ''Maybe they could have seen fit to share their plans or give me a more subtle sign.''

''You never know this baby might turn out to finally be the Hardy _girl. _There's way too much testosterone in out family it's a guy feast.''

Liv grinned sleepily- ''I think the family needs a Hardy Girl, to keep all the boys in line.''

Jeff let her drop off to sleep, one hand holding his, as his other help the ultra sound picture of their second child. Wow, against all the odds it was happening after all, the family was about to get that little but bigger.

Nope, this day wasn't supposed to end the way that it did, in a wave of panic, pain, fear and with the least likely of pairs being the saviours- Beth Britt and Shannon Moore, but a miracle was alive and clearly here to stay.

**AN: I hope you liked it, I loved writing it. Let me know what you think, I need the love or hate. Either way go for it ;)**

**R&R .**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I put so much into it that it's meant the world to me to have such a positive response to it and I couldn't imagine a better way to take me past the 100 reviews point.**

**Oh and a HUGE shout out to xErikax and Miss Gibson for giving me two of the biggest laughs I've had on this site, you two already know what you did. Lol. Once again proving that I have the BEST readers ever- much love to you girls ;)**

**Hope you like the latest.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another You

Chapter 18

Jeff slipped out of the room quietly as Liv slept and he saw that her cousins and Amy were still sat waiting-

''Hey guys, she's finally sleeping now.''

Amy stood smoothing the wrinkles from her jeans and said-

''Good, I should call our mom and dad.''

Jeff held up a hand to stop her-

''Erm...can I call them? I just want to tell then about the baby myself, is that ok?''

Amy understood completely- ''Of course, I'm going to go and sit with Livvy in case she wakes up.''

''Thanks Ames, but where did Matt go?''

''He took Shannon home, the little guy was in shock I think. Then Matt had to pick up the boys from your dads. They'll be driving him crazy by now.''

Jeff turned to the Dumas brothers as Amy went to his wife's room down the hall-

''Guys, can you possibly pick Ki up from my dads and take him home, he'll want to be in his own bed tonight.''

Alex nodded- ''No problem, you just take care of our Liv the best that you can.''

Jeff shook his hand- ''Will do.''

Kian moved his long black hair from his shoulder, stood and looked Jeff dead in the eyes-

''What do you want me to say to him about today?''

He had no idea- ''I'll wait until Liv comes home before we mention the baby. Just tell him that she's been a bit sick ans will be home very soon. Just try not to scare him.''

''I'll keep Steven from telling him then.'' Kian smirked, glad to see the blue haired hardy crack a smile.

Steven frowned putting his jacket on- ''I'm offended. I'm not _that _bad.''

When Jeff went to make the call to Jack and Jolene, he found himself sat on a bench in the hospital gardens, shocked that it was still day light, it'd been one long as hell day to say the least. Tired of procrastinating, he hit the call key and waited. He jumped slightly when it connected-

''Hey there Cream Puff.''

Jolene's voice greeted him cheerily and for the first time ever he was comforted by it.

''Hi Jolene, I need to talk to you, there's been about a million and one things going on around here today and I don't really know where to begin.''

''Ok Jeffrey, you listen to me now son- take one very deep breath, go on now.''

He did as his mother in law requested.

''Now let it go.'' she said soothingly.

He did this too.

''Great. Now Cream Puff, get your head out of your cute little ass and talk to me like the semi sane human that you are.''

The tone of that notoriously direct woman got him right back on track as usual-

''Ok, today Olivia ended up in Raleigh General, she collapsed in the pharmacy.'' he heard his mother in law gasp- ''Don't worry she's going to be fine, but we did find out what caused it and it's safe to say that all things considered that we weren't expecting _this.''_

''What?'' she asked cautiously.

''Here goes nothing- Jolene, Olivia and I are having another baby.''

The scream from the other end of the phone not only nearly burst him ear drum, it rattled the ear piece of his cell phone-

''Jesus Christ Cream Puff, not even a vasectomy can keep you down, I'm impressed.''

He felt his cheeks starting to glow at that moment- ''Thanks for that.''

''You're welcome, this is unbelievable, but be straight with me, is my daughter _really _ok?''

''She's classed as a high risk case, but with plenty of rest and vigilance, the doctor doesn't see why we shouldn't have a healthy child. But I'm guessing that in the later stages, Liv will probably be in the hospital to stay.''

''They said that?''

''It's what the OB/GYN said would be the case after we had Kian, it'd be for Liv's own safety.''

Jolene saw that they were figuring it all out-

''Naturally, well jack's at the bar working right now, do you want me to call him, or are you going to?''

''I'll call him and...thanks Jolene for everything.''

''You're welcome and just because you've done this over the phone don't think you're dodging the traditional family slap for knocking up my daughter, I'll just get you the next time I see you.''

Jeff couldn't help but laugh-

''I'll remind you then.''

Inside the hospital, Liv woke up and found her sister was by her bed, curled up the high back chair, folding a leaflet from the waiting room into an origami rose-

''Welcome back Little Livvy.''

''Good to be back Amy-cakes. Where has Jeff vanished to?''

''Calling mom and dad.'' Amy grinned knowing that they would be interesting calls to make.

''Brave of him, but he will miss out on the slap from mom. Or in dad's case when mom was having you the broken nose from grandma. When are we going to break that tradition? It's _not _ok to hit our guys for knocking us up.''

Amy got a huge grin on her chops and said- ''Well think of it this way- if you have a _girl_, you get to slap or break the nose of the guy who goes on to knock her up, it's in your blood and part of me says that you'll enjoy doing it too. Jeff said that mom had murderous glee in her eyes when she did it.''

Liv frowned- ''If I have a _girl_, no boy is coming within breathing distance of her until she's...35!''

''You also said that about Kian and he just had his first kiss at the age of four.'' Amy smiled playfully.

Forcing that from her mind Liv sat back and they relaxed, when Liv said-

''Can you believe that _Beth_ helped me?!''

''No, not at all, that detail still hasn't sunk in yet.''

''I was laid there in her arms and she was actually _nice _to me, ok part of me was waiting to get shanked with the sharpened end of a toothbrush...but yeah weird as hell day.''

''There is some other good news to share- Shannon dumped Nattie.''

Liv clapped her hands and breathed a sigh of relief-

''Did he tell you that she tried to stop him from helping me?''

Amy got a deathly scowl on her face-

''I can't believe that that evil bitch taught our kids!''

''Just goes to show that you never know what's lurking beneath a pretty smile.''

''Or a cheap weave.'' Amy grinned bitchily.

They head hands and Amy asked softly-

''Are you scared?''

Olivia nodded-

''Yes, Jeff is too...that's why I don't want to celebrate this for a long time, it's way too early, I'm only eight weeks on and there's too many really serious medical worries to be aware of. Jeff knows that once I hit the 6 month mark, I'll never be away from this place, _if _they don't keep me in after that that point. I'll never be able to go full term and my body can't handle contraction, it's too risky that my scars will open up and I'll die. It's going to be a really tense pregnancy and Jeffro is going to be a wreck.''

Amy was in awe if Olivia-

''Don't you be worrying about Jeff, we'll all help to keep him from the psychiatric ward. Do you know how amazing it is that you're so _aware _of all of this stuff?''

''I have to be.''

''I know and there's so many women out there who'd stick their heads in the sand and be in complete denial saying shit like- _'this will never happen to me again, it was a fluke' _but not you, your eyes are wide open.''

Liv squeezed her sisters hand-

''Denial could get me killed and I love my big crazy family too much for that.''

It wasn't until the following afternoon after a very long chat with the OB/GYN that Liv got to go home. Just as she was stepping out of the car, Jeff ran straight to her and swept her up into a bridal style lift-

''Jeff! As much as I appreciate the care, it's a little nuts.'' she giggled.

''You can't exert yourself.''

''It's 15 feet and I'm not under house arrest either before you start all the OB/GYN chick said was to stay home from work and we still get to have sex too.'' she winked playfully.

The front door opened, revealing Alex with a big cheesy grin on his face, one dark brow raised-

''What no wheel chair?''

Liv smirked- ''Oh believe me he tried to get me one.''

Jeff rolled his green eyes-

''I'm just looking after my pregnant wife, so sue me.''

Once they got inside he popped her on the couch, she saw him reaching for the throw blanket on the back of the couch-

''You out that thing over me and I'll drop kick you.''

''Fine, I'll back off.'' he relented, dropping a kiss on to her lips.

''Thank you, so where's our son?''

On cue Steven entered with their son, who appeared to be wearing camouflage face paint and camouflage clothing-

''What have you been up to Ki?''

After a big hug, he replied-

''Momma we've been playing the best hide and seek in the woods.''

Liv then saw that all three of her cousins were in camo gear too, they really were just big kids still.

''So who won baby?''

''I did,'' he said proudly- ''I was _right there_ and they still didn't see me.''

Steven gave a nod- ''Liv I honestly actually thought we'd...you know..misplaced him.''

''_Misplaced him? _He's not a set of house keys.'' Jeff laughed, hugging his son and wiping off some of the green grease paint with an ever handy wet wipe.

The Dumas brothers left them to their family moment as Jeff sat Kian between the two of them on the sofa-

''Are you really better momma?''

''Yes, baby I'm going to be just fine. But your daddy and I have something very special to tell you.''

She stroked his blonde hair that was now free of it's corn rows and in a very Jeff-like bun, with bits of hair escaping at the front. Ignoring the specks of moss that were stuck in it from his woodland adventure,

Jeff put his arm around Kian and said-

''We're going to have another baby Ki, how do you feel about being a big brother?''

His beautiful, angelic little face lit up with a big smile and he looked at his momma and at her tummy in wonder and he reached out and hugged her waist so gently, his head laid against her tummy.

They were both once again amazed at their son-

''I take it that you're happy.'' Jeff smiled, blinking back the mist from his eyes.

Kian said- ''I'll be the best big brother ever.''

He pulled back and touched her stomach, a curious look coming across his face. Jeff and Olivia didn't say anything they just watched-

''The baby is a girl.'' he said, a dimpled grin spreading across his delighted face.

''How do you know baby?'' Liv asked.

Kian shrugged- ''Just do momma.''

They accepted his words, knowing all along that their son was a little bit different from other kids, maybe this was just another one of his cute little quirks. He was just like his dad, Jeff after all had not only predicted that April was having a girl, he'd also casually predicted her birth weight correctly too. Clearly the Hardy men had a 6th sense when it came to babies. Shame that Jeff's ability hadn't picked up on her pregnancy before it had scared their whole social circle.

''Can I help when she gets here?'' Kian asked smiling up at his daddy who agreed that they'd need all his help- ''If I look like you daddy, maybe she'll look like momma.''

Jeff noticed that everyone in their group had been to see Liv, to drop in flowers or chocolates, everyone but Shannon. The two guys had patched up their differences, realising that life was too short to be acting like school boys. So, he took Mooch for a walk and called in to see him that night.

''How's Livvy doing?''

''You'd know if you went along to see her yourself.''

The blonde shook his head- ''Come on Jeffro, I've been a total jerk off to her.''

''I won't argue with you there, but I think she was hoping to see you herself today.'' he said lighting a cigarette, looking out over the garden as heir dogs played.

''But I've made such an ass of myself, how can I even start _that _''sorry'' conversation?''

''Well, I can help you out there, I'm taking Kian to the zoo tomorrow with Matt and the boys, because it's Steven, Alex and Kian's last day with us here. Plus I was trying to give Liv some time alone with Amy on the afternoon, how about you go over on the morning to see her first?''

Reluctantly Shannon actually agreed.

''Just promise me that she won't ambush me with a gun or worse, her _dad.''_

''Jackson Dumas is safely in New York with my mother in law, so you're safe from him. The gun part is totally up to her.'' he winked hearing his friend groan.

As planned the guys headed to the zoo at 9:30am and Liv waited for Shannon to arrive, she had no clue what to expect there. To pass the time and get some fresh air she headed out to the garden with her pruning shears and clipped a nice amount of roses for a bouquet she was planning to deliver later.

Shannon found her in the garden, with the dogs playing happily in the sun, for old men of the dog world- Jeremy and Black were still giving Mooch a run for his money.

''Morning.'' he called out apprehensively.

Turning she saw his uncomfortable posture, hands shoved deep into his pockets, eyes cast down to his feet. He looked like a school boy who'd just been yelled at by his teacher in front of the whole class.

''Chill out Moore, if I was going to attack you I'd have done it days ago when I didn't know that I was babied up.''

He heard that old casual teasing tone that she'd always used on him and it'd felt like an eternity since he'd heard that-

''Can we, you know...talk?''

''sure we can, just let me get these in water.'' she indicated to the array of coloured roses in the basket she was carrying.

In the kitchen he sat at the table as she removed the thorns from the blooms and trimmed them carefully-

''So, is it true that you broke it off with Nattie?''

''Yeah I did, at the hospital to be exact. I didn't really have to think about it, I just picked up my phone and did it...I didn't feel anything when I did it either.''

''Do you regret it now?''

''No, she wanted me to just leave you there Liv.''

His head fell into his hands, elbows planted on the table.

She dried her hand and guided him outside to the back deck and sat him on the longer over from hers as she sat too-

''Don't get upset over that, you didn't listen to her, you helped me, so did Beth. But can I ask you something?''

''Anything at all.''

''Do you _really _ think that I've spent a decade leading you on?''

Shannon could see that that thought up set her-

''No, I know that you haven't done that...that was all Nattie getting inside my head. But...you know that I _like _you, but I'll never try to do anything about it _I swear._ It's never happen anyway, you're my best friends wife and you're without a doubt the best female friend any guy could ever imagine. Who else would sit with me at a bar and play '_Guess the bra size' _with me?''

Liv smiled just letting him talk it out.

''It's just hard seeing everyone move on, get married, have these beautiful children and being so happy. Do you wanna hear something stupid?''

She heard the self deprecation in that laugh, knowing that what ever came from him was probably going to be anything but a laughing matter.

''You can tell me.''

He looked at her and was already blushing like a teenage boy-

''When I first met you, the day that you moved here, I thought that you were going to be the girl for me. You'd moved right next door to me, I thought that all of my dating bullshit was over. We got talking and it was like I felt this instant connection that I'd never felt before. The _stupid _part is this-''

He let his face fell into his hands again as he drummed up the courage to continue. Scrubbing his hands over his face, he sucked it up and carried on-

''I..I figured back then that one day _this-'' _he pointed to her tummy- ''This would be _us.''_

Liv saw him cringe and flush vivid red once more and he just looked totally lost, she harnessed the friend part of her that had never gone away and scooted over and sat with him on his lounger, putting an arm around him-

''Don't be sad, please don't be, this _will_ happen for you, but with the right girl, not some whack job either.''

He actually laughed- ''After you'd gotten to the hospital, I sat there in the waiting room, watching Jeff and I had this thought, it just came out of no where.''

''What was it?''

''That you had ended up with the right guy after all and he got your heart...because he _needed you more..._Jeff doesn't work without you Olivia. He was just coming apart at the seams just thinking about losing you. Look at him before he met you- drugs, fucking up on TV at PPV's, the Beth disaster. I'll never say this to Jeff but that pyrotechnics accident that lead to his retirement- best thing that ever happened to him. It got rid of Beth and as much as it hut- he got to find you. He _needed you,_ you... you saved him from himself Liv. He'd have killed himself if you hadn't given him something to live for. You saved my best friend.''

Olivia wiped her tears away, having no clue that Shannon had been so clued-in when it came to all of Jeff's personal issues back then-

''You knew about his suicidal thoughts?'

''Yes, I was the one who scoured his whole house for all of his drug stashes, I knew every last one of his hide-away spots. Matt monitored his prescriptions, counted pills and I took that place apart for anything he could hurt himself with- pills, razor blades, you name it, we had a few close calls along the way. Guess you knew too.''

''He told me when we started talking properly.''

''See, that's why I'm not angry or hurt any more, because Jeffro still needs you more than I do. He doesn't function without you, it's like...he;s the outside edge pieces of the jigsaw and you're the picture in the middle.''

Liv liked Shannon's explanation-

''Nicely put Moore.''

''See, I'm not just a rocking hot body.''

She laughed at his cocky smirk but mostly at his bicep flexing-

''Nope, there's brain function too.''

''It comes and goes.'' he joked- ''I really am sorry that I said all of that shit to you, especially the part about you being a _tease.''_

He wanted to kick his own ass for that.

''It's ok, it's forgotten and forgiven and I'm sorry for whatever I said too.''

''Thank you and don;t be sorry. I'm still trying to recover from my wounded pride, I can handle getting my ass kicked by Jeff, we grew up together, so it's not the first time, but your four year old _son!_ Man he _really kicks hard. _I'm still bruised down there!''

He was so glad when she just burst into laughter-

''What did you expect? He's got Hardy and Dumas genes, imagine how huge he's going to grow. He's not going to be my little boy for much longer, he'll be so tall.''

Shannon couldn't miss the proud mother look on her face-

''You just wait until he has a little brother or sister to team up with, it'll be a sight to see.''

''Speaking of the baby, Kian just touched my stomach and told me that I was having a girl.''

''Holy shit really?''

''Really, he said that he just knew.''

''An intuitive Hardy.'' He grinned- ''Jeff was just like that as a kid, he had great intuition too...just not when he grew up and first met you, then he was a total dumb ass that day, my guess is that it fades when puberty hits.''

''Can you do me a favour?'' Liv inquired.

''Sure, what?''

''Jeff being the over protective husband has banned me from driving alone, so can you please accompany me into town, I have a little errand to run?''

''Not a problem Mrs Hardy and baby, I'll play chaperone to the pair of you.''

''Thanks Moore.''

Liv wrapped the cut roses is thick cream paper and secured them with a wide strip of organza ribbon tied in a bow and off they went. He knew exactly what was happening when she asked him to stop in the high street.

She entered the pharmacy, seeing Beth restocking the display behind the counter-

''Beth, do you have a second?''

The older woman turned and saw who was stood there and was honestly taken back by her smile.

''Hello...how can I help you?''

''I just wanted to stop by and say thank you for the way that you helped me. You could have just left me with Shannon, but you didn't and I truly appreciate it more than you know. These are for you.''

Liv handed over the wrapped roses.

Beth accepted the beautiful blooms, the scent was just indescribable-

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome, you helped save my- well Jeff and I, our babies life.

Beth was once again floored by this woman's ability to be such a good person to her-

''Congratulations and...yeah thank for these.''

''Jeff's green fingers not mine.''

''Yeah I remember, but he was always kinda obsessed with how you grew your fruit. I once had to stop him from jumping over the fence to steal the strawberries you grew.''

Liv smiled- ''Really?''

Beth nodded- ''Yes, his attempts to grow fruit didn't pan out too well, even the dogs wouldn't eat them, so he figured he'd find out your secret in a moonlight taste test.''

''Sounds like Jeff.'' Liv chuckled.

The two women shared a simple nod, acknowledging some new level of...almost _respect._ They weren't ever going to be friends by any stretch of the imagination, but a truce was better than nothing at all.

Later that day the gang all come together as it was time for the Dumas brothers to leave Raleigh and as usual they couldn't leave without causing some kind of chaos. Nobody thought anything was wrong, as they were all sat in the lounge watching TV, until Shannon jumped to his feet, clutching his iphone stomping his foot-

''Steven Dumas! You evil son of a bitch!''

All the kids were laughing at their uncles tantrum.

Jeff plucked the phone from his friends hand and erupted into fits of laughter. There on Steven's Twitter page was a picture of Snookums tied to their roof rack and the message-

_''I'M OFF TO SEE THE WORLD...OF NEW JERSEY.''_

Liv smirked- ''We might forgive and forget but with that lot, you'll have to suffer for a while longer.''

Shannon pouted- ''This isn't fair.''

Jeff grinned- ''A travelling taxidermy rabbit is nothing, if you only knew what we had planned for you.''

That put the blonde on edge- ''_We?''_

Jeff just grinned wider- ''You just stay on Liv's good side and you'll never have to find out.''

After some furious agreeing Shannon shut up. He looked to Olivia and Amy sat beside each other on the couch-

''Will they give him back eventually?''

Liv shrugged- ''Maybe, but my money is on it becoming the tattoo shops new mascot.''

''Good, it can replace that god awful dead lizard in the jar.'' Amy shuddered.

Liv chuckled remembering Bobby the lizard- ''Hey that's a land mark item.''

''Why?'' Shannon frowned.

''Alex, Kian and Steven stole it from the science lab in high school, like 20 years ago.''

''20 years!? Oh great I'll never see Snookums again!''

Amy and Liv shared a look and patted his arm-

''Worry not, the next time we visit, we'll give them a taste of their own medicine.'' Liv promised.

**AN: Bobby the stolen lizard is real, he lives at the tattoo shop in his jar on the shelf in reception and he's kinda gross.**

******Oh if you can put your suggestions for names for Baby Girl Hardy in your reviews or PM them to me because I'm stuck. It can be traditional or unusual, it's all good.**

**R&R .**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:thank you all so much for all of the amazing reviews and suggestions for the name of the future addition to the Hardy clan, they were all so great. I've tried to mention as many as I could.**

**Also I've caved to pressure from my big sister and got myself on Twitter, feel free to check me out and follow me- Katherine G KatieWooGibson. I'd love to hear from you all ;)**

**So lets get the latest chapter up and running shall we.**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another You

Chapter 19

Liv jolted awake for the third morning in a row, her heart was racing and she was once again clutching her left hand, her wedding rings to be exact, for some reason. The cold sweat clung to her body, making Jeff's over sized shirt stick uncomfortably to her back. She got out of the empty bed, heading for a shower, racking her brain, trying to recall what the hell she'd been dreaming about. But as always she was drawing a blank.

Jeff could hear Olivia in the shower as he cooked breakfast, he'd been hoping that she's have a lie in, but once again she was up on time. She must have been having some crazy dreams because for the past few nights she'd been talking in her sleep. Then she'd go quiet and as he sat still awake with the light on, he'd see tears sliding down into the pillows.

It's worried him, but when he'd mentioned it to her, she'd have no memory of anything from her dreams.

Kian had already eaten and was brushing Mooch out on the deck, when Liv entered the kitchen, towelling her wet hair-

''Good morning handsome.'' she smiled.

He came over and kissed her- ''Morning beautiful, how are you feeling?''

''As good as new.''

''Not tired?''

''No why?''

He smiled, sweeping a tendril off her neck-

''Because you were talking up a storm last night again.''

''Again? What the hell was I saying?'' she hoped it wasn't anything too weird.

''You were telling some one off for calling you _Ollie.''_ he chuckled.

She visibly flinched at his words- ''_Ollie?''_

He didn't get why she looked so freaked.

This had happened before, when she was pregnant with Kian and she'd dodged Jeff's questions back then, but having it happen a second time, it couldn't just be coincidence.

''Who used to call you Ollie?''

He could see that she remembered and it obviously upset her, but she should know by now that she could tell him anything at all, he wouldn't be mad or get weird with her like other guys would.

Taking a chance she said-

''Only one person ever used to call me that and it was Rob.''

Sitting at the table, she watched him turn the burners in the stove off and join her. He didn't want her to hide this any longer-

''It's fine, do you recall anything else about it?''

''No, but it's not-''

''Talk to me Livvy.'' he urged.

''Well, it happened when I was pregnant with Kian too, someone was calling me Ollie in y dreams then too.''

Jeff could see that his wife felt guilty just telling him this, taking her hands in his much larger inked ones, he stroked his thumbs over her wrist ink soothingly-

''It's ok to dream about him, don't look so sad, it's not hurting me. You remember that dream I had about Beth.''

''Hardly the same.'' she laughed despite herself, breaking the tension- ''You dreamed that she was on trial as a Salem witch and got torched.''

''I'm still counting it, after all I was _lighting _the bonfire. I just think that your hormones are going into over drive...maybe- I'm not saying this to hurt you- but maybe subconsciously you're thinking about what you could have had with Rob, if life had taken a different turn.''

Liv leaned into him as he wrapped his muscular arms around her, his scent calming the sea of confusing emotions that were raging at that moment. The calm came over her like it always did, his words deeply moving her. She'd always thought that she was happy with her choice no continuing her pregnancy by Rob after his passing. Yet here she was having nocturnal sparring matched with her dead first husband.

''If that's the case, I'm glad that I don't remember what I've been dreaming.''

Seeing that she was more than slightly disturbed by this, he had to now try and take her mind off it-

''So, I've been thinking about baby names.''

Liv's mood instantly lifted and she resumed towelling her hair-

''Really? Any good ones?''

Jeff nodded- ''By my guess, our little one is going to be just as awesome as Kian, so she can't have a traditional name.''

''Ok feeling slightly worried here.''

''You got to name our son after your three crazy cousins. Now it's my turn to come up with a name for our little Charismatic Princess.''

''_Fine,_ what did you come up with?''

He pulled out a tiny note book from his pocket, wow he really had been doing his homework. Opening the book he smiled-

''For her middle name- _Rose.''_

''Now I like that.'' she agreed- ''Ok that's good, what else?''

''Ok on to first names.'' he turned the page- ''_Isis?''_

''NO!''

''And why not? I got it stuck in my head yesterday for some reason.''

''It's the name of that bitch character in that dumb cheerleader movie that Shannon made us all watch the other day.'' Liv explained.

''Ok fine, not that then.'' he pulled out a pencil and scribbled it out- ''_Raine?''_

''_Raine Rose Hardy?_ Not a chance in hell. It actually sounds like the title of a really bad action movie.'' she chuckled sipping the very odd juice he'd just poured her- ''What on earth are you giving me here?''

''It's got added calcium, it's good for you and-_ Dahlia?''_

Liv cringed as she drank the funky OJ that seemed to be coating the inside of her mouth-

''Dahlia?...Hmm nice, but we can't have her named after _two _kinds of flowers. Wait isn't Dahlia the name of the traumatised bag lady mother in Silent Hill? Yes it is!''

''Ok fair dues, nice but not for us.'' he agreed, crossing another name off his list- ''Wow, this list is getting shorter. How about _Adria?''_

''Adria?...now that I do like- Adria Rose Hardy. Put a pin in that one, we've got our first possibility right there.''

Jeff smiled circling the name proudly- ''Now this one I do like the sound of- _Mischa?''_

Liv thought about it- ''Mischa Rose Hardy, wow I like that too.''

''Lets keep both of those on stand by, we might need both.''

''Both?''

Jeff got a wicked grin on his face, making his dimples pop-

''Yes, until we know for sure you're that you've only got _one _Hardy bun rising in the oven, I'm just hedging my bets.''

Liv's green eyes went wider-''NO! Don't say that, my body is already feeling the on-set of shock just thinking about it.''

Her hand went protectively to her tummy.

''Calm down baby, I'm just joking. If there was more than one, our little baby psychic out there on the porch would have told us.'' he winked, stroking her damp hair as it began to curl.

''Well, he's one tuned in kid, heard you were the same.'' she said wagging a finger at him.

''I might not have much of a legacy, but a party trick or two is as good as anything the Dark Cloud has inherited.''

''They did get Amy and my mom's sarcasm and my families life long plan to torture Matt, I'd say that those boys are set for life.'' She smiled, finally relaxing.

It was another story over the field, Amy had just gotten the three boys sat at the table for breakfast, when Nero set his spoon down and fixed his dark green eyes on his mother, suddenly Amy's appetite faded away, something was coming.

''Mom, aunt Liv and uncle Jeff are having a baby right?''

''Right.'' she agreed, seeing Moore and Jack set their spoons down too, oh great all three of them were giving her _the eyes, _so this couldn't be good.

''Well, if aunt Liv didn't _know_ she was having a baby, how did she _get _ the baby? You said that moms and dads _decide together _to have babies.'' Nero asked, eyes narrowed in a mixture of confusion and flat out suspicion.

Moore and Jack nodded, identical looks on their faces. Why couldn't Matt be here? He could have thrown her a life line or she could have ditched the question in his lap and run to another room.

This was clearly why Jeff and Liv stuck very close to the truth with Kian, to avoid awkward come-back questions like this!

''Did uncle Jeffro just decide that he wanted one and didn't tell aunt Liv?'' Jack gasped, his mouth hung open in shock.

Moore nodded- ''Dad always tells us that uncle Jeff forgets all kinds of stuff.''

Ok this was snow balling insanely fast!

''No, nothing like that...Ok- when you love some one you do...special things like...kissing and holding hands, cuddling and other _stuff. _Sometimes it leads to babies, sometimes it doesn't and if people aren't careful babies can come along from that.''

They looked horrified, jack was on his feet, palms planted flat on the table-

''_That _leads to babies? _Kissing!?''_

Amy was clearly digging a hole so deep, part of her wondered if it was just time to hit herself in the head with the spade and just hurl herself into the hole and have done with it-

''No,_ kissing_ doesn't, but the _other stuff_ does.''

_''Cuddling!?'' _Nero shrieked, now on his feet beside his brother. ''_Hand holding?!''_

''Oh god, sit down and please stop yelling.'' she quickly pulled her hair back into a ponytail- ''No hand holding and cuddling doesn't make babies either, but something special and private between a couple does.''

''What is it?'' they all asked at once, those identical little frowns all lined up in one adorably innocent row.

''You're too young to know.'' she replied, hoping that that'd put an end to it.

But they all rolled their eyes- ''Ugh, you sound like dad, when that woman's boobs were on TV. He dived on the remote like it was a live grenade or something.'' Nero huffed.

''Because you're too young for stuff like that.''

Moore leaned in and lowered his voice to a whisper-

''Mom, is this one of those _sex things_ that we pretend not to hear dad and uncle Jeff talking about?''

''What?!'' Amy shrieked- ''You hear that?!''

''We've got ears mom.'' Moore grinned- ''Doesn't mean that they tell us anything.''

''Well, like I said you're too young to know the ins and outs of it.'' she silently cursed her wording of that, just thankful that they didn't understand what she's just said.

''So, mom.'' Nero pursed his lips- ''Is it this _sex thing_ that makes babies?''

Giving in Amy sighed in exhausted defeat- ''Yes, ok yes.''

''And you won't tell us what it is?'' jack frowned.

''Not a chance in hell kid.'' Amy smiled. ''Not until you're older.''

''How much older?'' Moore asked, one dark brow arching, just like his father.

''Three years minimum.''  
Nero wasn't happy about that at all, he nudged his two brothers scowling-

''Told you we should have asked uncle Shannon instead!''

After breakfast Liv and Kian were playing giant Jenga on the deck, so the tower was taller than Kian was, it was just the two of them as Jeff had ran out to the grocery store to get her ''something beneficial'' but knowing her husband that could be any number of things. Ranging from sexy underwear to that calcium laced abomination that he was passing off as OJ.

''Momma, did you and daddy choose a baby name?''

''We're making a list of all of our favourites.''

''Daddy likes Rose for her middle name.'' he said happily.

Liv watched as Kian successfully slid another piece free and handed it to her to put at the very top. She was glad that Jeff was involving their son in this early stage.

''Did Daddy tell you _why _he likes Rose?'' he asked.

''No, he didn't, did he tell you sweetie?''

He nodded and went to sit on the lounger, patting the cushion beside him for her. She did as he wanted and curved her arm around him, tucking a stray lock of his baby soft blonde hair back behind his ear and he snuggled even closer under her comforting arm. Looking up at her with those big jade green eyes he said-

''Daddy said that roses were special for both of you, they were the very first gift that he gave you, a long time ago. You even talked about them when you got married to daddy.''

Liv was just amazed at how much thought and love was behind Jeff's choice and Kian was right, Liv had started her vows to Jeff talking about those roses that he'd first sent her.

''That's right, I'm so glad that daddy picked something special like that.''

Jeff entered the house with his bag of essentials, that'd benefit his wife. Looking out the patio doors he smiled-

''I'm home.''

She walked up to him- ''Bring anything good back?''

He opened the bag and shot her a smirk-

''You'll thank me later.''

Curiosity got the better of her, so she had to take a look inside-

''Oh, is there a box of chocolates hidden under all of that?''

Her crest fallen face was adorable.

''Sorry, just more vitamins, to keep you and our bundle of joy healthy and happy.''

''Healthy- yes, happy? Maybe if there was chocolates.'' she teased, putting out her pet lip.

''Hmm, you never know what's in the other bag,'' he pointed to the one on the table- ''I'll put these in our bathroom, you feel free to attack whatever is in there.''

Liv found all of her favourites- gummy worms and her all time top 10 chocolate bars, her husband knew her well, this more than made up for the bag of crazy he'd purchased for her. No way was she taking _all_ of those different vitamins, there'd be no room for all the food the she was planning on eating during her pregnancy, if that bag was anything to go by.

Later that day after reading on line about what she should be taking, she went to check out her medicine cabinet and she couldn't find Jeff's haul anywhere. They had separate cabinets, because he'd had a typical _guy _ freak out when they had moved in together, apparently wading past boxes of tampons and wax strips wasn't in his wheel house. So the guy had re-fitted the en-suite so she had her own private sink and place to stash her _women's things _as Jeff called them.

After having to get to grips with his laundry and odd personal habits, Liv didn't see why a box of tampons was a step too far for him!

She opened his cabinet under his sink and began her search. She found only one container of multi vitamins and it looked way past it's prime. Shaking it she thought it was empty, but it felt pretty heavy.

Unscrewing the cap she had to do a double take at the contents. Reaching tow of her slender fingers inside she pulled out the sealed plastic bag of white pills. She sat down on the laundry hamper, the wicker creaking with the addition of her weight, clueless how to handle this quite frankly shocking discovery.

Jeff was hiding pills! In their eight years together he'd never shown any signs of being on drugs, she'd worked in a bar for about half her life, she knew how to spot anyone who was off their faces on drugs, it came with her job.

Shoving the bag back into the bottle, she hid them in her hoodie pocket and zipped it up, straightened up the en-suite and knew that she had to go to the one person who could rationally help her sort this out, before she told Jeff what she'd found- Amy!

If she went to anyone else, they'd wade in fists first and not let her talk it out and clear her mind.

So, she headed to her sister's place, thankfully Jeff didn't cause a fuss about her resting, he knew that gentle exercise was recommended. Kian gave her a hug and patted her tummy softly. It was just wonderful that he already loved the baby.

Nero, Jack and Moore were watching TV while Liv and Amy were in the kitchen drinking caffeine free tea.

''Ok Liv, you're starting to worry me, you're all tensed up and now really isn't the time for you to feel like this.''

The brunettes shoulders sagged slightly and she began to unzip her hoodie pocket. Amy saw the vitamin bottle get slid over to her-

''Just look inside it please.''

Amy did as her sister asked-

''Jesus, you've got to be kidding me.''

Amy pulled out the bag, she heal it up to the light, there were about twenty pills- ''Fuck, Liv these are Vicodin, really really strong Vicodin. Tell me that you didn't find them in his stuff.'' she begged.

Liv felt helpless- ''Sorry but I did and I don't even know how old they are, if they're his only stash, if he's even been taking them. He's never _looked _high or been secretive or acted different, it's got me scared, in case he's gotten really good at hiding things.''

''Then maybe he's not taking them.'' Amy knew that she was clutching at straws here.

''If not, then why does he have them at all? Very dumb place to hide them, Kian could have found them! The least he could have done was hide them in a bottle with a child safety cap, but _no!''_ her voice was getting louder now.

Amy rubbed her back- ''Calm down, you'll land yourself in the hospital again.''

Taking a steadying breath, squeezing her eyes shut, she took a few seconds for her heart to slow down and her anger to subside.

''I don't even know how to bring this up with him and not have it turn into an ambush and an eventual fight. He's going to get pissed and defensive.''

''Pissed or not, you found a drug stash that he can't honestly justify, he doesn't really have a leg to stand on here honey.''

Nero popped his head around the kitchen door-

''Aunt Liv?''

Glad of the distraction she smiled- ''Yes Nero.''

''What's sex and how did it give you a surprise baby?''

Olivia burst out laughing and pulled him in for a hug-

''Thank you for making me me laugh kiddo I really needed that.''

Smiling up at her he asked- ''So come on then- what is it?''

''You're too young to know that, maybe you can ask your dad when he gets in from work.''

She winked over at Amy who early choked on her tea.

''I'm sure that Matt will just love you for this Liv.''

When Olivia got home, the house was very quiet, Jeff was sat on the couch with his sketch book, working happily.

''Where's Kian?'' she saw him jump as she broke the silence.

''I didn't hear you come back.'' he smirked as she sat down, he leaned over and softly kissed her lips- ''Our son has been picked up by Shane to play with Erika at the Moore-Helms abode. The kids apparently have got a _date.''_

''A _date?_ Oh my god he;s not even five yet.'' she shook her head- ''First Nero asks me what sex is and how it leads to babies, now this.''

Jeff slammed his sketch book shut- ''Nero asked you that?!''

''Oh yeah, he's got Amy terrified, they all do. Time for Matt to do his parenting, a man to man chat is needed big style!''

He saw her go very quiet and still, years together told him that there was always a good reason behind it-

''Why did you _really _go over to Amy's baby?''

She still didn't say a word, he just saw her take something from her pocket and place it on the glass coffee table in front of them. He saw the bottle and the little bag of pills beside it. Jeff's heart was nearly leaping from his chest, his head was spinning, the blood was now rushing in his ears and his palms were soaked.

Liv sat back, deadly calm, her eyes on his frozen profile as he just sat staring at the pills-

''Ok Jeff, I want to know two things right now. _One- _How long have they been in this house? _Two-_Have you taken any of them? If you don't want to answer I understand, but I'm about 10 seconds away from _smashing your face through the table,_ so I'd advise that you get your head on straight- pardon the term- and _speak!''_

Jeff could hear the ice and the venom in her voice, he knew that everything hung on his answers now. The pressure was on!

**AN: I hope you liked it, let me know what you think.**

**R&R please. xx.**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Thank you all so much for all the reviews, 121! this is insane and amazing. This chapter was hard to write and sorry if that shows but I tried like hell to get it right. I'll make it up to you all if it sucks, I promise.**

**R&R please.**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another You

Chapter 20

He finally turned and looked at her, tearing his green eyes away from the bag of twenty or so pills that had brought his wonderful family day to this grim screeching halt. Liv's face was blank, no scowl, no tension in her jaw, he just couldn't get a reading on her at all.

His first instinct was to reach out for her, touch her, take her hand in his, to re-establish any type of connection with her, but he wasn't stupid, she'd snap his wrist in a heart beat if he even tried that.

''Ok...I'll answer your questions. They've been in the house since-'' he rubbed his eyes and blinked nervously- ''Since just after that kiss.''

She should have known- ''Did you take any of them?''

The big question was still unanswered and she was in some kind of numbed out shock at the moment, so clearly it hadn't sunk in just yet.

''No, I didn't take any of them.'' he replied in a clipped, almost offended tone- ''Did I ever _look _high to you?!''

Shock over, she snapped her head to his direction-

''Well, I hardly _saw _you, you'd spend 20 hours a day working and we weren't even sharing a bed, so I'm hardly the authority on your sobriety at that time in our marriage Jeff!''

''You should trust me not to take them!''

_''Trust?!_ You're daring to yell at me about _trust!_ Well you never gave me much to work with now did you? I _trusted _you to be faithful, then I walk in on you kissing someone hardly out of their teens. I _trusted _you to stay clean, yet I find a pill stash in our bathroom! So forgive me for having a less than glowing opinion of you at this moment.''

They were now on their feet, circling the glass coffee table, eyes locked on to each others-

''Liv I was stupid, I thought you were leaving me, so I made a mistake getting them. Where could I turn? You were freezing me out and I _could _have taken them, but I _didn't._ I actually remembered what you said to me years ago. You know about never leaving me if I did relapse, that if you loved someone, you stayed and helped...but you were so pissed at me about that kiss, in my eyes all bets were off. For all I knew you were going to leave me and take Kian with you. _That fear _stopped me.''

''Didn't stop you buying them! Bringing them into our home, where our son could have easily found them!''

That made it all feel so much more real and serious, he stopped moving, he just froze. _Kian, _he could have found them and accidentally taken them, Jesus this was just awful. He knew that one day their son would be old enough to go on line and access every bit of his fathers not so clean past dealings with the press and run ins with the law. The dedicated father image would then forever be tainted. Yet at the minute, everything was good and clean, Kian was still so young and too innocent to realise that Jeff had screwed up more than most dads and Liv had forgiven him for things that would have torn other couples apart at the seams.

''I fucked up Olivia...and you caught me out, I shouldn't have gone out looking for them in the first place.'' he pointed to the offending pills- ''But I did, yet I was strong enough not to break. I just stupidly thought that they'd solve my problems, numb me to the mess I'd made. There's no excuse, I just got sick of hurting alone.''

Those words hit her hard-

''Jeff, I was hurting _alone_ too, while you were shut away in your studio, I was alone, waiting , hoping you'd want to talk to me or just be near me at all.''

He saw her wipe tears quickly from her cheeks, all of this stress wasn't good for her in her condition, he knew that he was risking one hell of a beating, but he didn't care, he walked up to her and just hugged her to his chest and whispered-

''I always wanted you near me.''

She sniffed again-

''Fucking pregnancy hormones!''

She muffled her voice in his chest, wrapping herself up in the warmth of his body as he whispered-

''It's ok, just please forgive me.''

''Only if you swear to _never_ bring drugs into this house ever again, because in just over 6 months, there's going to be another Hardy with us and I can't put our kids at risk Jeff.''

''I swear on everything we have that it'll never happen again, I'll never bring anything into our home.''

''Good, and if you ever feel yourself _slipping _like that again, come to me- whether we're fighting or not, that doesn't even matter. Just talk to me and we'll get some help.''

Jeff agreed and then realised how lucky he was, some women would have thrown him out on his ass stopping him from seeing his son, but not Liv, she was beyond words. He knew that she had been under unnecessary stress today, so he suggested-

''How about this- we go flush the pills and we run you a nice relaxing bubble bath, with those weird blue candles you like.''

''Ah now that sounds like a good plan.''

Over at the other side of the field, there was something a lot less relaxing about to happen. Matt had just gotten home as Amy was getting ready to head down to the radio station-

''hey Matt the boys have already eaten, your dinner in ready to heat up in the oven. Oh and before I forget, I think that the boys wanted to talk to you about something.''

She kissed him and made a break for it, holding her wedding planner note book under her arm.

If he had been mess focused on ogling her ass in her tight jeans as she ran at lightning speed, he's have seen her grin and he'd also have been at the very least prepared for the scene he walked in to in the lounge.

There sat all three of his sons on the sofa, smiling at him- this couldn't be good. His panic cranked up a little higher when they exchanged looks and nods with each other. There was that triplet silent conversation thing they did again!

''Dad we need answers.'' Nero said frankly.

Matt sat on the foot stool, having to accept his sons older than their years way of talking-

''To what exactly?''

''Mom and aunt Liv said you'd tell us about it.'' Moore said crunching through a Tootsie Pop.

Matt frowned, elbows resting on his knees-

''Tell you about what son?''

Jack sat forward, eyes wide with anticipation- ''About what sex is of course.''

Matt's dark eyes nearly rolled back into his skull, he had not expected _this,_not now! What the hell had those two sisters let him walk into here?!

''Well, what has your mom told you?and aunt Liv for that matter?''

''Nothing! They said we're too young to know, but mom said babies came from this sex-thing, then she chose to zip her lip.'' Nero huffed, hating being left out of anything at all.

''So dad, what _is _sex?'' Jack asked, a cute frown furrowing above his very Dumas green eyes.

Matt took a steadying breath- ''When a man and a woman love each other-''

He was cut off by a sea of groan and eye rolls, Moore waved his arms-

''Whoa there, mom told us that part, skip the mushy part, she choked after that bit. So, sex- what is it?''

He wasn't used to being rushed along by his kids in such a serious way, he was flustered already. This should be easy for him, he'd been the one to tell Jeff about sex and how his body would change and _yes _it's been mortifying for the both of them,but it hadn't killed them and in his eyes it could have gone a lot worse.

This would be an improved, updated version of that chat. He was older, wiser and more experienced, so it'd be a breeze. He just had to chill out, pass on some knowledge to the eager minds he'd fathered. It was his parental duty to raise his boys to be smart and prepared for manhood...oh shit, they were just so young!

No! he didn't have to make it scary or like a sex education lecture, just fact and honest answers.

Half an hour later, he was in the kitchen dialling Jeff, hoping to god above that his brother picked up, he finally did-

''Thank the lord you're there, you have to help me Jeffro!''

''Matt?''

''Yes it's me!''

''What's wrong?'' Jeff inquired, pulling the covers up over Liv who was flat out after her bubble bath.

''Thanks to Amy and Olivia, I'm up to my ears in sex talk and questions from my sons, I've tried to explain and it's gone from controlled chaos straight to hell in a Hustler Store gift box. HELP ME!''

Jeff closed the bedroom door, smothering laughter as he headed down the stairs-

''And what makes you think that I'll help you out with a mess you created yourself?''

''Hmm I don't know, maybe the fact that when your daughter starts _dating _I'll be your back up when it comes to scaring off scum bag little pricks out to get their dicks wet. I'll be at your side scaring the piss out of them when they come calling!''

Thinking about it, Jeff realised that he's need help when the ''dating'' crap started, he'd need to channel all of the lessons that he'd learned from Jackson Dumas. When it came to being a bad ass scary dad to beautiful daughters, Jackson was the master-

''Fine! Give me 5 minutes.''

''Thanks man.''

Jeff got straight on the phone to Shannon-

''Shan, meet me at Matt's in 5, you're not gonna want to miss this. It's finally arrived, it's his big _Birds and Bees _talk.''

''Hell yes, I'm there!''

When they got there it was even worse/better that they'd ever dared to hope for. Matt had the big A2 Pictionary board out, and it was littered with some very bizarre diagrams. Wow, they were even worse than the ones he'd cobbled together for Jeff as a boy. Now they were on an even larger scale.

Shannon was grinning from ear to ear as Matt constructed something from modelling clay that was when they knew they had to step in-

''Matthew Moore Hardy, that had better be a giant clay _caterpillar_ visiting that clay _flower_, because if not I swear guys have gotten thrown in jail for showing kids less creepy things than that.'' the blonde snickered chewing his gum gleefully.

Matt turned to them, breathing a huge sigh of relief, he had never been so glad to see this pair in all of his life so much so he hugged them both. Jeff nodded agreeing with Shannon-

''Ok Picasso, no more _visual aids _from you.''

''Gladly, just _help me out here.''_

Jeff and Shannon went over to the confused looking boys and Jeff tore up the pictures and threw them into the trash, then sat between his nephews, with Shannon on the end and took a book out of his hoodie pocket-

''Ok, boys now that the comedy is over, you wanted to know what sex is right?''

Nero, Jack and Moore all nodded, relieved that they might finally be getting some answers.

''Ok that's great, so lets do this properly. I got this book for when Kian gets older, aunt Liv thought I was nuts for getting it so soon, but now I know that I was right after all, now we just have to see if it's going to help clear this up for you.''

Jeff opened the book and they got started.

Shannon answered some questions, Matt did too. The kids were grossed out at times, curious at other times and at the end they were looking pleased to finally have answers that they understood.

Moore looked at his dad-

''So, people do this all the time?''

Matt nodded.

Moore rolled his eyes- ''Well, it sounds weird and...''

''Disgusting?!'' Nero finished for his brother.

Moore agreed- ''You wouldn't _sneeze _in someone's face and this is ten times more gross and people are doing it all the time!''

Jeff patted them on the back- ''You keep saying that and your mom and dad will sleep sounder when you're all in your teens.''

Shannon grinned- ''Oh and the next time that you have any questions of this nature, don't be afraid to ask any one of us, ok?''

They nodded, it was Nero that said-

''I told them that we should have come to you in the first place uncle Shannon.''

''You did?'' he asked feeling really proud that he was the go-to cool uncle.

''Well yeah, you can't keep secrets, you'd have spilled all of this in about 5 minutes tops.'' jack grinned.

Before Amy was due on the air she did her regular stop into town. To the local coffee shop for the biggest latte that that served to go. She'd just out her wallet away when a female voice gently asked-

''Amy can I talk to you?''

Sat at one of the outside tables was Beth Britt, gritting her teeth she tried to control any rage she still harboured for the woman. Just because she'd helped Livvy in her hour of need, it didn't change the things that she'd done in the past, not one bit.

''So, what do you want Britt?''

''Will you sit down? I really need to talk to you.''

''Fine, but you've got 5 minutes, I'm on air shortly.''

Amy sat across from the woman who had single handedly almost destroyed Jeff and then bailed on him, god she wanted to beat her black and blue.

''Amy, I need to tell _you_ something, I can't tell Olivia, not in her condition.''

This had the red head on high alert, she knew that nothing good was going to come form this chat with this woman setting the tone like that.

''So, what do you need to get off your chest so badly? Jesus I'm almost afraid to ask that.''

''I can't keep this to myself, not after the other day, Olivia was amazing to me, she gave me flowers to thank me for helping her.''

The guilt was pouring off the younger woman and Amy was just feeling the urge to hit her grow even more intense within her.

''What the hell did you do? Tell me right now Britt!''

''Fine- Jeff's using again.''

That lit the fuse, Amy's hand latched around Beth's wrist like a vice-

''And just where did you get this information?!''

Beth shook her head in fear.

''No no no, don't you shake your fucking head at me you little bitch or you'll get red hot coffee in your little rat face and then you'll look like you've had god damn cheap chemical peal, so spill or _burn!''_

''I know because I saw him trying to score in a bar down town.''

''_Trying?''_

Beth nodded- ''B-but they didn't trust him, so..so I...''

Amy's dark green eyes were now black with unshielded rage-

''You _what?!''_

''I..I helped him, the dealer sold them to me...then I gave them to Jeff.''

The elder woman released Beth's wrist, but that wasn't the end, Amy drew her hand back and struck Beth clean across the face hard.

''You stupid selfish little cunt! You haven't got the faintest idea do you!? You're still the woman dead set on having him in an early grave. He's a happily married man, that you can't have. He'll never leave Olivia for you, you will never be his choice Britt!''

''_Happy men _don't go trying to score drugs in seedy bars!''

''No, but used up whores like you do! Then again if my husband left me for another ma, I'd feel lower than shit too. You as much as _look _at Jeff or _speak_ to him and I'm going to farce feed you the exact amount of pills that you scored for him and we'll see how they fuck you up. Call it a twisted act of karma. Do you understand me Britt?''

Amy's hand was itching to hit her already glowing cheek, at least the woman had the sense to agree with her.

Once she was safely at the station behind the decks, she contemplated telling Jeff that she knew, but doubted he'd tell Liv the truth. So, Amy cut out the middle man and text her sister.

Olivia had just woken up, Kian was due back from his _date_ with Erika at 6pm and her nap had done her the world of good. She found that she had two texts waiting on her phone for her, one was from Jeff saying that he was over at Matt's. The second was from Amy-

_''Livvy, just ran into the Britt Bitch+ she told me that SHE scored the pills for Jeffro. Don't know if this changes anything, but her guilt was pathetic. Take care, I'll c u soon honey. xx.''_

this piece of information made Beth's change of character seem like a total sham now or maybe it just explained it. How could Jeff be so stupid? Letting Beth buy for him, didn't he learn anything from Victory Road all those years ago? She could have killed him then!

That woman was poison, pure and simple poison.

Would this day never end?

She could feel her blood pressure rising the second he got through the door-

''Jeff?''

He was his beautiful wife sat there on the stairs and knew something was very wrong-

''Liv honey, what's wrong? Is it the baby?''

''No, she's fine. But Beth confessed to Amy that she was the one who got you the pills. So is there a reason you left that out?''

Jeff knelt before her and said-

''I didn't tell you because it looked _bad, _really really bad. I'd already screwed up by having the drugs, so telling you that my go-between was my ex, I didn't want you to end up back in the ER.''

''Well, that's strange because when I ask you for the truth I mean 100% of it, not just what you think that I can handle. You need to start opening your eyes because every time we get our heads above the water, something always comes along and drags us back under again.''

Hid lowered his head-

''I'm stupid- clearly, I was desperate and fucked up but now you have the truth, 100% of it.''

''Good...but I think we might actually be in trouble here.'' she said, hating how bad this sounded to her own ears.

She saw his head quickly turn, his green eyes wide with shock.

Jeff had been dreading this-

''No baby, we don't need a shrink, we're _not _falling apart, we're strong, we're a family...just- just give us until after Matt and Amy's wedding. If you still think we're in trouble after that, then I'll do whatever it takes, ok?''

Liv didn't want to jump the gun, she was willing to try things his way for a while-

''Ok, but remember what I've always told you- it's ok to ask for help.''

He softly kissed her lips-

''I agree, just don't give up on me baby.''

''Not going to happen Jeff.''

**AN: I hope that turned out ok. Are you glad that Beth got a slap? Should she get more? lol. Let me know what you think.**

**R&R please. xxx. **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. A Shout out to my number one reviewer xErikax for making me laugh my arse off this weekend. This chapter might not be as exciting as usual but it's setting it all up for the carnage of the next chapter, believe me I have a BIG insane plan ahead ;)**

**R&R please.**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another You

Chapter 21

The next day Jeff was in the garden wrapping up a call about the opening of his exhibit, he didn't want to attend and he had finally put his foot down, he didn't want to be away from his family right then, they needed the time together now, more than ever. He saw Kian exit the house just as he hung up the call, Mooch following him curiously. But the dog wasn't the only curious one, Jeff's fatherly curiosity was kicking in about the big _date, _so he joined his son on the lawn.

''So son, how was the date with Erika yesterday? You guys have fun?''

Jeff saw his boys cheeks begin to glow bright red and he quickly looked away from his dad and began fidgeting-

''Daddy, shut up.''

Jeff chuckled quietly at his adorable reaction-

''It's ok, don't go being all embarrassed, you can tell me.''

Kian shook his head as his daddy laughed and raced back inside the house, leaving his dad sat there hating that he'd caused this by trying to bond with him. He then saw Olivia come out-

''Jeffro, wanna tell me why Kian is currently hiding in the closet _under the stairs._ You must have done something he hates that place.''

He winced, knowing this was bad-

''Oh shit, my bad.''

Liv sighed- ''What did you say to him?''

He walked hesitantly over to her, not wanting his wife to be mad at him too-

''I kinda asked him right out how his date went, I kinda _laughed.''_

Liv now understood and groaned.

''Baby I didn't mean to, I was trying to get him to talk to me.'' he explained feeling like the worst father in the world.

She patted his chest seeing that he was sorry-

''And it all becomes clear. You might have to face up to the fact that this might be the one thing he won't want to share with you.''

''What? _No! _We have a cool father-son relationship.''

''Babe, he's hiding under the stairs, that ship has sailed. This might be a job for me.''

Jeff felt useless right then- ''What about all that man to man stuff?''

''You can save that for when you catch him with his first beer or trying to sneak out of his bedroom window to go to a party. Leave the romance stuff to me.''

''Fine.'' he agreed begrudgingly- ''But I still say he'll talk to me eventually about it.''

Liv let him think that, if it saved his fatherly pride, she'd grant him that.

''Ok let me go and try to get him out from under the stairs.'' she wrapped her arms around his waist, drawing him to her.

Jeff leaned down and kissed his beautiful wife, she had that special glow about her now. It was in her eyes, her skin, her smile, the shine to her hair too. The pregnancy might not be visible in this early stage, but the rest of her body sure was happy to display their blessing.

He knew that they'd been having a very hard six months and he hadn't exactly been the best husband, not by a long shot. He knew that now was the time to get his act together, because this woman deserved the best of everything and it was time he stepped up and gave her that. Ant number of men would kill for half of what he had, he was one lucky guy.

Liv sat on the chair in the hall, outside of Kian's hiding place of choice-

''Honey, you can come out now.''

''No! Daddy's gonna ask me stuff and laugh again!''

She saw Jeff in the kitchen doorway, looking pretty sheepish at his sons words.

''No he won't Ki, because if you don't want to tell him, he can't make you, I promise.''

The little voice was closer to the door now when it came-

''Really?''

''Yes really. You know, when I was younger, grandpa Jack had the same questions for me when I went on my first date and I was embarrassed too, I didn't want to tell my dad either. It's private and do you know what I told him?''

''What momma?'' he asked through the door softly.

''I told grandpa that- _'A lady never tells.'_ so in your case you're doing the grown up _noble _thing, because- _'A gentleman never tells'_ either.''

Jeff watched the touching scene, her calming words and then the door opened an inch and a peak of blonde hair was visible, then out he came giving Liv a quizzical look-

''So...you're not going to ask me?''

''Nope, I promised. If you want to keep it a secret, you can.''

Kian gave her a little smile, then hopped up on to her knee, always careful of her tummy as he gave her a big hug-

''Thank you momma.'' he rested his head in the crook of her neck playing with her long dark hair.

''It's ok honey, but don't be mad at daddy, he just wants to make sure that you're happy, because he loves you so so much, that's all.''

Kian thought about her words- ''Ok and I love him too momma, really I do.''

Liv kissed his cheeks- ''I know you do, but how about you go and tell him, because he thinks that you might be mad at him.''

Jeff stepped back into the kitchen and sat at the table and waited. Sure enough Kian came in and silently sat beside him at the table, those big green eyes, so like his own gazing up at him-

''I'm not mad daddy, I promise.''

Jeff nodded- ''That's ok son, I shouldn't have laughed and I shouldn't have asked.''

Kian cocked a single brow at him, just like Liv did and Jeff's own mischievous grin played across his sons face-

''Nope, you shouldn't have done that daddy, because that makes you a nosey parker.'' Kian tapped Jeff's nose with his little index finger.

He couldn't hold back his laughter, his son was just too damn cute.

Later that day Amy rang her sister in a full on panic-

''Livvy honey, we've got a _huge _fucked up problem!''

''Calm down, breathe.''

Liv could hear Matt in the background saying more or less the same things to Amy, there was a thud as Amy set the phone aside-

_''Matt I swear to god, if you tell me to calm down or that this will work itself out just ONCE more, I will drown you in the pool,ok. BACK THE FUCK OFF HARDY!''_

Liv sat on the couch setting her book work for the bar aside and waited for her insanely pissed off sister to get back on the phone-

''Hey Livvy, HUGE problem- the dumb fuck dress maker sent my wedding dress to the wrong store for the alterations and it won't be done in time if they do them all there and then have to send all the way back here. _Help me please help me.''_

''Oh god, where's your dress right now?''

''It's in some bridal store in New York!''

Liv thought for a second-

''Ok ok here's what we do, get mom to do the alterations and we bring it home ourselves, she's really quick and it'll save you like two weeks.''

''_We?''_

''Yes, '_WE'_ if you think I'm letting you drive or fly alone in your current frame of mind then you really are cracked.''

''But you can't fly in your condition, doctors orders remember.''

''Guess we're driving then.''

''No way in a million years will Jeff let you go.''

''If I'm on lock down, he's giving up his place on your mans bachelor party.'' Liv chuckled.

Amy laughed- ''Evil!''

''No- _necessary.''_

''Ok I'll call mom, you get twisting your mans arm and that's not code for something dirty either.''

When Liv told Jeff the plan he shook his head-

''No way, you're in no condition to go at all.''

''Oh well listen to me, if you _don't _agree then I'll be a pain in your ass in ways that you never imagined, in the most literal sense, because my boot will be jammed up it. Now if you want to miss the trip to the proctologist, I'll turn out to be _the best wife ever.''_

Jeff saw the glint in her green eyes and this made him wonder what was on offer and he was intrigued at what he could possibly gain from hearing her out-

''How exactly?''

Liv knew that she had him almost on the hook-

''All those crazy plans that you and Shannon have for Matt's bachelor party, I'll turn a blind eye to them and I won't tell Amy.''

Jeff was clearly horrified- ''You _knew _about that shit?!''

''Of course Shannon told me ages ago.''

''Should have known.'' he said under his breath.

''So do we have a deal Jeffro?''

He thought about it and knew that not many wives would make this generous of an offer to her man-

''Fine, ok bit I still don't think that you're up to this.''

Liv shook her head- ''Babe, I'm going to be careful, we're driving not flying, we''l be just fine. When is your brothers bachelor party?''

''This weekend.'' he grinned imagining all the madness.

''Oh.'' she said, biting her lower lip.

Jeff panicked-''What? NO! No, don't say it!''

''Sorry baby, but that's kinda when me and Amy are going too, you guys will have the kids.''

''Oh great a _child friendly bachelor party.''_ he said, his and Shannon's lap dancing idea going sailing out of the window- ''It was bad enough that your cousins couldn't make it, now it's gone PG rated.''

''So I guess that means that Shannon's _''ping pong ball girl''_ can be struck from the list too huh?'' Liv giggled digging her spoon into her tub of Ben and Jerry's.

Jeff's eyes went so wide he nearly hurt himself-

''WHAT!? _Ping pong balls? _What the hell did that little perv have in mind?''

''It's my fault, I made a joke about ping pong balls getting fired into Martini glasses from a girls baby canon and I should have known better to say shit like that around him of all people.''

Jeff nodded- ''You can't give that little deviant ideas like that, you know what he's like.''

When the weekend came, the girls were loading up Matt's SUV and Amy could see that Jeff was worried sick about Liv and the baby and wouldn't stop hugging and kissing her.

Matt looked at his fiancée-

''Are you _sure _that you can't take the boys with you?''

''No, sorry Hardy, bit if we don't get the dress, there's no wedding and then you get cut off, no _loving _for you, so suck it up Matt, it's not going to kill you.''

Liv tried to peel her gorgeous husband off her-

''Jeff I love, I'll be back on Monday, it's only a few nights, I'm not running away forever.''

''But I'm going to go nuts without you.''

''No you won't just don't get too drunk and if you need a break call your dad, just be _good.''_

He got the meaning behind her words and wanted to reassure her that he could be trusted 100%-

''I swear I'll never slip up again, I'm not going to let you or myself down, I can't speak for the others but you can trust me.''

She kissed, him slow and deeply and it was torture pulling free of him.

Jeff's fingers were still linked with hers when he settled his eyes on hers-

''When you're there, don't go doing anything crazy, I know what you girls get up to when you together in that city. You go fucking wild, no bungee jumping, not _again!''_

She smiled and laid his hands on her tummy-

''Jeffro it's safe to say that that is off the cards...well for the next 6 1/2 months anyway.''

When they finally got on the road, Shane appeared with the biggest shit eating grin slashing across his face, clutching his phone like it was a gold medal-

''Call me a genius- because I've just scored us baby sitters for tomorrow night!''

Shannon's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning-

''AWESOME! I'm calling the entertainment back up!''

Matt frowned as the excitable blonde scampered off and shot his brother a questioning look-

''What the hell did he have planned?''

''Bro, you wouldn't believe me if I told you.'' He looked to Shane and asked- ''So who's stepped into the baby sitting breach?''

''Sally and April will be hosting the sleep over at my place with Erika, so Ken will be free to party too. We're SET for carnage.''

Shannon rang back up the _adult entertainment_, thankfully she was still available and was now bringing co-workers who were in the same line of _exotic art_ fun. He was happy, very happy.

In the car Amy got a text from April

''Liv the bachelor party is back on, they've got Sally and April watching the kids.''

''Guess Shannon will be re-booking the ping pong ball show.'' Liv grinned.

The red head in the passenger seat turned as her sister focused on the road-

''Our men aren't _really _doing that are they?''

Liv was holding back hysterics-

''Oh yeah, but god are they in for a shock.''

Amy knew there was more to this than met the eye-

''What did you do Livvy?''

''Ok, fine, can you remember when I was looking for strippers for our ladies night?''

''yeah.''

''Well, I found some crazy shit on line. Well Shannon wanted something ''unforgettable'' for the bachelor party and asked me for help.''

Amy saw the devious smirk- ''Oh my god, I'm almost afraid to ask now.''

''Well they're going to remember Saturday night for the rest of their natural lives.''

''What exactly do these girls do?''

''Oh you know lap dances, pink pong ball _tricks, _but there's a little catch and you have to think what Bangkok is known for.''

Amy took a few seconds to think and Liv saw her eyes go saucer wide-

''You didn't!''

Liv nodded grinning like the Cheshire Cat-

''Our guys are about to get a big lesson in reading the fine print.''

''So these girls...are they all..you know?''

''Oh yeah they're all lady-boys, boobs and _balls_ and not just ping pong ones either!''

Amy couldn't stop laughing- ''You're fucking evil!''

''call it pay back for all the insane shit we have had to deal with from them. The Thanks Giving vegetable war springs to mind.''

Liv recalled them coming back for dinner covered in bruises and veggie mush after pelting each other with them, ok it was a Hardy Show tribute and had become tradition but the girls had been cleaning up the guys mess for ages, now it was time to even things up.

''I take my hat off to you I really do .''

Liv winked at her sister- ''That's not all. Did you see Steven, Kian and Alex's latest Tweet they had an update on Snookums adventures in Jersey.''

''No let me see.''

Sure enough there was Shannon's taxidermy rabbit getting crowd surfed at a gig.

''Our cousins are truly insane, they really are.''

''Well, we're evening out that score on the way home too. Lets just say we're taking what what's owed to Raleigh.''

Liv pulled a set of keys from the cup holder-

''Steven left them when they went home.''

''Are they the keys to ''Ink N' Blitz''?''

Liv smiled- ''Yes they are, we're stealing Bobby the lizard!''

''Evil genius!'' Amy cheered- ''First a pack of chicks with dicks, now mascot thievery, I bow down to the Mistress of Mischief.''

''I thank you kindly.'' she said in a flawless fake southern accent.

Back in Raleigh Jeff was helping Kian pack his bag for the big sleepover the following night-

''Daddy?''

''Yeah Ki.''

''Why can't we be at the party?''

''It's a party for grown ups.''

''Oh...but the last tine you had one of those uncle Shane broke him nose when he fell down the porch steps drunk and hurt your special place trying to jump the fence drunk too.''

Jeff shuddered recalling the party for Shane's birthday that he'd hosted. The booze had been flowing, common sense had gone out the door and they'd ended up in the ER, one broken nose and one severely bruised testicle.

''We've grown up a lot since then son.''

''Daddy it was last year.''

''Oh...well we've learned our lesson. This time we're just having a few beers and watching a stri...I mean we're watching a show.''

He caught himself just in time there.

''Ok daddy, have fun then.'' Kian smiled his angelic smile.

Jeff smiled down at him, knowing that it's be just the usual bachelor party antics, beer, shots, strippers, a few laughs.

What could go wrong?

**AN: I hope that it was ok, like I said it's not overly interesting but I'll make that up to you with the next one.**

**R&R .**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: thank you to everyone who reviewed,I love reading them and finding out that don't suck so much at this. This is the chapter I've been dying to write and I hope that it turned out at planned.**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs**

Another You

Chapter 22

On Saturday morning it was all go at the Dumas house in New York and it was barely past breakfast, now Jolene had Amy in her pale aqua wedding dress, stood on a chair as the tiny red headed woman re-pinned the darts in the fabric at the back of her daughters hips-

''Don't you worry honey, this will be all done in time, mark my words, so you just relax.''

Jack was so proud to see his eldest daughter in her slim fitting gown, she looked beautiful, he was begging his emotions to keep in check. He was sat with Olivia on the couch, not wanting to let her out of his sight, he'd worried from the second he'd found out that she was driving up to New York until the very second she'd entered their front door.

''So, how are you feeling?''

She patted her dads thick inked upper arm-

''I'm fine dad,_exhausted _from that breakfast you made me eat. I can't believe Jeff ratted me out about taking my vitamins. It's like you're in cahoots now or something equally unsettling.''

Jack grinned, curving an arm around her shoulders-

''He's just concerned about you and the tiny Hardy, we all are, it is allowed.''

''Well, it'll be my turn to worry tonight- Matt's bachelor party.'' Liv's eyes slid to Amy, who was trying her hardest not to laugh, as Jolene pinned the material.

''It's a rite of passage.'' Jack nodded, recalling his own, it'd been insane.

''Dad, I'd have felt so much better if you'd been there to keep them in line.'' Amy said honestly.

''They'll be _fine.''_ Jack insisted- ''Can't say the same for your house.''

''Don't say that!'' Liv protested- ''it's happening at _my house!''_

''Oh, well sorry.'' he laughed.

Liv's phone chimed- ''Oh it's April...Oh _fun-_ she's just picked up all the kids and the guys have just had two huge kegs delivered and a whole _case _of tequila! _Kegs? _What age are they?''

Jack's sharp draw of breath covered up his amusement-

''Those boys are gonna be wasted by 9pm.''

His daughters both cringed.

All Olivia could thinks was- '_Those stripping trannys are going to rob their drunken asses!_

Thank god that she'd remembered to put all of her valuables in her own private safe and locked up her office.

''I'm going to be scrubbing vomit out of my carpets for days.''

jack shook his head- ''No, _Jeff _will be, _he's _hosting this little shin dig, so _he _cleans it up. Call it an amendment of the Dumas house rule. It was be the new Hardy House Rule.''

Jolene assessed her work-

''Any money says one or both of you get a drunken 'I love you' call from your men, before midnight.''

Amy smirked-Or dad will get a slurred call from Matt telling him that he's so lucky to have me as his fiancée.''

Jack rolled his eyes- ''Can't you stop him from making those calls? I'm too damn old for 2am drunken _chats _from my future son in law.''

In Raleigh Jeff was getting everything set up. The pets were at his dads place, the guys all had rooms, the fridge was stocked for the barbecue so they were ready to celebrate Matt's special night. They'd figured- why buy crates of beer? A keg was a throw back to high school parties, it was retro for them. After all, nothing they were engaging in could be construed as 'mature behaviour' so why pretend?

If they were going to party like teenage guys, they'd drink like them too- beer out of plastic cups, tequila shots, loud music and dancers.

Matt and Jeff had made a pact, neither one of them were going to do anything within the _cheating _bracket, no matter how drunk they got, they'd be each others wing man, the power of two against temptations of the flesh and all that crap.

Shane had also warned Ken about his conduct with the dancers, if he as much as kissed one of them, he was going to shoot him in the cock, with whatever kind of gun he could lay his hands on. He wasn't picky when it came to defending his baby sister from a philandering husband.

At 7pm the keg was tapped on the back deck, the grill was fired up and the music was bouncing-

''So Shannon who are these dancing chicks?'' Matt asked bobbing his dark brows.

''They are these really hot girls from Thailand and I've seen the pictures on the website.'' Shannon's smile was huge, as he pictured the one on leather.

Shane was liking the sound of this, but he just had to ask-

''They're not hookers are they?''

Everyone found this hilarious, he waved his arms to silence the guys-

''Hey, you need to be careful, if the cops show up, we're fucked, figuratively and I pray to _god _not literally.''

Ken stood up from the deck steps- ''he's got a good point there guys, are you 100% sure that they're _not _prostitutes?''

''_Yes, _Jesus guys I checked, they dance, they strip and perform an _erotic novelty act._''the joy on his boyish face would have been endearing if it wasn't in reference to pussies popping small white balls from them.

''Ok, what time do they get here?'' Jeff asked turned the steaks over on the grill as Matt refilled his cup from the keg.

''9pm on the dot, they have directions and my cell number and Matt I've got all the money sorted, you can call this part of my wedding gift to you.''

They were already tipsy and well fed by the time the knock sounded on the door. It was a good thing that Shannon had been keeping an eye on the drive from the dining room window or they'd never have heard them. Jeff was singing so loudly with Matt in the lounge as they necked shot after shot of tequila.

The blonde raced to the door.

Jeff hadn't smoked this much in a long time, his voice was getting scratchy and hoarse and the tequila was going down way too easily but he felt great.

Suddenly the music was turned down and Shannon was clapping to get their attention-

''Gentlemen let me introduce our beautiful ladies for the evening.''

Ken, Shane, Jeff and Matt all turned, drinks in hand, smiling like teenage boys, staring at the doorway.

''First up we've got the gorgeous Layla!''

In walked the first girl with long black hair, dressed in a little black leather pleated skirt, a matching bikini top that barley covered her fake rack, wearing 5 inch perspex heels.

''Secondly is our _twins _Suzy and Tia!''

The twins were dressed as school girls, with their chin length hair in pig tails, Matt was in heaven, Shannon had done _good!_

''Last but by no means least, we've got _Darling Nikki!''_

Jeff smiled recalling Olivia's performance so many years ago of the Prince song of the same name, then he was smiling for a whole different reason when he saw her. She had short purple and shocking pink hair, dressed in an outfit that was a lot like his old ring gear, sleeves included, but she was wearing the tiniest little purple skirt he'd ever laid eyes on, it was like a belt!

''Let the party begin!'' Shannon cheered as he turned the music back up.

The girls all made a bee-line for Matt as he was the groom, things were about to get crazy

Jeff found himself dancing with the little punk rocker Nikki who wanted to touch his hair, he ducked down and let her untie it and run her surprisingly _large hands _through his shoulder length royal blue and black locks.

''Much better pretty boy.'' she smiled.

Ken was stood beside Shane smiling watching the twins lap dance Matt, running their hands through his hair and pouring shots down his neck after he'd licked salt from their necks and plucked lime wedges from their cleavages.

Layla was a big hit with Shannon, he couldn't keep his horny little mitts off her, until she laughed and bent him over the arm of the sofa and spanked him-

''You bad bad bad boy, I know what boys like you need!''

Ken and Shane were nearly choking on their drinks as Shannon shot them both a huge grin and a double thumbs up.

Jeff was showing Nikki the dancer how to do his old WWE intro dance. She nodded then grabbed him by the buckle on his studded belt and pulled him a lot closer, so his now thrusting hips were right up against hers-

''Ah that's better handsome, _now _I can learn properly.''

He honestly had no clue what to do next, so he just let her take the lead.

''Don't be shy, you know how to use that body I'll bet.'' she winked, her purple false lashes catching the light.

Jeff actually felt his cheeks heat up, he took a huge gulp of his beer and nearly drown as she groped his ass.

Patting his back, full of concern Nikki parked him in the arm chair and said sweetly-

''Aww you're not scared of little me are you?''

He shook his head finally shaking the coughing fit.

She gave him a seductive smirk-

''Good, now let Darling Nikki take care of you gorgeous.''

She started to dance for him, running a teasing finger along the top of his belt, her acrylic nails grazing just below his pierced navel, causing a nervous laugh to escape his lips.

Shannon found himself very forcefully thrown on the couch-'W_ow this is one strong little lady!' _He thought to himself then Layla was straddling his knees-

''You got a special someone waiting for you at home blue eyes?''

''Nope free as a bird.''

''So, you wouldn't mind the _special_ attention?''

He saw the invitation in her dark eyes, wow she was so beautiful and he just threw back another shot and figured -'what the hell you only live once!' he drew her in and kissed her.

Matt was getting smothered by two pairs of breasts and he was having a blast, he had to remember later to tell Shannon- Thank You, for this stroke of genius.

It was Shane who spotted something..._odd_ first, Layla leaned right forward and he saw right up her skirt, his focus was taken swiftly away from her little peach of a butt to something else you just couldn't miss.

He nudged Ken and asked- eyes not moving or blinking-

''How drunk are we?''

''Me and you? Not very, why?''

''Thank god, just had to check. Look up her skirt, make sure I'm not fucking hallucinating.''

Ken humoured the guy, expecting his brother in law to have spotted a crazy tattoo, he took great pleasure in pointing out shit like that. But nope that was no botched ink job, this chick had...BALLS!

Slowly Ken's beer stopped half way to his mouth and then Shane knew that he wasn't imagining it. He took a gaping Ken by his upper arm and dragged him from the lounge and out into the hall, shutting the door on the pounding music.

Shane looked at him brother in law-

''What the hell Ken?!''

''Well, she's a _he...he's _got...balls and tits!''

''What do we do?'' he asked the usually out spoken guy, then peeked back through the door- ''How do we stop this?''

Suddenly Aerosmith _'Dude Looks Like A Lady'_ came blasting on and he had to close the door because they were laughing their backs off now.

''Oh the fucked up irony.'' Ken wheezed through the tears.

''We've gotta stop Shannon right now, he's rounding second base and there's _four _balls in play.'' Shane grinned liking his own joke.

Ken stopped him- ''Please let me get at least one picture first.''

He pulled out his iPhone and got the priceless snap.

Jeff let her unbutton his shirt and caress his chest as she ground in his lap-

''Ooh you've got a wonderful body, I just want to touch you all night.''

he threw back another shot and stopped her hands before they went to his scarred side. Nobody but Liv got to touch him like that and nobody but their inner circle got to see that much of him, especially not a girl like this.

He saw her draw her hands back and try another tactic, she stood on the chair, her feet planted either side of his lap as she carried on her seductive dance. He didn't mean to be so rude, he just happened to look up and see right up her skirt.

Suddenly his thick drunken haze just vanished and he found an explanation for her huge hands...well _his _huge hands technically. All it took was one wink from _Nikki_ and Jeff freaked.

He was getting lap danced by a dude to a highly ironic song. He shot out from between her knees and landed on his ass on the lounge floor, scrambling to his feet without a shred of grace of finesse . His first job- stopping Shannon from accidentally _topping _this new little friend that he'd made.

Jeff scooped the leather clad she-male off his friends lap, the giggle was feminine but that _bulge was anything but!_

''Hey Jeffro, you can't have her you're married.'' Shannon laughed, reaching out drunkenly for the...guy-girl. Jeff grabbed his inked wrist and said- ''Come with me right now!''

The dopey smile didn't leave the younger blondes face as he let himself get lead away by Jeff, he gave Layla a cheeky little wink before he was unceremoniously shoved out into the hall.

Jeff then got eh twins off Matt and saw that his brother was covered in red lipstick kisses all down his chest and stomach, that was it, he got a hold of him too and dragged him out the room too. Jeff looked at the _guests _and said-

''Excuse us _ladies-'' _wow that word nearly stuck in his throat- ''We need more drinks.''

Shane, Ken and Jeff went next door to the kitchen and locked the door. Matt wasn't happy about that-

''Hey what are you doing? We're just getting to the good part, the twins were ready to strip. Let me out!''

''Not on your life!'' Shane said stepping into Matt's path- ''We've got a big problem party boy.''

Ken nodded hopping up on to the counter- ''Those _girls _aren't what you think!''

Jeff shuddered feeling nauseous now- ''Damn right they're not!''

''What are you guys talking about?'' Shannon asked his cheery smile not fading.

Shane pinched the bridge of his nose as he laughed-

''Ok here goes- those little ladies are _packing.''_

Matt gasped in shock- ''They're _armed?!''_

Ken sprayed beer out of his nose and mouth as Jeff handed him a dry dish towel.

''NO! They're _men!'' _Shane hissed.

''Bullshit!'' Shannon laughed looking at Jeff's ghostly pale face, then Ken and back to Shane- ''N-no way.''

Ken nodded- ''You're little _Layla, _is more like a _la la la la LOLA.'' _he sang teasingly- ''Seriously, ''she's'' got bigger balls than you do. You can only hide _so much _in clack latex panties when you're bent over packing that big of a secret.''

''N..no way.'' suddenly Shannon wasn't so sure of himself any more.

Jeff shuddered, holding his churning stomach-

''Jesus her- _his _junk was like 10 inches from my face!''

Shane saw Jeff run over to the sink and throw up.

''Count yourself lucky Hardy, Layla's junk was about two inches from Shannon's ass!''

That sent the smaller blonde guy running for the sink shoving Jeff out of the way and threw up too.

Matt jerked out of his stupor ans saw all of the lipstick kisses littering his body-

''Oh fuck get it off me!''

''You weren't saying that a minute ago.'' Shane teased handing him the antibacterial hand wipes Liv always had on stand by in her kitchen and Matt grabbed them and began scrubbing at his chest like a man possessed.

When Jeff had bleached the now empty sink he shoved Shannon-

''Get out there and get rid of those _guys!''_

''NO! It's your house.'' he said clinging on to the cabinet handle as Jeff tried to drag him.

''No! _You hired them!''_

''If you want to throw blame around, point it at your _wife,_ she gave me the number and the name of the site!''

''Don't you bring Olivia into this, she's a _saint! _She didn't force you to hire them, get out there right now!'' Jeff demanded buttoning up his shirt.

''Not a chance that _guy _thinks I'm a sure thing!'' Shannon whimpered with fear in his wide eyes.

Ken bobbed his browns- ''That's what you get for being such a cock tease you little slut!''

Shane thought the younger guy was going to start crying-

''Oh..oh my god...I...I kissed a...dude! I really _am _''gay uncle Shannon'' now. oh... my god!'' he said his eyes all glassy and his jaw trembling.

Ken jumped down from the counter in time to guide the shell shocked guy to the sink to throw up again.

''Hey! I just cleaned that!'' Jeff yelled sipping at his bottle of water.

Matt looked around- ''Well, somebody has to go and pay them.''

''Yeah before they fucking rob me!'' Jeff hissed shoving Shannon, who ended up head butting the tap.

''Ow, go easy on me I'm a little traumatized here, I could have been _raped!''_

''Raped?! HA! You were fucking begging for it, you can't rape willing!'' Jeff grinned evilly, knowing that he was getting to the guy now- ''FINE! I',, fucking do it, I hate male strippers, fucking hate them, now I've got _four _of them in my house! And how ironic the only pussies under my roof are you guys!''

He rifled through the knee pockets of Shannon's black cargo pants and found the wad of cash, he got half way across the kitchen when the owner of the money called-

''Whoa, that's like twice what we owe.''

Jeff scowled- ''Considering that you nearly _fucked _the guy, I think _this-'' _he brandished the stack of 50's- ''would be the least of your worries!''

Jeff felt his stomach turn as he entered the lounge, they must have been locked in the kitchen for quite some time because the lady-boys were gone. Along with several items of value.

''Those bitches- uh- those _bastards!'' _he shouted, now severely pissed.

Jeff picked up the tequila bottle and stalked back to the kitchen, swigging the booze like it was water-

''Thanks, they fucking robbed me. My Rolex that Liv got me for our first anniversary- GONE! My PSP- GONE! My sliver hip flask from my 21st GONE!.''

''Give me my money.''

Jeff let out a shocked laugh- ''You can go swing for that Moore, you owe me this.'' he shoved the money in to his pocket- ''Fuck you goodnight!''

They watched a furious Jeff Hardy storm out of the kitchen and stomp up the stairs, taking his bottle of tequila with him.

Ken looked at a very red chested Matt- ''Bet we won't forget this bachelor party in a hurry.''

In New York Liv was still awake, reading when her phone began ringing with Jeff's assigned tone, a smile crept in as she saw the time 11:15pm, guess her mom was right about him calling before midnight, she accepted the call-

''Hello baby.''

''L..Liv, oh thank god.''

It was safe to say that Jeff was drunk- ''Are you ok Jeff?''

''Jesus baby it was awful they were _men!''_

His shock was so funny, he was an open minded guy he wasn't homophobic or prejudice at all, he just got creeped out by male strippers, clearly the lady-boys were just a small side step from that in his his eyes. She had to cover the voice piece as she let him talk to cover her giggling.

''I..I know that you knew _bad girl, _but the _guy_ was dancing for me and I just saw...everything in purple lace panties it was...fucking awful...a billion times worse than when we saw that old guy in that Speedo on out honeymoon. You need a good spanking when you get home.''

Liv grinned liking the sound of that already-

''Wow, Jeffro, it's been a while since I earned myself one of those.''

Jeff was fresh from the shower and his still damp skin lay on the crisp white bedding, he was as naked as the day he was born, in dimmed down lights, with the bedroom door firmly locked, so no one would walk in and disturb him. The sound of her sexy voice just did something to him, the flirtatious tone she had when she talked only to him was just the spark that set his body alight.

''You need a spanking right now, but I can't g...get my hands on you pretty girl...I want you right now, in our bed.''

Liv had a feeling that she knew where this phone call was going-

''Jeff?'' she purred- ''Do you know what I want?''

''What do you want, you tell me beautiful girl.''

''I want you to tell me what you're doing right now because I know that you're not _just _talking to me.''

She was right, his inked fingers were softly trailing up and down the impossibly smooth skin of his arousal-

''No I'm not, I'm...laid in our big, empty bed, turned on,wanting so bad to be buried deep...inside your hot...tight...wet body.''

Each pause just as long as one stroke of his hand down his almost painfully hard cock.

She let out a soft moan, his voice was the sexiest thing on earth to her, when he was turned on it was so much deeper and his accent grew thicker and she said breathlessly-

''I want that too, you just tell me what you want me to do on Monday, because I'll do anything for you.''

The groan he let out was sin, uncensored dirty sin-

''Livvy I want you to just surrender, that's it...you just let your man take charge of your body...that's...a..all that I want.''

''What about right now?''

''I...'' he hissed in pleasure- ''I want you to...sing to me.''

Oh they were doing _this _again huh? Jeff had gained a liking for this type of phone sex, when he was away at his art openings, she'd sing softly to him and he got off to it.

''Do you know what you want me to sing to you baby?''

Jeff thought, he loved her soft versions of 'Crimson and Clover' and 'You Really Got A Hold On Me.' but he was in the mood for their favourite one-

''I...I need to hear...'_Up on Cherry Blossom Road' _c...can you do that for..for me?''

His little gasps and hitches in his speech were killing her, but she refrained from touching herself, she knew that a bit of self denial would make Monday eve hotter and this was about getting Jeff off, easing his shock, making him happy.

''I can do that baby, you just keep doing what you need to.''

Liv lay back against the pillows of her school girl bed and began to very softly sing the lyrics of his chosen song.

Jeff couldn't get enough of her voice in general, so when she began, he was in heaven-

_''Now the summer's come and gone, I feel September coming on, you're still burning on my skin, lord I want those sweet rain drops to begin.''_

He ran his thumb in an agonising circle over the overly sensitised tip, his hips punching up from the bed as a wave of intense pleasure rocked his entire body.

_''Cool this fever and keep me home, up on Cherry Blossom Road. Now you're as mean as I am good and I'd stop calling if I could. You laugh at all my school girl fears and you tell me- 'when you want me little girl I'll be here'.''_

Liv heard the guttural groan as it escaped his lips, if they kept on like this she'd be out of her mind in no time at all.

_''I'll trade my body for my soul, up on Cherry Blossom Road. So blow cruel wind, take me back to his door. He'll take me in, I'll walk away a woman, I will- I'll walk away a woman.''_

He bit down on his lip, drawing blood, yet not feeling anything but the pleasure her sensual voice brought him, the metallic tang of the blood only heightening his experience.

_''In my virgin bed alone, like a hostage to the phone, I know that he ain't far away and I know that lord he don't feel this kind of pain, I hate him, yet I want him so, up on Cherry Blossom Road.''_

She could hear his short panting breaths, the growing desperation, his whimpering, hungry cries as she carried on aiding his pleasure with her voice alone-

_''So blow cruel wind, take me back to his door, he'll take me in, I'll walk away a woman, I'll walk away a woman.''_

Jeff heard that last note and that was enough to tip him over the edge, he let out an animalistic growl through his clenched teeth, his legs aching with the strength of that release. He felt his heart racing in his chest as his body throbbed and shook in little after shocks.

''Thank you baby.'' he whispered sleepily.

She smiled, her heart thundering inside of her chest, her arousal taunting her-

''You don't need to thank me Jeffrey, hearing you come is reward enough.''

''Mmm, you know just the right things to say to me.''

''Because I know what you like, nobody knows you or that perfect body of yours like I do.'' she said honestly, happy with their sleepy chat- ''Because I love you.''

''I love you too Livvy, I don't like sleeping alone, the beds too big for just me.''

''One more night and I'll be home.''

He yawned happily- ''One...more night then...home.''

She knew that he was drifting off now- ''Goodnight Jeff sleep well baby.''

''Night Olivia.''

She could hear gentle snoring, she listened for a few minutes and whispered-

''Goodnight from the baby too.''

Then she hung up, snuggling down after turning off the light and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**AN: I hope that that was ok, I had so much fun writing it and there's is so much more to come I couldn't fit it into one chapter, next one will be Amy and Liv pranking the Dumas triplets and the revelation of why Kian Hardy is being so tight lipped about his date.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**R&R please. Xxx.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: thank you all so much for all of the amazing reviews, you guys are the best. Can't believe this story has gone past 140 reviews already, glad you liked the lady boy fun. I'd like to thank a certain reader, our Twitter chat inspired the ''cake'' chat cheers my dear ;)**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another You

Chapter 23

Sunday morning came and Liv got dressed and headed down to breakfast, Amy was sat at the kitchen table, Jolene was stood against the counter reading the paper and Jack was at the back door smoking-

''Morning all.'' Liv said cheerfully, she'd missed this scene, it took her back in time to when they all lived there together in her teens.

''Morning honey.'' Jolene smiled- ''Sleep well?''

''I sure did.''

Amy got one of her salacious grin as she chewed her bite of toasted bagel- ''I'll just bet you too.''

Olivia slowly raised her eyes, in time to see the red heads eye brows bob and that alone told her everything and realised that she was having a flash back to all of those teenage years where Amy would grill her over the breakfast table when she came home from the WWF for a visit. Deja fucking vu much?!

''What the hell did you hear this time?'' Liv cringed, cursing the thin walls.

''Plenty, thin as hell those walls up there. So you still do the _phone thing_ huh?''

Liv heard their mom chuckling behind the newspaper and their dad hiss from the back door-

''Jesus Christ!''

''Amy! Were you listening?!''

'' It was pretty hard _not _to. So it's _singing _again huh?'' she teased pouring her sister a glass of juice.

Liv wanted this chat to be over with-

''Oh god just please stop.''

''I'll bet you Jeff never said that, the dirty boy.'' Amy winked.

Jack walked through the kitchen shaking his head- ''My daughters are both sex maniacs.''

He didn't stop until the lounge door was firmly shut on that particular conversation.

Liv sighed and Amy said to Jolene as she joined her girls-

''Dad will be thanking his lucky stars that he wasn't at that bachelor party.''

Jolene put the array of vitamins in front of Olivia-

''Why what the hell happened?''

''Livvy screwed our guys over, the strippers were secret lady boys.''

Liv grinned- ''Oh yeah, because you tried _so hard _to stop me. Jeff was adorably freaked out.''

''Poor little Cream Puff.'' Jolene cooed with very little genuine sympathy.

''So Amy what did you decide for your cake? Because I want to do a practice run before the real one gets baked.''

''Three tiers, one chocolate, one plain and one coffee, it's Matt's favourite. White icing and white icing roses, no colours.''

''Square or round?''

''Square.''

''Great,'' Liv smiled so happy for the couple.

''Just keep Shannon away from the mock up, I want to see it before he start termiting his way through it.''

Liv smiled- ''Deal I'll hit him with the dreaded wooden spoon if he tries. So no novelty cake huh?''

''God no, they're super tacky, did you see John Cena's wife's choice, so crass.''

''The Louis Vuitton purse cake?'' Liv smirked- ''Oh yeah as classy as the woman cutting it. John looked embarrassed just cutting that confectionery abomination. Look how that marriage turned out.'' Liv shuddered.

Amy got a look of disgusted amusement- ''Gold digging skank.''

''Well Loose Lusty Liz and her cheap ass purse cake can go to hell, because your cake will rock.'' Liv promised.

In Raleigh Jeff woke up insanely hung over, naked, with his phone stuck to his face, cuddling into Liv's pillows. It took him a few minutes to recall the events of the bachelor party- lady boys! _Thieving lady boys!_

He groaned letting his face fall back into Liv's pillow, this was going to be one rough day. After brushing his teeth and getting dressed he went downstairs to join the guys who were up already, cooking breakfast.

Shannon was sat at the back door crouched down smoking, big dark circles under his now dull blue eyes-

''Jesus Christ, did you even bother sleeping at all?''

Jeff walked over hauled him to his feet and placed his hands on the smaller man shoulders-

''Listen up Moore- you kissed a chick with a dick, _deal with it. _Did you wake up with a cock up your ass? _NO, _you did not. You're still all factory sealed- well to my knowledge you are anyway.''

Matt, Ken and Shane were laughing through fork fulls of pancakes that Ken had served up to them, he'd learned to cook during the course of his marriage to April, his path to being a domestic god was coming along in leaps and bounds.

Matt called over-

''Not unless you've been hiding something from us. Come on you can tell us.''

Shannon pouted like a kid- ''I'm _not _gay!''

Jeff patted him on the back-

''Good to know and now you can stop acting like a whiny little emo bitch and eat like a semi normal human being.''

Half way through breakfast April arrived with the boys, they came running into the kitchen noisily aggravating a couple of aching heads. Then Kian saw ken, skidded to a halt, terrified, turned on his heels and fled out of the kitchen and sprinted up the stairs.

Jeff looked at Ken, then April-

''What the hell was that? Why is my son now scared of you?''

April frowned, her hands going to her hips, her dark eyes going to her sheepish husband-

''Ken, you didn't talk to Jeff did you?''

''Fine, ok busted, I never got around to it.''

Matt ushered his three sons out of the kitchen and away from any possible blood shed.

April arched one unamused brow-

''Spit it out Ken.''

Jeff leaned against the counter, over from his friend-

''yeah Ken, please do.''

''Fine, when the kids were having their little date-thing, they were in Shane's garden together having a picnic, when I dropped by to check on this arrangement. What do I see? I see out kids..._smooching!''_

Jeff nearly threw his neck out laughing so much.

April weighed in- ''Come on honey, that's not entirely true.''

He looked at the tiny brunette he was married to- ''Honey they were rolling around the blanket _kissing. _Erika had cake stuck in her hair.''

''Fine, now tell Jeff what happened.''

Giving into his wife like always he turned to his friend-

''Ok, I threw Erika over my shoulder and told Kian he wasn't allowed to kiss my daughter any more or...or I'd _shave his head.''_

Jeff thought the guys threat was quite funny, but not when it was in reference to his son-

''Ken you dumb ass, he'd have been terrified of that, you know what he's like about getting his hair cut. You might as well have threatened to shoot our dogs, he'd have been just as scared.''

''Sorry, but all I could think about was my baby girl rolling around on a picnic blanket with a boy covered in cake!'' Ken said that freaked out look creeping back into his eyes.

April patted his shoulder- ''Honey, you save that irrational rage, you'll need it for when our little fire cracker hits her teens.''

''I'm _not _being irrational. Kids are way ahead of where I was at that age, did you know that Sean Connery lost his virginity at _eight years old!''_

Shane vaulted out of his seat at the kitchen table-

''_Eight?! Eight years old?!''_

Ken nodded at his brother in law- ''Yes, the same age as the triplets, scary as hell huh?''

Shannon looked at Jeff- ''Good thing we gave those little guys the sex talk.''

Jeff was slightly dazed by this whole bizarre conversation-

''When did we go from Ken scaring my son, to James Bond's cherry popping? Which has more than a slightly rapey vibe to it- just thought that I'd put that out there.''

April shook her head-

''Ken Jeff go talk to Kian, I need to go and take Sally home, she's watching Erika, go on scoot.''

One they were off up the stairs, she looked at her brother-

''So how was the bachelor party''

''Eventful, Shannon kissed a dud and nearly got ass plundered.''

Jeff opened Kian's bedroom door and saw his son playing with Mooch on the yellow Sponge Bob rug-

''Hey Ki, did you have fun at the sleep over?''

''We toasted marshmallows and had Space Hopper races down the garden like Steven, Kian and Alex do, we had teams and my team won.''

He smiled up at his dad, then saw Ken step into the doorway and panicked-

''I didn't kiss Erika I promise!''

Jeff glared back at Ken for scaring his boy, Ken walked in and joined the two Hardy's on the rug as Jeff popped the nervous child on his lap-

''It's ok son.''

''Hey Kian.''

The small boys shrunk back into his fathers arms, his little hands going to his tied back blonde locks protectively.

''Kian I wanted to..to come and say that I was really sorry for telling you that I'd shave your hair off if you kissed Erika again.''

They heard Kian mumbling something, Jeff leaned closer-

''What did you say son?''

He looked up into Jeff's eyes- ''Daddy, I said that I'm not the one doing the kissing, Erika jumps on me, it's rude for a boy to do that to a girl. Boys go to jail for that.''

Jeff had to bite down pretty hard on his lip to keep the laughter inside as Ken just looked on shocked. When the Enigma got a hold of his composure he said-

''Well, well, well looks like your daughter is the master mind behind the _picnic blanket smooches _huh?''

Ken felt his cheeks flush, not able to meet the younger mans eyes-

''Well, I'm sorry Kian I won't be shaving your head now or any other time in the future.''

''Good or my daddy would Swanton Bomb you and my momma would knock you in to next week too.''

Ken smiled at the young Hardy boy-

''Oh I know they would, so are we cool?''

Kian nodded.

''Great.'' Ken held out his fist for the kid to bump knuckles, gladly the boy did so.

In New York by 3pm Amy's dress had finally been fitted in record time thanks to Jolene and her skills with a sewing kit.

''Livvy are you _sure_ that your matron of honour dress will fit with the baby being taken into consideration?''

''Oh yeah, it a flowing ice blue chiffon baby doll style dress, plenty of room.'' Liv agreed.

Amy nodded too- ''You won;t even be able to tell she's pregnant in it, just like on her own wedding day.''

''Very funny.'' Liv said with a quirk of her brow- ''You needn't talk, little miss- three kids out of wedlock.''

''Hey at least mine were all born at once, not to three different guys, you don't call me Eryka Badu.'' Amy grinned.

Jolene piped in- ''Sinead O'Connor has _four _kids by _four different guys.''_

''Roseanne has 3 by 3 guys too.'' Liv added- ''but there's that NFL guy Travis Henry he's got 9 kids by 9 women.''

Jolene shook her head- ''No that guy has 11 by 10 women, it was in the National Enquirer.''

''Hey I read that too.'' Liv nodded- ''It was the article where I found out that Ray Charles had 12 kids to 9 women.''

''Better than Madonna, two kids by tow guys then she goes and buys one at a market on vacation.'' Amy chuckled bitchily, finishing her candy bar happily.

''She did not.'' Jolene said- ''but two kids of her own, not bad going for a woman who's seen more cock that a fucking hen house.''

Jack walked into the lounge and rolled his eyes-

''Every time I walk into a room it'd filled with sex talk, it's quite literally a _fucking _mine field.''

Liv sat beside her dad and nudged his arm- ''Good joke dad.'

''Well, thanks, I do try every now and then. So what time do you girls head out?''

''In two hours, we're going through New Jersey, staying over in Cherry Hill, I've got us booked into a very nice little hotel.''

''Aren't you staying with Kian, Steven and Alex?'' Jolene asked, knowing that the guys hated missing out on seeing the two girls.

''Mom I'm not sleeping in that glorified dorm that they call a house, not while I'm pregnant. Funny how our Steven's crazy OCD tendencies don't run to cleaning.'' Liv shuddered recalling her visit there last year- ''Thank god Alex knows how to use the washer and dryer and that Kian can use a dish washer. They live on take out and cake, they use their oven for storage and I'm still convinced I heard something moving inside that oven too.''

Jack shook his head, those three would never change, if they weren't breaking collar bones and toes doing dumb shit, they were getting into unbelievably elaborate break ups with girls over some weird shit.

So at 5pm the girls got on the road-

''Ok so are you going to tell me what's in the bag yet?'' Liv asked as she took them out of Manhattan through hectic traffic.

''Oh just a few extras to add some punch to the grand stealing of Bobby the lizard.''

''Ok whatever you want, you do what you have to. But we're going to have to be careful with that jar, it's not small and Jeff will throw a fit if it cracks open in here.''

''Ah-ha!'' Amy pulled out a chunk of bubble wrap and a roll of tape from the back pack at her feet- ''See, Livvy I'm not just a good rack, got me some _brains too.''_

''Where did you get that from?''

''Dad's office of course, I swear the guy is stocked up for some kind of stationary apocalypse, now I know where your odd pen hoarding comes from- dad!''

Liv rolled her eyes- ''I'm not _that _bad, I need them to do the book work, they don;t smudge.''

Amy grinned loving teasing her sister.

They got to Cherry Hill at 9pm and once they'd dumped their bags at their hotel room they got changed, then met in their lounge area and burst into giggles at their clothing choices-

''We look like ninjas.''

Amy said, she'd opted for black cargo pants,a long sleeved black t-shirt and black sneakers and a black cap.

Liv nodded- ''Hmm maybe we look more like we're about to commit a murder.''

She'd gone for black leggings, her knee high Harley Davidson biker boots, her hoodie and a black scarf.

They looked so suspicious leaving the quaint hotel in all black with a black back pack in tow. Several people were very clearly talking about them. Liv just prayed that there wasn't any serious crimes committed that night or the pair of them were screwed, the Police would throw their asses in the cells.

They pulled the SUV into the small parking lot beside the 'Ink N Blitz' tattoo parlour and got all the things they'd need and snook around to the back door and used the keys.

There was electronic beep and Liv grabbed a flash light from Amy and ran to the front to punch in the code-

''Thank god they didn't change it.'' she sighed with relief.

''What is it? And how do those three bone heads ever remember it?''

'It's their birthday, the only thing they could all remember.''

Olivia spotted Bobby up on the shelf in reception in his jar- ''Bingo.''

Then she saw who was beside him- Snookums-

''Well, it's two for the price of one tonight.''

Amy reached up and got the rabbit, quickly shoving it into a garbage bag, then got Bobby down , bubble wrapping him securely then taping it all in place and tired not to look too hard at the ancient gross lizard.

''Great you do what you need to do out here, leave the office to me.'' Liv said happily.

Amy saw the evil smirk in the flash light beam, she had no idea what her plan was, but Amy was going old school- salt in the sugar canister, gravy granules in the instant coffee jar, she'd changed all the light bulbs for UV bulbs and on the wall behind reception where the dead things had loitered, she'd left a message written in UV reactive invisible ink. It simply said- _''Missing someone''_

In the office Liv was messing with Steven's work based OCD, she'd altered the height of the desk chair, she'd changed his computer screen saver, changed around the lay out of his desk, the ringer of the phone, moved his plants around, the rug position, the angle of the TV, moved the mouse and matt to the opposite side of the key board.

She'd then changed the posters on the walls around and then gone to town on bis filing cabinet and his rollerdex. Then came the ultimate torture- his rigidly maintained alphabetised music collection.

Amy could hear Olivia giggling like a school girl in the office and went to check what that girl was up to. When she shone the torch inside it all became clear, Liv had totally rearranged the place. In the 15 years that the guys had been in this place, since they set it up, many things had changed, but there was one thing that never would- the 'Ink N Blitz' office.

Liv was skipping around grinning like the Grinch on crack as she possibly pushed their cousin- the evil master mind- over the edge into a melt down-

''Liv you're now on a whole different level of evil torment here.''

''Honey, my work here is _done._ I even swapped out his fancy ass herbal soap, for that funky green stuff has at the bar in the dispensers.''

''Oh my god, get out of here, Alex and Kian are going to find the guy in the corner rocking back and forth.''

'Call it pay back for all the shit they've done to our guys over the years. They out hair removal cream down Jeff's pants on his 40th when he was asleep, they nearly burned his junk off. My man has too many burns on his body already. What about when they bleached Matt's hair, he looked like a corn fed chicken.''

Amy relented- ''Ok those fuckers all _so_ had this coming, now lets get our pets and haul ass baby momma.''

They reset the alarm, locked up and vanished back into the night, happy with their nights work.

**AN: I hope that this was ok, that prank they pulled at 'Ink N Blitz' in the office is pretty much what me and my big sis did to the guys a few years ago, and YES Steve-O really is kinda OCD so this was sheer hell for him- you don't mess with us girls!**

**R&R please. Xxx. ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Thank you all so much for all the amazing reviews, I put out a Tweet yesterday about the future of this story and for those who aren't on Twitter I'll tell you- this story will run to Chapter 30 and that will be it-sorry. But I've got a mountain of things to fit into these chapters, at times you're going to fucking hate me, I can tell, but it's all planned out now and there's no turning back.**

**So, I hope you stick with me to chapter 30.**

**R&R please.**

**I only own my ocs.**

Another You

Chapter 24

On Monday Amy and Liv were on the road to Raleigh and seriously missing their kids and their handsome men.

''It's only been a couple of days and it feels so much longer.'' Amy said honestly- ''All the time I was wrestling I'd never have thought that one day I'd feel this way.''

''Why not?'' Olivia inquired from the passenger seat.

''Because part of me never really thought that I'd ever have kids or be happy with one guy. I always wanted it, I just didn't think it'd _really _happen for me.''

''Yet here we both are, getting ever closer to your wedding day, heading home to your three sons and your ever devoted fiancé.'' Liv smiled, loving seeing her sisters big happy smile break out.

''At times I just feel _too_ lucky.''

''It's not like you didn't _earn_ this happiness Amy, you went through hell for it.''

Now Amy had to agree with her sister there, after her split from Matt all those years ago, she'd suffered and paid deeply for her mistakes. But to end up with Matt after all, it just felt far too precious to ever take it for granted.

''Matt is the best guy that I've ever known, I just want to keep us happy.''

Olivia nodded- ''I think you're doing good there.''

''Speaking of _doing good,_ I had kinda envisioned this road trip to be full of morning sickness, pit stops for you to puke. I even packed those fancy sick bags they have on planes.'' Amy sighed comically.

''No morning sickness.'' Liv smiled happily, patting her calm, still flat tummy.

''You lucky thing, you really must be having a girl, look at both of our pregnancies, _boys _and we both had chronic nausea and travel sickness.''

Liv had to agree there- ''Yeah, made my flight back from honeymoon unforgettable.''

''Ah yes, Jeff's mile high fantasy cut down in it's prime.''

Liv shook her head- ''He _got _his fantasy fulfilled on the flight there, my duty was _done. _It's a logistical nightmare, you have your ass on a tiny metal sink and one foot on a toilet and you can hear people outside the door.''

Amy frowned- ''I thought you flew first class?''

''We did and it still doesn't get any roomier in there, it's just got slightly more elbow room and a cleaner sink.''

Nero, Jack, Moore and Kian were all sat on Jeff's back porch eagerly awaiting their mom's arrivals, they were literally bouncing with excitement. Jeff and Matt knew the second that their girls pulled up, because the kids went nuts.

Liv and Amy were just delighted at the amazing reception that was waiting for them, their sons all ran for them with huge smiles. Liv swept Kian up in her arms carefully and Amy got pinned to the door of the SUV b y her three boys all full of hugs and cheeky grins.

Kian smiled that little angelic Jeff-like smile dimples included, then pointed between his momma and aunt Amy and said in a sing-song voice-

''_You're both in trouble.''_

The two sisters exchanged looks, very worried looks, the Hardy triplets looking up at them were now nodding gleefully. Then the front door opened and out came Matt and Jeff, they came down the porch steps, arms crossed over their chests, not smiling at all. Matt cocked one dark brow-

''Well, look who decided to show up, the two sisters who have signed our death warrants.''

''What!?'' the pair of them asked full of confusion.

Jeff rolled his green eyes and pursed his lips-

''You two might want to check the answer machine for the message that I got at 7:30 am this morning.''

Liv set Kian down and grabbed her sisters hand and lead her inside. The guys followed behind, herding the kids into the lounge out of ear shot as Liv hit the 'Play' button on the machine in the hall.

_''Very sneaky Hardy Boys!''_ Alex's pissed off voice growled- _''You broke into our business, stole our mascot, messed with Steven's OCD, you know what this means, it means WAR!''_

Kian Dumas came on next- _''I appreciate a well thought out plan guys, but the office crap is was a stroke of evil fucking genius, it's got Steven so freaked out that HE CAME ''OUT'' TO US!''_

Amy and Liv gasped, this was the secret nobody but the triplets and the two sisters knew about, Steven had never said anything, they all just _knew _and it was left alone. Liv tore the phone from the base and dialled 'Ink N Blitz.'

Alex picked up- ''Ink N Blitz, Alex speaking.''

''Hey Alex, it's Olivia.''

''Hey Livvy, before we talk can you put your man on? I wanna yell at him directly this time!''

''Alexander James Dumas shut up for a second!'' she scolded- ''You can call off the war, Matt and Jeff weren't to blame.''

Beside her Amy was frantically shaking her head, not wanting to catch any heat that this prank would inevitably bring.

''Alex, Amy and I did it, mainly me, I did the office over. Anyway, did Steven really-?''

Before she could finish asking her question Alex jumped in-

''You two did it!? You were in town?! How dare you _not _stay with _us _at the house?!''

Liv sat on the stairs rolling her eyes- ''_That's _what you're taking issue with? Buck up, Steven _outed_ himself?!''

''Well, kinda yeah, he was sat in his office chair at 7am this morning rambling like a mental patient, then out it comes, he says- _'I always knew that I was nuts, I could handle that, but being attracted to that guy- no I can't handle that yet.' _no room for mistakes there.''

Amy was sat beside her listening in shock, she took the phone-

''Alex, put Steve-O, on the phone, he'll listen to me.''

Liv leaned in to listen.

Matt and Jeff listened to their girls apologise to their cousin and then Amy asked Steven a question that both Hardy's _really _wanted to hear the answer to-

''So, _who _is it that you're attracted to? You can tell us you know that.''

The brothers knew the second that Steven answered, because Amy put her hand over the mouth piece and both girls exchanged 'Holy shit' looks.

Once the long call was over, the sisters were in a state of shock, until matt asked-

''Ok I can't stand the suspense, who does he like?''

Liv also saw her husbands anticipation of that particular answer and they both just shook their heads-

''Oh no, we've just averted one war, this would be fat too explosive if it got out any time soon.'' Liv explained.

They were unpacking the trunk when Matt found the black garbage bag, he cautiously opened it and there it was, Shannon's taxidermy friend Snookums-

''Oh gross it stinks of stale beer!''

''So would you if you'd been crowd surfed at a gig and then locked in a trunk for 24 hours.'' Amy said picking up her dress carrier and her suit case.

Jeff examined the rabbit- ''Ok he's also got a cigarette burn on his ass.''

Liv cursed her cousins- ''Just give it back to him, hopefully he'll never notice.''

Matt frowned- ''Hold up Jeffro, didn't that creepy thing used to have a tail?''

Liv and Amy frantically searched through the garbage bag and couldn't find the tail anywhere-

''I pray to god that it got lost at the gig and isn't lying in the reception area of Ink N Blitz.'' Liv hoped, squeezing her eyes shut.

Jeff chuckled kissing his wife's cheek- ''Maybe we should get it back to Shannon before it's head falls off or something.''

''So, are you keeping Bobby or am I?'' Amy asked hoping to be quiet enough so that neither of their guys could hear.

But Matt with his bat-like hearing heard every word- ''Bobby? You took _Bobby?!''_

Amy gave a sheepish smile and pointed to the bag left in the trunk.

Jeff had to laugh- ''great, that thing will look great in my studio.'' he took the bag and patted it gently- ''Welcome to your new _temporary _home little guy.''

Liv shook her head, trust Jeff to actually be open to housing the gross lizard-

''Jeff, remember, we have to give it back to the guys after the wedding ok?''

''Fine, but until then he's part of the family.''

The kids were fascinated by Bobby once they saw him, it took ages before Matt could get his three home.

Jeff ditched Snookums on Shannon's porch, rang the bell and bailed, not wanting any grief from him. He knew his friend was home for a late lunch so the reunion would happen right away.

Shannon was so happy to get his ''pet'' back that he really didn't mind if he was minus his fluffy white tail or that he had a singed butt, his boy was home. A touch of TLC to get rid of the stink and he'd be as good as new...well as good as the day he was stuffed anyway.

At 4pm, the house was silent, Kian had gone for his regular horse ride with Gil and Liv was preparing for an afternoon of _fun _with her hot, sexy husband. Jeff had just driven into town to pick up some candles, to set the mood for the bedroom later, but Liv had a plan all of her own.

She was laid naked, on the glass coffee table, surrounded by red rose petals, going for a full on 'American Beauty' style seduction and all she was wearing was red lipstick! The music was on low, it was Lovage ''Pit Stop-Take Me Home'' perfect for this type of afternoon.

The second she heard the front door open, she shuddered with anticipation and literally counted the foot steps he took to reach the lounge door way. Those rhythmic steps that she'd know anywhere, brought him into the open doorway, a smile forming on her painted lips, only to freeze-

_MATT!_

Matt had been in a world of his own, still shocked that Steven Dumas was attracted to man. Then he realised what his eyes were seeing- _his sister in law naked on the coffee table surrounded by rose petals!_

Liv was stranded in the middle on the room, nothing at hand to grab and cover herself with, only her own hands. She shrieked , vaulted off the cool glass and dashed behind the patio curtains-

''What are you doing here!?''

That shook Matt from his stunned paralysis-

''Erm..You..I-''he was bright red and twitchy by this point- ''You left your ear rings at the...hotel, Amy put them in her purse.''

he shakily set them on the sofa arm- ''I'm so so sorry.''

Liv cringed, in ten years Matt had never seen her fully naked, ok he's spotted her having sex with his brother from a distance, but accidents like that happen, when you live in such close quarters. But _this, _this was a whole other level of awkward it was five feet away, it was an epic disaster.

''Knock next time Matthew.'' she instructed, still hidden behind the long burgundy curtain, she flinched as her bare buttocks touched the freezing cold glass doors behind her.

Matt looked like he was about to cry-

''I will, oh god I will!''

He then fled, out the house, past Jeff on the drive-

''Matt? Where's the fire bro?''

''Olivia's...naked!'' he hissed and carried on his speedy exit.

Jeff picked his bag of candles out of the car and entered the house, giggling like a school boy-

''Livvy? Did my brother just see you naked?''

He entered the lounge and saw the scene she'd set up for him, heard the music- Lovage! This was one of their favourites from what they called their ''_highlights reel''_ a list of all of their best sexual experiences that they chose to re-create on special occasions.

Damn Matt for ruining it.

Then his wife popped her head out from behind the curtain-

''Yes Matt saw me naked, thankfully my legs were closed, but I still think he might be ruined for life.''

''You do _American Beauty _for me and Captain Cock Block busts in, my luck just sucks!'' he mentally cursed his older brother.

Liv didn't want this to be a total waste of time, so she brushed the embarrassment aside and stepped out from her hiding place, loving his reaction to her body-

''Well, Jeffrey, the day isn't over just yet.''

Shane and Shannon had just gotten home from 'Gas Chamber Ink' when they found Matt on their porch looking really freaked out. They took him inside and parked him on the couch with a glass of brandy from the bottle that Shane had on stand by, for all the big shocks and general emotional drama that their circle seemed to thrive upon. No wonder the bottle was nearly empty.

''Ok Hardy, why are you so freaked, have you adopted Shannon's _almost fucked a lady-boy _look?'' Shane teased, earning himself a glare from the blonde sat across from him.

Matt knocked the brandy back in one gulp-

''I saw something that I was _never _meant to see.''

His voice was still pretty shaky.

''Like what? A murder?'' Shane inquired, refilling Matt's glass.

''Worse! I saw _Olivia totally naked!''_

Shane filled the already half full glass even higher after hearing that, now understanding the guys weird behaviour. Seeing your sister in law in the raw, is a huge no no.

Shannon shook his head- ''Jesus Christ!''

''Exactly!'' Matt said taking another gulp of the burning liquid.

Shannon huffed- ''You lucky bastard'! Ten years! _Ten long years _of knowing her and I haven't so much as seen one naked breast, but _you _get to see her totally naked, totally wasted on you! What a waste!''

Both Matt and Shane were stunned that the little blonde had _dared _say any of that out loud. Matt flicked the guys ears really hard-

''Are you completely brain dead? That's my _sister in law _and your _best friends wife!_ Don't say shit like that!''

Shane nodded- ''You've had enough trouble thinking like that, don't you ever repeat that shit around _any _of us ever again.''

For 3 days nobody had talked about what Matt had seen, but it all came to a head at the pool party that Jeff threw when Amy confronted Matt about his very odd behaviour and almost refusing to attend his own brothers gathering.

''Blame Olivia, it's all your sisters fault any way.''

Liv walked over- ''What's my fault?''

The water volley ball match was keeping everyone else happy, while this ''chat'' was taking place by the roses.

''You _know _what.'' Matt said, not able to meet his sister in laws eyes.

''Oh, _now _I get it.'' she elbowed him in the side-''Grow the hell up Matthew Moore Hardy, it was an accident. It's not like was laid in wait in my own lounge for _you.''_

Amy was baffled now- ''What in god's name is going on?''

Liv looked at the mystified red head- ''You're fiancé is acting like a 12 year old because he walked in on me _naked.''_

Matt flinched at hearing her teasing tone as she said the word _naked._

''Is that all?'' Amy grinned rolling her eyes- ''You had me genuinely worried Matt. You didn't see me acting all nuts when I saw Jeffro naked that one time in the locker room back in the day.''

Jeff heard this from the pool and stopped what he was about to do and ended up getting smacked right in the nose with the volley ball, causing blood to start pouring from his nose and stream down his wet chest.

Liv went straight to him with a wet cloth, he held it in place, pointing to Amy-

''When did _you_ see me naked!''

''Chill out Jeffro, it was after the 2001 Royal Rumble and believe me I had no insatiable waves of lust, nor did I ever wish to see it twice.''

He blushed behind the wet cloth- ''Jesus that was _you? _I thought it was _Trish _trying to yet again sneak a peek at me, she was a fucking sex pest back then, really scary!''

Liv patted his wet back checking his nose- ''It's ok babe calm down.''

Amy looked at Matt- ''Will you quit acting like this, so what if you saw her naked, we've all caught each other in some pretty shady positions over the years. So deal with it and learn to _knock.''_

Matt had no choice but to deal with this situation, he couldn't change it or wipe it from his memory. He'd happily give the memory to Shannon who seemed genuinely annoyed not to have been in his shoes. Little pervert!

Once they were all sat eating Shannon said-

''So, how come I'm the _only one_ going solo to the wedding of the year?''

Nero said all smiles- ''Because you _dumped _the psycho teacher before you a chance to dive for the bouquet.''

April looked to her brother- ''Do _you_ have a date?''

Shane nodded- ''Yes I do, you can thank Ken for hooking me up.''

Ken bumped knuckles with his brother in law- ''Not a problem,''

''Who is she?'' April inquired, excited about the prospect of Shane finally having some romance on the horizon.

''My cousin Sarah.'' Ken smiled- ''She's coming to get some ink done by Shane, I gave him her email address, just call me cupid.'' Ken winked to his wife.

Amy and Liv were whispering to each other, laughing quietly, making their men very suspicious. Then Olivia looked at Shannon-

''Honey, you might meet someone at the wedding, we've got plenty of family flying in,''

Amy smirked, nodding- ''Oh and a little birdy tells us that you might want to keep your options open, _wide open_.''

Shannon's smile grew- ''Really?''

Liv fought laughter- ''Oh yeah, a certain someone we love very much is very eager to see _you_ at this wedding, so be prepared lover boy, your luck might just be in.''

Jeff and Matt didn't know any of any girls in the Dumas family who were single, they were all married or much older than them. They quietly discussed this secret admirer of Shannon's and then something in Jeff's mind clicked into place.

Matt saw the very second that his brother had his brain wave-

''Ok out with it Jeffro.''

''If I tell you this, you _can't _tell another living soul, it's too...incredible.''

''Ok I swear on the Bible.''

When Jeff told him, Jeff had to shove a huge chunk of his own burger into his brothers mouth to silence him and his shock.

One look from Amy and Liv and they knew that their men had figured it all out.

The guys knew from their girls nervous smiles that Jeff's words were 100% true! Shannon's secret admirer was none other than _Steven Dumas!_

This was going to be one interesting wedding.

**AN: I hope you liked that. First off I have to say that the whole Matt seeing Liv naked is based on something VERY real, lets just say my guys dad- who hates me- got more than he bargained for one day he just walked into our house. **

**Oh and the whole Steven-Shannon thing came from Steve-O wanting his character to have some romance, well he wasn't specific -lol.**

**R&R please. Xxx. **


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: thank you all so so much for your reviews and all your messages, because I'm trying so hard not to botch the final few chapters of this story, so I'm putting a little extra time into them. So, here we go.**

**R&R please.**

**I only own my Ocs.**

Another You

Chapter 25

Liv was in the kitchen at the far end of the house trying to get some much needed alone time to try and finish the mock up cake for Amy and Matt, but there had been one interruption after another all day. If it wasn't Matt running in, hair all over the place, yelling for her to help him choose the music for the first dance at the wedding. Then it was Shannon yesterday,wandering in, nosing around the kitchen looking for a wooden spoon to lick, after the cakes had gone into the oven.

So, now only Kian and Jeff were allowed to step foot over the pat gate and enter the kitchen, everyone else- including Amy was at risk of getting hit with a rolling pin or having a cake board frisbeed at them.

She'd iced the three cakes and was now in the middles of the painstaking task of making over 150 white icing roses. From behind her she heard Jeff say-

''I come in peace.''

Liv turned and had to laugh, he was waving a tiny white flag, he'd made from a pencil and a white post-it note.

''Get your cute butt in here Hardy.''

Wiping off her hands and casting her black apron aside, she waited for him to reach her, man, he still took her breath away. So achingly handsome, such unbeatable sex appeal and he was all hers, Olivia was one proud woman.

''You ready to take a break yet? You've been in here all day.''

Jeff didn't want his wife over doing it, not in her condition.

Liv nodded- ''I'm ready for a break right now. Where's Ki?''

''He's flat out on the couch, from our swimming lessons. He's really good now.'' Jeff was so proud of their boy- ''He did an actual flip off the diving board.''

''Really?'' she joined him at the table.

''Yeah, he did this big jump and it was _so _Whisper In The Wind, then he's flipping in the air, I was somewhere between sheer terror and nearly freaking crying.''

She was touched by how honestly moved Jeff was. She put her arm around his waist and lay a gentle kiss on his intricately shaved cheek-

''See, he's just like you, he wants to follow in your foot steps. Face it Jeffro you're a damn cool father to have.''

He smiled at his wife, it felt good knowing she thought this about him too-

''Well, we're pretty cool parents to have, huh?''

''Of course we are.'' she lay a hand on her stomach- ''I just wonder who our little girl will want to be like?''

''Like _you. _You're a role model Liv, an independent, feisty business owner, who can kick grown men's asses.'' he grinned rubbing her tummy too- ''Baby, have you noticed anything strange going on with Matt over the past few days?''

Olivia smirked- ''It's been pretty hard to miss, he came charging through the back door like a crazy person. You'd think Amy had found those pictures of him as a kid in that paddling pool again.''

Jeff had to laugh at the memory of the pair squabbling over those snaps. Matt must have been the only 7 year old to have a mono-brow _that _thick. It reminded Jeff of the baby in the Simpson's that Maggie hated, it was just one dark strip of eye brow, no gap. Team the mono-brow with his pom-pom like curly black hair and the adult Matt was storming out of his house like a huffy kid as Amy cried with laughter.

''So what did Matt come here for today?''

''Ideas for his first dance with Amy at their wedding. What did he come to you for?'' Liv frowned.

Jeff's mischievous grin was enough to let her know that there was some dirt to dig here-

''Oh come on, out with it Hardy.''

''OK, he came to me yesterday with this magazine article.''

Jeff pulled it out of the knee pocket of his cargo shorts and handed it to her.

She unfolded the torn out page and couldn't help but giggle at the title- _''Post Marriage sex and the Final Taboos.''_

''Jesus, this is the last thing he needs to be reading when he's already very clearly freaked out about the wedding being just around the corner.''

''Do you think he's really getting cold feet?''

Liv arched a brow- ''He'd better not let it got too bad or my crazy ass family will hunt him down. Especially if he tries to jilt Amy, he won't make to the property boundaries without at least one bullet home in him or one broken limb. You met them all at our wedding, you know it's true.''

Jeff had to admit that Olivia was right on the money there-

''He's just having having some minor jitters I think. But he did actually read this article and then he came quizzing me about it.''

''Quizzing you? Why?''

Jeff shrugged- ''You'd think that after seeing you naked, that our house would be the last door he came knocking on for sex advise. But, no he came asking me if post-marriage sex was good, bad or never actually happened.''

Liv rolled her eyes and pointed to her tummy- ''Safe to say that it's _not _an urban marriage myth, what did you say to him after that?''

''The truth, that we've had out hottest nights _and days _while being married. Remember that night in the woods with the red ribbons? When I tied your arms to the low branches, under the moonlight that hot summer night?''

His sexy grin slashing across his face.

''How can I forget?''

He knew exactly what her matching little smirk meant, how could he not? That was their _best_ ever night so far, they'd had amazing memories of it. After they'd _finished, _she'd been so weak and exhausted and his fingers were so unsteady that the knots in the ribbons had been impossible to untie by moonlight.

So he'd pulled out the fail-safe, a pocket knife and sliced easily through the red fabric. There was something so sexy about seeing the fraying red satin still looping her slender wrists and the remains still hung on the branches.

He'd wrapped her up in his hoodie and carried her home, her nude silk negligée all torn and snagged from the tree bark and his rough hands, the whole thing imprinted in his mind, the scent of the pine, the wild roses and the fresh cut grass.

Jeff leaned in and kissed her- ''Oh yeah, we're still hot.''

Liv nodded- ''Damn right we are. Don't even get me started on the night you tied me to the bed with grey XBOX cables.''

She saw his green eyes flair and his cheeks pinken.

''That's the last time I drink peach schnapps with Matt and Shane.''

''You really did get _creative _that night. Do you even remember putting on that cowboy hat halfway through sex?'' she had to chuckle at the way his face changed.

''A hat? I put on that cowboy hat?!''

''Yes you did, the one off the bed post. Then you asked me if you'd suit a pair of leather chaps too, all while we were still going at it.''

Jeff flushed an even deeper shade of- ''Oh god.''

''Don't be embarrassed it was actually pretty hot, until you couldn't figure out why your blue latex gloves were falling apart on your hands.''

''WHAT!? What the hell was I doing? When did I put _latex gloves _on?''

''They were your hair dying gloves, you wanted to spank me while wearing them.'' she winked.

''Then they fell apart?''

''Well yes, you covered them in baby oil, that stuff corrodes latex pretty fast. You were so drunk it was just too confusing for you to take in.'' Liv explained.

A brain wave came to him- ''I think we need to re-do the baby oil thing.''

''Oh do you indeed?''

He pointed to the article on the table- ''Here it says- _'To keep the spark in the marital bed or where ever you choose to have fun, never forget to try new things or revisit and improve upon past experiences.'_ pretty sound advise.''

She loved his smug expression- ''What magazine is this from?''

''A very wise one, so get ready to be oiled like a Roman goddess.''

''Jeffro, I think the Romans favoured oiling _men.''_

His smile got bigger- ''Well lets re-write history and then you'll be all oily and I'll be enthusiastically applying more to my goddess.''

Jeff winked and perused the article again- ''Baby, do you think that we're _'Breaking enough relationship taboos' _within our marriage?''

''Yes! The stock pile of none sticky water based lube is testament to that baby.''

He was so glad that he had such an open minded wife-

''What about in other areas? - not in _that way.''_ he clarified, not wanting any misunderstandings.

''Jeffro, if this is the ''guy'' way of asking for a _threesome _ you can go swing for that.''

''Threesome? No way, I can barely handle you, never mind adding another woman.''

''Who says it's be a woman?'' she teased seeing his head quickly snap to her, his jaw hung open.

''_Another guy?_! You know that guys get all _locker room scum _over shit like that, they'd be spit roasting you, exchanging high 5's over your back!''

''They? Wouldn't you be participating?'' she teased.

Jeff was shaken up- ''Fuck that shit, no other guys cock is getting within cumming distance of you!''

''Well, the same goes for any little bitch you'd like to play Hugh Hefner with. I'm not watching you with another girl, so file that ''taboo'' in the _not even if you grew a second cock _section please. Along with glow in the dark butt plugs and night vision sex tapes.''

Jeff had to agree with his wife there, their sex life was as taboo breaking as they could get without a fight breaking out.

''Fine and I'm with you on the night vision thing.''

''At least we learned one thing from Paris Hilton's sex tape, night vision gives you crazy veins and hyaena eyes. Not sexy.''

''Ah but I learned more, that Paris looks like a fucking _awful_ lay and she can't suck a cock to save her life.''

Jeff big smile and dimples just made her melt, it didn't matter what they were talking about either.

''I was more distracted by her hiding in that closet going ''Ew'' when the perv with the camera used the word _beaver.'' _Liv giggled- ''Considering the little coke whore must get called a 'cunt' on a daily basis, she can't be _that _easily offended surely?''

Over at Matt and Amy's they were putting together a small collection of special pictures for the opening pages of their wedding guest book. They'd left it to that last possible moment and it was a good thing that the printer knew Liv or the job would never get done in time.

Matt had parked their boys in front of Iron Man 2, while the pair dug through the boxes of pictures from their closet.

''What about this one?'' she smiled handing him the snap.

He looked at it and smiled, it was of them in their hotel room on the couch, way back when they were first dating and on the road together.

They'd changed so much since then, they were only in their 20's then and all wide eyed, happy smiles and no clue to what their futures would bring them.

''Babe, you look so beautiful.'' he turned to Amy smiling- ''You're still my sexy Lita, you know.''

''Even after three kids?'' she raised a hopeful brow at him teasingly.

''Hell yeah, have you ever seen anyone more sexy than this?''

Matt handed her a picture of herself while she was _very _pregnant, wet from the rain, smiling at the camera, Amy recalled that day very well...

(Flashback 8 years ago)

_''Smile for the camera sexy lady.'' Matt instructed as the heavy rain pelted the outside of their SUV, showing no signs of stopping any time soon._

_She wiped her bangs aside and smiled at him, the flash went off and she relaxed into the passenger seat, hearing the first rumble of thunder in the distance._

_''We'd better get home quickly honey, the roads will be closed at the rate it's coming down out there now.''_

_He put the camera in the cup holder and lowered his hood, they'd gone to the mall to buy even more baby clothes, he was convinced that they never had enough clothes or changing things for the boys, he worried more than Amy ever had._

_Their journey home began and everything was running smoothly until Amy spotted the red signs telling them that the road back was closed due to flooding-_

_''Oh hell, we're gonna have to take the back roads now.''_

_So the six mile detour had began this wasn't the ideal way to travel at 8 months pregnant with triplets who were the most active babies on record, the doctors were shocked that she hadn't gone into labour yet._

_The car jerked as they splashed through a pot hole-_

_''Careful Matthew, the babies are not being born in a water logged country road, I'm having NO movie clichés at this stage of the game.''_

_He reached over and patted Amy's huge tummy affectionately._

_''We're doing fine babe, hang on in there boys.''_

_The red head had refused to wear anything cutesy during this pregnancy, no pastels, no baby doll dresses and no stretch waist jeans that looked like clown pants. She'd found an on-line place that specialised in maternity cargo pants and she'd been one happy lady. She'd then started stealing Matt's t-shirts , they fit really nicely around her giant rack and belly._

_The one problem she did have- her big swollen feet, so come rain or shine she lived in her black Ugg slippers, she couldn't even get flip-flops to fit. Nobody in town dared say anything about it, because Amy was a big crock pot of insane pregnancy hormones, she'd either tear your head off or have a full on emotional breakdown._

_The SUV bounced in and out of another pot hole, the puddle water flying up over Amy's side of the car, Matt grinned knowing how mad Amy would get soon, he couldn't help but find her sexy when she got pissed, it must be her now giant rack enchanting him or something._

_''Erm Matt, we've got issues over here.''_

_He dared a look and saw her wet hand pull away from her seat-_

_''Oh Jesus are we raining in? I've just had this MOT'd. That set of cowboys, I'm gonna kick their asses on Monday!''_

_'Shut up! This isn't car drama, it's BABY TIME!''_

_In shock he hit the breaks- ''What?! Now?!''_

_''Don't hit the breaks, hit the gas!''_

_''O-ok.''_

_''Faster, we need warp speed not 'Driving Miss Daisy' Fuck, I think I need to push already.''_

_''Don't you dare , you keep those legs closed missy!''_

_''Keep em' closed?! You weren't telling me that when you were knocking me up now were you Matt? You even called me a SLUT after it!''_

_''Oh I just KNEW we'd come back to that eventually. Your sister beat me senseless for that already.''_

_''I'm not a slut!'' Amy was holding her stomach, scared stiff now, eyes filling with tear- ''Tell me you love me, you reckless driver you!''_

_''Amy you know that I do.''_

_''Tell me!'' she yelled, stomping her slipper clad foot groaning at the discomfort she was feeling._

_Scared that she'd grab the wheel and land them in a flooded ditch or the meadow full of cows, he was willing to say anything to put her at ease, but telling her this was all true-_

_''I love you Amy, I did right from day one, I never stopped not even when we weren't together, I loved you every day.''_

_''LIAR!''_

_He couldn't win here._

_Twenty minutes later they were at the hospital, passing by Beth Britt and her husband who had just had their first ultra sound appointment. Jeff and Liv were on their way with Gil and Amy was screaming and cursing at Matt as they made it to the delivery room-_

_''You bring that trouble making dick of yours near me again and I'll cut it off, I'll make Hostel look like kids TV. I'll use those blunt rusty hedge clippers that you left out in the rain, don't test me __Matt!''_

_The glare he'd received would have stunned the devil himself._

(Present day)

They found the rest of the pictures from that particular roll of film and he stopped at one of Amy snoring in the hospital bed, mouth open exhausted, and the boys all in their cribs in the room with her.

''Matt, why was your hair such a state in this picture?''

''Because at one point you were clutching my pony tail as you pushed threatening to scalp me as you pushed.''

''Oh, sorry honey, I didn't mean it, it just hurt like hell.''

''Wow, it only took _eight years_ to get an apology.'' he teased- ''It's a good thing I'm a patient man huh?''

Amy kissed him, then found the perfect snap for the wedding book. It was from last year, after the boys birthday party, once all the chaos was cleared away and the boys were in bed asleep, they'd just curled up on the sofa together and fallen asleep spooning. Liv had taken the best picture of them together.

''I think that's out eight pictures right there.''

Amy said , glad that there was no cheesy ones, just candid shots and significant moments. The town still laughed at the local wedding announcement section pictures, the biggest offender- Beth Britt and her now ex husband. Their soft focus '_Day of our Lives' _ looking kissing shot had been talked about for weeks and not in a good way. That cheesy picture had graced the front of the bars kitchen fridge for over a year solid, it was so bad.

Tasteful, that was matt and Amy's idea, they were doing their wedding a lot like how their siblings had done it, in a marquee in the field, no fuss and _no white dress._

Later that night Jeff and Liv were in their bedroom, door locked, getting ready to open up the baby oil. Liv insisted that she massaged him first, it was a throw back to one of her wrestling fantasies about oiling Jeff up. As a teen it had always bugged her that he'd wrestled in so many clothes, well now she'd get to make something very special into a reality.

Jeff was laid totally naked, that alone was enough to render her speechless, women all over the world would still kill to see him like this. She'd read his fan mail with him and all of the hot messages on Twitter from his fans. Her man was still the lust object to millions.

He looked up at her as she was kneeling between his parted thighs as Led Zeppelin ''Since I've Been Loving You'' played softly around their bedroom, lit only by three large church candles on the shelf above the bed. She looked so beautiful to him, naked, her long hair all pinned up in a messy bun, little tendril curling, escaping, framing her face.

His fingers curled around the cool metal of the bed frame above his head, anticipating her first move not allowing himself to touch her just yet.

Liv leaned over to get the oil and she could tell by the lift of his chin that Jeff had expected her to kiss him as she moved up his body, but she was going to make him wait a little longer for that.

He was disappointed not to get a taste of her lips, but as she resumed her position, he saw her flick open the cap of the oil and not once breaking eye contact with him, as she poured a splash of the contents into her palm.

As the sensual vocals of Robert Plant surrounded them, Liv let the lightly fragranced oil warm in her hands before she let them make contact with him thick muscular thigh's. She heard the hiss from between his clenched teeth, she concentrated on his right leg knowing that he still got pain there. Her slick hands gliding over every contour of perfectly built muscle, her fingers kneading, relieving tension that lay there.

Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, letting the pleasure of her talented fingers just take him over. His cock , almost painfully hard already, was just begging for her attention, he knew that she wouldn't give in just yet.

Once Liv had thoroughly massaged both of his legs, she resisted the urge to touch him weeping, rock hard length or take him into her mouth and relish that delicious, unique taste that was just _his _alone. Adding more oil to her warm palms, she straddled just below his arousal and shot him a slow smile, loving to tease him, he had a frustrated yet curious look on his gorgeous face.

Jeff felt her slick hands slide up his sensitive sides, over the poem inked at his hip, up over the dragon ink and the ink right above his heart of her and Kian's names. Her finger nails gently scratching over his nipples, then her fingers caressed them soothingly over them.

Liv's hands moved from his amazingly well defined pectorals, down his ribs as his breathing became more ragged and desperate, over his abs, those strong, firm muscles that she loved so much, her fingers and palms exploring every curve and contour that he had worked so hard to build and maintain. He arched up from the bed into her touch, the muscles jumping and reacting to her ministrations.

Jeff wasn't going to last much longer if she carried on like this, he was going to cum like an over eager teenager without having even a single direct touch. He let go of the bed, grabbed her hips, used his superior strength, lifted her up and lowered her down on to him.

Liv was shocked by his actions, even if she was more than ready for him. That was the joy of Jeff in the bedroom, you never knew what to expect, just when she'd thought she was in charge, he turned the tables on her and he was guiding her every movement.

Her oil slicked hands slid up his inked arms and one hand cupped the back of his neck, her thumb caressing just below his ear, that sensitive area that he loved her to kiss and lick when they made love.

Jeff had to feel her lips on him, there was no tow ways about it, he sat up and pulled her into a deep blistering kiss, her hips working on their own. The oil on his body causing her skin to mould against his, caressing him beautifully, as they stayed as intimately entwined as two people could possibly get.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed that, I also hope that you get a chance to listen to ''Since I've Been Loving You'' by Led Zeppelin as you read that because it reads better if you do, kinda makes it ten times dirtier too. lol. I highly recommend jumping on you tube and giving it a listen- VERY STEAMY.**

**Anyway, R&R, the end is now only 5 chapters away (sniff sniff)**

**Thanks. xx. **


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: thank you all so much for all the amazing reviews, I thought I'd give you one final happy love filled chapter before the insanity and possibly hate inducing chapter 27. I loved writing this so much and I hope you like it too.**

**I only own my ocs.**

**R&R ;)**

Another You

Chapter 26

Liv was tying the big purple and green bow around Kian's birthday gift- a new custom painted bike. It'd been a nightmare to keep it a secret, first with the delivery a couple of days ago, then the task of keeping him out of the garage. Thankfully his birthday was only two days away now.

Jeff's gift was a very personal one and it was something that Kian had been wanting for a while, ever since had become hooked on watching all of his dads wrestling matches. Kian wanted his own wrestling gear, not just any kind, but ones like Jeff'.

So, he'd had mini replicas made of his old WWE and TNA shirts, the same sleeves, the same wrestling boots, the studded belts and the cargo pants too. He'd had Shannon and Shane draw up sheets of transfers just like Jeff's ink that Kian was fascinated by. He'd bought him his own face paints, so he could teach him how to do his own face up, just like he'd been so famous for doing his whole career.

Jeff, had boxed it all up and even painted Kian's name on the lid in his own unique painting style, Liv was so touched by the thought and heart behind the whole gift.

There was a knock at the door and Amy entered-

''Hello, I hope you're not naked in here.'' she called, laughter clear in her voice.

Liv exited the garage through the laundry room-

''Very funny, you depraved woman.''

''I'm just being cautious, my fiancé did happen to see your cooch.''

''No he did not! My legs were _closed_, which is a good thing because I prefer a full wax.'' Liv winked heading to the lounge.

''And you can't hide your light under a bush.'' Amy giggled at her own joke.

They heard Jeff and Kian splashing around in the pool outside and exchanged a smile as the red head laid the 'Victoria's Secret' box on the table, Liv's eyes lit up-

''It came! Did I do good?''

Amy saw her sisters apprehension and threw an arm around her- ''Honey it's amazing, it fits like a dream.''

''Great, it's my duty as maid of honour to buy you your sexy wedding night lingerie.''

''Thank you, because when Matt sees _this _he's going to be having palpitations. I've got a question though- do I wear it under my dress or put it on later in the night? Hat did you do?''

''I put mine under my wedding dress. Jeff kinda liked the build up of knowing that I had on something new and hot beneath it. He couldn't wait to find out what, at one point I thought he was going to start throwing guests off the property in order to get out of there quicker.''

''Wow, that does sound pretty hot. Just think I'm going to be wearing some scandalous lingerie on my wedding day.'' Amy smirked, loving the thought- ''Bot both of our big days are fairly scandalous.'' she pointed to herself- ''I've got three kids out of wedlock and you and Jeff had a big old shot gun wedding. Can you imagine what gran would have said!''

Both girls shuddered, grandma Dumas had been one scary lady that you didn't cross in a million years.

''She'd have disowned me for daring to re-marry after losing one husband, ass a whole heap of sex before marriage to that sin pile and we'd have been dirt to her, then she'd have flat out pistol whipped the guys and made them cry.'' Liv said, knowing how tough that woman had been- ''And that would have been the _good _out come.''

Amy mused- ''I still can't believe she _dared _to hate mom!''

Olivia nodded- ''How many women do we know that got to tell their mother in laws to go fuck themselves on their wedding day?''

Amy was smiling- ''Mom's one awesome lady.

The girls were so proud of their mother.

''So future Mrs Hardy, lets get your lingerie up to your _dressing room, _shall we?''

''Ok, but _then_ can I see my cake?'' Amy asked bouncing on the couch like an excited little girl, her fingers drumming on her denim clad knees.

''Sure you can.''

Amy had been given the use of one of Jeff and Liv's spare rooms to get ready in for her wedding day. It now housed her wedding dress, her wedding shoes, the bridesmaids dresses, everything was I there now and it was all coming together perfectly.

Outside the dining room in what was once Liv's end of the house, Amy stood waiting for the first look at the mock up cake. Liv saw her sisters face as she opened the door and they entered. The older woman was circling the table silently several times and it actually began to worry Olivia-

''If you don't like it, or want to change anything at all, we have plenty of time to start a design from scratch, don't worry.''

Hearing Liv's words snapped her out of her trance like state and she went straight to her sister and hugged her, tears misting up her dark green eyes-

''Don't change a thing, it's totally perfect.'' She wiped her eyes- ''Look at me, I'm a mess over a cake of all things, I didn't even cry when I got my dress finished. But this is just how I imagined it to be.''

''Good, you've waited long enough I just wanted it to be flawless for you and Matt but _mainly you.''_ Liv joked getting a big smile out of her- ''So which one do you want to cut into?''

''_One? _Honey I want a piece of each.''

''Your wish is my command.''

Once they had a plate full, they retired back to the lounge-

''Shannon will be over here in no time when he finds out we've started eating this cake.''

Liv knew she was right- ''I think he has a sixth sense about it when I bake.''

''No, he's got a sixth sense about you cooped up in a hot kitchen, with shorts on, bent over an open oven door.'' Amy teased.

''Gross Amy and a little scary too I might add.''

''Oh because it's just happy coincidence he ends up watching you_ bake_ in pretty skimpy clothing. It's no wonder Jeffro goes on point duty like a guard dog, he's always finding excuses to be there when Shannon is- smoking at the back door or doing the dishes, or looking for his keys.''

Liv rolled her eyes at her sisters crazy theory.

''Don't roll those eyes, face it Livvy, Jeff is still waiting for the day that Shannon gets over whelmed by cake aromas and the sight of your flour dusted thighs and there Jeff will be ready to defend your honour and beat Shannon with a cake tin or a cookie sheets for his unwanted advances on his wife.''

The red heads saucily bobbing brows nearly had Olivia choking on her chocolate cake-

''Stop that shit Ames, he'll never do that. He just needs the love of a good woman.''

''Or a good _MAN!''_ Amy pointed with her fork.

Liv just shrugged sceptically.

Swallowing a bite of cake Amy continued- ''Oh come on, you have to admit that there's something amiss with the guy. He's 40 years old and never had a long term serious relationship, he's had countless one night stands and he's fixated on someone he knows he'll never have. The guy is in denial about something.''

''About what?''

''The simple fact that he secretly _LOVES THE COCK!''_

Liv had to put her plate down she was laughing so hard, wiping away tears and runny mascara-

''Could you possibly be any more ineloquent?''

''Yes, I could, but I _chose _not to be. Sorry but the kids saw it and I did too, months ago, clearly Steven sees something too. That's why we need to maybe give them just a little push.''

Liv shook her head- ''Don't meddle with this, we have no solid proof...or _any proof at all_ really that Shannon is bi, so lets leave this alone, please.''

''Ok.'' Amy relented- ''But we've got Mr Moore curious about this relative with the crush now.''

Liv knew that they had played it up in front of Shannon, enjoying his curiosity, that was probably a bad thing to do.

''Livvy, I don't think we've got anything to worry about, throw enough free champagne down their necks and let sexual nature take it's own horny little course.''

''You do realise we're technically pimping our cousin out to our friend right?''

''Shannon would be lucky to end up with our cousin, he's a catch.''

That night Matt and Jeff went for a drink at the bar and Liv has a quiet night in with Kian, he'd had his bath and was now watching Sponge Bob in bed. She'd just come down the stairs when an unexpected knock came. Liv was in her red and black Harley Quinn pj's, no make up on, fresh from washing her face, so her cheeks were all rosy. Checking he spy hole, she should have known who it'd be- Shannon.

Opening the door to him he gave her a smile- ''I heard there was cake.''

Liv had to smile at his happiness as she pulled the door open further to let him in and in he scampered.

At the bar the two Hardy brothers were pouring over Matt's note book that was laid open on the bar top. Matt was trying to write his vows and not being the most creative of guys he was having a crisis-

''See my problem is that I just can't write this huge romantic piece, which sucks because I know Amy finished writing hers days ago. _You _didn't exactly help matters here.'' he tapped the note book, glaring at his brother.

Jeff frowned taking a pull from the bottle of Bud- ''_Me?_ What the fuck did I do?''

''You wrote those incredible epic vows for Olivia, you had grown men crying before the women were. You raised bar and expectations...Do you know what this is like?''

''No, what?''

''This is like trying to write a sequel to something so amazing that it's bound to fail.._ah-ha, _it's like the original Halloween and whatever followed that movie was going to look like hat grey slush on the side of the road in winter.''

Jeff cocked a brow- '''That was pretty good for a guy who's afraid of sucking.''

''Shut it Jeffro and help me, you're the best man, and right now I'm screwed.''

''Matt you've got three weeks, chill out. I was _way_ later when I wrote my vows, so lets get right back to basics.''

''Ok.'' Matt agreed picking up the pen again.

''Tell me when you first fell for her and don't go all _'guys don't talk about shit like that' _on me either, truth- dish it!''

The more beers they drank, the greater the progress they made, Matt loosened up and Jeff was surprised at how honest his brother was being and he saw how much these vows truly meant to him.

At the house Shannon was in the Lazy Boy chair, with Black and Jeremy snoozing at his feet, eating his plate of cake, watching Dog The Bounty Hunter with Liv-

''So, about this relative of yours that had this crush.''

She saw the glee in his eyes and bit her lip, not knowing what to say or do for the best.

''Come on Livvy, don't keep me in suspense here, is she hot? A blonde? A brunette? A red head?''

Biting the bullet she knew she was going to kick herself later for doing this, she started-

''Fine, ok...I'd say this person was very attractive to the right guy and they've got black hair, green eyes.''

''Nice figure? How would you describe it?''

''Erm...athletic?..yeah athletic.''

Liv was trying hard not to say _she _or even more so- _he!_

''This keeps getting better, she sounds hot. What does she do for a living?''

This was getting hard to keep up-

''A former tattoo model- not that they like to admit it to anyone and currently a tattoo artist.''

Shannon was in heaven- ''Model? Wow tattooing really _is _in your family huh? All your cousins, now this girl. What's she called?''

Liv shook her head-

''That's enough fishing, it's creeping me out, it's like I'm pimping them out, save this for the wedding.''

Shannon sighed- ''Fine, but see it from my point of view- a hot, ex ink model likes me and I have to _wait, _it's torture.''

''I get that bit I also have to look out for a sensitive family member, whom I can't allow to be just another one of your conquests.''

''No way, I'll be the perfect gentleman.''

Olivia honestly hoped he would be, even when he found out that it was Steven. The guy had _just _officially come out and she didn't want him to get hurt or used for Shannon's confused sexual experimentation.

Amy was on the couch talking to Steven on the phone-

''Did you tell him!?''

''No, not really, we just said that a relation of ours kinda liked him.'' she explained.

''That's _nearly _as bad Amy. He's going to shit kittens when he realises it's me. In general straight guys tend to get a little freaked the fuck out when they find out a guy is attracted to them.''

''Let me put you at ease- I'm not the only one who isn't exactly fully convinced of Shannon's heterosexuality, so I wouldn't go calling this a bust just yet.''

''So what makes you think he's bi?''

''His dating history for one, it's just like yours. He idealises impossible to get women and...the kids all think he's gay, even when he was dating Nut Bar Nattie. He kissed a lady boy too!''

''WHAT!?'' Steven yelled totally floored by this new bit of information.

''Oh didn't I tell you that? Sorry, Livvy set them all up with strippers for the bachelor party and they weren't women below the waist. But he still kissed one.''

''Whoa there, was this before or after a cock was found?''

''After.''

''That hardly counts, he thought it was a chick!''

''Stop getting all technical on me Steven, this still isn't the crisis situation you're imagining. Out of curiosity, Steven do you top or bottom?''

Suddenly the line went dead.

''Steven?''' she frowned, then saw that the guy had hung up on her- ''Try and do a guy a favour and this is all the thanks I get!''

At the bar Jeff and Matt had officially completed the vows and their inebriated opinions, they were some astounding vows. They'd even had April read over them to be sure and she'd ended up in genuine tears.

Walking home the pair needed to sober up pretty quickly and they got talking-

''We did pretty good in choosing our wives didn't we bro?'' Matt said checking that his note book was still securely zipped inside his hoodie pocket.

''Yeah we did.'' Jeff nodded grinding out his cigarette.

''Mom would be so proud of us.''

Jeff felt tears prickle his eyes at his brothers mention of their mother, he couldn't speak another word or he'd just fall apart right there on the walk home.

Matt picked up on the silence from his younger brother and turned his head to check that he was ok and he knew instantly how upset Jeff was. Without a moments hesitation he stopped walking and pulled him into a hug and said-

''She's always with us Jeffro, never forget that, she's part of us forever.''

Jeff sniffed- ''I know, I just wish she'd gotten to see her grand babies and us both getting married to our girls.''

''Me too, but on some level she has. Momma wouldn't miss that for the world.''

That just set both of them off crying, until Jeff took one deep breath and said-

''Come on no ore tears, this is a happy time, right?''

Matt patted him on the back- ''That's _exactly_ right, I'm getting married and in two days Kian turns five.''

''Five.' Jeff nodded as they started walking again- ''Where's the time gone?''

''Think how I feel, the boys are nearly _nine _years old.''

Matt said, suddenly feeling pretty old himself, but for the first time he didn't feel any negative feelings about it, just simple adult acceptance of it all.

Two days later it was Kian's birthday and they had a few hours on the morning just the three of them, opening gifts and cards. He was blown away by his new bike from Liv, it was all purple and green and she'd had the Hardy Boyz symbol added to the seat and the frame. Liv had had to pull several strings to get that customised in time.

She watched their son on Jeff's knee,opening Jeff's gift, in that special painted box, fascinated at what it could contain. Kian's jade green eyes went even wider than they'd thought possible when he'd opened that lid.

''Now you've got your very first wrestling gear, just like you wanted.'' Jeff said hugging him.

Kian was so happy he hugged both of his parents, before he returned to Jeff's knee and saying quietly in his ear-

''I wanna be a wrestler just like you daddy. With my very own Creatures of the Night.''

Jeff swallowed back the lump in his throat as the fatherly pride grew even stronger-

''You wanna be like me?''

Kian nodded- ''Just like you daddy.''

Liv locked eyes with her husband and knew he was battling tears and was now lost for words, this meant so much to him. She kissed her sons cheek and rubbed Jeff's knee and said-

''You'll be an amazing wrestler honey, just like daddy. Nobody could math his moves when he was in the ring and nobody was ever braver either.''

Jeff loved hearing his wife praise his work, he looked down at his son-

''It takes a Hardy to out do another Hardy.'' he smiled pinching his sons cute little nose playfully and he was granted the smile he just adored seeing.

Kian looked from his momma to his daddy and said-

''Best birthday yet.''

''It ain't over yet.'' Jeff winked.

''Not by a long shot.'' Liv agreed, she couldn't wait until he saw his cake, it was just what he's asked for a big yellow Sponge Bob one, she'd made from scratch.

The party was going to be manic, thankfully the whole gang would be lending a hand.

**AN: I hope you liked this sweet chapter, because as warned it's about to get crazy and you might end up hating me, just stick with it to the end, I'll make it worth your while I promise.**

**R&R please. Xxx.**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who took the time to review, as you know this story is coming to an end I'm going to put in 110% to deliver longer chapters with as much packed into them as possible.**

**Well on with the chapter I've been freaking out over.**

**Enjoy**

**R&R please.**

**I only own my Ocs.**

Another You

Chapter 27

It was now two weeks before the wedding and it was all hands on deck, the guys suits had been delivered and the guys were all at Matt's place trying them on. They gathered in the lounge, pretty impressed at how well they all scrubbed up.

''Not bad for a bunch of middle aged men huh?'' Matt smiled smoothing fabric of his jacket down, liking how his little rabble looked.

Shannon scoffed- ''Hole the _middle aged _comment for yourselves, I'm the youngest here.''

Ken patted him on the shoulder- ''Hate to break it to you, but you're 40 now, you're no longer in your first flush of youth.''

''I'm a _young _40!''

''Denial!'' Shane teased.

Matt looked at his brother and straightened the guys aqua coloured tie up for him-

''So, have you told Olivia yet?''

Jeff glared at his brother, now was not the time to be talking about this.

Matt was getting impatient with Jeff's evasive body language-

''You have to tell her _now!''_

The three other guys were now all listening to the brothers.

''Oh thanks Matt, very discreet of you! Just keep out of this!''

''How can I?you've known you had this obligation for what? Two weeks now? You _have to tell her, _she deserves to know Jeff, you owe her that much, contrary to what you seem to believe.''

Shannon was getting curious as hell now-

''What obligation?''

Jeff pursed his lips, shaking his head.

Matt looked at their friends and decided to simply shame his brother-

''Jeffro here has become the guy who just can't say 'no.' His manager and agent are sending him to New York to do an interview- pretty standard, _apart from one tiny detail.''_

Jeff loosened his tie and removed his cuff links, mad as hell at his brother for putting him in this current awkward situation, but mainly he was mad at himself really.

''That _detail _being that he's being interviewed by the little whore that he kissed 6 short months ago!'' Matt said glowering at his brother.

Ken was too stunned to say anything, so was Shane, but Shannon wasn't so afflicted by this shock-

''And you _agreed?!_ Are you trying to land yourself in divorce court? You do this ans Liv is going to leave you!''

Jeff glared at the plain speaking blonde-

''You'd just _love _that to happen wouldn't you!''

Shannon backed off, holding his hands up in surrender-

''Don't take this out on me, oh and to answer your question NO, I _don't _want to see the pair of you divorced, believe it or not, I actually prefer you two to be happy. Shame you keep hammering that self destruct button, time and time again.''

Jeff felt like he was getting attacked from all sides now, when all he needed was to be either alone or maybe supported.

''I don't need to be lectured to, least of all by someone like you Shannon who isn't even honest with himself about who he really is.''

They all saw the younger guy flinch- ''What's that supposed to mean exactly?!''

Shane got between the pair before it hot physical, Jeff cocked a brow at the question over Shane's shoulder-

''Hit a nerve did I Moore? Well good! My professional business isn't cut and dry Shannon, it's not easy to say 'no' when I'm under contract.''

The youngest man got his startled temper back into check and said-

''Well execute a touch of self control this time and don't kiss the little bitch.''

Gritting his teeth Jeff stalked back upstairs to get out of this suit and as far away from this suffocating conversation as he could.

Over the back field from the guys, Amy and Olivia were on the couch looking through gossip magazines as the boys battled it out on the XBOX together happily.

''Ooh.'' Amy cooed, turning the magazine to Liv, presenting her with a picture of Al Pacino still looking very attractive for his age- ''Now I'd pay this guy just to talk dirty to me.''

Olivia couldn't stop laughing- ''You're cracked, he's older than dad.''

''So!''

''Fine, age _is _just a number, but if you're in heels he'd only be about breast height.'' Liv pointed out smirking.

''That's nothing, some might even say that might be about the perfect height, he can reach all the important parts.'' Amy joked bobbing her brows.

''Fine you can have Mr 70-plus, I'll have him circa Scarface, when he was only 40.''

Their chat was interrupted by Jeff and Matt bowling through the open patio doors, matt gave Amy a worried look and she saw the tension rolling off Jeff in waves, Amy took the hint-

''Ok boys, time to head home.'' she clapped her hands to get their attention.

Naturally they all complained about not being ready yet, but Matt knew what was about to go down here and they had to get the place free of all the kids. Reaching down he turned off the console-

''Tough, come on.''

Liv had no idea what was going on, but her husband looked like he was about the have a break down. Kian sat quietly, clearly picking up on the tension creeping into the room, Liv hadn't seen that look of disorientation on their sons face since their rough patch had began. He shouldn't be looking this distressed at his age, she shot one look to her sister and it was enough to let her know she needed the red heads help.

Amy scooped Kian up-

''Ok little man, how about we pick up this game at our place, then we can play three versus three.''

Thankfully he smiled up at his aunt- ''Ok.''

''Thanks Amy.'' Liv said kissing her sister on the cheek and then Kian on his cute little nose, making his giggle.

Once it was just the two of them, her stomach rolled sickeningly, knowing that their happy times were at risk . Jeff was stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes fixed on the ceiling, he was chewing on his gum, like his life depended upon it.

Liv came to a stop in front of him and steeled herself-

''So, should I be sitting down for this?''

''Probably, yes.''

Jeff figured that giving his pregnant wife this kind of news in her fragile condition, while she was stood right beside him wouldn't be good for either of them.

Olivia sat on the couch, trying so hard to prepare herself-

''Ok, I'm sat, now give it to me straight Jeff.''

He could see that she was forcing herself so hard not to look uneasy, but he knew her too well to be fooled for a second-

''I have to go to New York tomorrow for work, Lisa and Mitchell have me booked for something.''

Liv wasn't sure why he was _this _stressed about something like that, then it dawned on her-

''Not to be suspicious, but you must be leaving something out of this little tale because not even the biggest drama lovers would be in the state that you are, not over something so trivial. So out with the _real reason _Jeff.''

Jeff usually loved that she could read him like a book, but at that moment in time, he could have used the ability to mask his emotions. Looking into her green eyes,he just bit the bullet-

''You're right there's more. Well...I'm doing an _interview_ about my exhibit selling out.''

She heard the tone he used and slowly stood again, wanting to be up close when she asked this burning question, not wanting to miss his full reaction-

''Please tell me I'm not just jumping to conclusions here, but this interview, is it with that little whore?''

she saw him gulp, blinking repeatedly.

''I'll take that as a yes!''

Jeff saw her shake her head and the laugh she let out was just chilling-

''How long have you known about this?''

''Two weeks.''

''You _really _didn't want to tell me huh? I don't blame you, after all if I was flying off to see the person who'd come between us, I'd put off telling you too. Just answer this for me- Did you even _try_ to get out of it?''

He shrugged- ''You don't get it, I've given up doing 90% of the press, to be with you and Kian, I can't sacrifice _everything for you _Olivia!''

The second he raised his voice Liv snapped-

''Don't you _dare _turn me into the bad guy here, I'm not the one doing an interview with my little bit on the side! And I never once asked you to _sacrifice _ anything, you did that all on your own Jeff, so you don't get to play the martyr here!''

This was spiralling faster than he'd thought it would, but just like Shannon had said, he couldn't help but punch that self destruct button, his smart mouth just wouldn't quit-

''_One kiss _doesn't make her my bit on the side, it's not like I had a affair with her Olivia, get some fucking perspective! It doesn't matter what you say, I'm still going, so just _deal with it.''_

Liv saw red- ''Did I say _not_ to go? No, that's your judgement call, but at least do me the courtesy of trying _not _to fuck anyone while you're there, because one slip up from you like that and I'm out of here!''

Jeff watched her storm out of the lounge, slamming the door so hard behind herself, one of his paintings fell off the wall, knocking everything off the small glass table. The contents of the vase spilling on the wooden floor and their wedding picture laid face down in the mess.

He let out a tired breath and began cleaning up the mess, he rehung the undamaged painting and lifted the silver frame from the water, he saw that the glass was shattered and realised the irony of the sight,

She knew she had to calm down, her blood pressure alone could land her in hospital, so she ran herself a bath. While the tub was filling she stripped out of her clothes and began removing her smudged make up, fighting tears as she did so. One hand on her stomach running soothing circles over the skin.

As much as she loved Jeff and trusted him, she just didn't want that little slut interviewing him. Didn't he see how hurtful this was?

Looking in the full length mirror, she stood to the side and saw that her tummy was just starting to get very slightly rounder, it raised a smile. As the thoughts of Jeff being faced with a 20-something slice of temptation flooded into her mind, her smile slid away.

Yet, she was perfectly serious about leaving Jeff if he slept with any other woman, sexual contact was the deal breaker. One kiss was enough to do _this _to them, so if he fucked any other bitch, she'd stick to her guns and leave.

Naturally she'd let him see the kids as much as he wanted, but she'd separate their houses again, if she had to drive the JCB through the glass corridor joining their properties herself!

Her head was full of worrying thoughts all through her so-called relaxing bath. Thoughts of him moving on with another girl if she was forced to leave, their kids would meet her. Liv got her head back to sanity and tried hard to be positive, he hadn't _done _anything wrong...yet.

Jeff was in the lounge, he'd gotten it all cleaned up he'd put it off long enough, he had to go up and check on her, he ventured upstairs not wanting this row to carry on through the night. He'd been shaken up by her parting words about cheating and about leaving him if he did that to her.

Slowly he opened the bedroom door, she wasn't there, the bathroom was empty too. He guessed she was using one of the guest rooms, figuring that she wasn't ready to see him yet, not that he could really blame her there. This was a professional commitment, it wasn't his choice, if it had been he certainly wouldn't have chosen _that_ magazine to talk to.

Matt dropped Kian back at 7pm and Jeff hadn't seen his wife since their row, she'd locked herself in the guest room.

Kian wasn't sure what was going on and as he got ready for bed, he could hear his daddy doing something down the hall. In his Spider Man pj's he headed along to take a look and stood in his parents bedroom doorway, watching his daddy putting clothes into the open bag on the bed.

Jeff heard the scared little voice-

''Daddy? Are you leaving me, momma and the baby?''

He saw those huge green eyes, barely holding back the tears, it just broke his heart, he threw the clothes in his hands carelessly on to the bed and went straight to his son.

Kian let his daddy pick him up and carry him over to the be-

''No Ki, I'm not leaving, I'd never leave you, momma or the baby.''

He wiped away his sons tears from his soft cheeks.

''Why are you packing?'' he sniffed.

''Because I have to go and do some work now that all of my pictures got sold. I don't want to go, but I have to head off tomorrow.''

Kian shook his head, clinging to Jeff's neck- ''No, I don't want you to go.''

''I'll be back before you know it, I promise. But while I'm gone, you'll be the man of the house, so you take care of momma and the baby for me, ok?''

Kian loosened his grip and looked him right in the eyes-

''I promise I will...are you _really _coming back?''

It hurt him right down to his soul that his five year old was thinking these things-

''Yes, I'm _really _coming back.''

The next day Jeff was beyond pissed, Liv hadn't even slept in their bed, he'd gone to bed alone and woken up alone. He didn't see Olivia until his taxi showed up to take him to the airport and clearly she was trying to kill him because she looked stunning. Wearing a pair of black denim shorts and a white tank top, it all showed off her incredible body and the beginnings of her baby bump. Hardly a scrap of make up touched her face and she still took his breath away.

On the porch Kian hugged him goodbye and Liv was waiting to see hat he'd do, if he'd speak to her or hug her, anything, she was willing to accept any sign that they were adults capable of behaving accordingly.

All she got was a hesitant half smile and a flat-

''See you Wednesday.''

Olivia was shocked, the cab door shut, Kian was waving and her jaw was still hung open.

In the cab Jeff was breathing a sigh of relief, that he'd avoided a row, so much so that he'd missed all the signals that Liv hadn't been looking for a fight, just reassurance.

When he got to New York later that day, Lisa and Mitchell his agent and manager met him at the hotel, to get him up to speed on all of the details. Then they were off to do the dreaded interview.

''Why don't you want to to do this? She was practically doing back flips when we rang to confirm it.'' Lisa said as she got situated in the waiting car.

Jeff grumbled- ''I'll just bet she was.''

Mitchell could see that Jeff was in a less than cheery mood- ''What;s wrong with your face?''

''You wanna know? Fine- that little reporter bitch who is _so so _happy to interview me a second time, very nearly cost me my marriage and today might be the straw that broke the camels back and my neck!''

Lisa slammed the file on her lap shut-

''What?! Did you have an affair?!''

''No!...we kissed and Liv caught me, my son saw it too!''

''Now we get to the centre of the shrubbery maze, you jackass!'' Lisa swatted him on the arm with her file.

The interview was at a hotel up town and it was awkward to for everyone involved, the girl had started off flirting outrageously, then he'd yelled at her, causing security to step in and Jeff had been escorted out of the hotel not so gently. It had been a nightmare, leading to Jeff storming back to his hotel on foot, not caring that it was miles away. He simply stuck his iPod buds in, turned up the volume and got walking.

Amy had seen her sister and the girl wasn't just pissed, she was honestly hurt and she had to take matters into her own hands, she rang up Lisa, Jeff's agent and got his hotel name then called up her dad, maybe he could help.

Once Jackson got up to speed on how much Amy knew, he was more than willing to help his daughters out.

Jeff was ambling along as Pearl Jam played, when he saw that he'd finally gotten back to his hotel, but he didn't get far, he was quickly dragged into an SUV by his father in law.

Jack took the buds from his son in laws ears and sighed-

''Fancy seeing _you_ here.''

Jeff was wary- ''Yeah fancy that.''

In Raleigh Amy could see that her sister was exhausted-

''Did you sleep at all last night?''

''Yeah a little, not that I feel any better for it.''

''Why don't you grab a few hours, I can take Kian.'' Amy offered.

''No, it's ok he's still a bit freaked out, he asked me if Jeff was _really _coming home. I need to spend as much quality time with him as possible.'' Liv whispered, watching him drawing a picture, sat in the arm chair.

''Ok, just call me if you need me ok?''

In New York, Jeff was expecting a beating or to get yelled at by Jack and Jolene once they got to their house, but they just gave him a cup of coffee and acted normally. Was he supposed to start the conversation? They clearly knew something, someone had ratted him out to the in laws.

His phone started vibrating in his hoodie pocket twenty tense minutes later, it was Liv and now was _not_ the time to have an over the phone row, he ditched the call to voice mail, only to have her ring back. He ducked into the hall and didn't give her a chance to yell , he quickly said-

''Not the time ok? I'll get back to you later.''

Then he hung up.

He rejoined them in the lounge, wondering if he'd just made a mistake. The minutes ticked by painfully slowly as he tried to drum up the courage to spill to Jack and Jolene about why he was in the city, if they didn't already know. His phone buzzed again, this time it was Matt, he was hardly out of his seat when he picked up the call-

''Matt, now isn't the time, can this wait bro?''

He could hear that his brother was out of breath-

''No Jeff it can't wait, you need to get back home right now.''

Jack and Jolene heard a thud and raced to the hall, to see Jeff on his knees, shaking, staring at the phone in his hand as the voice on the other end called out his name.

Jolene took him by the shoulders and forced him to look at her with those glassy green eyes-

''What's wrong Jeffrey?''

''I..I just hung up on her, I hung up on her.''

She had to shake him to clear the fog from his brain- ''Who Jeffrey? Liv?''

His green eyes swam with tears and he let out a sob-

''She..she lost the baby.''

Jeff sagged in her arms, Jack took the phone from his hand-

''Matthew are you still there?''

''Yes Jack.''

''Is it true..did Livvy lose the baby?'' He asked quietly, going to the kitchen and shutting the door.

''Yes she did, Amy's at the hospital with her now. I've got Kian, he's hysterical, he won't stop crying. He ran to our house saying that Liv was laid on the floor screaming.'' Matt bit back the urge to cry- ''She.. she said that she tried to call Jeff when she started feeling pain but he kept ignoring her...she just needed to hear his voice Jack.'' Matt rambled- ''Can you just get him here, please,''

Jolene held Jeff all he kept saying was- _'It's all my fault, I didn't take her calls, I caused this.'_

She sat on the stairs just letting him get the tears out as Jack called the airlines to get the flight booked. He could only get one ticket and they hated not being able to go to their daughter, but Jeff getting there was their number one priority.

They could see that he was a guilt ridden emotional wreck, so they had to step up as parents and take care of him. They out him into their car, got to his hotel, packed for him, then got him to the airport and safely on to his flight.

In Raleigh Kian was now in Matt's arms on the couch, no longer crying, just shaking, eyes wide and his little hands clutching at Matt's hoodie, afraid to let go-

''Uncle Matt?'' he whispered.

''Yeah Ki.'' he smoothed his soft blonde hair back from his tear stained face.

''Is momma gonna die?''

Those jade green eyes filled up again.

''No, your momma isn't going to die. The doctors are going to take real good care of her.''

''But what about the baby? Momma said the baby needed our help.''

Matt didn't know what to be the one to tell Kian what Amy had told him tearfully down the phone, that Liv had lost the baby, Matt just couldn't find the words.

At the hospital Liv laid in her bed, aching, scared, feeling the effects of the sedative quickly taking away her ability to keep her eyes open.

Amy entered the room, seeing her sister drifting off-

''Amy...I just needed...to hear his...voice,so...I didn't have to be...alone.''

She choked back tears as Liv drifted off to sleep, her heart breaking. Sitting in the chair by the bed, she took her sisters smaller hand in her own and silently cursed, where was the justice in this world? Hadn't Olivia been through enough suffering for one lifetime?

Their mom and dad had text saying that Jeff was on a flight home and he'd be landing about 8pm. Shane had been kind enough to offer to go and pick him up from the airport for them.

On the flight Jeff didn't recall much,it was all moving in a bit of a blur, he just sat there in his seat, frozen, dazed, clutching his hands to his chest where his tattoo of Olivia and Kian's names were inked. He just sat knowing that they'd lost their baby, the baby they'd both wanted so badly and made out of true love. He wasn't aware of anyone watching him, as he didn't realise that he was even crying.

Shane watched out for Jeff at the airport and he wasn't prepared for the sight of his friend, he was like a zombie, Shane had to guide him through the busting crowds. Several people recognised them, but they knew to keep back, that something serious was going on.

He slung the hold all into the back seat, buckled Jeff into the passenger seat and hit the road-

''Kian?'' he said looking at his friend behind the wheel.

''he's fine, matt's got him at his place.''

''Does Ki know what's happened?''

''Matt doesn't know what to tell him, so he didn't say anything about the..about what happened.''

Shane didn't even see Jeff blink all the time that he was speaking in his monotone voice. He knew enough about shock to know that that was what had taken hold of him.

Kian had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep and he'd put him in Nero's room. The triplets had a good idea about what had happened and knew not to say anything to their cousin.

Matt sat his boys down in the lounge and started talking to them-

''Kian's going to need all of our help, because uncle Jeff is going to be at the hospital with aunt Livvy until she gets better.''

They all nodded.

Jack said softly- ''He looked so scared earlier.''

Matt agreed- ''He was, but you guys did so great, when your mom ran out of here, you three called the ambulance just like she asked and I'm real proud of you all for doing that for your aunt.''

He leaned in and hugged his sons, thanking god for their safety.

When Shane got Jeff to the hospital and to Liv's room, he thought the guy was going to pass out, he was a stumbling mess.

Amy got to her feet and helped Shane guide Jeff to the chair beside her won by the bed.

''She...she looks so...small.''

He couldn't keep his hands still, he didn't understand why his eyes were blurry, until the heat of his falling tears sunk into him and his brain registered that he was actually crying.

His inked hand reached across the pristine white bedding shakily for Olivia's hand, the ink looking barbaric against the faint tan of hers. He lowered his lips to her fingers and whispered against them-

''I'm sorry Livvy...I'm so sorry I let you down...I let us all down...I should have talked to you, I shouldn't have gone...I'm sorry.''

Amy and Shane stood witness at Jeff now silently fell apart before their eyes.

**AN: I hope to god you don't hate me for doing this and I hope that despite the shock that I managed to write it well and accurately show how life never goes how you want at times.**

**Thank you.**

**R&R please. Xxx. **


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: thank you all so much for your on going support of this little story as we quickly approach the finish line. Also thanks to everyone who has sent me a PM me or tweeted me as I had my melt down a few days ago. lol. But to explain it I got offered that scary job where I'll be responsible for 400 staff members and 2000 service users and contrary to what my cousins seem to think the job is NOT a escort service!**

******Shout out to Barbara- that Tweet with our Nero FREAKING LEGENDARY!******

**Any way, thanks everyone, lets get this on the road shall we ;)**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs **

Another You

Chapter 28

Wednesday had come and Olivia was heading home in the passenger seat as Jeff drove, he'd rarely been away from her bedside during the time she'd been in Raleigh General. They hadn't really said much to each other, neither of them had been ready to break the silence or start the painful flood of being 'sorry' about how Sunday had gone down.

Liv was content to let that fight lie, to put it behind them and focus on the important things- recovery, raising Kian and hopefully having a marriage left to save, so far all signs pointed to them surviving.

As Jeff drove, he cringed at every bump they hit in the country road, hearing Liv wince softly. He'd been glad to find out about the doctors prescribing her pain killers, because he couldn't let her stay in any kind of pain. But he'd been pretty worried when the doctors had mentioned her being at risk of a possible _infection._ There was so much he didn't understand and he hadn't known how to get the answers, so he'd gone on line and learned from there. He hadn't dared ask Liv any awkward questions in fear of upsetting her, he'd avoided asking the doctors, not wanting to take up their precious time.

Jeff had told Kian about the baby going to heaven and they'd had the most amazing father-son moment on Tuesday after a laundry disaster he'd created.

(Flash back- Tuesday)

_Kian had slipped from his lap and dashed into the dining room in Liv's end of the house after their chat about the baby, Jeff had began to get worried that his son was upset and crying. But he'd come back with several items that he didn't know the use of just yet. Kian was holding one of Amy and Matt's white helium wedding balloons, a long piece of white ribbon from the roll. He handed his daddy a blank place card and a pen-_

_''Write a letter to heaven daddy and we'll send it up on the balloon.''_

_Seeing their son with his lovely innocent idea, made him so aware of what a magical boy they had raised, with his heartbreakingly sweet ways._

_Jeff sat Kian on his knee and got writing-_

_''Our dearest Rose, We will all love you forever. You're in our hearts, our prayers and we'll never forget you baby girl. With all of our love and kisses from your daddy, your momma and your big brother Kian. xxxxxx.''_

_Jeff placed a kiss on the closed card and slid it inside of the tiny envelope that Kian had found and then they tied it to the ribbon through the heart shaped punched hole. He walked out to the garden with Kian in his arms._

_They'd each held on to the satin ribbon and Kian whispered in his ear-_

_''Say bye bye to Rose daddy.''_

_Taking a deep breath he let the ribbon slide from his fingers and his sons, he'd said as the white helium balloon took to the air, along with his note-_

_''Goodbye Rose...we still love you.''_

_Kian laid his head on his shoulder, giving a little wave, until the balloon had disappeared from sight, above the clouds._

(Present)

They finally got home and he knew that she'd need a little but of help getting out of the SUV, so once he'd gotten parked he dashed around to help her.

Liv took his hand and slowly stepped down from the car, hoping that he wouldn't let go of hers, she felt like she really needed the physical contact, to keep some kind of connection with him at that moment.

She looked up at him and he met her gaze, their fingers still locked together, with his free hand he slowly raised it up to her face, softly brushing a piece of long hair behind her ear, his thumb ghosting over her cheek. Liv leaned into the touch, her lips laying a kiss on his inner wrist, on the ink that laid there.

This kiss made him smile and think back to how he'd delivered his very first kiss to her, so very long ago, on the inside of her wrist. It was one simple action that let him know that things hadn't really changed, that under everything surrounding them right then, they were still Jeff and Olivia, standing strong together.

Taking her bag from the back seat, they headed inside and Amy popped her head out of the lounge-

''Hey honey.''

Liv smiled, glad that her sister knew her well enough to use that cautiously worried tone, that made people cry-

''Hey Ames.''

Jeff watched them hug and wanted to give them a few minutes to talk, so he took the bag upstairs to their bedroom.

''I still need to make your cake.'' Liv mused.

Amy rolled her dark green eyes- ''To hell with the cake Olivia.''

She had to giggle at her sisters tone- ''Oh no, I Promised and I'm _not _building you that damn Twinkie tower.''

Amy laughed, she couldn't help it, talk about a blast from the past- ''How do you remember that?''

''It's not something you easily forget, not when your older sister tells you at your 18th birthday that she keeps having reoccurring dreams of having a 6ft Twinkie Tower with a marzipan King Kong climbing up the side instead of a wedding cake.'' Liv smiled.

''what can I say? I had very vivid dreams.''Amy shrugged, liking that her sister was smiling.

''You'll get your cake I promise.''

Olivia heard little footsteps coming up behind her and she was so happy to see Kian, she'd missed him so much. The smile he gave her just warmed her to the core-

''Hi momma.''

She slowly sat down on the chair in the hall and beckoned him closer-

''Can I get a big hug form my favourite guy? I've missed you so so much.''

Kian didn't hesitate, he went straight to her, he loved having his momma home, bedtime stories weren't the same, aunt Amy was good but she didn't do the funny voices like his momma. Nothing beat when she'd sing to him too, only his mommas voice could lull him to sleep while he was still smiling.

''Love you momma.''

She stroked his soft blonde hair and knew that everything would be ok, she still had her beautiful boy and her Jeffro, that was everything that she'd ever need in life right there.

''Love you too Ki.''

he looked up at her with those features that were so like his father and said-

''You didn't have to worry about daddy, uncle Matt showed him how to use the new washing machine right, we only ended up with _one _lot of pink sheets.''

Olivia looked to her sister- ''Pink?''

She nodded- ''Jeffro fell foul of the biggest laundry disaster cliché- red sock in with white bedding, but after a very clever dye job, you've got some seriously funky hot pink bedding.''

Liv actually liked the sound of that- ''You're idea?''

Amy agreed- ''Of course, but it was Kian's idea to tie-dye them, they actually look really good.''

That was when Liv spotted the pink dots on the tips of Kian's blonde hair-

''Just like your daddy.''

He smiled liking the sound of that- 'We tried to wash it out, but it won't budge.''

''It's ok baby.'' Liv assured him- ''But we might need to give it a little trim before the wedding ok?''

''Ok, but just a little.''

''Just a little then, we can ask grandma to do it when she gets here if you'd prefer that?''

''No I want _you _to do it momma.''

''Sure, whatever you want.'' she kissed him on the tip of his nose making him giggle like he always does.

Jeff came back down as Amy left and they all headed into the lounge and just relaxed as Kian watched the TV surrounded by the three dogs, even the lazy, rarely awake cat joined them. She laid back on the sofa and Jeff slipped her flip flops from her feet and laid them across his lap and began massaging them.

He saw her biting her lip as she tried so hard not to laugh.

''Oh no, have my mad massage skills finally deserted me?'' he inquired quietly.

She shook her head- ''No, just trying to keep it PG over here.'

He couldn't help but smile form ear to ear at her light hearted chat and grin that he'd missed seeing. Ok it had only been a couple of days in reality, but those days had felt like an eternity to him. Being in the same hospital where his mother had passed away, the same wing where Olivia had nearly dies in labour with Kian, it'd all just gotten on top of him and it'd felt like time had crawled by. But he'd sucked it up and gotten on with things for the sake of his wife, whom he loved.

Amy sat at the table in the kitchen as Matt cooked-

''How's Livvy?'' he inquired.

''Putting on a brave face, but from what I've gathered Jeff hasn't brought up the interview shit with her yet.''

Matt frowned- ''Well he'll have to tell her eventually especially if the magazine sue him for it, no use in sweeping it under the rug indefinitely.''

Amy shrugged- ''Maybe they're just drawing a line under the whole New York thing, looking to the big picture...she hasn't told Jeff about what the doctors advised her to do yet.''

Matt sighed, not envying his sister in law having to talk to Jeff about something _that _personal, especially after everything that she'd gone through over the past three days.

''I just hope to god that Jeff doesn't leave her.'' Amy said the fear creeping into her voice, making Matt turn to look at her.

He gripped the wooden spoon even tighter-

''If he _dares _to try and leave her I'll drag him back by his balls and beat the living hell out of him, then I'll let anyone else who wants a go jump in, starting with your dad.''

Amy got up and hugged him-

''You really would, wouldn't you.''

''Yes, I really would. Liv gave him a reason to stay clean and move forward after he retired...she gave me my brother back...if I can help her, I'll do it...and when you think about it, she had a hand in getting us to this point too.''

''Just think if Livvy had moved away from here after I left, we'd never have gotten this life together.''

Matt shook his head. Pouting slightly-

''No, no, no, lets not even think about that, I get awful visions of being alone in this house...or with a swarm of pets like Shane and Shannon.''

she patted his chest- ''It's ok Matt, it could have been even worse than that, you could have knocked up Reby Skank.'' she teased feeling him shudder in horror at her words.

Olivia went upstairs for a while and she'd barely been up there an hour when one by one, every person in their social circle managed to drop by with flowers- Shannon, Shane, Ken, April, Gil even Mr Morgan from the pharmacy. It was nice of them to think about her, but Jeff was so glad that she was in bed, so she didn't have to face any of this just yet.

She lay in bed aching, not just her stomach, it had been awkward asking the nurse at the hospital why her breasts were hurting and she felt sick, especially when the answer had been- because your body is still feeling the effects of being pregnant and that it'd take a week or two to get back to normal.

Part of her had been glad to be upstairs, she had been dreading this part- people coming and going with their well wishes. She felt really sorry for Jeff having to handle it alone, but she was too exhausted to even walk down the stairs at that moment. She drifted off to sleep not hearing who else was coming or going, it was all white noise once she finally closed her eyes.

That night after Kian had gone to bed, Jeff sat on the couch with his sketch book, not even putting the pencil to the paper, as the scent of all the bouquets of flowers began to overwhelm him. Casting aside the book, he knew what he had to do- rid the room of that cloying perfume. To others it'd have looked crazy, but to him it made perfect sense- he put all the vases outside on the patio and closed the sliding doors and blinds and pretended like they had never been there.

There was something about that heavy blanket of perfume from lilies that made him think about death. He didn't even clearly remember his own mothers funeral, which he was oddly thankful for in a way, but that _one _thing had stuck with him as a constant reminder of death and loss- those god forsaken lilies.

Part of him hesitated about going up to bed, afraid of pushing his luck with her, afraid that their truce was only on the surface. He scrubbed his hand over his face, picking up on the scent of Kian's shampoo, feeling instantly lifted and thought- _there's only one way to find out._

All the way up the stairs all he kept hearing was the voices of al their well-meaning friends, playing on a loop inside of his head, chilling him slightly.

He pushed open the bedroom door, expecting to see her still asleep, but there she was sat up in bed, reading, looking beautiful, wearing one of his old TNA shirts.

Liv had been waiting for him to come to bed for about an hour now, because this just couldn't wait, they had to talk. She patted the empty side of the bed-

''Come here, I need to tell you something Jeffro.''

He nodded, shutting the door and kicking off his shoes, wondering what lay behind those impossibly big green eyes of hers. Joining her on the bed, he captured her nervous hands in his own, to keep her from wringing them-

''You can talk to me about anything baby, we're still _us, _I can tell that you're worried about something.''

Liv hoped that his words would hold true after this, because if he got mad, she wasn't sure that she'd be able to stay with him, knowing that he was unhappy with her about something _this _important.

''Ok...yesterday when you came home...I had a talk with my doctor about everything that had _happened _and she was very honest with me, just like I wanted her to be...she said that my body can't...it can't-'' she was blinking back tears, staring at their hands unable to meet his eyes now- ''It can't take anything _more _like this happening and ….that it'd be in my best interests to look into sterilization...that it's the only way to be sure.''

Jeff knew that now was the time to be supportive, he'd put his grief and pain somewhere else, she needed him to be strong for her, it was his job right now _not to break._

He lifted her chin up with the tips of his fingers, looking into her scared eyes and said softly-

''Olivia, if it keeps you safe and with us, we have to do it.''

Those words made her fears slip away and her arms reach out for him.

They curled up together, not another word exchanged, just two people taking comfort in each other.

The next day Kian went out with Ken and Erika to the zoo, the pair had been going nuts since they'd heard that the zoo had gained pandas and Ken had relented and taken them, it was also their _second date!_

Liv woke up much later than she'd expected, clearly she'd needed the rest, because she felt a little better and she could hear the whine of Jeff's bike engine. That always made her nervous, he'd be doing all those crazy jumps and she'd seen him take several spills over the years. None as bad as Shannon, he'd always come off much worse and ended up banning himself from it, he'd learned his lesson when he's broken his collar bone two years ago.

After a shower and a light breakfast, she knew that she couldn't sit around being sad, yes something really bad had happened, but she also had a promise to fulfil- _the wedding cake._

From their bedroom window Matt and Amy could see Jeff and they knew that he only hit the dirt like this when he didn't want to think about something very specific.

Matt sighed-

''I'm guessing that she told him the news.''

Amy nodded tying her robe-

''I'm guessing that too. I told him yesterday that I don't expect her to be at the wedding, if she doesn't want to be, facing all the family could be too much for her right now. I totally understand, if I was in her situation I don't think that I could face all of those sympathetic looks either.''

Matt pondered her words for a minute- ''Man, I hadn't thought about it like that. What did Jeffro say?''

''He was glad that I'd told him and that he'd leave it up to her to decide, he wouldn't force her into doing anything.'' she explained heading to the door- ''I'd better get up, we've got three boys who are probably ransacking your kitchen as we speak.''

There was a loud crash from the kitchen and Matt jumped into action, throwing his hoodie on and racing off to rescue his domain from the Dark Cloud foraging for food. If he'd picked up one thing from Jackson Dumas over the years, it was that the kitchen is the heart of the home, to keep the home alive you had to protect the heart.

He knew he'd have to go and see Jeff eventually because the guy was bottling everything up, not letting himself feel. The second Liv had woken up from being sedated, he'd put a lid on his emotions and that kind of suppression only lasted _so long._

Entering the kitchen, Matt saw the carnage- sugar everywhere and cereal all over the place. He crossed his muscular arms over his chest as the boys stood frozen, waiting-

''It's not going to clean itself up, hop to it.''he clapped his hands really loudly- ''No cleaning means no eating!''

That got them on the move.

Liv had mixed up her batter for the three cakes, set the oven timer and got sat at the table with her block of icing to start making the white roses. She needed something to focus on, to keep herself from going insane. As she worked, she could hear the engine of Jeff's bike and she thought that as long as she could hear it, things would be ok. He was just thinking things through in his own way.

She'd seen the vases out on the patio when she'd let the digs out and she already knew why they were out there, the scent of lilies made him think of his mothers funeral. They'd made her think about Rob's funeral too, about the barely filled seats and the coffin disappearing behind the grey curtain. Then about the really odd thoughts that had come to her mind that day over 10 years ago, thoughts like-

_'It's really inappropriate to have a grey curtain in a place like this, it's the same colour as ashes, nobody wants to think about that as they say goodbye to their loved ones.'_

All of that flooded back with the scent of those flowers.

Yet, she was waiting for the moment when he stopped being the tower of strength that he'd been all week, because sooner or later he would have to breathe and let it all out. Even if it wasn't to her, but to one of their inner circle, it'd be just as necessary.

By lunch time Matt had had enough, not just of the sound of that god damn bike engine, but of Jeff not facing up to things, Liv was all alone at home as this was going on. Striding out the door, Amy knew where he was going, even their three sons knew, and exchanged looks with each other, knowing that their uncle Jeff was going to be talking one way or the other.

Matt stood at the top of the circuit by the back corner of their property, Jeff looped back taking bigger risks on his jumps, making Matt nervous, just like when they'd been in the ring in their 20's back at their height. That all too familiar twinge of worry coming back when he saw his brother do that shit. It felt exactly like when he'd seen Jeff scaling the lighting rigging to perform that Swanton Bomb on to Randy Orton all those years ago...that had been no _fake _use of a stretcher that night.

Jeff saw his brother stood there as he removed his helmet and gloves, breathing hard, leg muscles screaming in agony as he dismounted, hoping he wouldn't land in a heap in the dirt at his feet. Thankfully he stayed upright , but one look from Matt's dark eyes, made him acutely aware of a serious issue in need of attention.

The eldest brother sat down and indicated for Jeff to join him, knowing that he was in physical pain from his permanently injured right leg, Matt wasn't stupid, getting him to sit down there, would lessen the chances of Jeff being physically able to run away from this talk.

Pushing through the sharp dart of pain, he sat down, knowing that this wasn't just going to be some brotherly shooting of the breeze. He could suddenly feel his heart racing in the back of his throat and his palms sweating, the back of his neck prickling uncomfortably too.

''Talk to me Jeffro, it's just us put here, nobody else is gonna hear you, no bullshit and no interruptions.''

Jeff took in his words and sat tracing the stitching of his jeans, his head hung low, pieces of faded blue hair escaping, moving with the breeze into his line of vision-

''No matter where I start, I'm gonna just sound like one selfish prick here.''

''Risk it.''

Taking a deep breath- ''Fine...everyone who came over visiting last night when she was in bed...never once asked about _how I was coping _with all that's happened, they only asked about Liv...go on say it, tell me that I'm as bad of a person as I feel for saying that out loud.''

Matt lay a hand on the back of Jeff's inked neck and said quietly in his ear-

''You're _not _a bad person at all, so tell _me _then, because _I'm _asking you now- _how are you coping Jeff?''_

He let the question sink in, organising his thoughts into a coherent line-

''That this is _my _loss too...it happened to Olivia's body, she felt all that physical pain alone...but she was my baby girl too, my daughter too...our _Rose.''_

''Rose?''

Jeff nodded- ''yeah, I chose her middle name, we never got to pick her first name properly we had some on stand by that we liked, but I chose _Rose _and...now she's gone.''

Matt saw the tears start to fall-

''Have you and Olivia talked properly yet?''

He just shrugged- ''Not about..._that..._but we've had to face up to what we're dealing with now.''

''Can I ask what that is?'' Matt already suspected, but he knew that Jeff had to get it out of his system and talk openly.

''We..well Livvy talked to her doctor and for her own safety they've advised that she gets sterilized, her...her body just can't cope with ever being pregnant again...this really was our last chance.''

Matt put his arm around his brother as he broke down, as the heels of his palms covered his eyes in a vain attempt to stem the tears.

''I..I feel like the worst husband in the world, because I'm gutted that she's not going to be able to have any more of my babies, but I can't _say _that because it sounds so bad. It's like I'd be blaming _her_ when I'm not, I'm just realising that this will all be official closure of a whole chapter of our lives. A few days ago I thought that this chapter would end _very _differently.''

''Jeff listen to me- this doesn't make you a _bad husband, _it means you have these deep feelings and that you had plans. So they've gotten changed, it doesn't mean you're closing the book on them.'' he said honestly.

Ho looked up at his older brother-

''What do you mean?''

''Think of it like this- there's a whole world beyond this course of parenting. Just think about all of those kids out there who's biological parents can't look after them or all those kids who have been orphaned, you and Olivia could open up your home to one of those kids hell even more than one of them. Give them a chance they deserve in life. Just never forget that being a parent doesn't have to stop with Kian. You have more _options _to give him a brother or sister than you might think.''

Jeff thought about it...adoption...it was an option, a very amazing one at that.

In the kitchen, Liv was getting back on track after her phone call from Amy, when she'd fallen apart, but oddly enough the crying had helped. It might not help with many situations, but in this case it really had.

She saw Jeff enter through the kitchen door from the garden, setting his helmet and gloves down, his eyes all red just like her own. They stood looking at each other for a few seconds, then they practically ran at each other, both feeling the aches from their protesting bodies, neither of them paying any attention to the physical pain.

He carefully lifted her into his arms, both of them rambling out their mutual words of sorry, then telling each other that they had no reason to be.

In their cake scented kitchen, at the table that was now covered in icing roses, they sat and finally talked-

''I shouldn't have left the way that I did, it was mean and I'm sorry.''

''It's ok, but I have to say this Jeff- I've _never _tried to stop you doing anything that you love, painting, travelling, writing, your music, I'd _never _do that to you.''

He kissed her soft full lips tenderly- ''I know, I was just angry at myself mostly, I didn't mean any of it, I promise you.''

She kissed his back in relief- ''Dare I ask how the interview went?''

Jeff got a sheepish look on his handsome face and he sucked his lower lip into his mouth-

''I'm probably going to be black listed by that magazine for life now.''

''What did you do?''

''It's not what I _did, _it's more what I _said _and the _volume _I said it...I called her a devious little whore throwing herself shamelessly at a happily married man...I kinda yelled this in a hotel lounge and got thrown out by security.''

Olivia was momentarily stunned- ''Oh babe, I'm caught somewhere between shock and fierce pride right now.''

Jeff saw her cute little smirk creeping in as she brushed his blue hair behind his ear-

''We're going to be ok, aren't we?'' she asked quietly.

He nodded- ''We're stronger than an army beautiful.''

She just had to hear the words in order for it all to be real again.

When Kian came home from the zoo, he had a gift for his momma, it was so cute, it was a little panda beanie bear-

''Thank you honey I love it.''

she hugged her son close, knowing that Kian and Jeff had clearly conspired to get her something special, which she appreciated way more than they knew.

He handed the zoo picture to his daddy-

''One for you too daddy.''

Jeff opened the sleeve and he couldn't help but burst out laughing it was brilliant, Kian had a parrot on his shoulder and the parrot in question was about to clearly bite Ken's nose as Erika and Kian laughed.

Jeff had to know- ''Did the parrot actually bite uncle Ken?''

Kian grinned and nodded- ''It got him real good too, the handler called for a medic, but he's ok it only bled a little bit.''

Liv laughed- ''I'll bet that'll look great on the wedding pictures, a nice big bruise and scab.''

Jeff put the new picture right beside the one of himself up the ladder at the zoo, hugging the giraffe. He looked at his family, so glad that they could all still smile together.

**AN: that savage parrot is painfully real, my brother in law got attacked as he showed my niece that there was no reason to fear them- oh the painful irony. Lol.**

**Next chapter is the WEDDING! **

**I hope you enjoyed this. R&R please. Xxx. **


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thank you to every one who read and reviewed the last chapter, this is the final full length chapter so I hope you like it.**

**R&R**

**I only own my oc's**

Another You

Chapter 29

It had finally arrived, Amy and Matt's wedding day and Liv was trying to keep her sister calm an Jolene worked on her hair. Olivia stepped out of the guest room in her robe, seeing April successfully get Erika into her flower girl dress. The amount of bribery it had taken was unreal, Erika wasn't exactly a girlie girl, so the bribe had been pretty big, it had turned out to be allowing her to get a pet snake of all things. Ken had been the one to cave and get her it, the pet might not have been a viper, but she insisted on calling it Randy Orton.

Jackson Dumas exited his grandsons bedroom followed by a very smart looking Kian in tow, in a miniature version of Jeff's best man suit, his blonde hair was neatly braided, the pink ends now trimmed away by Liv the night before.

''Honey you look so handsome.'' Liv smiled, leaning down to kiss him on the top of his head, then turned to her dad, in his new suit- ''Looking pretty sharp dad and thank you so much for helping here today.''

Jack hugged his youngest daughter- ''Not a problem, how's our Amy doing in there?''

From the guest room, they heard her scream and yell-

''Ow, fuck! _Mom _are you _trying _to scalp me?! Jesus ow!''

Kian's mouth hung open.

''Potty mouth!'' Erika chuckled as April also tried not to laugh.

Jack bit back his grin- ''Well, that answers the Amy question, I'll get Kian over to Jeff and away from the ever the lady-like bride language.''

Kian hugged him momma and off he went with his grandpa to see his daddy over at uncle Matt's house.

April and Erika went to check that the Dumas brothers to make sure they weren't up to no good in the kitchen. Olivia went in to get her hair done and she had no clue what to expect when she walked into that guest room-

''Thank god Livvy, tell mom to ease up on the back combing, I'm not a Vegas drag queen mom.'' Amy pointed behind her to Jolene, who just rolled her eyes.

''Ok, chill out with the back combing mom and you-'' she turned to Amy- ''Get a sip of this.'' she handed the bride to be a blue hip flask.

''Livvy! I can't be drinking before my wedding.''

''Take a look at your hands, they're shaking like a leaf, good luck signing the register with those.''

Amy relented-''Fine, give it here.''

Liv patted her on the back- ''the blue flask is my little contribution, it's your _something blue.''_

Jolene had given her the _something old, _she was wearing Jolene's diamond earrings that's she'd worn on her wedding day several decades ago. The _something new_ was a gift from Matt, sent over with Gil at 9am that morning, a diamond tennis bracelet, it had stunned even Gil when she'd opened the box, Matt had spared no expense when it came to this gift.

''So, who's got the boys tonight? Jolene asked as the second hair dresser got started taking the rollers out of Olivia's long locks.

''Gil's taking the boys and Kian too, so Liv can get _laid too.''_ Amy giggled in a sing-song voice.

That was their mothers cue to take the flask from Amy and stash it in the pocket of her own robe.

''Thanks Amy.'' Liv blushed- ''Why not shout it a little louder, open a window, I don;t thin the caterers heard you.'' she said hoping her sister hadn't drank too much, from the bourbon filled flask.

''Oh stop being so coy, this is a special thing. I'm glad you're both getting some alone time, it's a special night, you're re-establishing the intimacy in your marriage, you got the green light on the medical front, have at it Livvy.''

Liv saw the salacious smirk and eye brow bob from Amy- ''Yes we did get the _green light_, now lets get off the subject of my sex life please.''

''Fine...lets talk about _Shannon's.''_ she chuckled.

''You're playing with fire there.''

''No, I'm not. They just need a gentle push or it'll never get going. Some of the greatest couple needed a a good goosing to get the wheels in motion.''

''Like who?'' Liv said, wanting at least one solid example.

That big grin came back to the brides face and one perfectly manicured French tipped finger darted out-

''Like _you and Jeffro, _you two needed _one _big sexual tension filled row.''

''Oh we're playing _that _game huh?'' Liv said playfully, enjoying herself- ''Ok, you and Matt, all it took you two was him getting tied to table _naked.''_

''Drama queen, he _was not _naked!''

''As good as.''

Jolene shook her head at her two daughters as she pinned the French pleat into place.

Over at Matt's place, he'd gotten his three boys into their suits and now everyone was dressed, Jeff had the rings and everything seemed to be going to plan.

Kian and Jackson arrived in the kitchen-

''Morning all.'' Jackson greeted them.

''Is Amy ok?'' Matt panicked.

''She's already shouting 'fuck' at Jo's hairdressing skills, so I'd say that she's fine. Are you ok? Vows done?''

Matt nodded- ''Vows are all done, right here.'' he patted his jacket pocket.

''Great, now quit looking so freaked out hardy, she's not going to jilt you and it's too late for you to back out now, the Dumas family out number your side and we can out run you too.''

He saw that Jackson was joking and trying to relax him and it was actually working oddly enough. If someone had said Jack was capable of putting him at ease as little as 7 or 8 years ago, he'd have laughed in their faces.

Once Jack had gone Shannon stood in front of the mirror that hung above the fire place in the lounge primping. His blonde Mohawk had been gelled back, he'd even let Jolene give him a manicure, not that any of the guys knew this, but he wanted to look his best.

''Get away from that mirror, it's getting exhausted.'' Jeff said straightening his own aqua coloured tie in the sliver of mirror that he could get to.

''Jeffro, I'm leaving nothing to chance, there's a raven haired former ink model hottie out there, who's hot for _me._ You're all set with your girls now,'' he indicated to Ken, Matt and Jeff then he pointed to Shane- ''Mr Helms has ken's cousin Sarah waiting in the wings, today is _my _turn.''

Matt and Jeff shared 'oh fuck' looks through the mirror.

Jeff patted his oldest friend on the shoulder-

''Let me give you some friendly advise- for the love of god _don't _get too drunk and do anything you'll live to regret.''

Shannon had expected something a little more ground breaking-

''That's it? _Don't get too drunk?_ Jesus Christ, it's not like I've never dated or gotten laid before this is no different.''

Matt grinned- ''If you say so, just don't say that he didn't try to tell you.''

Jeff knew that Amy was up to something when it came to Shannon and Steven Dumas, but none of them could get it out of her,not even Olivia knew the whole story.

It was 11:30am and Jolene clapped her hands-

''Ok bridesmaid and maid of honour- dresses on girls. I'll help Amy with her dress.''

Liv hugged her sister and said-

''You'll knock his socks off when he sees you.''

''Here's hoping.''

When Jolene saw Amy's wedding lingerie she nodded in approval-

''Matthew will owe our Livvy a 'thank you' card filled with cash for this little number.''

The Dumas brothers were trying to pin their button hole roses in place and failing miserably. Erika scoffed-

''Boys can't do anything right! Hey.'' she slugged Alex in the hip and he yelped, man she was strong- ''Sit your butt down and let _me do it right_,_ dumb ass.''_

Alex looked down at the feisty five year old and went along with her orders and sat on the couch. She nodded in approval, taking the rose and the pin, securing it in place, the correct way up-

''See, not so hard huh. _Dumb ass.''_

''It's pronounced _Dumas _little girl.'' Alex quipped.

Erika flicked the end of his nose- ''Nope, I think I got it right the first time, _dumb ass.''_

She glared up at Steven and silently pointed to the couch. Learning form his brothers red nose, he sat instantly and handed over his rose and pin to Kian Hardy's little girlfriend.

Erika got all three sorted and grinned-

''Like herding sheep, really _dumb _sheep.''

Jackson watched his three nephews getting bossed around by the little Anderson girl and shook his head laughing. Then he heard Jolene call to the girls upstairs-

''Smile.''

The pictures were starting, which meant the time was creeping closer, the dresses were on and he got that feeling in his chest, the same one he got when Olivia was getting married. The feeling of letting a daughter go, ok she wasn't his little girl any more,but this still felt like he was losing her to Matthew in some way.

Amy looked beautiful in her long perfectly fitting Greek inspired wedding dress, her tattoos had been covered with special make up, she looked so elegant, her white rose bouquet in hand, hair all pinned up, make up perfectly done, she was a vision.

''Not too bad for a former wrestler huh?''

Liv hugged her gently- ''You've come a long way since your Lita days.''

Amy smiled- ''Not an exposed thong in sight.''

Jolene snapped a lovely picture of the three girls laughing together and said-

''I'd better be heading outside, time is ticking on girls.''

Before they knew it, it was time to go.

Matt was stood with Jeff, waiting for the girls and the wedding march to begin. It actually spooked him when the string quartet began, First came Erika with her flower girl duty done to perfection. Ken could see that she was rolling her eyes at all the people going ''Aww'' he just hoped that she didn't hit anyone over the head with the flower basket. Especially the photographer who got a wickedly sarcastic smile from her.

April was next , then came Olivia, Jeff was so proud of her, she looked stunning, Kian looked up at him and whispered-

''Momma looks all happy again.''

Jeff nodded, seeing it too, she was radiant with happiness, looking at them, it warmed the very heart of him, to see her like this.

When Matt saw Amy and Jack, his nerves vanished, because all ho could focus on was his girl, as she walked closer to him, looking like a vision of feminine beauty, he hadn't seen this side of her since Jeff and Liv's wedding 5 years ago and it knocked him breathless.

Amy got to the end, grateful for not falling flat on her face or throwing up with the nerves she felt. Jack sat down as Liv and April went to take her bouquet, Amy caught both of their wrists to stop them retreating to their seats.

They were worried instantly.

Amy whispered-

''Is Ken wearing make up?''

Liv ventured a look a cross to the guys, it sure looked like he was wearing make up.

April bit back the giggle rising up in her- ''Bird attack on the nose.''

That surprised Amy- ''What?!''

Everyone present heard that.

Cringing Liv whispered- ''We'll explain later, now stop freaking Matt out and get married.''

Getting back on track, she turned to a very confused Matt, taking his hands in her own,s he smiled at him, seeing the tension drain from him as she tried not to sneak a glance at Ken's bird savaged nose.

Steven Dumas had kept an eye on Shannon Moore across the isle since they'd sat down, he had to admit it, the little Prince of Punk was looking pretty sharp in his suit, but all he kept thinking about was getting his hands on that tamed blonde hair and messing it up.

He felt an elbow jab him in his left side, he glared at his brother, who began quickly signing-

_''Stop staring at him, you look like a sexual predator or a serial killer.''_

Steven glared at Kian and began signing back-

_''It's not my fault, he looks damn good in a suit.''_

_''Well save it for the reception, please. Then I'll be able to drink through the sexual tension.'' _Kian signed.

Amy began her vows to Matthew-

''Someone close to me once said that you only get two great loves in this life and mine are both _you.''_ she paused, this was so much harder than it looked- ''We met when we were two very different people from who we are now, we were young and impulsive, it was when everything was brand new and we just fit...you loved me and I never had to be anything..but _what _I was and I didn't have to be anybody but _who _I was. I got my first great love. We found each other again and I knew I couldn't let you go, you gave me something to treasure for a life time- our three beautiful boys and your love all over again...so Matthew Moore Hardy, I give you my heart faithfully, for a lifetime, because I'm your and I love you.''

Amy felt the tears welling up as she blinked and gripped his hands within her own, never breaking contact with his dark brown eyes for a second.

Matt went next, not needing to read from his notes, he knew it by heart-

''Amy Christine Dumas, you're my heart. It's taken nearly to decades to get here, but it feels like just yesterday that we first met. I'm a better person because of you and our amazing boys. You never gave up on us, even when I was too stubborn to open my eyes. I'm yours faithfully and entirely for the rest of our lives and I have been since we first met. You never asked anything of me, you accepted me wholly, for this I'm grateful and I promise today that I'll strive to be everything that you deserve, because I love you Amy.''

When Jeff gave the rings, he could see Shannon-not so subtly- scanning the rows of guests-

''What are you doing?'' he whispered.

''Nothing.''

''Well do _nothing _with a bit more subtlety then.''

Shannon huffed- ''Fine, I'm looking for my raven haired beauty but there _aren't _any, I've checked. I think Amy and Olivia were blowing smoke up my ass.''

_''Smoke_ should be the least of your worries in that area.'' Jeff mumbled to himself.

''Huh?''

''Nothing.'' Jeff shook his head.

When the words 'You may kiss the bride' were said, Matt didn't need to be told twice. The couple were so happy that they were finally Mr and Mrs Hardy, they signed the register, spent an hour doing pictures with their friends and family.

When it was just Olivia and Amy in a picture they could see Steven talking to Shannon and Amy smiled-

''He's gonna make his move tonight.''

Liv smiled for the camera, waiting for the flash to go off before replying-

''How can you tell?''

''Well look at him, it's pretty obvious.''

Olivia studied Steven and there was something different, he wasn't scowling or trying to scare anyone, he actually seemed like he was making the effort to hold up a civilized conversation-

''Jesus you might be right.''

The guests got ushered into the top half of the marquee and given champagne, then shown to their tables. Jack and Jolene were so happy for their girl and their new son in law, as they guided their grandsons up to the top table with their parents. They were also ever vigilant of any well meaning family members who tried to pass their condolences on to Jeff and Olivia for their loss, they had intercepted several so far, today was going too well for the couple to spoil it.

When Steven, Kian and Alex saw where they were sat, they had to commend Amy for a well thought out seating plan and match making scheme- Steven and Shannon were sat side by side with the champagne bucket right in front of them.

Amy saw Steven raise his glass to her at the top table and give her a wink. Kian and Alex shared a worried look and Kian signed to Alex-

''_I know we always joked about Shannon being gay or at the least bi, but this could end very badly if we're wrong here.''_

Alex nodded- _''We might need to break up a fight later in the night.''_

Jeff was keeping out of it, he'd seen the seating arrangements and Liv said in Jeff's ear-

''This can't be good at all.''

''Shannon is gonna get the shock of his life, but he needs it too.'' Jeff winked at his wife.

Liv frowned, wondering what Jeffro knew that she didn't- ''Out with it babe.''

He kissed her sweetly, taking his time to enjoy it. Rubbing her knee- ''All I'll say is that Shannon could be persuaded to...comply with his admirer, easier than you might imagine.''

Her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as she whispered-

''How the hell has _this _stayed a secret?!''

''The powers of denial are a strong master.''

''No shit babe.''

Once Jeff had made his very moving best mans speech, it was Liv's turn as Maid of Honour to do her speech-

''First of all I'd like to say congratulations to my sister and my new brother in law for finally putting an end to all the _living in sin _whispers. But I have to say that when Amy first brought Matt home to meet us, he was like a deer caught in head lights, earning him the nickname Bambi for a while.''

Jeff started laughing, but Jolene chipped in-

''You've got no room to be laughing _Cream Puff.''_

That set everyone off laughing as Jeff blushed, Liv kissed him on the cheek and carried on with her speech.

''When Matt first proposed to Amy our dad swore that he'd kill Matt for daring to not asking permission first, or at the very least beat him a bit and we all know our dad doesn't dish out idle threats. But you survived the beat down and went on to be an amazing father to the second generation Team Xtreme.''

The Hardy triplets all cheered at getting a mention.

''Now on to Amy, I've got a little surprise for you, call it my part in making your strange dream come true.''

The caterers brought in the giant Twinkie Tower, Amy couldn't stop laughing.

''I couldn't make the marzipan King Kong, so that's old school Matt and Lita action figures scaling the side. So lets all raise our glasses to the bride and groom.''

Amy couldn't believe her sister had actually had time to build her the Twinkie Tower, it was awesome!

During the starter of the sit down meal, Steven struck up another conversation with Shannon-

''So, no date today then?''

The blonde shook his head-

''Amy and Liv said that there was someone who liked me, but I guess they're a no show. So are you here alone too?''

Steven refilled their champagne glasses and smirked that odd smile of his-

''Flying solo, but that's the fun of being at a wedding, all the other single people you get to meet.''

Shannon knocked back the drink in one big gulp as the guys uncomfortably intense eyes pinned him and that intimidating smile sent him a message that he wasn't sure he was translating correctly.

Kian and Alex knew that they couldn't be the only ones seeing their brother broadcasting sex at the older blonde, but as they looked around the table everyone else was too caught up. Shane and Sarah Anderson were hitting it off and their own father was in a full on debate with Matt and Jeff;s uncle about something, so they really were the only ones seeing the odd dance of seduction taking place.

Kian drained his glass-

''We're gonna need something stronger than this, if Steven is actually gonna make his move right here.''

Alex flagged down the waitress-

''Can we please get two large Jack Daniels?''

''No problem sir.'' she replied.

It was during their desert that Shannon caught the whole tables attention, when his knees slammed into the underside of the table and the hand holding his drink began to shake.

Jay Dumas looked at the skittish blonde-

''You ok son?''

Nobody could see Steven's hand caressing Shannon's inner thigh and climbing higher by the second-

''Erm...''

Steven saw his chance and took it-

''I think he just needs some air, too much to drink and all.''

Shannon found himself hauled to his feet and getting dragged out of the marquee, still clutching his drink.

Amy and Liv watched helpless, exchanging looks then Liv signed across to her two remaining cousins

_''What the hell is going on?''_

Kian shrugged and Alex signed back-

_''Drunken sex probably.''_

After desert, everyone was shown to the second part of the huge marquee for the evening and for Matt and Amy to have their first dance as a married couple. The song they'd chosen was Etta James ''At Last'' Jeff and Liv tried not to chuckle, knowing that this was one of their sex songs.

Jeff saw his son and Erika sat together holding hands sharing a Twinkie, it was so damn cute, he looked to his wife and held out his hand-

''It's the best mans privilege to dance with the maid of honour.''

Liv took his offered hand and said-

''You bet your sexy ass it is Hardy.''

Behind the marquee Shannon was stood confused as Steven leaned against a tree a confident smirk on his lips.

''Why am I out here?''

''Come on Moore, even you're not that dense.''

''Maybe I am, so explain it to me.''

Steven exhaled, kinda liking his innocent confusion- ''You have no clue do you?''

''Not even half a clue.''

Quick as lightening, Steven grabbed the smaller man, pushed his back against the tree and saw the tell tale flash of excitement and tinge of fear in the guys blue eyes-

''When a guy strokes your leg like I just did, he's not there for polite conversation Moore.''

Shannon's mouth was bone dry, his heart was hammering, was this _really _happening?

Steven looked over the attractive almost pretty features of the smaller blonde, knowing that he may appear to be in charge of this situation and full of confidence, but he was just as terrified of being rejected as every other person who ever put themselves in this position-

''And the ink model who likes you is _me, _thought I'd tell you as you're running a little slow right now.''

''Huh?''

''Seriously, so here's your chance to either go for it and be honest about what your face is telling me that you want or you can live on never knowing.''

There it was, the chance to stay or run, Shannon had the decision laid at his feet- stay or go?

The time crept on and Amy went to throw the bouquet as all the single ladies gathered outside the marquee in the light of all the aqua paper lanterns. The white rose bouquet went sailing into the open hands of Sarah Anderson.

All the guys were patting Shane on the back as the sweet sexy brunette with the awesome ink blushed at the attention.

It was during the fireworks that eagle eyes people saw Steven and Shannon locked in a passionate embrace by the woods, heading for Shannon's house.

Shane said to Alex-

''I'm _not _going home tonight to my own bed am I?''

Kian shook his head and handed him Steven's hotel room keys- ''Use these, he won't be needing them, he got the best room in the place, make use of it with Sarah.'' he winked flicking his long black hair from his shoulder.

Matt turned to his bride and Gil rounded up the boys for the sleep over, Amy had a Twinkie in one hand and the Matt and Lita action figured in the other hand-

''Time for our wedding night to begin Mrs Hardy.''

He swept her up in his strong muscular arms-

''Don't think I don;t have a clue what you've got underneath that dress lady.''

She kissed his- ''You can thank Livvy later Mr Hardy, I think her and Jeff are a little preoccupied right now.''

Matt looked to where his wife was pointing and sure enough his brother had Liv in the same embrace as he made his way across the field.

Alex lit up a cigarette and huffed to Shane-

''Man, we're never gonna get our shop mascot back at this rate are we?''

Shane laughed, putting his arm around Sarah-

''I wouldn't be going anywhere near that house any time soon, that pair are _freaks.''_

Jeff kicked the door shut behind then and headed upstairs to their bedroom and said-

''I've got a little surprise for you.''

''Really?'' she grinned happily, knowing that when he put his mind to something, the possibilities were just endless.

He laid her on the bed gently and winked-

''You just hang tight here.''

He grabbed something from his side of the bed and nipped into their en-suite .

Liv slipped off her dress and waited in her heels,hold up stocking, panties and bra and waited for him to return. He finally did and he was no longer in his suit he was stripped down to his snug black boxers, his dark blue and black hair hanging loose, he looked gorgeous. She knew he was hiding something behind his back, as he knelt down by the bed then presented her with a little box.

She saw him flip the lid and reveal the most beautiful eternity ring laid there in the velvet lines box, it was a row of rainbow sapphires, set into yellow gold.

''Oh my god Jeff it's so beautiful.''

He slid it on to her slender ring finger, so glad that she was as happy as he was-

''I got this made just for you, because you deserve something as unique and stunning as you are to me.''

She pulled him on to the bed with her-

''Thank you, for everything you've given me.''

''You're very welcome,'' he smiled, dropping a kiss on to her soft lips.

**AN: I hope you liked that, because I loved writing it. **

**R&R please. Xxx. **

**On with the Epilogue...**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Well here we are the final part of a story that I've LOVED every second of, so lets wrap this baby up huh?**

**R&R**

**I only own my ocs**

Another You

Chapter 30

(Epilogue)

Three months after the wedding...

Everyone was at Matt and Amy's place, they knew that there was two pieces of news getting shared and so far nothing had been voiced.

Shannon returned from the kitchen with two beers, he handed one to Steven as he sat down beside him. They were taking every day as it came, they usually spent every other weekend together, but lately it's become long weekends and they were actually ready to start calling it _dating _now.

Shannon got impatient-

''Ok I'm pretty sure I speak for everyone here- can we get the big news out in the open? The suspense is killing me.''

Liv looked at Jeff and nodded, he pulled out the letter from his hoodie pocket and they both stood up, looking at all the curious faces-

''Ok, here goes. We kept this quiet because we weren't sure how it'd go. But as of today Olivia and I are _officially _on the list for adoption.''

Liv smiled as everyone congratulated them-

''You guys gave us amazing recommendations and were great when the girl from the agency came to visit us, so thank you all for making this possible for us.''

Shane held Sarah's hand as he spoke-

''So as amazing as this is, what's the second bit of news, it's gotta be freaking huge to top this?''

Matt stood up with Jeff, knowing that all their boys were about to go nuts when they heard this. Matt retrieved the letter from it's hiding place behind the clock on the mantle, took a deep breath, both smiling like excited kids.

''The news is amazing, neither of us saw it coming in million years.'' He said letting Jeff tell them the next part.

''In 6 short weeks...the Hardy Boyz ….are _getting inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame!''_

The room just lit up, this was HUGE news, the kids were all so happy for their dad's and Amy and Liv were so proud of their husbands, it was a long over due award, they deserved to have their wrestling achievements celebrated in this way.

Once their buzz had calmed, Liv got thinking-

''Guys, not to rain on the parade, but...isn't this kinda the year that Edge gets inducted too?''

Matt's eyes went wide, realising that his sister is law was right.

Amy looked at her sister and said quietly-

''This is going to be one interesting induction ceremony.''

Liv felt Jeff's arms her and he said in her ear-

''Never a dull moment at the Hardy Compound.''

No truer word had ever been spoken, Liv leaned back and kissed him, knowing that they were all in for one memorable night when that induction took place in 6 short weeks.

**AN: Thank you to each and every reviewer (Well apart from one person who I've left off the following list on purpose- THIEF!)**

**Thank you-**

**HardyBoyzFan1996**

**lilywhite25**

**Zoe-StarRock**

**xsynx**

**Icequeenxx**

**MissG-Gates**

**RKOCMJHGIRL**

**xErikax**

**Randy4rkocenahardy**

**PRINCESSNIA**

**undertaker1465**

**enchantedgirl1**

**mellysaurus**

**truckergurl24**

**ROckY RoXY**

**jeffhardyfan93**

**dawnieangel76**

**PrincessHJL1295**

**angelsxliveforever**

**Lahey**

**IloveAnime89**

**Gary the Snail x3**

**Angel**

**You guys made me one happy writer, you made this a success. A million thanks to you all ;)**

**R&R one last time please.**

**KatieWoo xxx. **


End file.
